Gravity Soul
by lightyearpig
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines return to Gravity Falls for their second summer, but they never expected to meet people who could turn into weapons and for Bill Cipher to return with a new ally.
1. Of Weirdness and Madness

_AN: I have a feeling I'm going to have so much fun writing a crossover between my all-time favorite anime and one of my favorite cartoons. Anyway, welcome to Gravity Soul everyone! I will be writing this concurrently with my other crossover Steven Universe Secret Wars though I may have to put one story on hiatus to focus on the other. But those I'll have to worry about later. To clarify, this takes place after the end of the Soul Eater anime and at the beginning of Dipper and Mabel's second summer in Gravity Falls. Now without further ado..._

 **Gravity Soul**

 **Prologue: Of Weirdness and Madness**

* * *

 _Zh'oo phhw djdlq_

 _Grq'w nqrz zkhuh, grq'w nqrz zkhq_

 _Rk L nqrz zh'oo phhw djdlq vrph vxqqb gdb_

 _Gravity Falls, August 2012_

"What?! THE DEAL'S OFF!"

Bill Cipher has finally unleashed Weirdmageddon on the town of Gravity Falls, and he would've spread it across the entire world & beyond had it not been for his old enemies, the Pines family. He was about to kill the twins Dipper & Mabel before Stanford stopped him and surrendered a way to break out of the town and make weirdness go global.

When he entered the mindscape, he discovered that his arch-enemy's brother Stanley had set him up, much to the dream demon's shock. He tried to escape but a door shut behind him as the room started to burst into flames.

"What the?! NO NO NO NO!" he cried out in horror of what fate would befall him. "Oh yeah, you're goin' down Bill. You're getting erased." Stan announced pridefully. "Memory gun, pretty clever huh?"

"You idiot! Don't you realize that you're destroying your own mind too?!" Bill shouted as the room became nothing but a cobalt inferno. "Eh, not like I was using this space for much anyway." replied the con-artist with a shrug. "Let me outta here, let me out!" Cipher howled as he tried to escape, but to no avail. "Why isn't this working?!"

"Hey, look at me! Turn around and look at me you one-eyed demon!" Stan commanded him getting out of his chair to corner the isosceles abomination. "You're a real wise guy, but you made one fatal mistake: YOU MESSED WITH MY FAMILY!"

"You're making a mistake, I'll give you anything! Money, fame, riches, infinite power, your own galaxy, please!" Bill begged as his form began to distort. "What's happening to me?!" As he began changing shape, he recited a backwards chant in a bid to resurrect himself but failed as he turned pure black, reaching out to Stan and cried out "STAAAAAAAAANLEEEEEEEEEY!"

And with that, Stan punched him square in the eye, shattering him into multiple pieces before they all faded away. Turning to a picture of him with his great-nephew and niece along with their pet pig Waddles, he held it close as the fire swallowed him whole. "Heh, guess I was good for something after all." he chuckled in satisfaction.

That was the end of Bill Cipher.

Or so they thought.

* * *

 _South America, May 2013_

The Kishin Asura had almost won.

The Death Weapon Meister Academy had lost two of its best meister/weapon teams, all of them lying around the battlefield almost dead. Madness had nearly spread across the world but the only one who dared stand against was a little human girl named Maka Albarn who was ferociously staring him down with her emerald eyes, her fearless glare beginning to make him go insane.

"Don't you get it yet?" the loud-mouthed ninja Black Star said. "Maka may not be a great star like I am, but she's got something amazing alright."

"Maka's strength isn't some special ability, it's more." Death the Kid, son of the Grim Reaper, added. "It's something that can be feared." Maka's weapon partner Soul Eater stated. "It's bravery." the two of them said in unison.

"That's all bravery?" the Kishin wondered growing more fearful. "I don't understand you people! You put faith in something as fragile as one girl's bravery?!" Maka gave him no response, continuing to stare into his three red eyes. "Stop it, don't look at me like that!" he shouted. "How can you be so calm at a time like this?! What's happening, who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Academy student Maka Albarn, one-star Scythe Meister." the girl declared still standing tall against him. "Not what I meant, I'm not asking you your name!" Asura exclaimed stomping his foot like an unhappy child. "You're standing there so calmly! That's not normal, what are you?!" he screamed. "I'm just me, nothing more and nothing less." his opponent answered.

"She's making me nervous." the Kishin said to himself clenching his fist. "But I don't understand why that is, I'm so confused! It's like the feeling you get when you wake up from a bad dream you can't remember. I've had enough of this! You have to die now and I'm going to kill all of you!" he shouted. "I don't have any other choice!" He prepared for another fight with Maka as his own weapon popped out of his mouth.

"Shuujaat." Maka simply said the Persian word for 'courage', which made Asura turn his head downward to her in confusion. "What, what is that?" he asked. "A postcard, with a message." she answered holding a postcard from her estranged mother in her hand. "But that doesn't matter, it's none of your business."

"None of my business?!" Asura said. "How can you talk to me like that?! You insolent-" He started trembling, even more afraid than before. "Oh no! Whatever you're doing, stop!"

"No, I won't!" Maka fired back. "I've come too far to stop now. If I gave up, how could I face the people who stood by me, supported me for so long? They're the reason I'm here, they lent me their courage. Now it's time to use my own. It's time for me to be brave for them!" she said. "That's ridiculous, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Bravery is my armor, and this is my weapon." Maka declared putting up her fist holding the postcard. It was at this moment Asura finally snapped. "Fool, you really think that pitiful little fist will hurt me?! You'll accomplish nothing, why can't you see how useless it is to try?! You should've given up this fight a long time ago!" He started turning his head still gaping at the girl. "I don't understand anything that's going on!"

"I don't get it." After moments of contemplating her words, his weapon fell out of his mouth. "Why do you have so much faith in her?! She's weak! She isn't special! She's nothing more than a human!" he gasped. "WHAT IS BRAVERY?!"

Realizing what fate had in store for him, Asura let out a loud, nightmarish scream that could be heard for miles. "Kishin, are you ready?! I'm coming!" Maka shouted charging at the monster. "GO AWAY!" Asura howled pounding the stone beneath them to halt her, but she got back up and continued running.

"What's the point in destroying me?! Madness won't disappear just because I'm gone! Another one will take my place! There will be a new Kishin, an heir to my madness! He will reign insanity upon the world just as I have done!" he shouted trying to strike her with his bandages. "That's the way this world will always be! Why can't you see your struggle is pointless?!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Maka screamed at the top of her lungs when she finally got close to Asura. "Stay away!" the Kishin begged as he punched him square in the face. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

Asura recoiled from the attack, but got back up seemingly fine. "You didn't even scratch me!" he cackled madly. "Your fist wasn't even enough after all you fool! There's no way a weak, talentless little human like you could beat me! You didn't stand a chance!" As he finished declaring victory, his face started to break apart like glass. The fractures started growing a brilliant blue as he clutched his own head. "What is this, you just punched me! Your fist isn't a weapon, it's nothing special!"

"Exactly." Maka stated. "Bravery is not special. But that means, everybody has it."

"Everybody, huh?" Asura responded, his voice now more calm and deadpan. "Then it's just like madness." His head finally exploded into a sphere of light encompassing the battlefield.

That was the end of Kishin Asura.

Or so they thought.

* * *

White.

This endless void was nothing but white for miles. Nobody knows where it ends or where it even begins. It was devoid of all life whatsoever.

Until now.

Kishin Asura began to reconstitute his form, albeit broken beyond repair. There were cracks all over his body and one of his hands was still attached to his head. He took a moment to examine his new surroundings, wondering where he was now. "W-where am I?" he panicked. "Am I dead? Is this Hell?!"

"No it ain't pal, welcome to the endless void!" a voice called out to him. The voice's owner revealed himself to be a simple creature resembling a triangle clad in a tophat and bowtie but like Asura, his form was heavily damaged. "Oh, my, gosh! It's Kishin Asura ladies and gentlemen, give him a round of applause!" he announced to an invisible crowd that started clapping for him.

"What's going on here, who are you, how do you know my name?! I need answers!" Asura demanded. "Cool your jets triclops, pardon me for being so rude." the triangle said with a hint of sliminess in his echo-y voice. "My name is Bill Cipher, Great Triangle God of Weirdness, Ruler of the Nightmare Realm, professional deal-maker, at your service!"

"Thank you for giving me your name, but that still doesn't answer how you know mine!" Asura shouted. "I know lots of things buddy," Bill stated before his voice suddenly became deeper and images started flashing on his three-sided body. " **lots of things.** "

"Here, wanna see what I can do?" he offered before summoning forth a man on the brink of death, begging for his life. "Please, don't do this!" the man cried before his body went up in flames with a snap of Bill's fingers. "Agh, you're insane!" Asura recoiled in terror of this new being. "That's exactly what this one guy who summoned me said!" Bill replied. "So how did you end up here? I was outsmarted by two old men & their kids."

"I was destroyed by a little girl punching me in the face with courage!" the Kishin replied. "A 'courage punch'? Are you serious?!" the triangular terror started guffawing loudly. "Oh that is just so cliché! Hey, I have an idea. What do you say we team up?" he offered. "Why are you saying this?" Asura wondered. "We actually have quite a lot in common. Beings of ultimate evil with unusual eyes and a burning hatred for children." he explained before putting on an incredibly angry voice when mentioning children.

"You're joking, we're nothing alike!" Asura argued with the dream demon. "I may be insane, but I'm not pure evil! I just want to make the world a better place by showing everyone that fear is completely normal!" Bill immediately shushed him by literally zipping his lips shut. "Oh quit being a crybaby Asura. Is that the way to act in front of your biggest fan? It's all because of you that I decided to obliterate my home dimension and conquer the Nightmare Realm!" he claimed. "Now then, do we have a deal?" His hand was illuminated in a blue fire as he extended it to the Kishin.

Asura glanced towards his free hand and then back at Bill's before smiling evilly. "It's a deal." he accepted shaking the demon's hand while his bandages wrapped around his arm. "Whoa whoa whoa, what're you doing?!" Bill exclaimed. "If I'm going to take revenge, I might as well need a new body!" Asura replied grinning. "Funny you should say that, cause I was gonna do the same to you!" Bill shouted as his new partner's arm started glowing yellow.

The two monsters started screaming as they were pulled together into an orb of light. After mere moments, the orb shattered and out emerged a new being that was basically a fusion of Bill and Asura.

His hair was now a bright yellow with the white lines in Asura's hair now black. The Kishin's eyes now resembled that of Bill's on both his face and hands. He was clad in a red pinstriped blazer just like Asura wore back when he was a member of the Eight Shinigami Legions along with dark trousers. A small portion of his chest was exposed showing a tattoo resembling Bill's bow tie directly below his chin. He had pale grey skin that was cold to the touch and to top it all off, he wore bandages all over him including a group of four sticking out of his back.

Taking a moment to examine his new form, the being that was formed from Bill Cipher and Kishin Asura laughed heartily and evilly, echoing throughout the void. "I am no longer Bill Cipher or Asura! I am now Kishin Cipher!" Kishin Cipher declared with a voice that sounded like the two were speaking in unison. "Look out world, I'm baa-AAA-aack!"

* * *

 _Piedmont, California, June 2013_

"Don't worry Mom and Dad, we promise we won't put our lives at risk again again." Dipper Pines said to his parents as he and his twin sister Mabel were at a bus stop headed for Gravity Falls. "I'm still surprised you had such an adventure last summer. Those other parents at the PTA had their jaws hanging!" their father Alex chuckled. "Mostly because they didn't really believe us." his wife Danielle replied before giving her kids a big hug. "Have fun you two, and remember that your great uncles are coming back soon."

"We love you too Mom, and we'll tell everyone at Gravity Falls you said hi." Mabel said. "C'mon Waddles!" she called to the twins' pet pig who immediately rushed to her side. "I still can't believe they brought home a pig." Danielle whispered to her husband. "We lived with Waddles for the past few months, we can still handle it."

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" the kids waved their parents goodbye as the bus left for the Oregon town just west of weird. "Bye kids! Have fun!" the adults said their farewells as well before the bus disappeared from view.

"Ah, so good to go back to Gravity Falls." Dipper sighed resting on the bus seat. "Yeah, I can't wait to meet all of our friends again like Soos, Wendy, Candy & Grenda, Melody, Pacifica, McGucket..." Mabel began listing all of the friends they made that fateful summer before her brother cut her off. "Hey uh, hate to go off topic but did scientists ever learn why the sky suddenly turned red last month?" he asked. "I dunno. You think that might be connected to all those people screaming bloody murder in the streets?" she wondered.

"Oh yeah almost forgot, Grunkle Stan and Ford are gonna come back from their adventure this summer." Dipper said. Last summer after they saved the world from Bill Cipher, their great-uncles made amends and went sailing around the world like they dreamed of when they were children. "Right, I cannot wait to see them again too!" Mabel exclaimed. "Right Waddles?" her porcine companion snorted in reply.

To the Pines twins, it was going to be another summer of adventure but little did they know a certain shape was plotting his revenge.

* * *

 _Mission Location: Gravity Falls, Oregon_

 _Mission Description: An eyeball-like creature with wings has been spotted in this Oregon town. Hunt down this creature and slay on sight._

 _Mission Difficulty: B Rank_

 _Special Notes: This creature has been described to petrify those who are caught within its gaze. Student(s) with good timing may be able to dodge it._

 _Status: Vacant_

"Don't ya think this mission might be a bit too dangerous for you?" a boy with white hair, red eyes and shark-like teeth said to a girl dressed as a typical schoolgirl with toupe pigtails. "You may be right, but anything to make you a Death Scythe Soul!" the girl beamed proudly as they took the mission.

* * *

 _Ooh, paths crossing! It's nearly time for the Mystery Twins to come face to face with the Scythe Meister and Weapon! But for now, let us give thanks this Thanksgiving and wish each other a Happy Holidays. TTFN, ta-ta for now!_


	2. Welcome to Gravity Falls

_AN: That was quite a prologue we had wasn't it? Well we've had our fun setting up what's to come, but now it's time for the real story to kick off! The dice has been cast, the cards are on the table, it's showtime! Hopefully you can crack all the ciphers I leave throughout each chapter, cause for this arc I'm using the Caesar cipher._

 **Gravity Soul**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Gravity Falls, The Next Summer?**

 _SLQH WUHH, VKRRWLQJ VWDU_

 _VFBWKH DQG SLDQR NHBV_

 _WKHB ZLOO JR IDU_

 _GHVWLQHG WR VWRS KH  
_

* * *

"Last stop, Gravity Falls. All passengers depart."

It had only been a few hours after they left their California home, but finally Dipper, Mabel and Waddles had arrived in Gravity Falls. Getting off the bus, they immediately recognized the vast array of greenery before them along with a few gnomes scampering about. "Feels almost like a second home, doesn't it sis?" Dipper asked smiling. "Pretty much bro-bro." Mabel replied, which her porky pal added with an oink. "C'mon Mabel, let's head to the Shack."

The twins started walking to their great-uncle's tourist trap as the sun beat down on them. During their journey, Dipper spotted something rather unusual yet very familiar to them. Mabel walked to her brother's side and discovered what he was looking at.

The petrified form of none other than Bill Cipher, his hand still extended ready to make a deal. "Don't pay any mind to him Mabel, let's keep going." Dipper insisted as he kept walking, but Mabel stayed behind still staring at his hand before glancing at her own. She seemed like she was about to grasp it before pulling it back and followed her brother. But little did they know another eye creature was watching them.

* * *

"Keep working on that banner dawg!" Soos Ramirez, current proprietor of the Mystery Shack and one of the twins' best friends in Gravity Falls ordered to Candy and Grenda as they set up a banner saying "Welcome Back Dipper & Mabel" while the townsfolk prepared the tourist trap for their return. _"_ Thanks for helping me set up this welcome back party Mr. Mayor." he said to local enthusiasm enthusiast and town mayor Tyler Cutebiker. "You're welcome Soos, anything for those two!" he cheerfully replied.

"Hey FYI, my parents said the rest of the party supplies will arrive in a few minutes!" Pacifica Northwest announced to the others present at the Shack. "Great, and we're gonna need someone to check up on Dipper and Mabel." Soos' current fiance Melody added. "Allow me dudes." Wendy Corduroy, another friend of the twins and Dipper's former crush volunteered before she walked into the forest.

"Shoo little mice, shoo!" Soos's abuelita shouted to a group of five mice as they skittered away from her. "I swear, those rodents have been showing up here for quite a while." she said to herself walking back inside, but unbeknownst to her the mice met up with a frog in the forest.

"Have you got any info on this town?" the frog suddenly spoke with a female voice, with the mice chittering in reply. "That old lady may be an interference, but she's not important. Now we need to locate Free, get those children and maybe he can finally grant us freedom."

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were continuing to trek through the forest, but they seemed lost. "I swear the Mystery Shack must be around here somewhere." Dipper said trying to search for a hint. "Maybe it grew legs and moved to another part of town." Mabel replied. "I'm not so sure, remember the last time something like that happened?" he stated, thinking back to last summer when they turned the hovel into a giant robot to fight Bill.

Suddenly, Waddles started oinking in fear. "What is it Waddles?" the pig's owner asked trying to soothe him. He pointed his nose to a large eyeball hovering above them with blood red wings, gazing down at them with yellow irises. "Oh no, an Eyebat!" Dipper cried as they ran for cover before they could be turned into statues by the monster. "I thought they were all scared away or taken back to the Nightmare Realm!" Mabel exclaimed trying to hide from the Eyebat. "I guess a few must've stuck around." her brother answered.

"Hey guys, great to see you back!" they heard a voice that was incredibly familiar to them. "Run while you can Wendy, one of Bill's Eyebats is after us!" Dipper called to her. Wendy instantly ran to the kids' side, but tripped on a rock and managed to escape with the Eyebat only petrifying her discarded boot. "Phew, thank goodness it was only the boot." she wiped her forehead in relief before noticing her trapper hat on Dipper's head. "See you still kept my old hat." she said gesturing to the blue and white pine tree cap that belonged to her younger friend. "Now's not the time Wendy, that Eyebat might find us!"

Unknown to them, that forest clearing was also hosting two other children. "So that's our target? Kinda expected it to be more threatening." the first one said examining the Eyebat from a tree branch. "True, but those three are in danger, we have to rescue them." the second one answered extending her hand out. "Alright, you got me." The boy sighed as he suddenly transformed into a scythe. "Hey, giant eye!" the girl shouted, which got the Eyebat's attention. "You better get ready! My name is Maka Albarn and your soul is mine!"

The girl leapt off the branch and swung her weapon at the monster, creating a large scar. "Whoa, she's fast!" Mabel exclaimed in awe. "And did that guy with her just turn into a scythe?" Dipper wondered as the girl began fighting the Eyebat, swiftly dodging its attacks. "Think we should help her out?" Wendy wondered whipping out her axe & jumping into battle; followed by Mabel whipping out her grappling hook and charging after her. "Wait girls, don't go without me!" Dipper cried before grabbing onto a simple stick.

The girl continued slashing her scythe damaging the eye monster even further. "Hey, thanks for helping us out there!" Wendy thanked the girl. "Oh, uh, you're welcome. My name's Maka by the way." the girl, now named Maka, responded nervously before focusing back on the Eyebat. "GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel shouted firing her tool, distracting it long enough for Dipper to jump up and stab it with the stick. "Doesn't seem to be going down easy!" Dipper exclaimed. "Hey, Maka was it? Do you have anything to help us out?"

"I think I know!" Maka declared turning to her weapon. "Ready Soul?" she asked. "Ready as I'll ever be!" her scythe agreed. "Let's go, SOUL RESONANCE!"

The scythe started shining and the blade grew incredibly large in the shape of a crescent moon. Maka jumped toward the Eyebat and with one fell swoop, instantly destroyed it leaving behind a red orb that drifted its way to the ground. "We did it!" Mabel cheered as Maka landed back on her feet. "Well Soul, it's all yours." she said as her scythe turned into a white-haired young man who picked up the orb and swallowed it whole.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Wendy gasped in awe. "Hey thanks. Name's Soul." the boy extended his hand to the cashier who shook it. "Hey, we didn't get your names." Maka stated. "Oh yeah, kinda forgot. My name's Dipper Pines, this is my sister Mabel, our pet pig Waddles and friend Wendy." Dipper introduced the four of them. "I'm Maka Albarn and this is my partner Soul Eater."

"Wassup?" Soul greeted the group. "So how can your friend turn into a scythe? Is he like some kind of mutant or something?" Dipper wondered pulling out a white book with a blue pine tree on the cover before opening it and writing something down. "Actually, I'm a Demon Weapon, people who can turn into weapons." Soul explained. "And Maka's my Meister."

"Interesting." the younger boy commented continuing to write in the book. "Hey, do you have a reflective surface we could use?" Maka asked. "Oh yeah, there's this gift shop that has a vending machine!" Mabel replied before Wendy suddenly realized something. "Oh dang, I was so caught up in the Eyebat-killing action, I forgot there was a surprise for you back at the Shack!" she stated to the twins before pushing them away. "Hey, you two wanna come with?" she asked Maka and Soul. "Sure."

* * *

Back at the tourist trap, the people of Gravity Falls continued preparing the area for the twins' return until Wendy showed up panting. "They'll be here any second now!" she exclaimed catching her breath before Dipper came into view. "So where did these creatures come from again?" Soul asked him. "I don't know, some kind of weirdness dimension I guess." Dipper replied when they noticed people huddled around what seemed like a party. "Hey bro bro, what's up?" Mabel called rushing to her brother's side. And that's when the townsfolk turned to them shouting "SURPRISE!"

"Aw, all for us?" Dipper blushed as he looked around to see everyone, human and mystical creature alike, welcoming them back. From Pacifica and her parents to the Manotaurs, Sheriff Blubs & Deputy Durland, the gnomes, Wendy's friends and everyone else. "MABEL!" Candy and Grenda cried as they pounced their sweater-clad friend. "Candy, Grenda, it's been so long since I saw you two!" Mabel exclaimed. _"_ We missed you too girlfriend!" Grenda replied in her unusually masculine voice.

"Hello Dipper." Pacifica greeted. "Oh hey Pacifica. Y'know, it's kinda weird seeing you being nice 24/7 when last summer we first met you as a one-dimensional bully." Dipper commented before the two of them blushed. "So how's your family dealing with not being rich anymore?" he asked. "I'm adjusting well, my parents on the other hand..." She gestured towards her father and mother struggling to enjoy the party.

"Yo Dipper, this your girlfriend or something?" Soul called walking up to them. "Wha-no! She's just a friend of ours, that's all!" Dipper panicked blushing a second time while the heiress giggled. "That's what they all say kid."

"Dudes, welcome back!" Soos cheered as he ran up and hugged Dipper with his big chubby arms. "Good to see you again Soos. How's running the Shack going?" the boy asked. "I'm doing fine, I got Melody working with me and we're also engaged." the former handyman explained before they were met with Mabel shrieking in delight. "YOU TWO ARE ENGAGED?!" she screamed. "MY MATCHMAKING SKILLS WORKED!"

"Oh why Mabel, I'd recognize that beautiful voice from anywhere." a Southern accent called. Its owner was unmistakable with his powder blue suit and snow white pompadour, none other than Lil' Gideon. "Uh, hey Gideon." Mabel greeted her great-uncle's former arch-enemy trying to back away. "Now now my little brace-wearing ball of sunshine, I won't be creepin' on ya any longer. I just like you uh, platonically now! Is that how they say it?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. Everyone, meet Maka and Soul." Dipper introduced the two. "They're two kids who saved our lives from an Eyebat and Soul can turn into a scythe!" Soul demonstrated so when he turned into the weapon and jumped into Maka's hands. "Hey speaking of which, remember that vending machine you talked about? We think we might need it right now." she said. "Yeah, it's in the gift shop." Soos stated. "Thanks sir!"

Rushing inside, Maka stepped up to the snack dispenser and fogged up the glass before writing a series of numbers on it. "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." she recited creating ripples in the glass before a black figure wearing a white skull mask appeared on it. "Oh hello Maka, how did the mission in Gravity Falls go?" the figure asked her with a whimsical tone of voice.

"It went well Lord Death, but we had a little help. These two children were being attacked by the creature but as soon as we entered, they assisted us in stopping it." the young scythe Meister explained. "Yeah, and according to them there's some pretty crazy stuff going on around here." Soul added still in his weapon form. "Hey guys, what's taking you so long? Is it really that hard to just get a snack?" Mabel asked when she and Dipper opened the door to the gift shop, walking in on Maka's report to Lord Death.

"WAH! You scared us there guys!" Maka exclaimed flinching at their sudden appearance. "Oh, could these be the little ones who helped you?" Death wondered. "Yeah mister, my name's Mabel Pines and this is my brother Dipper." the girl replied beaming. "Greetings, my name is Lord Death. You may know me by a few other names like Shinigami or the Grim Reaper." the Death God introduced himself with a bow. Dipper was left gaping at this new character. "Wait, _the_ Grim Reaper?! You work for the embodiment of Death itself?!" Dipper exclaimed beginning to hyperventilate. "This is way too much for me to handle and I've already been through a lot last summer!"

"Now now lad, I won't take your soul." Lord Death reassured. "I would however like a look at that book in your hands." he followed up pointing to Dipper's journal. "Oh, this? I wrote this cataloguing all the oddities of Gravity Falls. Gnomes, Manotaurs, Gremoblins, golf ball people, etc!" the boy said showing the Shinigami the various pages of the journal. "Hm, quite peculiar indeed." Death mused stroking his chin with a large foam hand before a red-haired man suddenly burst into view. "Oh my little Maka-chan, I'm sorry I was so late! I was going to come here sooner but I was a bit preoccupied with-"

"REAPER CHOP!" Lord Death shouted chopping the man in the head. "Who was that weirdo?" Dipper asked Maka. "That was my father Spirit. He can be a bit overbearing, but that's parents for you." she replied. "So anyway, so happy that you're still alive cause I heard that giant bat thing can petrify anyone it sees." Spirit said getting up from being hit by his superior. "We know that Dad, but I feel it may take more than me and Soul to investigate this town. I insist the rest of our friends come here to see us." Maka suggested.

"You mean there's more people like you?" Mabel wondered. "Yes indeed little Mabel. There are tons of Meisters and Weapons around the world! In fact, I run a school for them called the Death Weapon Meister Academy and Maka is among our finest students." Lord Death replied. "Thanks Mr. Lord Death! Who knew the Grim Reaper could be this adorable?" Mabel thanked him. "Oh shucks, you're too nice!" Death blushed. "Anyway, I shall fulfill your request and send in your comrades."

"Don't you think they should have a chaperone as well? I'd be happy to fill that role!" Spirit said, before Death chopped him again. "Alright Albarn, you can go but I'll have to send Dr. Stein to keep you from going crazy." the Shinigami stated. "Now then, see you around Maka!" The call finally ended just as Soos walked in. "Hey guys, where ya been? Party's almost over!" he exclaimed. "Oh right, pretty much forgot! Sorry 'bout that Soos." Dipper realized.

* * *

The welcome back party was pretty much over as everybody left, but they still had time for Mabel to introduce Maka and Soul to them. "Howdy there, name's Old Man McGucket!" the genius hillbilly turned billionaire introduced himself to them spitting in his hand before extending it to the two. "Did he just do that?" Soul quipped. "Don't worry guys, he may have a few screws loose but he's actually really smart!" Mabel said. "Like for example, he made up his own secret society with a memory-erasing gun!"

"Well Paz, guess I'll see you later." Dipper said his goodbyes to Pacifica. "Oh, forgot to ask. Are your parents still, you know?" he asked. "They're trying to be better people, but they're still kinda jerks." the blonde responded. "Come along Pacifica, we have much to do." her father ordered to her. "See ya DP." Pacifica finally said goodbye with a kiss on Dipper's cheek before following her parents behind, with the boy left blushing while his sister stood behind him with a big goofy grin on her face. "Don't make this into a big deal Mabel."

"So Soul, what are these friends of yours like?" Melody asked the Demon Scythe. "Oh yeah, one of them is a ninja who is really terrible at being a ninja and the other is the son of Death who is crazy about symmetry." Soul replied. "And there's also Crona, who was originally against us because of terrible parenting but then Maka reached out to him. Speaking of which, I think they might be here right about now."

They all heard a bus pull up near the Shack and the driver say "Last stop, Gravity Falls. All passengers depart." which got Maka excited. "They're finally here!" she exclaimed racing for the bus stop. "Hey, wait for us!" Dipper exclaimed running after her while the others followed behind.

"Yahoo, we're finally here!" a teenaged boy with spiky blue hair and a star tattoo on his right shoulder shouted jumping out of the bus while a black-haired young woman stepped out from behind him. "I have to agree, this country air is quite nice." the woman replied. "Even if the trees out here are disgustingly asymmetrical!" another boy, this one with yellows eyes, black hair with white stripe on one side and a sharp suit exclaimed. "Look at this, the branches are crooked on one tree and another has bite marks on it! It's just utterly repulsive!"

"Oh give it a rest Kid, it's just nature." a girl with dark blonde hair dressed in a cowgirl outfit snarked while a similar looking girl looked at the trees in awe. "Wow, everything looks so pretty!" she gasped at the beautiful scenery as the sun began to set. "Hey, I think I can see Maka and Soul over there!" she exclaimed, which sent an older man accompanying them into a frenzy. "MAAAAAAKAAAAA!"

As soon as Maka finally arrived at the bus stop, her father jumped straight at her and pounced her to the ground. "Oh I am so glad to see you again! It felt like forever since you spoke to me! How have you been, do you need something to eat, maybe warmer cloth-"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka shouted chopping her father in the head just like Lord Death. "I was only excited to be with you again." Spirit groaned as a fountain of blood popped out of his head. "Now now senpai, we just got here." another man stated stepping out of the bus with another child peeking out from behind him. This man had silver-grey hair and glasses but his most peculiar trait was a large screw jutting out his head and a few scars on his face. "Professor Stein, good to see you too!" she greeted the mad scientist. The child standing behind him had pink hair and was dressed in all black. "Oh uh, h-hello Maka." the child nervously stuttered waving. "So are these all your friends?" Dipper asked.

"You bet there squirt! I'm Black Star and I'm gonna be the man who'll transcend God!" the first boy bragged pointing heroically towards the sky. "And my name is Tsubaki, nice to meet you." the girl standing next to Black Star politely shook the twins' hands. "I am Death the Kid, and these are my weapons Liz & Patty Thompson." the sharp-dressed young man held out a double peace sign while Patty innocently waved behind him. "My name is Franken Stein." the man introduced himself turning the screw on his head. All of them then looked at the pink-haired child who continued to hide behind Stein. "C'mon Crona, just say hello."

The child stepped forth with a nervous expression on his face and tried to wave hello before being interrupted by a black being that burst straight out of his back. "You're taking too long kid! Name's Ragnarok, and this is my Meister Crona!" the creature shouted. "I was about to say hello when you cut me off!" Crona exclaimed. "Well, now that we all got introductions out of the way, how's about we go look around?" Maka suggested, which everyone agreed with. "Hey wait a minute, aren't we sorta forgetting someone?" Soos wondered. "Yeah, something about someone coming back to the town." Melody added, and the twins immediately recognized what. "STAN AND FORD ARE COMING BACK!" they both cheered.

Meanwhile off the coast of Gravity Falls, a pair of old men on a boat were sailing toward the pier. They were Stanley and Stanford Pines, twin great-uncles of Dipper and Mabel. "Full steam ahead Stan! I can't wait to see the kids again!" Ford exclaimed giving orders to his brother. "Already on it Sixer. By the way, why do people say 'full steam ahead' when there's no steam involved anyway? Food for thought y'know." Stan replied before they spotted their great niece & nephew in the distance. "There they are! Hey kids, we're over here!" he called to the children.

"Alright Stanley, prepare for shore!"

* * *

 _And so ends Chapter 1! Honestly, I can't wait to do the next one because Stan is just a comedic goldmine just waiting to be mined. And also expect a lot of character development for the likes of Soul, Stan, Black Star, Mabel, Crona, Soos, etc, tons of love and appreciation for Crona (trust me, he/they need it.), the obligatory Excalibur filler, villains reforming and an epic final showdown with Kishin Cipher. Till we meet again fair readers!_


	3. The Stans Head to Shore

_AN: Oh hello, almost didn't see you there! Anyway, welcome back to Gravity Soul. In today's chapter, Stan and Ford return to Gravity Falls and meet the twins' new friends but something is wrong with Stan. Something...demonic. Can the kids save him before it's too late? Now let us begin._

 **Gravity Soul**

 **Chapter 2: The Stans Head to Shore, Return of an Old Foe?**

 _ZKHQ WZR ROG PHQ UHWXUQ KRPH,_

 _WKHB GRQ'W UHDOLCH WKHB GLGQ'W FRPH DORQH_

* * *

After many months of searching for anomalies and women, Stanley and Stanford Pines have returned home finally accomplishing their childhood dream. When they were young boys living in Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey, they roamed their home's local beach in search of adventure when they got the idea of sailing across the world. They worked on a boat they found in a cave all the way up to their teenage years where an accident separated Stan from his family and forced him to try & make money.

Now decades later after they destroyed Bill Cipher and ending Weirdmageddon, the brothers finally made amends and sailed out to sea on a new boat dubbed the Stan 'o War II to the Arctic Circle. We now pick up where the story left off as they headed to shore. "Alright Stanley, prepare for shore!" Ford exclaimed pointing onward while their great-nephew and niece waited excitedly on the dock.

Finally dropping anchor, they were welcomed with open arms by their loved ones. "STAN, FORD!" the twins cried tossing themselves into Stan's arms. "Kids, I'm so glad to see you again!" the con-artist said hugging them tight. "Feels like forever since we last saw you." Ford added with a smile. "MR. PINES, YOU'RE BACK!" Soos exclaimed joining their hug. "I've hugging people to practice for your return." Then Wendy joined in. "The Shack just wasn't the same without you!"

"Okay then, I love y'all too." Stan affirmed as they all let go. "Oh hey, you're that Melody girl. How's your relationship with Soos goin'?" he asked Melody. "Great actually! We've already gotten engaged." she replied showing off her ring. Stan just looked back at his former handyman and just said "That's my boy." Then he finally turned to notice Maka and friends following close behind. "Now who are these wackos?"

"My name is Maka Albarn Mr. Pines, and these are all my friends." Maka introduced herself to the Stans. "Okay, lemme see if I got this right." the ex-con stated as he pointed to the rest of her group. "Sharkbait, Ninja Man, Ponytail, Stripes, the Twins, Pinky, Holy Cross and Frankenstein." he listed off everyone. "Well he's not half-wrong." Stein snarked.

"Who are you calling Ninja Man old fart? I'm the man who's gonna transcend God!" Black Star boasted getting all up in the great-uncle's face. "Well if you claim to be so, then can you walk on water?" challenged Stan. "Okay then, I'm a wagering guy." the arrogant ninja accepted Stan's offer and rushed onto the water. "See, I can walk on water! Who's laughing n-" He suddenly fell into the water and struggled to escape. "Someone, help me! Damn my lack of proper swimming skills!"

"Oh my gosh Black Star! Somebody help him!" Tsubaki cried. "Don't worry Tsubaki, I was a lifeguard for like a few days last summer." Wendy calmed her down before jumping in and swimming after Black Star. Finally grabbing a hold of him, she pulled him back to shore and laid him out. "Dipper, you know CPR, give it to him!" she ordered Dipper, who was reluctant to do so after last time but eventually gave in before Mabel took a picture. "Haha, more blackmail!" she chuckled.

Black Star immediately bolted right back up gasping before glaring at Stan. "YOU! Do you realize what you've just done?!" he shouted. "It was just a joke kid, no need to get so wound up about it." the grunkle said. "Oh okay, sorry about nearly getting you drowned." he apologized. "Apology accepted, but of course you realize this means war."

"Okay, settle down everyone." said Ford as he split up the two. "I think we should all head back to the Shack. Besides, we got tons of stories from our adventures to tell." The others agreed before all walking back to the house. "Hey Mabel, do you think something might be wrong with Stan?" Dipper whispered to Mabel. "I don't know. He may be kind of a jerk but he would never leave someone to drown." she replied. "I think we may need to investigate. Mystery Twins?" he suggested holding out his fist for a fist bump. "Mystery Twins." She returned the fist bump and they continued on their way.

* * *

"And then the Green-Eyed People of San Lorenzo told us about how a football-headed child and his friends saved the adults of their people from a sleeping sickness!" Ford finished telling a story of an adventure he and Stan had in Argentina. "Wow, that La Sombra guy had it coming to him!" Patty giggled sipping her cocoa. "And there was also this giant baby we found in the Arctic!" Stan followed up. "How big was it?" Death the Kid wondered. "Like ginormous! It was the second biggest baby I've ever seen!"

"Who was the first one?" Spirit asked. "My ex-wife Marilyn." Stan answered before bursting into laughter. "But in all seriousness, then it started looking at me like it really hates me or something." he added with a look of dread on his face. "But that was probably my imagination."

"So Maka, how did you defeat this Kishin Asura guy?" Dipper asked Maka. "I simply punched him with the power of courage." she replied. "Wait, a courage punch? That sounds like something out of one of those terrible My Miniature Equine fanfics." Mabel commented. "Oh, my, God! You watch that show too?!" Patty shouted getting incredibly excited. "Heck yeah I do! Surprise Party best horse for life!" The two of them high-fived while Dipper and Liz just watched sardonically. "Oh great, now we got two hyperactive sisters to deal with." he said. "Tell me about it."

"So Crona, tell us your story." Soos said to Crona. He didn't say anything. "Shy little dude, aren't ya? No wait, you're definitely a girl." he wondered. "Wrong?"

Crona quivered a bit before he finally spoke up. "O-okay then. I was born a weapon for my mother Medusa, who implanted Black Blood in my body to create Ragnarok." he explained pulling out a piece of paper from out of nowhere and drawing a picture of a young blonde woman dressed in all black with black dotted tattoos on her arms. "That's your mom? I don't see the family resemblance." Melody commented. "She tormented me for most of my life until she sent me to Italy, where I first met the girl that would become my only friend, Maka."

"Aw, that's really sweet." Wendy was touched by Crona's story. "Wow, you had a pretty terrible life dawg. At least you had a parent that was actually around." Soos stated. "My mom died when I was a little kid and then my dad just up and left after that, the only way he talked to me was with postcards he sent to me on my birthday. But don't worry Crona, we'll all be a better family for you." He then hugged the former minion of Medusa. "Oh uh, thank you." he said before Melody hugged him as well, followed by the twins, Maka and everyone else.

"Well, I'm getting' tired. Might as well hit the hay." Stan said leaving the room and going upstairs. "But where are we gonna sleep for the night?" Soul asked. "You can room with us if you want." Mabel implored. "You kids can go upstairs, I'm staying down here." Spirit said plopping down on the chair and instantly falling asleep.

Soon everybody left the living room until Dipper heard a noise, like a snake was hissing. He simply shrugged it off and followed the others. Little did he know that a snake did indeed infiltrate the Mystery Shack, with arrows covering its scales.

* * *

In the attic that Dipper and Mabel had made into their bedroom, everybody was already getting ready for bed. "I expected something a bit cleaner and more symmetrical." Kid commented on the space. "Well if you want I can try to rearrange all the mold on the ceiling, like Daryl for example." Mabel replied picking up a duffel bag. "Okay Soul, where do you want this?" she asked Soul. "How about right over there?"

She dragged it to the spot Soul pointed to before hearing a meow coming from the bag. Zipping it open, a black cat wearing a witch hat popped its head out of it. "Aw, it's a cute little kitty cat! And it's got a little hat too!" Mabel cooed picking up the feline and snuggling it. "Wait, how did she get in?!" Maka exclaimed with her eyes widening. The cat turned its head to Soul and squealed in delight.

"OH SOUL!" She jumped out of Mabel's arms, transforming into a beautiful woman with purple hair and yellow eyes, and pounced on Soul smothering her chest in his face. "What're you doing here?!" Soul cried as he was trapped in marshmallow hell. "I couldn't bare to be left alone without you back in Death City, plus I always wanted to get in on the action." the cat woman replied before Soul was Maka-chopped.

"Friend of yours?" Dipper snarked getting into his bed before Stan barged in with a broom. "Hey, what's all the racket goin' on here?!" he demanded before laying his eyes on a beautiful woman sprawled all over Soul. "Not even gonna ask." He finally closed the door. "Anyway, my name's Blair! What's your names?" Blair said introducing herself. "My name's Dipper and this is Mabel. Now can we sleep?" Dipper replied. "All right then, see you in the morning everyone." Maka said as everyone closed their eyes and finally fell asleep. "Laters." Black Star added snuggling into his sleeping bag.

Meanwhile with Stan, he was tossing and turning in his bed. His glasses rested on the sidetable near him. Suddenly his eyes burst open, finding himself in a blank white void. He examine his surroundings, not knowing where he is or how he got there until he discovered a familiar figure standing away from him. That yellow jacket, brown fedora and robust, stern stature was unmistakable. It was his father Filbrick Pines.

"Wait, dad?!" Stan shouted rubbing his eyes in sheer disbelief. The last time he heard his voice was when after he faked his own death and opened the Mystery Shack, but seeing him here now was a complete surprise. "I thought you bit the dust ages ago! What're you doing here?!" he asked his deceased father, who simply turned to him and smiled, something he would never expect from him.

"Stanley, I have to say I'm quite impressed." Filbrick said. "Impressed that you would survive being taken over by me for this long!" His voice suddenly raised an obnoxious cadence as he tore off his sunglasses, revealing a pair of golden peepers with black slits for pupils. He let out a psychotic cackle as his form contorted into a triangular shape while the void started falling apart, revealing none other than Bill Cipher disguised as his father.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you actually fell for that!" the dream demon laughed. "Did you really think ol' Filbrick actually said that to you?!"

"Bill! I thought I smashed you into tiny pieces!" Stan exclaimed furiously. "Not quite Fezhead, there's still a little bit of my essence wandering through your mind just waiting for me to take it back!" Bill said pointing to the old man's noggin, continuing to chortle. "Well you can forget it Cipher, Dipper, Mabel and Ford will find a way to stop you just like last time!" Stan declared. "But how can you get them to stop me if you're not even in your body!"

Stan was immediately forced away by Bill out of his own mind, appearing as a projection of himself while he watched as the triangle woke up in his elderly form. "Good grief, this body smells! Have you even showered?!" the deal-maker wondered sniffing Stan's body odor before he was suddenly tackled by his victim.

"Gimme back my body you three-sided freak!" he shouted wrestling Bill for control. "Fat chance, I can't wait to see the looks on your family's faces when they learn their beloved uncle is gone!" the lying, snappily dressed monster cried punching Stan in the face with his own fist. "I swear to God, if you lay a finger on my family you're done for! They made some friends that will most definitely waste your golden posterior!"

"Mr. Pines, what's wrong!" Soos called rushing into his bedroom wielding a golf club with Melody by his side. "Oh it's nothing Soos, just some old man pains! Say, have you lost weight since last I saw ya?" Bill commented. "Soos, Melody, you gotta wake up the kids and Ford! Bill's back and he's trying to take over my body!" Stan cried trying to get their help. "Wait, you're telling me your pet gopher got a girlfriend? I'm impressed, all this time I was convinced he would've died alone!"

"You take that back Bill!" Soos roared smacking his boss in the face with his golf club. "Oh that felt good! Come on, hit me!" The former handyman hit him again, to which Bill shouted "Hit me!" He continued smacking his boss with the club while the demon continued chanting "Hit me!" while laughing like a madman. "Don't do it again Soos, you're gonna make him want more!" Melody urged her fiancee. "I know Melody, but I gotta save Stan!"

"Don't listen to her chubby, hit me again!" Bill demanded. Suddenly Stan took control once more. "Just leave you two, we can take care of him in the morning." Just then Dipper and Mabel walked in looking very tired. "Hey, what's all the racket going on?" the brace-faced sister wondered. "Dudes, you won't believe this but Bill is back and took over Mr. Pines's body!"

"Soos, it's like two in the morning. Have you been eating paste and green beans after dark again?" Dipper wondered. "Yeah kids, just go back to sleep." Bill said trying to imitate their grunkle as best as he can. "Stan's right, let's just go." Melody stated and they all left Stan's bedroom.

When the door finally closed, Stan got up and stood in front of a mirror, taking in all the bruises he received from his closest confidant and former employee. He also discovered his right eye now resembled that of Bill and his left started to show some blood. "Welp, good thing I have some spare eyepatches for situations like this." He reached into his sidetable drawer and pulled out an eyepatch, putting it on his head and hiding his Bill-eye. "That should do it."

"I don't think so Stanley!" Bill chuckled, now appearing in his reflection. "It won't be long before your kids catch up to our current situation and try to stop me. But then again, they probably won't be alive to foil my plans!" In a blind rage, Stan broke the mirror with a single punch, his knuckles bleeding. "Oh yeah almost forgot. I made a special friend who was put in the same problem as I and let's say, we made a symbiotic connection." the dream demon's voice echoed in his mind. "But all beings need their rest, all that struggling made me beat!"

* * *

The next morning, Dipper and Soul were sitting in the living room watching an episode of Ducktective. "By George Ducktective, this man is not an actual man at all!" the constable on the television gasped. "He's...a grasshopper creature!" The program's titular mallard started quacking while subtitles reading "Yes, but where could the rest of his people be hiding?"

"Of all the animals in the world, they picked a duck to be their main character?" Soul asked. "The creator actually based this off his own childhood when he would play detective with his own pet duck." Dipper explained. "That makes sense, but who would really watch crazy stuff like this?"

"Hey kids, anything you want for breakfast? I got toast, fried eggs, muffins and Stancakes!" Stan said walking in. "They're kinda like pancakes, but they probably have some of my hair in them."

"Pass." Dipper deadpanned. "Ditto." Soul replied. "Good morning everyone." Maka greeted coming downstairs. "I've been hearing noises in Mr. Pines's room last night, what was going on?" she wondered. "Oh yeah, Stan was just having a little 'episode' where he thought his body was being controlled." the boy replied, which caused Stan's patch-covered eye to act up again. "Oh sure, it was just an old man spazzing out, nothing about demons taking over his body." Stan added, his voice sounding oddly familiar to him.

"HEYA GUYS!" Black Star shouted slamming open the door. "Been working out in the forest bench-pressing some boulders and I'm starving! What's to eat wrinkles?" he asked. "Oh nothing much kid, but I'll give ya something in exchange for your soul!" Stan replied becoming more menacing. "Whoa. I know you think I'm annoying, but taking my soul? No thanks!"

"Um, I'd like something to eat please." Crona squeaked coming downstairs. "Do you happen to have any waffles?" he asked. "Sure I do, got a few frozen ones left after a bunch of handsome young men dug through my kitchen and ate them all." Stan said taking the Demon Swordsman to the kitchen. "And whatever you do, don't ask."

Sitting the little one down and sticking some frozen waffles in the microwave, the twins sat down alongside Crona. "Oh boy, waffles!" Mabel beamed. "Finally, some good grub!" Ragnarok added bursting from his meister's back. "Okay kids, they're ready!" Stan called setting down some plates with their breakfast on them. "Eat up now, I gotta go do some things later."

"Hey, anyone seen Dad or Dr. Stein anywhere?" Maka wondered walking into the kitchen. "Knowing your father, he's probably out drinking." Kid snarked. "Well, why don't we go look for him after we're all done eating?" Mabel suggested her mouth full of waffles. "Speaking of which, how's your waffles Crona?"

"I haven't eaten them yet. I don't know how to deal with this." Crona winced. "Just try 'em, I'm sure you'll like them." Dipper said. The child of Medusa just stared at his breakfast before picking one up with the fork and sticking it in his mouth, slowly chewing it before swallowing. "So, how is it?" Dipper asked. "I love it!" Crona cheered before chowing down on all his waffles. "Can I have some more Mr. Pines?"

"Sorry Pinky those were my last. But hey, least you're full right?" Stan said. "Well let's go then! You coming broseph?" Mabel said to her brother. "I think I'll pass today. Ford wants me down in the basement for something." Dipper replied. "Okay then, let's go everybody!"

Mabel led Maka, Black Star, Kid, the Thompsons and Crona out the front door as they went on their merry way into town. "Why aren't you going with them Soul?" the boy asked Soul. "Just wanna see what your other great uncle gets up to." the Demon Scythe replied.

The two left the kitchen leaving Stan all by himself. "They're onto us Wrinkles, better play it cool while you still can." Bill commanded from within his subconscious. "Fine, I'll play along Bill but you can't harm the kids while you're jacking my body. Understand?" the great uncle offered. "Okay then, geez! Y'know, it's people like you that are the easiest to manipulate."

* * *

The mid-morning summer sun dangled over the group as they walked into the town. The locals were just walking around minding their own business while Mabel searched for Spirit and Stein. "Now if I were Dad, where would I be?" Maka mused thinking about where her father could've gone to. "Maybe he ran off over there?" Black Star suggested pointing to an establishment with a neon sign saying "Skull Fracture" over the entrance guarded by a man with multiple tattoos on his body.

"Are you really sure friends? That place looks quite filthy." Kid commented. "Hey dudes, morning!" Wendy greeted them all riding up from behind on her bike. "Good to see you too Wendy. You seen a guy with red hair walk into that place?" Liz asked her. "Yeah, my dad frequents that place with all the other manly guys in town." the teen replied. "No, we're not looking for your dad. We're looking for my dad and Professor Stein." Maka corrected her. "Right, sorry about that."

"Don't worry guys, Liz and I have walked into places like this before so we can handle this!" Patty stated.

"Sorry, still don't allow miners here." the bouncer said to a miner, who just shouted "Dadgumit, not again!" and stormed off. Just then Mabel and company walked up to him. "Hello there my good sir, any room for Lady Mabelton and company?" she asked before they all pulled out fake IDs. "Whatever." the bouncer said letting in them in.

They were all greeted by the sight of several manly men inhabiting the bar, many of which were weeping while cradling their broken arms. "Looks awfully violent." Crona commented. "Oh geez, I don't wanna know what happened here." Black Star commented before he spotted a large man with a scarlet beard dressed as a lumberjack. "Yo Wendy, would that guy happen to be your dad?"

"Oh my gosh, Dad!" Wendy exclaimed rushing toward her father. "Wendy, what're you doing here? You know they don't allow minors here, but then again their ID policy isn't very good." the lumberjack said. "We're just looking for my father Mr. Corduroy. He's about yay high, red hair, blue eyes, probably accompanied by someone with a giant screw in his head?" Maka said. Just then, Stein walked out of the bathroom looking the same as always aside from a few red bumps on his hands. "Whatever you do, do not go in the bathroom. There are entire colonies of wasps living in the urinals."

"So tell me dad, what the heck happened?" Wendy asked trying to console Manly Dan. "This guy just waltzed in and challenged us all to an arm-wrestling contest, and he's winning too!" Dan explained pointing to a tall, muscular man with pointy ears, black and white striped pants, a tank-top and a distinctive red glow in his left eye.

'What, _he's_ here?!' Kid thought panicking. "Hey, doesn't that guy look a little familiar?" Tsubaki commented. "Yeah, he looks kinda like that wolfman who worked for Medusa." Maka added. "That's because it is that wolfman! How could you not recognize him?!" the young Shinigami exclaimed. They all heard the other Skull Fracture patrons chant his name as the man took down another unlucky opponent. "So, anyone else wanna take on Free?!"

"I'll take you on!" Black Star declared glaring daggers at him. "So, the little God wannabe wants a shot?" Free wondered putting up his arm on the table. "If I win, you'll have to return home in eternal shame! But if you win, you'll get this!" He pulled a burgundy colored book with a monocle within its pages and a golden six-fingered hand with the number 3 on its cover. Mabel and Wendy knew that item all too well.

"No, that can't be!" Mabel exclaimed. "I thought we tossed all three of them down in the Bottomless Pit!" Wendy added. "Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Patti said. "That's a creepy book Dipper found last summer written by our great-uncle Ford decades ago." Mabel explained. "So did he use this to document the oddities of this town?" Stein asked. "Exactly Doc!" Wendy replied. "And speaking of oddities, I think I found your father Maka."

Spirit was currently lying asleep on the countertop surrounded by numerous shot glasses stacked on top one another while the bartender just stood there with a neutral expression on his face. "'Scuse me, is he with you guys?" he politely asked the group. "Yes, yes he is sir." Maka groaned trying to wake up her dad. "C'mon dad, you've been here for who knows how long!"

"I'm sorry Maka, even I don't know how to wake him up." Stein stated turning his screw. "Well, I do now." the Scythe Meister proclaimed Maka-chopping her father, finally awakening him from his drunken slumber. "What? Where am I, what happened last night?!" Spirit exclaimed jumping down from the counter to see his daughter standing before him. "MAKA! What are you doing here, you know this isn't a place for people like my precious baby girl!"

"Dad, you're embarrassing me in front of all these men." Maka said. "Don't worry Mr. Albarn, my brother and I came here before and the ID rules here are pretty lax." Mabel assured him grinning. "Yeah, this seems like my kinda place!" Ragnarok added bursting out of his Meister's back.

"So if you're all here, where are Black Star and Soul?" Maka's father wondered. "I'm pretty sure Soul stayed behind at the Mystery Shack and Black Star on the other hand..." He gestured toward the young ninja in the heat of his arm-wrestling battle with Free. "Don't get too cocky brat, I got more muscles than you can ever dream of!" the wolfman bragged. "Oh yeah? Well if I'm gonna transcend God, I'm gonna need to take down some sinners!"

"This ain't gonna end well." Manly Dan mused watching the fight. "Hey Stripes, you look pretty rich. You wanna pay everyone's hospital bills?" he asked Kid. "Not right now sir. Black Star may be a nuisance, but he's got a real fighting spirit within him that is just itching to break out." the OCD-obsessed Death God proclaimed. The fight continued on with all the patrons spectating and cheering on both combatants, Maka's group supporting their friends and the barflys chanting Free's name once more when suddenly, Black Star slammed Free's hand on the table, breaking it. The building went deathly silent as the man who would transcend God towered over his fallen opponent, huffing in exhaustion.

The silence was finally broken when Mabel beamed in delight before chanting Black Star's name and everyone else joined in. "Fine, you win squirt. Take the damn book." Free admitted defeat handing the journal over to the victor. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go wallow in my own loss." He glumly walked away as Black Star was being celebrated. "You did great there Black Star!" Tsubaki cried hugging her partner. "Yeah, you got some killer ninja skills there dude." Wendy added high-fiving him.

"Thanks everyone, guess I don't know my own strength." the blue-haired assassin thanked, his face reddening. "Well, we all got what we came here for, among other things, so I suppose we should head back home." Kid announced beginning to take his leave. "C'mon gang, why don't you stay a while? Drinks are on the champ here!" the bartender exclaimed pointing to Black Star. "Ah what the hell! Let's all have a toast for the champion!" The other patrons cheered in agreement and the party began.

* * *

Free was now in the bathroom, mourning the loss of his winning streak with the colonies of wasps living in the urinals as his only company. He wept over his fractured arm before he started gritting his teeth with a look of pure anger on his face. "With God as my witness, I will have my revenge on that ninja brat." he declared when suddenly, his ears perked up at the squeaking of mice. A group of rodents scampered up to his feet before suddenly turning into five child-sized individuals with short pink hair, buck teeth and hats resembling that of mice. "Oh, the Mizunes! Then that must mean..."

A small frog hopped into the bathroom when she stopped at one of the Mizunes and turned into a young woman with silvery hair, black circles at both ends of her mouth and an orange hat with the face of a frog on it looking very cross. "So you lost an arm-wrestling match to one of those Academy students and gave him the book we were supposed to hand to the boss?" she chastised him. "Look Eruka, I was just too engrossed in my own hype! Please forgive me for this!"

"Forgive you for what?" a voice rang out from within the lavatory. Everything suddenly turned monochrome, signifying the appearance of none other than Kishin Cipher, looking just as mad as Eruka. "So tell me gang, which one of you idiots lost the journal?!" he roared at Medusa's former minions whimpering in fear before they all pointed to Free.

"It was you wasn't it?! Guess I should've thought twice before picking out minions to carry out my master plan." he said grabbing the werewolf by the neck. "I am terribly sorry Lord Cipher, I promise it won't happen again!" he protested. "Sorry ain't gonna cut it jailbird. Maybe you should change your name to Dead Meat."

He was about to murder Free in cold blood before he got distracted by a ringing noise. "Hang on a sec, gotta take this." he said dropping the werewolf to the ground and shifting his hand into a phone. "Yello?" he said. "Master, my partner and I have finally reached the town and are delivering the journal we found as we speak." the caller announced. "Good for you Pointy but there's gonna be a change of plans. The big furry moron just cost me Journal 3 after stupidly giving it away in an arm-wrestling match." Kishin Cipher replied. "Seriously?! Free may be incompetent, but at least he has some class unlike someone I know! Isn't that right Giriko?"

"Hey lay off me old man!" another man from the other end of the line shouted. "Simmer down, both of you!" he commanded. "Listen, I got a new assignment for you guys. Take out the Pines family, they were detrimental to my plans before and I don't want it to happen again. Understand?" The two men he was calling gulped in obedience and he finally hanged up. "Well gotta jet now! Plan on meeting up with some of my other minions so you aren't of any use to me anymore."

"Wait, why?!" Eruka cried. "I dunno, just wanted to watch over some smarter goons. Until we meet again, NOSTRADAMUS WAS A HACK, THE MOON LANDING WAS ACTUALLY A FAKE, WE ALL FLOAT DOWN HERE, BYE!" He finally vanished from the room, leaving Eruka, Free and the Mizunes utterly stunned. "So he basically just fired us? I kind of expected it to be more bloody." Free wondered. One of the Mizunes chittered in agreement. "Doesn't matter now. What we should do is find these Pines ourselves and terminate them. Hopefully that should put us back in Kishin Cipher's good graces."

* * *

Speaking of the Pines, Dipper and Soul were just wandering through Ford's underground laboratory, taking in all of the machinery created to monitor the weirdness of Gravity Falls. "So this is what your great-uncle gets up to?" Soul wondered examining the various computer systems. "Yes, and he's been at it for decades. Speaking of which, there he is." Dipper replied pointing to his great-uncle sitting under a ceiling light dangled over him. "Ah Dipper, just the man I wanted to see." Ford greeted his nephew turning his chair to face them. "And I see Soul's come along too."

"Hey Mr. Pines, good to properly meet ya." Soul greeted him. "Nice to meet you too kid." Ford replied shaking his hand. "Now Dipper, do you know why I've called you down here?" he asked his would've-been apprentice. "Was it about last night with Stan?" the boy responded. "Exactly. I've been told that he may have been possessed by an old enemy of ours. That enemy being none other than Bill Cipher."

"Wait, Bill who now?" the Demon Scythe questioned with a raise of his brow. "Bill Cipher was a dream demon that menaced our family last summer after he was summoned by a business rival of Grunkle Stan's." Dipper explained. "Years ago he made Ford build a portal to other universes that would allow him to bring about the end of the world, but thankfully we all came together to destroy him once and for all!"

"But there's one problem with that. Due to recent events, we may have beliefs that Bill has returned and he's taken over Stanley's body." Ford added. "Plus I think it may be connected to the giant baby we found in the Arctic during our journeys." As he spoke, he pulled out a journal with a golden hand and the number 4 on it. "Wait, you made another journal?!" Dipper exclaimed. "Yes, but this one I made to catalogue the things Stan and I found on our voyage." He flipped to a page depicting a gigantic infant frozen in ice.

"This was the first anomaly we spotted on our trip. For some reason it just kept glaring at Stan from its sub-zero tomb and it just wouldn't stop." the genius stated. "Huh, I think Mabel and I saw something like that last summer." Dipper commented, much to the others' confusion. "Long story, but let's say it involved Soos's birthday."

"So would Bill be like some kind of evil soul or something?" Soul asked. "No, I fear he may be even worse than that Asura fellow you encountered. That's why we must remain vigilant in case this turns out to be true." Ford said boldly before they heard something upstairs. "That must be Stan! We gotta do something!" Dipper shouted rushing back to the elevator. "Right, see ya later Ford!" Soul replied running after him.

* * *

Returning upstairs, the two boys tried to locate the source of the commotion until they came across Soos's grandma. "Oh hey Abuelita. What's up?" Soul asked. "Mr. Pines just burned himself on the stove while laughing like crazy. Overall, pretty normal." the old woman calmly said to them before walking away. "That can't be good." Dipper fretted. "Soul, you stay here. I'll take care of Stan."

Creeping into the kitchen, the boy spotted his great uncle sitting calmly at the table with a mug of coffee in his hand. "Hey there kiddo, off doing nerd things with ol' Sixer?" he greeted. "Y-yeah Grunkle Stan. Are you feeling okay?" Dipper asked him. "Oh I'm fine Pine Tree." He got up from the table to face his great-nephew and took off his eyepatch, revealing that his eye was now yellow with a black slit for a pupil. "Just fine."

"B-b-b-b-b-BILL?!" Dipper whimpered stepping backwards. "Oh come on Pines, aren't you happy to see me?! Been so long too!" Bill commented. "Now come on, give me a welcome back hug!" The boy replied by smacking him in the face with a nearby frying pan. "Oh-ho my that felt good!" he cried feeling incredibly euphoric from the pain. "Come on brat, give me another one!"

Dipper smacked him across the face a second time. "Soos has good arm strength and a great throw, but's he nothing compared to you!" the demon cackled. "Give back my uncle or else!" Dipper shouted before Soul came back with Ford, Soos and Melody in tow. "We were runnin' some errands when Soul told us what happened!" Soos exclaimed. "Guess I was right dudes."

"You guys get something to hold him down! Dipper, get away from him! I'll handle it myself." Ford gave out orders while marching towards his possessed brother. "Well well well well well well well well well! Good to see you again after so long Fordsy!" Bill greeted the very peeved genius. "Now listen here Cipher, give my brother his body back or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what IQ? Whip out that ol' memory gun on me again?" Bill interrupted him. "Well actually, it's kinda broken now." Ford replied. "Ooooh my, you just love making yourself look like a complete idiot don'tcha?!" Stanford just replied by socking square in the face, toppling him over.

* * *

"Don't think you can keep me tied down forever filthy mortals!" Bill bragged as he was tied to Stan's chair by Soos and Melody while Dipper lit nine candles around him. "Okay, is there anything we can do to stop this guy? Cause I'm just a girl from Portland who previously skewered meat which probably has nothing to do with stopping evil triangles?" Melody wondered. As if she spoke of the devil, the door opened and in walked Mabel with Wendy, Maka, Crona, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, the Thompsons, Spirit and Stein. "Hey guys, we're home!" Mabel said walking into the living room to find her great uncle tied to a chair. "Hark, is that Shooting Star and Ice Bag I see? It's almost like the whole Zodiac is coming to welcome me back!"

"Wait, what's going on here?" she wondered. "Listen Mabel, Bill's returned and he's taken over Grunkle Stan's body! We gotta stop him before he does something terrible!" Dipper cried. "Oh yeah, speaking of which when we were looking for Mr. Albarn and Dr. Stein when we found...this." She pulled the journal they retrieved from behind and handed it to her brother, who was just gaping in utter shock. "T-the journals?! But we tossed them all into the Bottomless Pit!" he stuttered. "That's sort of exactly what Wendy said!" Black Star replied. "By the way, I won it from some wolf guy and everyone had drinks on me."

"Is there anything in the book that can allow us to find him?" Maka asked. "There actually is Maka." Ford responded taking the codex out of his great-nephew's hands and skimming through it to a section about Bill. "If we recite this chant, we can be able to go into Stan's mind and hunt him down! Now everybody put your hands on his head." They all complied placing their hands on his head before he shook them all off. "Okay, that might need some work."

"Do not worry, I got this covered." Stein announced pulling out a syringe labeled "Lullaby" as he put it to Stan's neck. "Wait, what is that?" Bill quivered with his voice full of dread. "Don't worry this'll only sting a bit." the doctor calmed him with a sadistic grin on his face as he injected the serum into Stan's body, finally putting him to sleep. "Thank you Stein for the help. Now then, hands on his head everyone."

Everybody put their hands on Stan's head again, this time while he's still asleep. "Melody, I'm gonna need you to hold down the fort while we're gone." Ford said. "You got it Mr. Pines!" Melody exclaimed leaving the room. "Okay guys, there's no turning back now. Any last words?" Dipper said. "I got some," Tsubaki replied. "how did you beat this Bill guy anyway?"

"Oh yeah, we actually beat him a few times last summer!" Wendy explained. "There was the first time Bill invaded Stan's mind and this other time where I saved Dipper from being possessed by tickling him!" Mabel said. "Tickling may have kicked him out, but the mental pain is eternal." Dipper responded before turning back to Ford. "Alright Ford, go for it."

"With pleasure!" He started reading from the incantation on the journal. "Videntus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus." As he continued chanting, everyone's eyes glowed blue and the candles went out. "Habeas corpus! Inceptus Nolanus overratus! Magister mentium! Magister mentium! MAGISTER MENTIUM!"

Everything suddenly went blue and then, they all fell asleep.

* * *

"Ugh, my head." Dipper groaned waking up and rubbing his head. Rising from the ground, he noticed everything was grayscale sans him and the others. This was it, their great-uncle's mindscape. "So this is what the mindscape looks like?" Liz wondered. "The mindscape usually varies from person to person, but Stan's centers on the Mystery Shack." Ford explained as he led the group onward. "Now come along gang."

They all took in the monochrome scenery, everything was completely black and white from the trees, to the sky and even a nearby swing set that looked seriously dilapidated. Finally, they came across a mental recreation of the tourist trap which looked like an earthquake ran through it. "Whoa, what happened here?" Patty gasped. "Seems like deep down, Stan is still recovering from having his memory wiped last summer." Soos said. "Okay, be on the lookout everyone. Bill could catch us at any moment, so we should be vigilant." Dipper said.

Just as he warned them, the triangle himself appeared before him just as psychotic as ever. "Yeah, remain vigilant even though you're gonna die soon!" he chortled. "Bill!" they all shouted taking up arms. "This is just rich, most of the entire cast together! Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Six Fingered Hand, Ice Bag and Question Mark!" He pointed at the three Pines, Soos and Wendy.

"And I see you've brought me some fresh blood too! Scythe, Piano Keys, Shuriken, Skull, Twin Pistols, Holy Cross, Cigarette and-" He started pointing at Maka and her companions before suddenly stopping at Crona and wheezing in utter surprise. "Crona, it's been too long! It's me, your uncle Bill!"

"Wait, you know this guy?" Stein exclaimed. "Of course I know Crona doc, the two of us go way back!" Bill explained putting an arm around the child who simply tried to escape. "Yeah, and I'm still pissed off about what you did to him!" Ragnarok shouted putting up his dukes. "And ol' Ragny's here as well! If your mom and aunts were still alive, it'd be a big family reunion!"

"Seriously Cipher, how do you know Crona?" Maka demanded answers from the shape. "Oh, so you want some backstory Scythe? Allow me to demonstrate."

* * *

"This is your target Crona. Now destroy it." Medusa Gorgon, the mother of Crona, commanded with her amber eyes gazing down on her son. Crona was pitted against a black dragon that glared at him with smoke puffing out of his nose. The boy was reluctant to kill it and turned to his mother. "I can't do it. I don't know how to deal with something like this." he weeped. Medusa simply replied by taking him into a dark room. "You are a bad child and I want you out of my sight. As punishment, you'll be locked in here for a long time until you can think about obeying me."

As she closed the door, Crona begged to not be punished. "No, please pick another punishment! I promise I can do better, just don't close the door! It's super scary in here when it gets dark!" But sadly, his words went unheard when Medusa finally shut the door. "It's so dark in here. I don't know how to deal with darkness like this." he quietly sobbed before Ragnarok materialized sounding very aggravated. "Damn it Crona, you screwed up big time!" he shouted. "No Ragnarok!" He started teasing her which lasted long into the night.

The next day, Medusa opened the door once again to find her son with tears covering his face. "So then, are you ready?" she asked before he rushed up to her and hugged her leg. "Ragnarok is just so mean! He keeps beating me up and I don't like it! Please just stop him already." he sobbed.

"Come now little one, we have work to do. You will eliminate it this time." Medusa ordered leading him out of the room. "There's no way, I can't do it." he muttered twiddling with his fingers. "I still don't know how to deal with this." With a glare, Medusa just said "Vector Plate." and sent him flying back into the room. "You can stay out of my sight a little longer."

"Ugh, I don't know how to deal with a child like Crona." the witch moaned walking into her study. "If only I can find a way to make him more violent, less of a pushover." He buried her face in her hands before suddenly falling asleep.

When she woke up, she found herself in an utter hellhole of a world with buildings burning, people running for cover and a figure hovering high above everyone, laughing madly. "What is this place?" she wondered. "Why, your mindscape of course!" an obnoxious high-pitched voice answered. Turning around, she discovered a golden triangle dressed in nothing but a black bow tie and top hat taking in the chaos around him.

"What's up babe, name's Bill Cipher!" the creature introduced himself with a mocking bow. "And I suppose you must be some kinda punk rock wannabe! I'm kidding, I know who you are Medusa!" he stated pointing at her. "Who are you monster, how do you know my name?!" Medusa exclaimed. "Oh I know lots of things Snakebite. _**LOTS OF THINGS**_." his tone suddenly dropped as his form displayed images of a trio of eyes, mosquitos, a golem and a world similar to the apocalypse they were in. "Wanna see what I can do?!" He brought forth a man on the verge of death and burned him alive, only leaving behind a still beating heart. "Here, a heart for you lady. Don't mind if it's still living, it's just what I do."

"Agh, you're insane!" Medusa cried dropping the heart to the ground. "I know I am, but what're you?" Bill snapped back snickering. "So, heard you have a problem child on your hands am I right?" he wondered pulling up a chair out of trash and seating her in it. "Yes, my little boy Crona refuses to obey my commands and I have very big plans for him." the witch explained. "Small world, I have big plans myself!" Bill exclaimed. "Hey, how's about we make a deal? I'll whip your brat into shape and you can help me with something I've been working on." he offered lighting his hand in a blue inferno. "It's a deal."

The two of them shook hands sealing the deal. "We can work out the details later but until we meet again, THE MEANING OF LIFE IS 42, UNCLE WALT IS STILL OUT THERE, ALWAYS TAKE THE SHOT BYYYEEE!"

As soon as Bill vanished, Medusa awoken from her slumber. Looking around her room, she discovered a note on her desk saying "Been nice meeting ya Gorgon! You're really quite my type. Say, you got any siblings to hook me up with?" She simply grinned manically looking it over before deciding to turn in for the night.

Meanwhile with Bill, he had found himself hovering in a bright blue sky. "Hm, kind of expected something more tormented. Eh, it'll do." he snarked before beginning to search for Crona. "Now where could that little brat be?" he wondering searching high and low for the child until he came across an orb covered in sand resembling a beach or a desert and its only inhabitant being a youth with pink hair wearing all black. "Jackpot!" Bill exclaimed soaring down to the boy.

Crona was sitting all by his lonesome on the sand with his shadow as his only companion. "So, how are you doing?" the shadow asked him. "O-okay I guess. Mommy locked me in the room again and Ragnarok just kept bullying me." the child replied. "So how are you doing?" he asked the shadow before it suddenly took on a different form. "Just fine squirt! I got a question for you. What's my name?"

Crona simply jumped back in fear, stepping backwards until he bumped into a mysterious figure. Turning around, he found Bill Cipher standing before him. "What's up kid?" he greeted the Demon Swordsman. "W-who are you?! What a-are you d-doing here?!" he stuttered crawling away from him before Bill grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him to his eye. "Easy there brat! Apologies for being so rude," he said. "my name's Bill Cipher and I'm here because your mother made a deal with me."

"Wait, you mean her?!" Crona teared up in horror. "Yeah, she wanted me to beef you up, prepare you for a bright future ahead of ya!" As he continued speaking to the child, he summoned a projection of the moon. "Looks beautiful doesn't it?" he asked. "Well it's about to get even more beautiful!"

Dragging the moon closer with a wave of his hand, the two of them watched as an older Crona absorbing a grey-skinned humanoid creature and a young man in a plaid cap with a torrent of liquid blacker than night. "See this kid, this is what your mom wants you to be! The next Kishin, the embodiment of fear! And if you don't man up, well, her plan is gonna go all boop-boop!"

"Wait, she wants me to become what?!" Crona exclaimed trembling at the thought of this possible future. "Speaking of which, what's even under those clothes anyway?! I've been told you're a boy, but you seem more like a girl to me!" Bill exclaimed rubbing his hands. "Let's see what's hidin' there!" He grabbed the hem of the child's dress and prepared to lift it up before his hands were slapped away. "Okay sheesh, best to keep things 'private'!" He giggled at his own terrible pun. "Well then Crona, I best be off! Got some other things to take care of. But until I see you again, I'll always be watching you!"

He tapped Crona on the forehead and sent himself off with a cackle, while the child began to grow a mad grin on his face.

Once again, Medusa opened the door the next day. "So, are you ready?" she asked him while his head was down. When he raised it to look at her, he was wearing that same sadistic smile and had some black blood leaking out of his nose. "Did you know my blood is black?"

* * *

"And that's the whole story!" Bill finally finished telling his history with Crona. "Though it seems one of you may have averted that prophecy by punching the Kishin in the face. But let's face it, he was kind of a weenie anyway!" He let out another crazy snicker before finally letting go of Crona.

"Well we now know the story Bill, but what does my brother have to do with this?!" Ford shouted. "Oh yeah, kinda forgot about that!" the demon responded. "Ever since he punched me into pieces, your grunkle had a bit of my essence nestled deep within his wrinkly noggin. Once I get my hands on it, I can return to my full strength." he explained. "But since you're all here, might as well kill you all so you don't interfere with my plans!" He fired a giant laser blast from his finger to terminate the gang before it was suddenly deflected by Ragnarok, who had transformed into a large broadsword with a pair of lips on the blade. "You leave my friends alone Bill!" Crona shouted preparing to fight him.

"Oh goodness would you look at the time," Bill panicked. "I gotta go...to the bathroom!" He zoomed away inside the Shack obviously just wanting to retrieve his essence and escape. "He's ran into the shack, after him everyone!"

They all ran inside the building to discover various doors all leading to Stan's memories. "Okay dudes, the twins and I have been through this place before which is how we first met Bill, so maybe we know this place like the back of our hands." Soos explained. "I say we all form into teams." Ford suggested. "Dipper, Liz & Patty go this way, Wendy, Kid & Stein go that way. Mabel, Black Star & Soul go over there, Spirit, Tsubaki & Soos can move thataway, etc."

"BREAK!" Maka exclaimed before they all split up into their assigned groups, with Crona accompanying Ford and Maka.

* * *

"Bill's essence, come out wherever you are!" Patty called as she, her sister and Dipper traversed through the old man's consciousness. "Good God, how big is Mr. Pines's head?" Liz inquired with a hint of snark in her voice. "I don't know yet, but wherever Bill is searching for his essence, we gotta get to it before him." Dipper determinedly said. "By the way, I got a question for you. What were your lives like before meeting Kid?"

"That's a funny story," the younger Thompson sister replied grinning. "we were once the Brooklyn Devils after our mother abandoned us and became serious criminals before we met Kid, who helped us see the light!" Liz on the other hand told him a more realistic version of their story. "Long before we met Kid, we were the twin daughters of the most beautiful whore in Brooklyn when she ditched us for some reason. We never knew who our father was and became more dependent on each other. Then we tried to mug Kid, who saw the good in us mostly because we were so symmetrical. And that's how we wound up here today."

"Wow, kinda reminds me of Stan and Ford's relationship," Dipper said. "Only they weren't criminals from birth and couldn't turn into guns." He then turned to a nearby door. "Hey, you think this might be one of Stan's memories?" Patty wondered opening it to happen upon a projection of Stan playing with his stomach in the bathroom. "Hey Mr. Tummy!" he greeted. "Hey Mr. Stan!" he made his gut reply before Patty abruptly shut the door. "Well, I know what I'm puttin' in my eyes tonight!"

* * *

Meanwhile with Ford, Maka and Crona, they were searching their part of the mindscape. They were in a hallway of doors all relating to Stan's past. "That part of Bill could be anywhere! We've got to find it before he does." Maka declared. "Simmer down Maka. We'll find it soon," Ford said. "but right now one of these doors could lead us to him."

Examining the various entryways, some of them were slightly ajar showing various parts of the Stan twins' lives from discovering a boat in a cave to Ford winning a science fair project. "Ah yes, I remember those days." the scientist reminisced. "Back when Stanley and I were around your ages but kind of older, I built a perpetual motion machine for our school's science fair that would've won me a scholarship to one of the most prestigious universities in the country. But Stan broke it because he didn't want us to be separated and was kicked out by our dad as a result."

As he finished, another door opened showing that fateful night where the Stan twins' father threw him out of their home. "You ignoramus! Your brother was gonna be our ticket out of this dump! All you ever do is lie and cheat right on your brother's coattails." he scolded quite harshly. "Well this time you cost our family potential millions! And until you make us a fortune, you aren't welcome in this household." The three watched this memory play out, Ford just looking away in resignation, Maka covering her mouth in shock but Crona just backed away before running off with tears in his eyes. "This is so much like Medusa!"

"Wait Crona, come back!" Maka called for her friend before racing after him and Ford following suit.

* * *

"Here Bill's essence, I totally got a human sacrifice for you!" Soos called, which echoed throughout the hallway. "Uh Soos, I don't think it can hear us." Tsubaki commented. "I mean, it's just an itty bit of some bigger monstrosity." Spirit replied. Suddenly they all heard a crying noise which came from Crona who came running up to them in tears.

"Hey, you all right there little dude?" Soos wondered wiping a tear from the swordsman's face. "Mr. Pines, Maka and I were looking through memories and I found one of Mr. Pines' dad tossing Stan out of their house, and it was just so horrible!" he bawled into the manchild's arms. "Sh sh sh, it's okay Crona. It's okay."

"Yes, our father may have been a bit rough but at least he didn't use Stan and I to further his own evil plots." Ford tried to lighten the mood before Bill suddenly appeared before them with a cackle. "Oh isn't this just precious? Someone actually caring about Crona for once!" he chortled cruelly. "Listen Bill, this is where we end this! Leave my brother's mind immediately or I swear I'm going to end you in the most painful way a dream demon can feel pain!" the polydactyl exclaimed. "That's what you think, cause I've already made a new friend during my time in the void. Say hello Asura!"

He motioned for his partner to make himself known. The Kishin Asura appeared seemingly from out of nowhere looking down upon the group with a smug grin on his visage. "Well well well little humans, it seems we finally meet again." he said. "Wait, you teamed up with HIM?!" Maka screamed in shock at the dream demon. "Oh course we did Scythe, turns out he and I had a lot in common."

"Beings of extreme power with unusual eyes," Asura said. "hatred for children, dreams of conquering the universe! It's like we're twin brothers!" Bill exclaimed. "Only difference is I make three sides look good." he added with a shake of one of his points, much to the gang's disgust. "Now then, allow us to show you what we've got now!" The pair soon began to align and finally fuse into Kishin Cipher, still retaining his manic grin. "They can fuse now?!"

"And now to destroy you once and for all!" Kishin Cipher exclaimed bringing forth Mabel, Black Star & Soul, Dipper & the Thompsons and Wendy, Kid & Stein. "Oh my God, what is that thing?!" Black Star howled. "Guys, what's going on?!" Mabel shouted to her brother. "It turns out Bill teamed up and actually fused with this Asura guy to kill us all!" Soos explained fearfully.

"Now then, which one do we start with?" Kishin Cipher wondered glaring at everyone. "How about...YOU?!" He fired a laser blast from his finger at Maka only for it to be deflected by Crona carrying Ragnarok. "Come on Ragnarok, Scream Resonance." Ragnarok let out an ear-piercing shriek from his lips and his Meister threw a mighty slash at the fusion, slicing his arm off. "AGH, what was that for?!" he cried reeling in pain. "Now's out chance! Weapons everyone!" Maka ordered as Soul turned into her scythe, Tsubaki into Black Star's shadow weapon, Liz & Patty in Kid's twin pistols and Spirit into Stein's own scythe.

All the Meisters lept forward and dealt serious damage to Cipher. "What do you suppose we can do?" Wendy asked. "This is the mindscape, meaning we can imagine pretty much anything to help us out here!" Dipper responded before firing lasers from his eyes. "Likes turning your fists into kittens!" Mabel added transforming her hands into cat heads and fired rainbows from them. "Soos Love Stomach Beam Stare!" Soos exclaimed launching a question mark shaped energy beam from his stomach. "Anything, eh?" Ford wondered before spawning a staff with a golden hand on the tip. "Let's finish this!"

Kishin Cipher was not doing fine here. Scythe & Piano Keys slashed him in the face, Shuriken blinding him with smoke bombs, Skull & Twin Pistols kept shooting him in the eyes, Black Blood had already sliced his arm off and Holy Cross & Cigarette were doing the same as Scythe. "ENOUGH!" he screamed, finally fed up with their futile attempts at fighting back. "This has gone on for far too long, so now it's time to get rid of you and conquer everything there ever was!" He hovered high above the group with his hands clasped together and between a pair of circles. "WEIRD VAJRA!"

A giant laser beam shot down from above aimed towards the heroes. "Well dudes, guess this is goodbye!" Soos began to say his prayers and bid his friends farewell. "What are we going to do?! He's going to kill us and completely take over Stan's mind!" Dipper fretted. "We're not completely hopeless!" Stein declared pulling something out of his pocket, that something being a small yellow triangle that fit in the palm of his hand. "Bill's essence? But how?!" Mabel cried. "We managed to retrieve it from one of Mr. Pines's memories. Maybe we can use it to get Bill and Asura to leave." Kid suggested.

"Are you nuts, this is Bill's essence! If he gets his hands on it, he'll regain his full power!" Ford shouted. "Hey guys, can we just give it to him because that giant laser beam is getting awfully close." Wendy said. "How long has it been since he fired it anyway?" Spirit wondered. Stein boldly stepped forward to the monstrosity and held out the triangle. "Here's your essence. Now leave here." he simply ordered him. "Good choice Stein." the villain commended him disappating the laser. "Now just give it to me and I'll be on my way!"

"Sorry, changed my mind." Stein snarked, crushing the small triangle in his hands. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" Kishin screamed trying to piece it back together with what little pieces remained. "Okay, I'll leave your great uncle alone!" he regained his composure. "You're all quite worthy opponents, especially the fat one."

"I still think he's talking to you." Soos whispered to Mabel. "I'll see you again soon, **BUT KNOW THIS!** When madness takes over and inner strength fails, the only sound left will be your wails!" he declared summoning a circle that surrounded him. Ten symbols circled him and ten more were outside of those. "Until then I'll be watching you! I'll be watching you!" With that, everything finally disappeared.

* * *

"Did we win?" Dipper asked groggily as everyone woke up. "Yeah, we saved Stan!" Mabel cheered just as Stan woke up. "What just happened? And why am I tied to my chair?" the old man asked. "You would not believe what happened Mr. Pines! You were taken over by Bill and we had to go inside your mind again to stop him!" Soos exclaimed. "Yeah yeah, more of your weird mystery stuff. Now can someone untie me? I'm starving!"

"I knew somebody would say that!" Blair called walking into the living room wearing nothing but an apron. "So then, what does everyone want for dinner?" she asked everyone while Soul fell down all bloody-nosed. "Good grief madame, put some clothes on!" Ford said covering the twins' eyes. "Yeah, I'm getting' hungry anyway." Mabel said when everybody walked to the kitchen. All except Crona. "Aren't you coming Crona?" Maka asked her friend. "I'll catch up with you later, I want to talk with Mr. Pines."

The room was now completely empty except for the swordsman and the con-artist. "So, what did you want to talk to me for?" Stan asked Crona sitting him down on his lap. "C'mon, tell me." he beckoned him. "I just want to ask you. Was your dad that mean to you?" Crona asked sheepishly. "Kinda. He may've been hard to impress and kind of a jerk, but deep down he still loved me and Ford." the great-uncle replied. "This is about your mom isn't it?"

"Yeah, when me and my friends were in your mind I came across this memory of your dad tossing you out of your house, it just reminded me too much of Medusa." Crona explained shedding a tear. "Hey, wipe those tears Pinky. At least neither of our parents used us as tools!" Stan laughed before the boy started to chuckle as well. "Listen, if you need someone to talk to other than Maka or any of the others, just come to me."

"T-thank you Mr. Pi-" Crona thanked him before being interrupted by Stan hugging him. "Please, just call me Grunkle Stan." he corrected. "Okay. Thank you Grunkle Stan." He returned the hug.

* * *

"You idiot! Do you realize how much our plans have been screwed up?!" Bill screamed at Asura from within Kishin Cipher's body. "Not only did we lose the journal and my essence, I lost a way to break back into the physical realm!"

"Oh be quiet you three-sided twit!" Asura snapped back at him. "If it wasn't for your arrogance, we would've succeeded!" Bill was quite honestly angered by his partner's comment. "Now listen here Pasty, I'm not the one to blame here! You're just thinking I'm the cause of our failure just because you're a complete coward!" he shouted turning his back on him. "Some embodiment of fear you are."

Asura finally snapped and the two prepared to fight before Bill suddenly stopped them both. "WAIT! Just because we lost two parts of our plan doesn't mean we still have the others." He created an image of a brown-haired young man with metal piercings and a pair of gloves reaching up to his elbows & a miniature senior citizen dressed in all black with a pointy nose carrying a book with a golden hand and a number 2 on it. "Time for Plan B."

* * *

 _And that's Chapter 2 everyone! What secrets will our heroes uncover? Can Bill and Asura be stopped from accomplishing their goals of world domination? Who will be a good parent figure for Crona?! Find out on the next chapter of Gravity Soul! Until we meet again, merry Christmas and happy holidays!_


	4. Crona and Soos

_AN: Happy New Year everyone! 2017 has been quite a year and 2018 is sure to be just as exciting. Now then, let's get on with the continuing adventures of the Pines Family and their new soul-hunting friends! For this arc, which I dub the Black Blood arc, we will be using the Atbash cipher for these codes._

 **Gravity Soul**

 **Chapter 3: Crona and Soos, An Unexpected Bond?**

 _XILMZ DZH LMXV ZOO ZOLMV_

 _ORERMT DRGSRM ZM VERO SLNV_

 _SVIV RM GDL GLDMH SV SZH HL NZMB UIRVMWH_

 _URMZOOB SZERMT Z SZKKB VMW_

* * *

It had been a day since the Pines family and the students of the Death Weapon Meister Academy had saved Grunkle Stan's mind from Bill Cipher. Now all was quiet on another morning in the Mystery Shack. "So your wife broke up with you because you kept horning on other women?" Stan asked Spirit sipping some Pitt cola. "Yep, she sends Maka postcards but she hasn't talked to us in person for years!" the Death Scythe replied. "I know how that feels. You remember Marilyn right? Well she's the tip of the iceberg!" the con-artist exclaimed. "Carla McCorkle returned all my flowers and Beatrice slapped me for being a cad! But my coin machine Old Goldie was the best girlfriend I ever had."

"So where is Old Goldie?" Spirit wondered. "Oh yeah, we kinda split up after a trip to Vegas and she's seeing other machines now." Stan remarked, just as Ford, Stein and Dipper walked into the room. "Hey there Grunkle Stan." Dipper greeted his great-uncle. "Hello there Stanley. Ford & I were going to analyze our current situation and Dipper wanted to tag along. Would you be willing to join us?" Stein asked. "Hate to break it to ya Stitches, but I'm gonna have to say no. Mabel's plannin' on doing something with Crona today and she wants me to come with."

"What is Mabel planning anyway?" Dipper wondered. "Probably a fun day out. Trust me, I think he needs it." Spirit said. "Speaking of which, what gender is Crona anyway? You say he's a boy but honestly I think he looks more like a girl." Stan stated. "We don't know what gender Crona is, but we decided to refer to him as a boy." Stein replied turning his screw.

* * *

Meanwhile in the attic, Mabel had gathered Crona, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, the Thompsons, Blair, Waddles, Soos and Melody in front of a whiteboard. "All right everybody, Operation: 'Make This Day The Best Day of Crona's Life' is almost a-go!" the girl announced sketching out what she just said with a marker on the board. "First on the agenda, get him some new clothes at the mall!"

"Why, what's wrong with what I'm wearing right now?" Croan wondered tugging at his own attire. "No offense Crona, but that black doesn't really go well with your hair." Melody said. "FYI lady, these clothes are what keep me alive so shut your yap!" Ragnarok shouted. "I suppose the little guy popping out of your back is like your weapon?" she asked Crona. "Yeah, my sword."

"I hate to say this Mabel, but I'm afraid I must decline." Kid announced standing up. "Your brother is doing some important research with your great-uncle and Professor Stein so I'd like to join them." Then Soul got up and stretched his arms. "Ditto." he said following Kid out of the room. "Well, I'm sure we can fare without them. Time to assemble the crew!" Mabel pulled out her phone and started tapping on it before putting it up to her ear. "Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Pacifica, you better be free today!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey chin up Crona, it'll be fun!" Maka assured her friend. "Besides, why else would Mabel call it Operation: 'Make This Day The Best Day of Crona's Life'?" Crona just gave a small smile and he started preparing for the day out.

* * *

"Okay everybody, we'll be back!" Stan called from his car while everyone else clambered inside. "Uh Mr. Pines, are you sure this car is big enough for everyone?" Tsubaki wondered. "Okay change of plans. Ninja Man, you can sit on the roof." he said to Black Star. "Uh why?" the young ninja wondered doing what he was told. "Because I seriously need to get a bigger car."

"Bye Stan, have a great time everyone!" Dipper called before the Stanleymobile vanished from sight. "Well then friends, off to work!" Kid declared before they heard the insane laughter of none other than Old Man McGucket. "Oh right, almost forgot to tell you but I invited an old friend of mine to help us out on this case." Ford explained. "You mean that McGucket guy? Yeah, the twins introduced Maka and I to him when we first came here."

"Howdy there gang, nice weather we're having!" Fiddleford cheerfully greeted everyone. "And Soul too!" He excitedly shook the Demon Scythe's hand who simply smiled nervously. "Thank you for coming Fidds, I'd like you to meet Death the Kid, Spirit Albarn and Franken Stein."

"Wait a minute, this hillbilly isn't symmetrical in the slightest!" Kid accused Fiddleford. "Wait, what's he talkin' about?" the local kook wondered. "Just look at him, he has a cast on his right arm & bandages on his right foot, but none on the other side plus there is that bandage on his beard which is completely impossible!" He continued ranting before Stein smacked him over the head. "Apologies, he has a certain thing for symmetry."

"Well then now that we got introductions outta the way, let's scrapdoodle to work!" McGucket declared walking into the Shack. "What does scrapdoodle mean?" Soul asked. "Probably some made up word." Dipper replied.

* * *

It had only been a few minutes since they arrived at the mall but Mabel was already getting excited. "This is going to be so much fun, and it's gonna be even more fun when my other friends get here!" she exclaimed. "So what are your other friends like?" Crona asked. "Well Wendy is a really cool girl who works part time at the Shack and my bro had a crush on her, Candy & Grenda are pretty much my people and Pacifica was once a jerk to us but she's pretty nice now! And speak of the devil, here they are!"

Candy, Grenda, Wendy and Pacifica all greeted Mabel's group with smiles on their faces. "Hello there everyone!" Maka said. "Hey Maka, nice day we're having?" Wendy replied fistbumping her. "Well, I'm just gonna go steal from cash registers when nobody's looking. Babysit Crona while I'm gone." Grunkle Stan prepared to leave before Black Star pulled him by the collar. "Oh no you don't wrinkles, you ain't going until we settle the score!" the young assassin declared. "Wait, what score? I know we have a bit of a rivalry but what's all this for?" the con-artist wondered. "I challenge you Pines, to a series of competitions to decide which is the superior man!"

"Okay then kid, if you say so." Stan resigned. "Let's just leave them to their antics and find you some clothes Crona." Tsubaki said leading the others away from the rivals.

* * *

"A-are you sure any of these c-clothes are my size?" Crona wondered being shoved into a changing room with bags of clothes. "I'm pretty sure they are. Now go on, try one." Pacifica urged him. "O-okay then. But I still don't know how to deal with this."

"EATING CONTEST, GO!" Black Star shouted before he and Stan gobbled up piles of hotdogs laid out before them. "Don't think you can win kid!" the great uncle bragged with his mouth full of weiners. "That's what you think!" The eating contest went on until both plates of franks were completely barren. "HA-HA, I WIN!" the ninja cheered before getting a funny feeling in his stomach. "Oh God, what was in those dogs?" he groaned clutching his gut. "Can't believe you didn't notice it before! I spiked those with laxatives, oldest trick in the book!"

"Funny you should say that Stan, because I did the same to yours as well!" Black Star rebutted still grabbing at his organ and Stan dropped down as well. "Race you to the bathroom squirt!" Stan challenged racing towards the mens' restroom. "Not if I make it there first!" Black Star shouted racing after him with Liz and Wendy watching. "Those two, am I right?" Wendy snarked. "I'm pretty sure they'll become friends eventually. Perhaps one of them saves the other's life." Lix answered. "Hey girls, get back in here and see the new Crona!" Patty called from inside the store.

The two of them returned back inside to see their friend now wearing a white shirt with billowing sleeves tipped with gold material at the end making them resemble wings, grey pants with orange stripes on the sides going up to his waist and tan shoes.

"So how do you like 'em Crona?" Soos asked. "They're actually pretty good. Thanks everyone." the Demon Swordman beamed. "So what should we do with this old thing?" Candy wondered holding up Crona's old clothes. "Whatever ya do four-eyes, don't throw me out! Maybe cut me up and I don't know, make me into a nice scarf or a jacket." Ragnarok begged her. "We'll look into that." Grenda said.

"So where's Mr. Pines and Black Star?" Melody asked. "Oh yeah, they challenged each other to an eating contest, spiked each other with laxatives and they should be lettin' loose in the bathroom any second now." Liz answered.

Suddenly, an entire tsunami of toilet paper came bursting out of the bathroom flooding the entire area. "Help me!" a random shopper hollered reaching out before he was consumed by the torrent of rolls before finally, it stopped leaving only a dehydrated Stan and Black Star continuing to glare at one another. "I flushed first." the elder argued smacking his lips. "Well I wiped faster." his rival exclaimed doing the same. "Maybe we should've left Mr. Pines back at the Shack." Tsubaki commented. "Yeah, speaking of which how are Dipper and the others doing?" Mabel wondered.

* * *

"So to put it lightly, Bill's back and he fused with this thing called a Kishin to get revenge on all of us. Anybody got that?" Dipper had finished explaining their current situation to McGucket. "So what you're sayin' is that the mummies are fighting back?" Fiddleford said. "What, no! Is it because of the bandages?!" Kid exclaimed. "Yeah pretty much Stripes."

"Which is why we're all gathered here today. It's our duty to stop Bill from rising up once more and we must act quickly before he launches another insidious plot." Ford declared clenching his fist. "So where do we start?" Soul inquired.

"We start with this wheel Kishin Cipher spawned when he said he'll be watching us." Stein replied pulling out a marker and doodling that exact wheel on a whiteboard. "He projected twenty symbols around him, though I still can't crack what these are." he said. "Wait, could this be a new Zodiac?" Dipper questioned. "A what now?" Spirit blurted. "A Zodiac. Legends say that ten people holding hands produce some kind of human energy circuit that could end Bill's madness." the boy explained. "We actually tried this last summer but it failed because Stanley had poor grammar." Ford added. "And yes, it was indeed anti-climatic."

"Okay so I'm definitely the pine tree." Dipper said writing his name under the pine tree symbol. "Mabel is the shooting star, Stan is the claw thing, Ford's the hand, Soos the question mark, Wendy the ice bag, etc." He did the same for the other symbols before moving on to the new ones. "But which one is the scythe?" he asked. "I got this one, it's Maka." Soul declared taking the marker out of Dipper's hands and writing his partner's name on the board. "And the piano keys represent me."

"The piano keys? Wouldn't it make more sense for something like a shark to represent you Soul?" Kid wondered bringing up his fellow student's shark-like jaws. "Okay, you got me. Before joining the DWMA, I was part of my family's band." the scythe revealed to the shock of the others. "Family band? Maka told me you were good at piano but I never knew your family were musicians!" Spirit exclaimed.

"Why is that and how come you haven't told your friends this?" Dipper wondered. "I just felt I wasn't good enough compared to my older brother Wes Evans." the pianist lamented. "It's actually how I first met Maka too. I played a song for her that she said was dark & weird like the kind of person I am, but she liked it anyway." That's when Dipper got an idea. "Why don't you play a song for us? Wait here, I'll go grab something." He rushed out of them living room and came back with a small keyboard with 'Beeblyboop' on the front. "This one belongs to Soos, but I'm sure he won't mind you using it. Also, apologies for the random sound effects when the keys are pressed."

"Well you called my bluff kid." Soul said tussling Dipper's hair before sitting down and cracking his knuckles to play. When his fingers finally made contact with the keys, out came a sonata of doorbells ringing, crying babies, lightning, gongs and other sound effects that he somehow made sound beautiful. When he finished playing, there was silence in the room before Dipper started applauding him followed by the rest. "That was wonderful Soul! I think that if you stop weighing yourself down you could become comparable to Beethoven!" Ford praised Soul who simply blushed at his kind words. "Now then, back to work everyone!"

Everybody returned to what they were doing, but little did they know that piece had reawakened something within Soul that made him put on a manic smile.

* * *

"It's a good thing you were rich Northwest. I mean, do you have any idea how much we had to pay for those bathrooms?!" Stan complained at the food court where they were all having lunch. "By the way, you should really have some of my garmonbozia creamed corn! It kinda tastes like the pain and sorrow of working in a canned food factory but it's still really thick and chewy!"

"Pass." Maka deadpanned with her nose in a book. "Hey guys, I've been thinking. Since we all worked so well together yesterday in saving my grunkle from Bill, maybe we should think of a team name." Mabel stated. "How about 'the Followers of Black Star'?" Black Star suggested. "How 'bout something that doesn't inflate your ego to make it bigger than fifteen suns?" Stan jeered. "Or maybe something like the Mystery Meisters, y'know?" Melody added. Mabel was astonished at her idea and immediately pulled a notepad from out of nowhere to write it down. "That's genius Melody, I'm writing it down as we speak!"

"Where did that even come from?" Crona wondered bringing to mind the notepad. "I stuck in my sweater, guess you didn't notice." Mabel replied. "That name actually does sound catchy." Pacifica complimented. "Yeah, has some nice alliteration plus it combines both of our things." Stan added. "By the way, anyone seen my garmonbozia? I swaer I was holding it just a few seconds ago."

He angrily glared at Black Star, who was eating his creamed corn with a smug grin on his face which instantly pissed Stan off. "BLAAAAAACK STAAAAAAAR!" he screamed the ninja's name in fury for everyone in the mall to hear. "You know you could've just asked for some of my corn, but NOOOO! You just snatched it outta my hands without me noticing just to get my goat!"

"Hey, FYI glasses, one does not simply just leave food unattended!" Black Star shouted back. "All right, the two of you break it up this instant!" Tsubaki ordered. "If you want my stuff, then you're gonna have to win it!" Stan stated. "I challenge you to a duel, where the winner gets all the garmonbozia they can eat!"

"Okay then Pines, I'm always up for a good challenge! It's a deal!" Black Star grinned shaking the old man's hand. "C'mon Tsubaki, time for preparations!" He grabbed his weapon by the arm and dragged her away while she nervously whispered "Help me." to the others. "How do you even put up with them?!" Liz and Pacifica shouted simultaneously to Soos and Maka respectively. "Well he was my boss so I'm kinda used to this." the manchild said. "Ditto." the scythe Meister said still not taking her eyes off of her book.

* * *

A few minutes later, a large group of people had gathered around the rivals as they circled one another, grimacing all the way. "You may be a ninja, but I have 40 years of experience under my belt! I've been to prison in three different countries, been banned from half of the USA and even chewed my way out of the back of a car!" Stan boasted. "Brag all ya want old man, but you're facing the man who's gonna transcend God!" Black Star fired back. "You're gonna wish you never tried to drown me in the first place!"

"'Scuse me, pardon me, coming through." Mabel tried to clear a path for the others among the crowd. "Oh hey Robbie!" she greeted the emo teen. "Oh hey Mabel. Haven't seen you since the welcome back party." Robbie said. "Oh yeah, Dipper and I were just on some crazy summer adventures as usual. By the way, meet some new friends I made a few days ago."

"Hey everyone, Paul Logan is here!" a man shouted and everybody started cheering for a young brunette man in an alien cap. "Yo wassup my homies?! Paul Logan here to commentate on a fight between some weeaboo and an old fart who's packing heat here! #PackingHeat!" Before Paul could speak anymore, Black Star grabbed him by the neck. "Hey get outta here you! You should learn who the real star is round here!" He tossed the Internet celebrity to the ground and shoved him away with his foot into a nearby pillar. "My face."

"Did-did he just waste Paul Logan?" Tambry gasped. "Now then, let's get back to business. Ready?" he challenged the great-uncle transforming his weapon into a sword. "Ready squirt." Stan replied brandishing a pair of brass knuckles and took the first strike, smacking the young assassin in the face with a left hook. "That was just a warning punch!" He took a fighting stance before Black Star slashed him in the chest with his sword. "You know Star, Mr. Pines is right. You really could've just asked for that garmon-whatever." Tsubaki's voice echoed from the sword. "That was revenge for nearly drowning me when we first met!"

"You're still not gonna let that go? I apologized and that's final!" the man of mystery shouted clocking the ninja in the torso with a jab. His sword then turned into a smoke bomb which he tossed onto the mall floor, blinding his opponent. "That was a cheap shot, but don't think you've won just yet!" He started making a series of random noises to distract him. "Seriously, you're gonna go that route? So immature for someone your age!"

"Says you." Liz quipped. "Hey, I can't see from here. Can someone give me a boost?" Crona asked. "Here little dude, happy to help." Soos beamed helping his friend up to his shoulders. "Thanks Mr. Soos."

Black Star's weapon then turned into a chain scythe and tossed it down, forming a star shape around Stan. "He's going for the Trap Star!" Patty cried while the con-artist tried to escape but failed as Black Star came soaring downward, preparing for the final blow. "This is where we end this Stan! UNCANNY SWORD, HO!" As he was about to defeat his opponent, he was suddenly struck with a taser and fell down to the ground. "Aha yes, victory by dropout everyone!" Stan cheered before he was struck by a taser as well and everything suddenly went black.

* * *

"Yes sir, a minor got into a fight with a senior citizen and tried to kill him with ninja weapons." a plump mall security officer with a mustache spoke into the phone. "The boy's chain thingy turned into a teenage girl, probably around 16 to 17 years old. The boy also assaulted MeTunnel video star Paul Logan and was about to stab the old man in the head with his sword before we apprehended them." The man on the other end of the phone started laughing out loud, not believing a word he just said. "What're you laughing for? I saw it all first hand!"

The duo finally came to their senses and found themselves behind bars. "Well, looks like the two of us might be banned for life. No thanks to you." Stan grimaced. "Hey, if you let me have your garmonbozia this wouldn't have happened!" Black Star complained. "All right, quiet in there you two." the security guard ordered and the two immediately obeyed. "Now I want you both to come clean about what just happened, no blaming each other like a bunch of kindergarteners."

"He started it!" the two pointed at one another. "You see, this is what I was talking about! Unless someone pays the bail, you two are gonna be in here for a pre-tty long-" He was suddenly interrupted by Pacifica pulling his leg and handing him a wad of cash. "Well whaddya know, bail money! You two are free to go, just don't pull any chicanery like this again."

The two were let out by the smiling mall guard to the rest of their pack, who were all looking very sheepish except for a very cross Tsubaki. "See, this is what taking petty things too far can lead you!" she scolded the two. "Now just please apologize to one another!" The ninja and the con-man turned to one another with strained smiles. "I'm uh, sorry for trying to stab you in the head. And taking your food. And being pretty unpleasent to you overall." Black Star muttered. "And I'm sorry for trying to drown you and punching you in the face." Stan replied. "So uh, frenemies?"

"Sure, frenemies!" Black Star put the old man into a headlock with the others still watching and Tsubaki's face returned to its usual warmness. "Hey, not so tight. The wounds are still fresh!" Stan exclaimed before his newfound frenemy put him down. "And Soos, Tsubaki."

"Sorry for not listening to you guys." they said in unison. "Apology accepted." Tsubaki calmly said hugging her partner. "So what have we all learned today?" Soos asked in a pseudo-condescending tone. "Well for one thing, creamed corn can make you go crazy!" his former boss answered with a cackle. "Really crazy!" Black Star added putting an arm around his senior's shoulder and joining his laughter. "Uh hey guys, I noticed that when Grunkle Stan and Black Star started fighting I kinda got ignored." Crona squeaked. "This was supposed to be my day."

"We're sorry Crona, I promise we'll make it up to you somehow." Mabel apologized hugging the swordsman. "Hey Mabel, as much fun I had today, I gotta bounce." Pacifica said beginning to leave. "My parents should be picking me up any minute now." She walked away from the group before Candy & Grenda followed suit. "Yeah, Marius wants to videochat with me and I don't wanna keep him waiting!" the huge girl stated. Just then, Candy rushed up to Crona and pulled his old clothing out of her backpack. "Here's your old clothes, in case you decide on what to do with them."

"Thank you Candy." Crona thanked her. "You are very welcome." the Asian girl bowed before turning back to the other girls. "Bye guys, see you next time!" Mabel exclaimed. "Well everybody, let's head home." Stan declared. "And maybe get me a doctor."

* * *

"Okay, so we got most of the symbols down but there are still a few that befuddle me." Dipper remarked examining the whiteboard. "Like for example, who does the weird crossbow thing represent?" he wondered pointing to that exact symbol. "Oh yeah, I'd recognize that shape from anywhere." Spirit answered. "That's the weapon form of Azusa Yumi, Death Scythe of Oceania. And the hammer is Marie Mjolnir, another Death Scythe."

"Death Scythes. Very interesting." Ford wrote in his journal. "But what are they anyway?" he asked. "Death Scythes are Demon Weapons that have collected ninety-nine evil souls and one witch soul whom receive the honor of being wielded by Lord Death himself in battle." Kid explained. "Hey, isn't that Lord Death feller supposed to be like your daddy?" McGucket pondered. "Oh my, how did you guess so easily?" japed Soul. "I dunno, it's just that his name reminds me of all the old Western movies I watched when I was a youngin."

"We're home!" Mabel exclaimed as she and the rest of her pack reentered the Shack. "Ah, home sweet home!" Stan sighed in relief. "So how was your day?" Stein asked. "It was pretty fun. I got new clothes, had some fun with my new friends." Crona replied before Ragnarok suddenly burst out from his backpack. "And then Mr. Pines and Black Star beat the crap out of each other! You shoulda been there, they were all like 'I'm gonna waste your ass!' and then this stupid guy wanted to make an even stupider video out of it! And that was before they got locked up!"

"MAKA CHOP!" yelled Maka knocking out the mass of black blood. "And that's the story of how Black Star & I sorta patched things up between us and became frenemies." Stan finished. "But then they kind of started ignoring me when they started fighting. I felt kinda left out." Crona said. "Aw don't be like that dude." Soos tried to calm him down. "It's just that even when someone else is taking our eyes on them, that doesn't mean we're ignoring you."

"We promise that." Melody added. "So what have you guys been doing today?" she asked the boys. "We were deciphering this wheel Kishin Cipher spawned yesterday and cracked all the symbols on it." Dipper stated. "Except for the bell here. What could it possibly mean?" he wondered. "I think there may be someone we know who has represents that." remarked Mabel. "But who knows?"

"Soul also told us about his piano skills and even played a song for us on Soos's keyboard." Ford stated. "And that his family was really rich! I mean REALLY rich!" exclaimed McGucket. "Wow, I never knew you were a millionaire Soul!" Maka gasped. "Sheesh, okay then. Guess I got to get those skills from somewhere." Soul blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes yes, very good everyone. Now Stein, you're a doctor, can you tend to my wounds?" Stan begged Stein. "Of course I will Mr. Pines, just follow me." the scientist affirmed with a psychotic grin on his face before dragging Stan away, who just muttered "Help me."

* * *

Later that night, everybody was fast asleep. Waddles had snuggled up to Mabel, Black Star was out like a light, Kid and the Thompsons rested on a very fine looking bed and Soul just laid his head on the wall snoring. The only sounds that filled the dark sky were the chirping of crickets and the combination of Stan screaming in terror & Stein laughing maniacally.

Soul was in a deep slumber when suddenly, he awoken to find himself in a familiar room. It was all black and red with a single lamp lighting the area. A large grand piano stood near him and when he looked down, he was dressed in a pinstripe black suit with a red dress shirt underneath and a matching tie & shoes. He immediately knew where he was. "No, this can't be!" he shouted in complete and utter shock. "Oh yes it is my friend."

Out of the shadows came a little impish creature with blood red skin, yellow eyes, a black double-breasted suit and an eternally smiling face. "Hello there Soul, long time no see." he politely greeted the scythe.

* * *

 _Oh mama, that was quite a cliffhanger! Sorry if the story went a bit off track despite the title, the thought of Grunkle Stan and Black Star competing against one another in a variety of hilarious ways just seemed quite amusing to me. Anyway, how has the Little Ogre returned and what does he want with Soul? Find out next chapter on Gravity Soul!_


	5. I Dream of a Little Ogre

_AN: And we're back everyone! That was an interesting last chapter, was it? Well then now let's move on to some more personal fare with everyone's favorite rich girl and shipping partner Pacifica Northwest. Just FYI, there won't be any shipping moments yet but good things come to those who wait._

 **Gravity Soul**

 **Chapter 4: I Dream of a Little Ogre, Did You Know My Blood is Black?**

 _Z NRMRZGFIV WVNLM DRGSRM HLFO'H SVZIG,_

 _WVHKVIZGVOB DZMGH SRN GL KOZB SRH KZIG._

 _ZMLGSVI XSROW SZH SVI LDM WVHGRMB,_

 _FMGRO RG XLNVH RMGL KOZB, DV'OO DZRG ZMW HVV._

* * *

"Hey Mabel, as much fun I had today, I gotta bounce." Pacifica said beginning to leave the mall after a day out with the Pines sister and her new friends. "My parents should be picking me up any minute now." She exited the building and began looking out for her parents, but they didn't show up. "Ugh, typical." she groaned before spotting Gideon also waiting at the mall's entrance. "Oh hey Gleeful. Waiting for your parents too?" she asked the former child psychic. "Why yes, been out shopping for my m'ma. How 'bout you?" Gideon said. "Just finished spending the day with Mabel and a few new friends she made. Her great-uncle got into a fight with one of them."

"Oh I saw, it was quite amusing!" Gideon exclaimed smirking. "I may be on good terms with the Pines family, but that still doesn't stop me from finding enjoyment whenever they get into scrapes!" he chuckled. "So guess your parents aren't showin' up?"

"Probably." the former heiress answered. "Hey, is it all right if you give me a lift home?" she asked the Southern-accented boy. "Why I'd be delighted! And speak of the devil, here comes my daddy!" Just as he said those words, his father Bud Gleeful pulled up in a pink sedan honking the horn. "Hey there son, how was your trip?" he asked his son opening the passenger seat door and letting the two children in. "Pretty good, Miss Northwest here wants us to drop her off at home because her parents aren't here."

"Oh, sorry to hear that little lady." Bud apologized to Pacifica. "It's okay, I'm kinda used to it." she said. "So my house is pretty big but not as big as our old mansion and kinda banged up but we're working on making look nice."

"Oh mark my words little Pacifica, I'll get you home or my name isn't Bud Gleeful! And it is." Bud stated driving away from the mall towards the Northwests' home.

* * *

"Is this the one?" Bud said driving up to a wide rustic duplex that looked like it was undergoing some remodeling. "Yep, that's the one." Pacifica answered climbing out of Mr. Gleeful's car. "I'll see you guys soon!" she called to the two rushing to her house. She pressed on the doorbell and her father opened the door. "Where were you dad?" she said. "You were supposed to pick me up!"

"Oh my goodness, I guess I must've forgotten! Apologies my darling." Preston sheepishly apologized. "Like I said, typical." Pacifica groaned walking inside. "Well at least you're home. Now go upstairs, dinner's thirty after six."

The two walked upstairs, Pacifica to her room and Preston to his new study. Sitting down at his desk, he looked wistfully at a portrait of his father. "Oh father, how did things turn out like this? All because of some monstrosity that our family is forced to live among the commoners." the former millionaire muttered. "If only there was something I could do to bring us back to the spotlight."

"Hey, don't you go calling people monstrosities all willy nilly like that! Some abominations are actually pretty sensitive and work their damnedest to preserve that word!" an annoying voice chastised him. Frightened, Preston twisted his head around the room before turning his eyes back to the portrait, which now had the picture of a three-eyed young man with yellow hair and a psychotic grin on his face.

The study suddenly turned monochrome and before the Northwest patriarch appeared that very being. "Hey there Presto! Been a long while since we last met, how's dealing with your face being rearranged last summer going for you?!" this mysterious being casually greeted him with a hint of sadism in his voice. "Who are you, how do you know my name?!" Preston cried whipping a pistol out of his desk drawer. "Whoa whoa whoa mustachio, calm down a bit! Maybe it's because you don't really recognize me in this form."

The man warped his shape into one that was all familiar to Preston, none other than Bill Cipher. "Bill Cipher? I thought you were eliminated by that old man with the old house!" Preston shouted firing his gun but the bullets went right through him. "Yes I was wiped out by good ol' Mackerel but a giant fish gave me permission to come back and chillax in another dimension until I met a very special someone! Say hello Asura!"

Bill's form then contorted into that of Asura as he landed feet-first on the carpeted floor. "Greetings Preston, my name is Kishin Asura, Bill Cipher's new confidant and one half of our new form." the Kishin politely introduced himself before his appearance glowed once more, becoming Kishin Cipher. "And now that we got introductions out of the way, you might know why we're here."

"You want to help me regain my family's fame and fortune?" Preston whimpered dropping the firearm on the floor. "Why of course Northwest! I can do that for you, but you'll need to help me with something in return." He extended his hand to the former socialite. "Shake my hand. C'mon boy, won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?"

Preston nervously looked at his own hand and back at Kishin Cipher's flaming one before clasping their palms together. "It's a deal." he finally affirmed. Just then, Kishin materialized a syringe filled with a strange black fluid out of thin air and stabbed it into Preston's wrist, cackling all the way. "What is this, what are you doing?!" Northwest panicked as his veins turned darker than coal. "It's called Black Blood Shelley! Once this stuff reaches your heart, you will be mine to control!" the demon explained taking out the object and crushing it in his hand. "You got until sundown tomorrow to break the curse or else! Until then, NOBODY EXISTS ON PURPOSE, NOBODY BELONGS ANYWHERE, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, BYYYYEEEE!"

He finally vanished leaving Preston just standing there with his eyes in an unending gaze. Shaking his head to regain composure, he pulled down his sleeve to find the black substance already halfway down his arm and a drawing of a turkey on his hand. "Preston, are you all right in there? Dinner's already started." his wife wondered peering through the door. "Oh I'm fine Priscilla, just tell Pacifica I'll be down in a few minutes!" her husband stuttered trying to hide the black veins. Priscilla just gave a thumbs up and closed the door before he started thinking of ways to stop the infection.

"I have to stop this before tomorrow!" he exclaimed before he came across a small bit of newspaper in the corner of his eye. Picking it up, he found that very news article of Dipper Pines stopping a giant vampire bat that led him to hire the boy in stopping the lumberjack ghost that menaced their old mansion. "And I know just the child."

* * *

It was another quiet day at the Mystery Shack. Soul was reading the newspaper, Stan was watching TV with Kid & the Thompsons, Melody was manning the cash register, Soos was giving tours and the rest were upstairs. "Huh, hey Mr. Pines, check out today's horoscope." Soul called to Stan. "So what is it today?" the con-artist asked looking over the Demon Scythe's shoulder. "You will be forced against your will to fight for a being of great power." he read aloud. The two of them just looked at each other and started laughing out loud. "Since when have horoscopes ever been true?!"

Just then, they heard a car pull up in front of the Shack. "Hey, can anyone tell me who's pulling up? It better not be those Spanish Inquisition weirdos again!" Stan exclaimed. "I'll get it!" Patty chirped rushing up to the front door of the gift shop and preparing to open it before having it opened on her by Preston Northwest, pulling his daughter along by the arm. "Why did you have to bring me?! You could've gone on your own!" Pacifica wondered. "Those twins will listen to me if I have you, now come along!"

"Uh Mr. Northwest, the back room is for employees only." Melody cautioned him, but her words fell on deaf ears as he marched further into the Shack. "You there, where's the boy?!" Preston shouted to Soul. "Oh yeah, I think he and the others are upstairs. What do you want him for?" the demon scythe wondered. "That's for later!" He continued stomping through the Shack with Soul following behind, marching up the stairs and slamming open the door to the attic. "Pines, I've come to talk!"

"Oh hi there Pacifica, Mr. Preston! What brings you here?" Mabel cheerfully greeted as she knitted Ragnarok into a vest for Crona. "And how have you broken into the Mystery Shack on a whim?" Maka added. "Listen, I've come here to tell you about this." Preston stated pulling up his sleeve to reveal his pitch-black veins. Maka than gasped and mumbled to herself "Black Blood."

"You know about this?" Preston wondered pulling his sleeve down. "Yes, my friend and partner Soul got infected with it once plus there's Crona here who had it injected into his bloodstream." the young Meister girl explained. "Wait, Soul? As in Soul Evans of the Evans family?!" the former socialite exclaimed before nervously introducing himself. "Uh, my name's Preston Northwest good sir, huge fan of your music." he stuttered. "Okay, this is getting pretty awkward." Soul frowned. "In short, my dad wants you to try and stop this from taking over his body." Pacifica stated bluntly.

"Kids, I heard you talking about some kind of blood!" Ford called opening the door. "And for the record, I have never tasted human blo-" He stopped dead in his tracks seeing Preston and glared straight at him. "Preston Northwest." the genius snarled. "Stanford Pines." the Northwest matriarch responded crossing his arms. "So, how's your life as the town nutcase?"

"For your information Presto, you faced the weirdness of this town yourself!" Ford shouted. "Speaking of which, how're you recovering from having your face rearranged?" he snarked. "It's still a terrifying experience! And I still don't know how I recovered from that!"

"Funny thing is, I got a little demon in me too." Soul revealed. "Wait, you mean that ogre?" Maka gasped. "Yep, he came to me last night but I don't know just how the hell he managed to return." the scythe explained. "But it all went like this."

* * *

"It was in a dark room that looked like it came out of one of those old mystery shows back in the 90s." he began to narrate his return to the Black Room. "I was dressed all nice looking, there was a piano nearby and suddenly, he showed up."

"Oh yes it is my friend." the ogre called out stepping into the light. "Hello Soul, long time no see." he politely greeted the scythe. "You! I thought I swallowed you and took control of the Black Blood!" Soul cried. "You indeed did old chum, but it seems a certain something brought me back into being." the demon explained sitting down at the piano. "Remember this?" He began rhythmically pressing the keys, emitting the exact same sound effects from Soos's keyboard. "Now before you say anything Soul, yes indeed. It seems that despite these rather odd sounds, your concerto managed to reignite yours truly within you."

"Don't think you can hide for long ogre, Maka and the others will stop you!" Soul declared bolting up from the chair only to be pulled back down by iron chains. "Oh quit playing games with my head Soul, you have a big part to play soon. I'll keep a low down for now, but until then I'll be seeing you!" The chains suddenly disappeared and the room faded to black before Soul suddenly awoke from his dream.

* * *

"So you've got that ogre thing inside you again?" Black Star wondered. "Yes, didn't my flashback tell you anything?!" Soul exclaimed. "What, I'm just stating the obvious." the ninja responded. "I think since you have the Black Blood, you might have that demon in you as well." Tsubaki stated. "Here, sit down and tell us what happened." The man looked around his rather filthy surroundings and nervously pulled at his collar before turning back to the gang. "I think I'll just stand."

"So tell us, what was it like?" Crona asked. "Okay, so it was like this." Preston began his story of the Little Ogre.

* * *

"I had already gone to sleep that night when suddenly, I awoken in a room that looked similar to the one Soul had described." he narrated. "I tried to comprehend my new surroundings, wondering just what the Black Blood had done to me when suddenly, a strange little man came waltzing into view. Like the room I was in, it was exactly like what Soul said he was."

"Salutations Mr. Northwest, I am the Little Ogre that now resides in your heart." the fancy demon greeted. "The what now? What is even going on here?! Are you some abomination created by Kishin Cipher?!" Preston exclaimed, clearly taken aback by his appearance. "Why no my good sir. I am simply what happens when you mix regular human blood with Black Blood, as evidenced with another 'soul' I've already affected."

"Okay then, you've done this before, yadda yadda." Preston mocked the demon. "Now why am I here and what do you want me for?" he asked the ogre. "Why it's simple, a new friend wants me to help you play your part in something big he's planning." Little Ogre stated dangling a pocket watch in his hand. "By sundown tomorrow, your soul will belong to him as one of his Horsemen."

"Isn't that what I offered Bill when he first came into town last summer?" Preston wondered scratching his chin. "Indeed, but this time you get it for real!" the Ogre exclaimed as the room began to fade away. "Til we meet again!" He cackled maniacally until everything where the room should've been was pitch black.

* * *

"Wait, you made a deal with Kishin Cipher?!" Dipper shouted in horror. "I was desperate okay?! Besides, I'm pretty sure all of your family must've shook hands with Bill at some point!" Preston fired back glaring at the boy. "Dipper's got a point Dad, whatever that Kishin Cipher guy is must want you to help him destroy the world!" Pacifica exclaimed. "And maybe if you learned from last summer, you'd actually know that." she added under her breath. "Watch the sass young lady!"

"But Dad-" Pacifica's father pulled a bell out of his pocket and prepared to ring it, but hesitated before putting it away. "Not right now." he groaned. "Okay Mr. Northwest, lead us the way." Maka said. "Very well then, follow me everyone." he stated walking out of the attic. "All right, our first mission as the Mystery Meisters!" Mabel cheered. "Where did you get that name?" Dipper asked. "I made that up myself yesterday."

* * *

"So explain to me again why we're hangin' out with some jerk like Northwest?" Grunkle Stan snarked as the Mystery Meisters all walked towards the Northwests' duplex. "Something about demon curses and blood or something, I dunno." Wendy replied. Knocking on the door, it was answered by none other than Bud Gleeful. "Why Stan Pines, what an unexpected surprise!" he exclaimed leading the others inside. "Wait, Bud Gleeful?" Dipper wondered. "Then that must mean..."

"Was someone about to say my name?" Gideon interrupted Dipper. "Why do you always happen to show up when we don't even expect it?" Stan said. "So this was your arch-enemy Pines? You've got to be joking, he's just a little kid!" Black Star exclaimed trying his hardest not to laugh. "Hey, he's a little kid with a Southern accent that tried to kill us last summer!"

"You see, I've invited Mr. Gleeful over to discuss a business deal, preferably to make back some of our fortune." Pacifica's mother explained. "So what do you want?" she said to Maka. "We're just here because your husband wants us to help him with something Mrs. Northwest. I sincerely hope you won't mind us taking him away for a bit m'am." the Meister explained with a bow. "Oh it's all right little one. Just go on with your business. And Pacifica, why don't you show them around the house?"

"Okay Mom. Mabel, you're coming with me." Pacifica stated grabbing Mabel by the arm and dragging her away while Stan, Wendy, Soul, Crona, Black Star, Tsubaki and the Thompsons followed behind. "So we get to walk around in some rich kid's house? Awesome, yahoo!" Black Star exclaimed. "Don't get too crazy squirt, they probably have something valuable here." Wendy answered.

When their group disappeared, Dipper took a sigh and turned to Preston. "All right sir, show us to your study."

* * *

"So this is the grand hall everyone." Pacifica announced opening the entrance to a rather large room within the house with a fine chandelier hanging over them. "Why is this room even here? It would look more in place with your old place." Mabel commented. "LOOK HOW LOUD I CAN YELL!" Black Star screamed at the top of his lungs, echoing throughout the grand hall and accidentally harming Stan's ears. "Hey, can you keep the volume down?! I'm an old man with sensitive ears ya know!"

"Mr. Pines is right, we gotta keep a low profile around the upper-class." Soul stated. "It's alright you guys, you can act crazy around me if you want." Pacifica assured them. "Really?!" Patty instantly got excited and made a mad dash for the chandelier, jumping up and grabbing onto it. "Hey don't get too crazy guys! This is still her place!" Liz called. "Yeah, what she said." Tsubaki added.

"So what have you been doing lately Paz?" Mabel asked her formerly rich friend. "Well my family and I have been trying to regain at least some of our fortune. I got a part-time job at Greasy's Diner, my mom as you know's been making deals with various people and my dad has been selling taxidermy parts." Pacifica explained. "Wanna see?"

"Of course we do!" Stan exclaimed interrupting her great-niece. "Besides, I've been wanting a stuffed platylope for quite a while!" The two girls looked at him in confusion. "It's like a fusion between a jackalope and a platypus. Mixed up, I know." The three of them walked away, leaving the others to their own devices. "Uh Patty, I don't think that chandelier can take it anymore." Soul nervously said before the light fixture came crashing down to the ground, taking the younger Thompson with it.

"Oh my gosh sis, are you okay?!" Liz exclaimed worrying for her sister. "Yeah, I'm okay Liz. Actually, I've never been better!" Patty chirped before they hugged. "Well, I'm kinda of no use here. C'mon Crona, let's go after the Pines and Pacifica." Soul stated bluntly walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile in Preston's study, Dipper, Ford, Soos, Gideon, Maka, Death the Kid, Spirit, Stein were all investigating his deal with Kishin Cipher. "So you said you were standing behind your desk when you first met him." Dipper stated. "Yes indeed, standing exactly right..." Preston began pointing his finger to where he stood. "there." The boy immediately shuffled his feet over to that very spot. "No, a little to the left. No, your other left. Are you even listening or do you just want to annoy me?!"

"There's no such thing as an other left you mustached twit, just say you stood behind of your desk when it happened!" Ford shouted exasperatedly. "Who are you to call me that you ignoramus?!" Preston exclaimed.

As the two men argued, Kid paid no mind to them as he examined Northwest's library. "I do have to say, Mr. Northwest has quite a good taste in literature." he muttered to himself examining the various books on the shelves.

"Yes. Herodotus, Moby Dick, Jekyll and Hyde, Of Mice & Men, Catcher in the Rye, all some of the greatest books of all time." Maka replied before Kid made a shocking realization. "Yes, they are some of the greatest books of all time," he began before entering a complete breakdown. "BUT THEY AREN'T IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER! UTTERLY ASYMMETRICAL TRITE!"

As for the others, they just looked on as Ford & Preston argued, Kid rearranging the books with Maka placing her hand on her face in embarrassment and Dipper trying to get everybody to focus but falling on deaf ears. "This could take a while." Soos affirmed. "You got that right." Spirit, Stein and Gideon replied.

* * *

Pacifica had now led Mabel and Stan into a dark room filled with mounted animal parts and a single candle as the only source of light. "Dad has been importing these from various lodges around Oregon to sell to other philanthropists. Just try not to break any of them."

"We promise P." Mabel promised looking at the various stuffed creatures in awe, though her grunkle was more interested in how much they would cost. "Y'know Northwest, if your old man had stapled some animal parts together and called them the rarest creatures on Earth, your family would be rich again in no time!" he exclaimed swiping a few of them for himself. "Trust me, I've tried that myself but didn't really work out."

"So, this is where the magic happens?" Soul wondered entering the room with Crona. "All these dead creatures just hanging around for show? I don't know how to deal with this." the swordsman added. "Aw come on Crona, lighten up! We could finally have an adventure for once!" Ragnarok tried to reassure his Meister. "An adventure that won't threaten our lives!"

"Hey Crona, get over here and help me look for some good taxidermy parts!" Stan called to Crona. "I'm having a particular interest in the freeze-dried ones." he stated. "O-okay then Grunkle Stan." Crona said walking over to the elderly trickster. Soul took it as a sign that he wasn't needed to them and moved toward Mabel and Pacifica. "So Pacifica, heard your family isn't the greatest, am I right?" he asked Pacifica. "Who told you that?" she wondered. "Dipper did."

"Oh yeah, that. He learned about that last summer during an annual party." Pacifica explained. "Whenever I would try to rebel against them, they would use Pavlovian mind control just to get me to shut up. Dipper inspired me to fight back but when all was said and done, well, you don't want to know."

She glumly looked down at the floor of the taxidermy room before the scythe put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I know where you're coming from. I considered myself the white sheep of my family when compared to my brother. When I discovered my Demon Weapon blood, I used it as an excuse to run away." he said reassuringly. "But they should really see me now, helping saving the world on a regular basis!"

"Wow, that's actually pretty cool! Hey, maybe you can show me your weapon form someday." Pacifica smiled at Soul before noticing someone was missing. "Hey, where's Mabel?" she wondered. "Over here guys!" Mabel cried. "I found a cute little frog in this fox's mouth!" she said pointing to a stuffed fox with a small amphibian in his jaws. "Wait, Hunter?!" the blonde exclaimed. "Who's Hunter?" Mabel asked. "Hunter was my dad's pet fox when he was a kid and his first taxidermy! How is he still alive?!"

"Oh no, my cover's been blown!" the frog within the fox's mouth cried hopping out and transforming into a young woman with silvery hair. "Eruka?!" Soul cried turning his arm into a scythe-blade. "What are you doing here?" he growled. "Uh, I-uh..." Eruka tried to lie her way out of her current situation before casting some magic and fleeing. "You'll be sorry!"

The animal parts began pulling themselves together while spewing blood from their eyes & mouth while chanting "Ancient sins, ancient sins, ancient sins!" until they formed a giant animal monstrosity with a bear's torso, a moose head for a hand, kangaroo feet that made it tower over the group, deer horns and to top it all off, the fox formed the head. "Let this world be purged by the Kishin!" the beast roared preparing for battle. "Mabel, use me as your weapon!" Soul ordered shifting into his weapon form and landing in the sweater girl's hands. "But what do I do?!" Mabel cried. "Just wing it until Maka gets here, okay? Now move it!"

The taxidermy titan launched a mighty swing at Mabel who blocked it and hacked the moose head-hand off. "Nice goin' there pumpkin, give 'em what for!" Stan cheered for her while he and Pacifica hid behind a nearby box of squirrel heads. "What are you still doing here, run and tell the others!" Mabel shouted. "Right, I'll find Dipper and you get Tsubaki!" Pacifica replied racing out of the room. "And I'm gonna fight too!" Crona declared whipping out Ragnarok, who was more than happy to fight. "Ah hell yeah!"

"Okay, a little to the left dudes." Wendy instructed Black Star and Patty while they tried to reattach the chandelier. "No, your other left. Wait, is there even such thing as an other left?" she wondered. "I don't care about other anything, just make up your damn mind about where you want us to put it!" Black Star shouted. "Black Star's right, let's just get this over with anyway before the Northwests get on our case." Patty replied.

Just then they heard footsteps before a panicky Stan burst into the room darting his eyes around at the others. "Are you alright Mr. Pines, you don't seem very well." Tsubaki asked him sounding very concerned for the old man. "Taxidermy, frog people, ancient sins! Let's go go go!" Stan screamed racing out of the grand hall as fast as he came in. "The heck was he talking about?" Liz asked. "I don't know, but it sounds like trouble!" Wendy shouted tailing her former boss.

Meanwhile with Pacifica, she had just reached her father's study where Dipper's group was investigating his deal with Kishin Cipher. Well, more "create chaos" than "investigate." Ford & Preston were still arguing with Dipper & Maka trying to be the meditator, Kid continuing to rearrange the former socialite's books while the rest tried to focus on the task at hand. "Everyone, there's big trouble going on in the taxidermy room! Mabel needs help!" she cried.

"The taxidermy room?!" Preston cried. "But that's where most of our future fortune is! We must get there posthaste!" he declared marching out of the study. "So you're joining us because your money is at stake? Of course, classic Northwests." Ford scoffed. "Come on Ford, Mabel might be in danger!" Dipper exclaimed. "And Crona might be there too, since he must've went in there!" Maka added. "Oh all right." the polydactyl groaned. "Show us the way Northwest."

* * *

Mabel and Crona worked together like a well-oiled machine, having already dislocated most of the Ancient Sin's body as animal body parts spilled all over the floor. "Great work everyone, the others won't have to worry about us!" Mabel stated. "Yeah, we all work pretty well together." Crona added. "How's about we think of a team name for ourselves? I already got a few good ideas." Ragnarok shouted. "Let's talk later Ragnarok, look!" Soul exclaimed bringing their attention to the Ancient Sin reassembling, this time with even more animal parts making it look more monstrous.

Just then, everybody else barged into the taxidermy room and paid witness to the current situation. "Hunter?!" Preston exclaimed noticing the fox serving as the beast's head. "Good grief, what is that abomination?!" Ford shouted. "I have no idea what it is, but it's basically a monster created by some girl who can turn into a frog!" Pacifica cried trying to explain the situation. "Somehow that's the least craziest thing I've said in a while."

"Don't worry kids, we'll save you!" Ford declared charging into battle with Dipper, Stan, Maka and Kid by his side. Toppling down a few boxes, it managed to distract the Ancient Sin when it tripped over them. "That oughta buy us some time!" Maka stated taking Soul from Mabel. "And thanks for carrying Soul for me." she thanked the younger girl. "Anytime Maka!"

"So tell me, how did this happen?!" Maka asked her partner. "It was Eruka, she somehow managed to break in here and enchant this thing with black magic! But how did she even get in?" Soul explained. "I think I'm starting to sense a soul within that thing." Kid added. "Sensing souls, how is that possible? What are you even talking about?!" Preston shouted, not understanding anything the Meisters said. "They're not normal kids sir, they're Meisters and Demon Weapons from the Death Weapon Meister Academy." Soos said. "Well what're you waitin' for dudes, finish it off!"

"Right, come on Soul!" Maka exclaimed. "LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" they shouted in unison. Soul's blade grew and formed into a crescent moon shape, bringing to the twins' mind when they first met the two. "Hey, that's their Soul Resonance!" Mabel cried. Maka prepared to deal the finishing blow when suddenly, the Ancient Sin grabbed her and tossed her across the room. "Well that was a bit anti-climatic."

"Your fates have been sealed!" the Ancient Sin roared. With a venomous glare in its eye, it charged at Mabel like an angry bull before it was blocked by none other than Gideon, gripping its antlers and pushing back as much as his youthful body could take it. "Leave my Mabel alone!" he exclaimed. "G-Gideon, you saved me!" Mabel gasped in shock. Who knew the very boy that menaced them last summer and tried to marry her would be the one to put his own life on the line against this creature?

"Wait, did Gideon just take the bullet for Mabel?" Stan exclaimed. "Freakin' Gideon!?" he reiterated in shock. "That's not important Stanley, look!" Ford made him take notice of a loose thread hanging off the beast's neck. "I assume that must be his weakpoint! If one of us can find a way to reach it without that thing noticing us, maybe it'll come apart! Which one of us is really good at being annoying?" Black Star took a stand with a bold expression on his face. "My time has come."

"Hey ugly thing, check out what I can do!" Black Star shouted performing a few circus tricks for the monster. It decided to turn its attention away from its potential victims and watch the ninja's games, actually beginning enjoying the show while the adults formed a plan.

"Okay, which one of us should tear that thread? As the one who brought it to our attention, I think I should be the one." Ford stated. "No it should be me, those are my possessions!" Preston suggested. "Well they're going to be mine soon!" Stan exclaimed. "Now let's not fight everyone. By the way, has anyone seen Maka and Soul?" Stein wondered. "OH MY GOSH, MAKA!" Spirit screamed as he tried to search for his beloved daughter. "Where are you my sweet pigtailed baby?! Daddy's here for you, just yell and tell me where you are!"

"I'm over here Dad!" Maka called from across the room. "Maka, I'm so glad you're still okay! Are you hurt, do you need some juice, or maybe some kisses for your boo-boos?!" Spirit cried rushing to his child's side. "She's fine, you don't need to baby her." Soul snarked getting up. "Still, how was that thing able to block Soul Resonance?" he wondered. "I think whatever magic Eruka enchanted it with must've made it impervious." Maka responded. "But that leaves the question of where did she get it from?"

"Uh guys, less chatting more battling!" Liz shouted from within her pistol form. "Right, but what should we do?" Spirit wondered. "I'll go, this is our property." Pacifica declared. "That's exactly what I said!" her dad screamed. "Then we'll stop it, together."

"How can you keep that thing distracted for this long?!" Dipper exclaimed as Black Star continued performing tricks. "It's just amazed by how awesome I am." Black Star boasted. "Dipper's right, it might get bored and try to attack us again." Tsubaki agreed with Dipper. "But what're the odds of that happening?!"

"Don't break your arm stroking your big ego Ninja Man." Stan snarked. "Wait, over there!" Ford said pointing to Pacifica on Preston's shoulders trying to reach the loose thread on the beast's neck. "Geez, did that frog lady really make this abomination that stupid?" Pacifica muttered pulling at the string. "All right now, pull it as hard as you can. We can do this!"

Just hearing those words from her father's mouth, the person who used her to promote their family's reputation of lies, cheating and overall unpleasantness, encouraging her to do what's right, brought a small tear to Pacifica's eye as she tugged on the stitch with all her might before it finally fell apart, sending the two falling backward to the floor and the Ancient Sin falling to pieces.

"I'M FINALLY FREEEEEEE!" a ghost screamed bursting out of the fox. "Wait, Grandpa Auldman?!" Pacifica exclaimed immediately recognizing the spirit. "A g-g-g-g-g-ghost?!" Liz became terrified, switching back to her human form and hiding behind Soos. "Preston Jacob Northwest, I wish to speak with you and your daughter." the phantom of the late Auldman Northwest boomed to his son. "His middle name is Jacob?" Mabel snickered. "Quiet Mabel!" Pacifica barked. "What are you doing here Grandpa?"

"I have been cursed to be chained to that hideous animal form by some evil witch potentially working for a much higher being that threatens to destroy all humanity." Auldman explained. "But you, my granddaughter have shown that you have the potential to be one of the twenty to stop him. And the same goes for you too my son." he turned to Preston. "Your unexpected valiance has once again proven that there could be some redemption to our family name."

"What, me?!" Preston stuttered darting his head between his daughter and father, unable to understand the words the ghost just said. "But I was trained to uphold the family coda!" he cried out in shock. "Well then forget the family coda! Even the blackest of hearts have a speck of light within." Auldman declared. "We shall meet again one day, but until then, farewell." When he finished, he vanished in a flash of light, potentially ascending to the heavens and all was silent within the taxidermy room.

Until Stan just flatly said "Well, I'm outta here." and walked away.

* * *

"Well Pines, I'm afraid we must bid each other farewell for now." Preston stated moments later. "But don't think this is going to be permanent, for we still have a common enemy here commoner." he added glowering. "Hey, just be happy we were able to at least save your family from that monster you dunderhead!" Ford shouted. "Chill out bro, and let me do the talking here." Stan calmed his brother and reached his hand out. "Now where's our reward?"

"Your what?" Priscilla stuttered. "Y'know, since we helped your family we should at least deserve something in return! Help me out here Crona." Crona removed Stan's jacket and began flapping it, revealing several taxidermies hidden within. "HOW?!" Dipper screamed in shock. "There are still a few things about me man was not meant to know kid."

"Okay, you can keep them." Pacifica submitted to the grunkle's demands as he handed her some cash. "Sweet, I'm gonna make me a platylope when we get home!" Stan cheered before noticing Mabel talking with Gideon.

"Hey, can't believe I'm saying this but thanks for saving me from that weirdo in the room." she thanked the former child psychic. "The pleasure's all mine darlin'. So, you still up for being an item?" Gideon asked. "No way, but maybe we can be just friends? I mean, we both have a passion for fashion and are quite expressive." Mabel suggested. "Okay, I'm fine with that."

"C'mon Mabel, it's almost sundown! We should get moving!" Dipper called to his sister. "Coming gang!" she exclaimed. "See ya later Gidds." She finally said her goodbyes to Gideon and walked away with the others. "She called me Gidds." he realized. "I might still have a chance!"

"Bye guys, see you later!" Pacifica said goodbye to the Mystery Meisters as they left. That was when her father realized something. "Almost sundown?" he muttered to himself before thinking back to yesterday when he made that deal.

"Excuse me, I need to go uh, powder my nose!" he exclaimed rushing to the bathroom. Taking off his suit jacket, Preston discovered that the Black Blood in his veins had now gotten worse. Now that it was almost sundown, he immediately feared the worst. "Oh no."

* * *

 _Bet you didn't expect old Preston to get some form of development! Now just a fair warning, I might go on hiatus after the next chapter to work on other things so expect big things to come before then! Until chapter 5 everyone, stay weird!_


	6. Madness of Sloth

_AN: I'm going to enjoy writing this chapter. This is where things get really good, kind of like how Gravity Falls became fantastic midway through its first season or how Soul Eater became more serious when Medusa was introduced. This is also the final chapter of the Black Blood arc and from here on out, there's only one way to go and that's up! Anyway, let us begin with..._

 **Gravity Soul**

 **Chapter 5: Madness of Sloth, The First Horseman of the Apocalypse?**

 _Holgs, Tivvw, Vmeb zmw Dizgs_

 _Ulfi lu gsvn ulinrmt z evib wzip kzgs_

 _Hbnylorarmt z uvd wvzwob hrmh_

 _Gsvhv ziv srh ufgfiv Slihvnvm_

–

Finally returning to the Mystery Shack, the Pines Family and their friends were more than happy to just take a moment to relax after such a long day at the Northwests' duplex. "Feels like ages since we left here!" Stan exclaimed stretching his arms. "I'm lookin' to just flop down in my favorite chair and catch up on some Baby Fights."

"I'm feeling parched, you got any Cheetah Chug Mr. Pines?" Black Star asked. "Cheetah what-now?" Ford wondered. "Cheetah Chug, it's an energy drink made out of genuine cheetah sweat. I do not want to know how one would obtain it without getting mauled." Death the Kid explained.

"Doesn't matter, I got some Charisma Justice to read!" Black Star said walking through the front door of the tourist trap before being greeted by Soos's abuelita. "Hello there ninja man, would you like some dinosaur-shaped cookies?" she asked. "DO I!?" the loudmouthed assassin exclaimed taking an entire handful and swallowing them all in one gulp. "Yeah, my grandma makes the best cookies." Soos said. "I always do mijo."

"Well, I'm going into the woods to conduct some research on the local cryptids for Lord Death." Stein stated beginning to walk away before Dipper stopped him. "Wait doc, why don't you stay here and play a game with us?" he asked. "Wait here, I'll go grab it!" Rushing upstairs, he returned with a large game box in his hands. "We call it Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons!"

"This is Dipper and I's favorite game!" Ford exclaimed. "Interesting, how do you play it?" Maka wondered taking off her black overcoat. "Allow me to answer that for you." Dipper answered flipping through a rulebook before landing on a page and he began to read. "First, you roll a 38-sided die to determine the level of each player's statistical analysis poweroid. These orbs relate directly to the amount of quadrants that your team has dominion ov-"

"NEEEEERDS!" Patty screamed, suddenly interrupting him. "Hey, do you mind Patty, I'm trying to get them into a game I love!" Dipper shouted back. "Sorry DP, it's just that you've been saying tons of dork words." she said in her honest opinion, to which Dipper and Ford replied with a tired sigh. "Yes to be honest, some of the words in this rulebook do sound quite silly." Ford said taking the book out of his great-nephew's hands. "I mean, who in their right mind would say 'Esophagus of Timera' with a straight face?"

"You got a good point there Ford. So, anyone want to play?" Dipper offered. "I'd certainly like to go a round." Kid accepted. "Perfect, now then let's begin!" Ford declared setting the game on the table. "Now then, your party meets up at a great mathematician's assembly..."

–

This air of calmness continued long into the night. Dipper & Ford have gotten Maka, Kid & Stein absorbed into their game, Stan was watching TV with Liz, Patty, Crona, Spirit, Wendy & Soos, Mabel was busy knitting a sweater for Soul with Waddles resting by her side, Black Star was doing push-ups and Tsubaki was making dinner with Melody. "He put the old in Old West, but now a new kid is doing the exact same thing! They call him Grandpa the Kid's Grandkid 19: Yet Another One!" the TV advertised. "I'm tired during the day." the elderly cowpoke on the screen grumbled. "Me too." the younger boy added.

"Did they really need to make another Grandpa the Kid movie decades after the original?" Stan complained. "I mean, they've been making unnecessary sequels since '94 and they're all dumbed down for kids! The original from 1967 was fine on its own and maybe a few of those sequels were pretty okay before the double digits, but did they really need to give him a grandson?"

"And how has Grandpa not died yet after nineteen movies?" Ford added. "If you don't like it, why don't you just change the channel?" Liz stated. "Yeah, what she said." Wendy added fistbumping the elder Thompson. "Oh okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." the elder groaned changing the channel to Baby Fights. "Oh finally, this is what I wanted!"

"So Mabel, heard you took control of Soul back at Pacifica's place." Maka commented rolling the thirty eight-sided dice. "Yeah, and we worked pretty well together even though I wasn't like you, Black Star or Kid!" Mabel exclaimed. "I think it might be because your character makes your Soul Wavelength compatible with tons of people." Stein explained. "Soul what now?" Dipper wondered. "Allow me to explain."

Stein produced a sheet of paper from his labcoat pocket and began to sketch various orbs with faces on them along with distinct features like Wendy's long red hair, Soos's stubble, Mabel's eternally smiling visage, Dipper's hat, Stan's nose and Ford's sideburns. "Because of her exuberant personality and uncanny ability to make friends with pretty much anyone, Mabel is able to plug into various Demon Weapons like an amp for example. However Dipper is more introverted and his soul might only accept those he can trust."

"Wow, you think we could have our own weapons and become Meisters someday? I'd love to have an awesome sword!" Dipper exclaimed imitating fighting with a sword. "This sounds pretty cool and all, but I already have a weapon of my own." Mabel declared pulling out her famous grappling hook. "GRAPPLING HOOK!"

"Hey speaking of swords, don't you think that Bill Cipher guy sounds a bit familiar?" Black Star wondered getting up and walking over to Kid. "Yes, his choice of attire includes a top hat & cane and is a complete annoyance to whoever he meets." Kid stated. "Kind of reminds me of..."

Before he could even finish, the two's faces contorted into that of pure disgust as they were reminded of a certain Holy Sword. "Even when he's not here he still finds a way to be so lame!" Black Star groaned. "Absolutely disgusting." Kid added. "What's the face for and how can I do it?" Stan asked. "In fact, I'd rather not know."

"Okay everyone, dinner's ready!" Tsubaki called as she walked into the living room with Melody carrying a large pot and setting it down on the table on top of the game. "Careful, we were in the middle of taking down Probabilitor's monster army!" Ford shouted before Tsubaki opened the pot for the others to see what delicious meal was inside. "Is that paprika I smell?!" Spirit wondered taking a deep whiff of the pot's contents. "We made some gumbo for you all, eat up before it goes cold!" Melody said.

"Thanks you two, this sure beats steamed hams!" Stan thanked the women before chowing down on some gumbo. "Where's that cat lady? I'm sure she'd love some of this." Ford wondered before, as if he spoke of the devil, Blair walked in wearing only a small towel. "Yoo-hoo, who wants to take a bath with me?!" she called bending over to show some cleavage. "The water's nice & warm and I'm feeling a bit lonely in the tub!" She concluded by letting her towel fall to her feet, exposing her bare womanly curves as Ford shielded the twins' eyes in alarm and Soul collapsed backward with blood flying out his nose and gumbo splattering all over her face. "Good grief, can you at least put on a bathrobe? There are children here!"

"Why is she always like this?" Stan wondered. "She's just really playful, might as well get used to it." Soul groaned still on his back. "Uh, uh..." Dipper whimpered before feeling his shorts and saying "Quiet you!"

Just then, Mabel's phone buzzed from inside her sweater pocket and she picked it up to discover a text from Pacifica saying "my place, now!" with a series of emojis next to it depicting panic. "Guys, I got a text from Pacifica and she might need our help!" she exclaimed. "Help with what?" Crona wondered before Mabel bolted for the door. "Whatever's happening with her, it must be serious." Stan commented racing after his great-niece and the others followed suit, leaving only Soos behind.

"Hey dudes, what about the leftover gumbo?" he called. "Ah well, more for me then." He grabbed the pot and gulped down the last of the food before tossing it away and running to his friends. "Wait for me!"

–

It wasn't long before the Stanleymobile arrived at the Northwests' home and the Mystery Meisters arrived at the front door, which was answered by Priscilla. "Oh thank you all for coming again, we have a serious crisis on our hands!" she exclaimed. "Preston hasn't been feeling himself lately and we fear it may have to do with the strange black fluid in his veins."

"The Black Blood must be getting worse, come on guys!" Dipper ordered racing into the house and to Preston's study where they found Pacifica hiding in a dark corner where her father couldn't see her. "Get away from me!" she cried before realizing who she was facing. "Oh thank goodness, it's just you."

"It's going to be all right Paz," Dipper said comforting her. "just what is going on that warranted that text to Mabel?" he asked. "That Black Blood you were talking about has been starting to take over him. Like just earlier he was ringing that bell like crazy while screaming some weird stuff." Pacifica explained. _"_ Wait, what time is it again?"

"It's thirty-five after seven, and the sun went down an hour ago. Which means your father doesn't have much time left." Kid answered. "Liz, Patty, if you please." he ordered his twin weapons before they transformed into his pistols. "Now then, let's finish this."

The Meisters all took up arms as the Mystery Meisters slowly advanced from behind, ready to strike at any moment. All it took was a single raise of Preston's arm to provoke them into attacking before he stopped them. "No, don't!" he cried bolting out of his chair. "Please, just let this happen. I've done some absolutely terrible things in the past and I feel this is a fitting punishment for myself."

"Why are you so defeatist all of the sudden?! We can help you! Somehow." Dipper said. "He's right Dad, maybe they have some strange magic to take out that blood!" Pacifica added. "I'm sorry everyone, but there's no turning back now." Preston finally resigned to his fate as the clouds gave way to expose the shining moon above. Although it illuminated the room beautifully, there was an aura of fear as the Northwest patriarch began trembling in his feet before dropping to his knees and clutching his head in pain.

"Please Northwest, just let us help you!" Ford tried to help before Preston pushed him away. With one strained stare, he simply gave his daughter a few final words. "I'm sorry Pacifica. I love you."

The transformation was indeed a horrifying sight as the former philanthropist became incredibly deformed, his skin turning a very pale green, his back gaining a large hump, one eye turning yellow & wide open while another remained shut and above all else, his hands becoming ginormous. Gone was Preston Jacob Northwest and in his place was the Madness of Sloth.

"What even is that thing?!" Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs trying to flee. "I never knew Black Blood could do that!" Maka exclaimed grabbing the boy's arm. "Me neither!" Soul added with Crona nodding behind him. "Well what're we waitin' for, let's kill 'im!" Ragnarok shouted.

"No, he may be a giant monster now but he's still my dad!" Pacifica urged them otherwise before the Madness of Sloth grabbed her in his cumbersome hands and jumped through the window, scampering into the night. "Oh no, he's got Pacifica!" Mabel cried. "What is he going to do with her?" Soos wondered before they heard the door open to find her mother standing there looking more afraid than when they answered the door earlier. "What happened, where are they?!"

"Your husband's turned into some giant monster that looked like he came out of some mid 19th century French novel and ran off with your daughter!" Melody said."We have to go after them immediately! Let's roll!" Spirit declared. "Wait, I'm not taking Mr. Pines's car this time." Kid stopped them as he called a skateboard to his side and leaped on top of it. "You have a skateboard?" Wendy wondered. "Not just any skateboard." Tapping it with his foot, the board's wheels turned downward and started firing jets.

"SHUT, UP!" Dipper exclaimed in complete astonishment. "This is Beelzebub, my trusted Death God skateboard. It can fly at great speeds, it's maximum being 300mph." Kid explained. "Now then, let's roll."

–

The Madness of Sloth swung through the forest like Tarzan with Pacifica in his hand, charging towards town. Hot on his trail were the Mystery Meisters in the Stanleymobile with Death the Kid riding on Beelzebub above them and the Pines twins clinging onto it with Mabel's grappling hook. "THIS WAS A BAD IDEAAAAA!" Dipper screamed trying to cling onto his sister while she cheered from the adrenaline. "Quiet friends, I need to concentrate!" Kid commanded keeping an eye out for the beast. "Anything Stanford?" he asked the scientist. Just then, Preston came within Ford's sights and he pointed straight at him. "I can see him! Fire on my command!"

"Right! Ready girls?" the Demon Pistol Meister said to his weapons. "Right Kid!" Liz and Patty obliged as he began firing at the monster. Sloth was eventually knocked down, releasing Pacifica from his grasp as he fell. "Don't worry Pacifica, we got you!" Dipper cried trying to reach for his formerly rich friend, but it was too late as Sloth grabbed her once again before throwing off our heroes by tipping over a nearby tree and jumping away. "Dammit, we lost 'em!" Stan cursed pounding the dashboard. "Well, guess there's only one way outta this."

"You don't mean?" Ford wondered fearing the worst. "Driver's education, prepare to be forgotten!" his brother screamed kicking his vehicle into high gear, dashing straight through the fallen tree and driving as unsafely as humanly possible. "Has anybody ever said you drive like a madman?!" Priscilla cried clinging on for dear life as the con-artist chased the avatar of Madness. "Can't talk, trying to save your family!"

"Maybe she's right Stan, do you have any idea how many car accidents have resulted in death recently?!" Wendy shouted trying to withstand the extreme amounts of G-force pushing the crew back. "I think I'm going to be sick!" Spirit hollered about to stick his head out the window to vomit. "Okay, maybe I'll go an eeny bit slower. Is that okay with-" Stan suggested before realizing they were about to crash. "TOO LATE EVERYONE!"

The car ran into a nearby lamppost and was sent flying into the air. Everybody screamed as they braced for impact before it finally crashed onto the street and rolled to a stop. "Everyone okay? Raise your hand if you already barfed?" Stan called woozily getting out of what was left of the car. "We're okay Stanley, just reeling from the utter insanity of your driving skills." Ford answered as the rest exited. "We are never doing that again."

"Oh thank goodness you're all safe! We still got to find Pacifica and stop her father!" Dipper said as Beelzebub touched down and he got off along with Mabel & Kid. "Hey, don't any of you have some weird Spidey-Sense for tracking down souls?"

"I could try." Stein interjected. Using Soul Perception, the mad scientist began searching the entire Oregon town for Preston and Pacifica until he located a pair of souls at the local church at the very end of Main Street. "I found them! They must be at the church down at Main Street!" he declared before putting on a determined grin and his glasses shined in the moonlight. "Time to teach them why I'm called the greatest Meister."

"But what about me?" Priscilla asked them. "You just stay behind. We'll take care of your husband." Maka urged her before bravely looking ahead. "We're coming for you Pacifica, I promise!" Dipper agreed before the group all charged into battle.

–

The people of Gravity Falls all watched in shock and terror as the Madness of Sloth stalked around the church's tower bell with his own daughter shivering in fear of the monster. "Please dad, I know you may be an awful person but I know deep down even you wouldn't resort to holding me hostage!" Pacifica cried before Sloth interrupted her with a roar. "NO! Master Kishin Cipher wants me to serve as the first of his Horsemen of the Apocalypse, just like I wanted last summer." the Madness stated in a deep snarling voice that still barely sounded like her father. "And speaking of which, it seems your friends have already come for me." he added looking back to spy on the Mystery Meisters preparing to confront him.

"Come on down & face us you coward, and free Pacifica while you're at it too!" Mabel shouted aiming her grappling hook. "Yeah, we're not scared of you dude!" Soos interjected putting up his fists. The Madness, seeing this as a challenge, tore the large bell from its support and turned it into a weapon using the Black Blood before jumping down to face the heroes. "So, you want my daughter do you?!" he snarled preparing for a fight. "Well then, you'll have to go through me first!"

"Here he comes, get ready!" Ford exclaimed getting into a fighting stance as the beast formerly known as Preston charged at them like an irritated rhino. They all managed to leap out of the way before the monster slammed his bell to the ground creating shockwaves that threw them all off. "That's super loud!" Blair cried covering her feline ears. "Guess it's finally time for me to shine!"

Sloth prepared another attack smacking his hands together to create more shockwaves before the Monster Cat prepared an attack of her own. "Pum-pumpkin pumpkin Pumpkin Cannon!" Blair cried launching a fireball in the shape of a jack-o-lantern that blew up in Preston's face, sending him flying through the church. "Good one there kitty!" Stan complimented her. "That should weaken him for a moment, I'll take it from here!" Stein exclaimed preparing his weapon and lunging forward.

Preston was angered by the blast and zoomed out of the church before his bell clashed with Spirit's scythe form. "Geez, this guy is unstoppable!" Maka's father cried. "But it won't be impossible for us to stop him!" his partner boasted. "Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

Stein's weapon grew immensely in size and shined the colors like a rainbow before he swung it up Sloth's chest in a formation that made it resemble the letter "U". Blood started gushing from the creature's torso as he was sent backwards. "Now's our chance everyone!" he called to the others before they rushed into the church to help out. "This is where we end this! Release Pacifica and come quietly!" Dipper demanded before the Madness roared one last time, preparing for the final round.

"Try this on for size!" Wendy hollered flinging her axe at his face. "In the name of the Father and the Son and in your face!" Black Star cried smacking the monster with a nearby Bible. "I think we might actually win this!" Soul exclaimed. "Don't count on it commoner, I have the powers of the Black Blood by my side!" Preston bellowed before pounding on the church wall with his bell, shaking its foundations. "Hope you like being crushed into paste under rubble!"

"You realize that if you try to kill us by destroying this place, you're killing your own daughter too!" Maka shouted, which managed to break through to Preston as he realized what he had done. Maka was right, if he did kill them his daughter would join them as well. Then something in his mind started acting up as he howled uncontrollably and banged his bell against the wall more.

Gravel and rubble began falling on the Mystery Meisters as they realized they need to flee. "Retreat, back to the Shack!" Ford cried. "But what about Pacifica?!" Mabel exclaimed before Stein stepped forward. "Allow me." he calmly stated before leaping into the air to retrieve her. The rest of the team on the other hand decided to flee the church before Sloth blocked the only entrance. "No, you must perish for you will be a disturbance to his plans!" the avatar of Madness commanded while gazing at Stan and Soul. "Except for those two."

"Wait, why us?!" Soul recoiled in confusion. "He will find great use for you Mackerel and Piano Keys, but you will have to find out for your-" Preston was suddenly stabbed in the torso by Crona who held Ragnarok in his hands before simply saying "Ragnarok, Scream Resonance." With that, the mouth that rested on the Demon Sword's blade let out a high-pitched scream as Crona drove his weapon deeper into him with a sadistic grin. "Did you know my blood is black?"

When Ragnarok's screaming subsided, the Madness keeled over seemingly dead with a large cut in his torso where Crona stabbed him. It was also then the church finally collapsed on top of the group, sending large rubble their way. "I got this covered guys! Shield Star!" Black Star cried creating a star shape with Tsubaki's chain scythe form that deflected the remains of the building before the dust finally settled.

The team were left panting in exhaustion over the recent battle, how they nearly lost their lives during it. Just then, Stein came down from above with an unconscious Pacifica in his arms. "It's alright friends, she's safe." he declared setting her down on the ground just as her mother burst through the crowd in front of the Mystery Meisters to comfort her.

"Oh Pacifica, please wake up! I know your father and I haven't been the best to you but I promise we can change!" she sobbed begging her daughter to wake up. "It'll be okay Miss Northwest, we can help you out here." Ford assured comforting her. "And by the way, we may have killed your husband."

Ford was completely wrong as the Madness of Sloth burst out of the rubble angrier than ever and charged forward, grabbing both Pacifica & Priscilla in his arms and leaping off into the distance. "Where do you suppose he ran off to?" Tsubaki wondered. "Probably where Kishin Cipher is hiding out, wherever that is." Dipper answered. "Well spank me like a monkey, he went all Ann Darrow on those two!" the voice of Old Man McGucket exclaimed emerging from the crowd. "Old Man McGucket, so glad to see you!" Mabel cried in delight. "Anyone else find that super-convenient?"

"We can talk about that later. Let's just go home." Stan finally said limping back to the Shack and the others straggling behind.

–

"Okay, hold still Soos." Melody instructed her fiance as she tended to his wounds. "You got it dog!" the manchild obeyed while the others reeled from the fight. "So that giant monster was ol' Northwest?! I was wondering why he held his kid hostage!" McGucket said. "He actually had a peculiar substance known as Black Blood within his system that turned him into some inhuman creature that made off with his own family." Ford explained to his old colleague. "I now can't help but wonder what Kishin Cipher has plotted to do with them."

Meanwhile, Blair was literally licking Mabel's wounds while in her cat form as the girl stroked her fur with a forlorn expression on her face when Dipper sat down beside her. "Oh, hey Dipper." she mumbled miserably. "Hey, cheer up Mabel. We'll find Pacifica soon, I can promise that." her brother declared before embracing her. Mabel soon returned the hug and they both added an awkward "pat-pat".

"But the question still remains, where could he have carried them off to?" Stein wondered wrapping a bandage around Stan's head rather tightly, much to his dismay. "Easy there Frank, I still have a headache from the car crash!" he cautioned the scientist Meister. "I'll try Stan."

"I dunno, maybe if one of us happens to turn on the news at the right time we could get a clue on where he's headed." Black Star suggested when ironically enough he pressed on the TV remote and the set sparked to life, conveniently tuning into a news report about the recent tussle at Main Street.

"Shandra Jimenez reporting tonight, our top story is the mysterious disappearance of the Northwest family." the newswoman announced. "Well whaddya know, someone did turn on the news at the right time." Soul quipped. "Earlier tonight, a rampaging beast bearing a great deal of resemblance to former socialite Preston Northwest has kidnapped Priscilla and their daughter Pacifica and bounded away to parts unknown. It was also on that night that the Gravity Falls Church was destroyed during the creature's fight with town hero Stanley Pines, his family and a few strange individuals including a pyromaniac cat woman and some Frankenstein looking fellow."

"Hey, that's me on the TV!" Blair exclaimed pawing at a bystander's drawing of her on the TV screen. "Can you move your head Katswell, I can't see!" Stan shouted before the cat obliged. "As for their current location, some has speculated that this beast is headed for the former Northwest Mansion that currently belongs to local kook and genius inventor Fiddleford McGucket." Shandra continued as a picture of the hillbilly posing in front of the mansion appeared in her place. "Hey, that's my fancy shed up there!"

"So that's where they are!" Kid realized before turning to McGucket. "By the way, how did you happen to obtain such a fine, symmetrical manor like this one?" he asked. "I sold some of my gizmos to the government and decided to buy me a bigger shed when Mustachio and his clan went broke!" Fiddleford stated. "You would not believe some of the stuff he's made dude! Like he once built a giant sea monster robot just because he wanted attention!" Soos exclaimed before the doorbell rang. "Anyone wanna get that?"

"I-I'll go." Crona volunteered opening the door to find none other than Gideon before him. "Hey, you're that boy from the Northwests' place!" the Demon Swordsman exclaimed. "Why yes, I am quite well-known here." Gideon stated shaking Crona's hand. "Now bring me to Stan Pines."

"Who's at the door?" Stan wondered walking to the front door only to discover his old arch-enemy standing there. "You again Gideon?! First you try to kill us last summer and now you wanna inject yourself into our lives!" he cried out. "And I don't think you should be out this late at night."

"Aw don't worry Pines, I have some adult supervision with me." Gideon nodded calling for his old cellmate Ghost Eyes, an incredibly muscular man with empty white eyes hence his name. "And I suppose you must be one of his buddies?"

"Yeah, and you better listen to what he says Pines!" Ghost Eyes demanded prompting Crona to hide behind Stan as the others appeared behind him. "What's going on here, and what's up with that guy's eyes?!" Spirit wondered. "Name's Ghost Eyes redhead and my boss Gideon is here to tell you something!" the former prisoner declared motioning for Gideon to start speaking. "You see, I have heard about what happened with Pacifica & the church and, seeing how I am well acquainted with her, I've elected to join you on a potential excursion to rescue her."

"Wait, you want to come with us?!" Mabel exclaimed. "And we really aren't planning any rescue mission at the moment." she added before Dipper interrupted. "Gideon's right, we should leave immediately before it's too late!" he declared, to which Ford agreed. "Correct Dipper, everybody gather necessary supplies! This could be quite a trip so we might need to gather lots of them."

And gather supplies they did. Dipper put away stuff that he thought were necessary for this mission like his journal and a flashlight with a height-altering crystal attached to the lens along with various food supplies in case anyone got hungry. Mabel on the other hand stuffed a few of her plushes, a Nyarf gun, her grappling hook and most of all, some of her various sweaters.

McGucket meanwhile made weapons for the others such as a raygun for Gideon, modifying Wendy's axe, shock gauntlets for Melody and a sonic banjo for himself. Soos bid his grandma goodbye as he closed up the Mystery Shack indefinitely. With preparations complete, the Mystery Meisters looked out into the woods preparing for what's ahead. "Alright everyone, we're off!" Ford declared as they all took one step forward.

The Mystery Meisters, currently consisting of Dipper, Mabel, Maka, Soul, Stan, Ford, Soos, Melody, Wendy, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Spirit, Stein, Blair, Waddles, McGucket, Gideon and Ghost-Eyes, were now prepared to find Pacifica and stop Kishin Cipher from taking over the world.

"Let's hit the road!"

–

 _And that's the Black Blood arc ladies and gents! Will this rather large crew find a way to save their friend and stop Kishin Cipher from enacting whatever plot he has?! Find out next time after this hiatus when we go on a little Quest for the Northwest._

 _And yes I did get the name from Gravity Falls Deep Woods, but I thought it would really fit in Gravity Soul._


	7. In Search of Pacifica

_AN: Welcome back from hiatus boys, girls and every other gender/sexuality! From here on out, Gravity Soul is going to get even insaner and you're all coming along with me for the ride. Welcome one and all to the Quest for the Northwest arc, and now your new cipher brought to us by Mr. A1Z26._

 **Gravity Soul**

 **Chapter 6: In Search of Pacifica, Another Enemy Returns?**

 _1 12-9-20-20-12-5 7-9-18-12 2-25 20-8-5 14-1-13-5 15-6 14-15-18-20-8-23-5-19-20_

 _23-1-19 2-15-18-14 20-15 2-5 20-8-5 22-5-18-25 2-5-19-20_

 _14-15-23 19-8-5'19 11-14-15-3-11-5-4 15-21-20 3-15-12-4_

 _20-15 19-1-22-5 8-5-18, 20-8-5-25 13-21-19-20 2-5 2-15-12-4_

* * *

Mere hours later, the beastly Madness of Sloth formerly known as Preston Northwest charged through the woods of Gravity Falls with his wife Priscilla and their currently unconscious daughter Pacifica clutched in his large hands, startling many a woodland creature and supernatural oddity. "Please Preston, if you're still in there, just let us go!" his wife cried trying to flee, but her words fell on deaf ears before the monster finally arrived at their former mansion, which was now property of Fiddleford McGucket, but something seemed off. It was now infested with monsters roaming its courtyard, the windows darker than the night sky and the roof having a large hole in it, allowing the light of the moon to shine upon the foyer.

"Master Kishin Cipher, I have returned!" the Madness boomed entering the house. "Master, where are you?" he wondered looking around for his lord. "I believe he has other matters to attend to sir." a diminuative elderly man dressed in all black with a pointy nose explained appearing before Preston. "I am Mosquito, at your service." he cordially introduced himself. "I suppose you must be another one of his minions, correct?"

"Of course we are, we're all working for the same guy right!" another man called stepping into view. This one in particular had very pale skin, metal piercings, a fur-collared jacket and brown gloves that extended past his elbows. "Who's the ruffian with you?" Northwest asked setting his captives down. "This 'ruffian' is my partner Giriko. We made a deal with Bill to resurrect a certain someone in exchange for our services." Mosquito stated. Giriko got quite mad over the former philanthropist calling him a ruffian and got his face incredibly close to the other's. "Who are you calling a ruffian?! You're the ruffian here for being a terrible parent from what I've heard!"

"SILENCE!" another voice roared before its owner crashed down into the floor through the hole, none other than Kishin Cipher. "Kishin Cipher, I have been expecting you my lord!" Mosquito distracted himself from the duo's argument by kissing up to the fusion of Bill and Asura. "My most glorious, almighty, unholy-" Kishin Cipher interrupted him by literally zipping his mouth closed. "Skip the formalities Pointy and hand me the journal!"

Although Mosquito's speaking was muffled through the zipper, he complied giving his boss the second journal written by Stanford Pines. "Oh yes, finally someone gave me one of the journals for once!" the fusion cried in euphoria. "Now all I need are the other two and the ritual to get my power back will be complete!" Skimming through the book, he glanced at Giriko and the Madness of Sloth still fighting before shocking them with a wave of his finger, ending their tussle. "Quit it both of you!"

"Okay then you big lug, no need to create another spark over this." Giriko chuckled at his own terrible pun before getting serious again. "So what do we do with those two over there?" he wondered turning to the other Northwests. "Whatever you do milord, please have mercy on them." Preston offered thinking for his family. "Oh isn't that sweet? This man still cares for his family even after he's been turned into a hideous creature! Whatever shall I do to please him?" Kishin Cipher mock-cried mulling over what to do before he finally came to a decision. "Oh I know! Golems, take the woman to the dungeon where she shall remain!"

"But we made an agreement!" Preston roared as his wife was tossed into his family's former panic room by a pair of large stone creatures. "Well I'm not one for keeping promises bub!" the Dream Kishin exclaimed before gesturing towards the still comatose Pacifica. "And place the girl in a special cage, we'll need her for later." The Golems did as they were told picking up the girl and sticking her in a gilded cage before it was raised to the ceiling. "What do you plan on doing with her?" Sloth wondered fearfully backing away. "You'll see Mustachio. Now go outside and guard the front door!"

The Madness of Sloth reluctantly complied before walking outside and taking his position. Cipher went back to eagerly scrolling through the journal before Giriko finally spoke up. "So what's this ritual you were talking about?" the Deadly Demon Weapon wondered. "That is a very good question buzzface!" Kishin Cipher answered faux-affectionately pinching his cheek, much to his displeasure. "In order for me to regain my maximum power, I need the blood sacrifice of a human, a Witch and a Demon Weapon. I've already got one of them down, but all I need are the other two."

He produced an image of the Mystery Meisters before Giriko & Mosquito. "Kill every last one of them, but bring the old man and the Demon Scythe to me. Understand?" he commanded. "Yes master." the two accepted before going on their way. "But master, what would happen if someone else got involved?" Mosquito inquired before Cipher grabbed him by the shirt collar. "What do you mean by someone else?! If you're talking about _him_ , then our plans will be ruined if he finds out! Now go already!"

He finally dropped the Bloodsucker to the ground and retreated back into the shadows, presumably to recharge his energy as the two walked out of the mansion. "So explain to me again why we're working with him if he looks like he wants us dead?" Giriko wondered. "Don't you remember my boy, we originally made a deal with him to resurrect Lady Arachne in exchange for our services!" Mosquito exclaimed irritated at his partner's forgetfulness before consoling himself and focusing on the task at hand. "But your incompetence doesn't matter now, let us continue on our way."

The pair finally disembarked on their mission, confident that they will succeed but didn't know what they were in for.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the woodlands of Gravity Falls, Dipper and Maka began making plans for an attack on Kishin Cipher with the rest of the party watching. "Okay everyone, here's the plan." Dipper began mapping out strategies. "It's a long way to the mansion so it's best that we all split up into groups to find a decent pathway to our destination." He then began listing off the teams. "Mabel, Waddles, Maka, Soul, Crona & I will form the first team. Stan, you, Ford, Kid, Liz & Patty and Wendy form the second. Soos, Melody, McGucket, Stein, Spirit & Blair are Team #3. Finally Black Star, Tsubaki, Gideon and Ghost-Eyes will make up the fourth team. Any questions?"

"I got one," Mabel raised her hand. "how do we communicate with one another when our teams are far away from each other?" she asked. "That's where these come in." Maka stated pulling out a bag of flashlights and handing them out to each group. "Each team gets one flashlight they'll have to share. For every five meters, one of you will have to flash it twice if it's safe. If there's trouble, flash it four times. As for other signals, all member within each team will give each other hand signals."

She formed her hand to make an OK symbol. "Use this whenever you're in the clear." Then she lowered three of her fingers down while the pinky & thumb pointed outward. "And this is for perilous situations. Are we clear on that?" The others nodded in agreement before Spirit raised his hand. "I think I got a good hand signal!" he exclaimed before he demonstrated said signal by clapping his hands, making a peace sign, then an OK sign and finally placing his left hand over his brow. "I think he's saying "Your underwear is showin'"." Stan translated the signals. "Yeah boy!" Spirit cried fistbumping the great uncle while Maka watched in embarrassment. "Good grief."

"Before we proceed, I think we need to contact my father about the current situation." Death the Kid suggested before extending his hand, causing a skull-shaped magic circle on the ground to appear and an image of Lord Death to pop out of it. "Hey there, hi there, ho there everybody! How are you all doing children?" the Shinigami cheerfully greeted. "We're doing fine Lord Death. We contacted you because we're about to go on an important mission." Maka explained. "Who the devil is Mr. Tall Dark & Mysterious over here?" Stan wondered. "And what's with that mask of his?"

"Mr. Pines, I'd like you to meet my father Death." Kid introduced the great uncle to his father. "Ah, so you must be one of my son's new friends." Death politely stated. "So wait, your father is literally the Grim Reaper?!" Stan exclaimed gaping at the Death God. "To be honest, I don't really see the family resemblance."

"You must be Lord Death. The name's Pines, Stanford Pines." Ford greeted stepping forward. "They're our great uncles and super cool too!" Mabel exclaimed. "Oh look, little Dipper and Mabel are here as well! What's up with this mission I've heard about?" said Death. "Well here's a question for you sir." Dipper stated crossing his arms. "Have you ever heard of Bill Cipher?"

Lord Death gasped at the boy's question, as if he knew the dream demon from days long passed. After regaining his composure and answering. "Why yes, yes I have." he stated. "He and I go way back. Hundreds of years ago, he plotted to unleash his weirdness upon the world but me and my eight guardians refused to have any of that. We found a way to break into his hideout in the Nightmare Realm and prevent his invasion, but I feared he would come back someday ready for revenge."

"Well that's why we contacted you Mr. Death, he's back and fused with this guy named Asura!" Wendy exclaimed which again sent Death into a tizzy. "Wait, Asura's back?! How, and why?" he exclaimed. "He fused with Bill for one simple purpose: revenge." Stein said turning his screw. "And now he's kidnapped a young girl after brainwashing her father into becoming one of his minions."

"Oh my, that is quite perilous! I'll promise to watch over you and make contact when all is said and done!" Death proclaimed doing a military salute as the hologram gave out. "Lord Death, out!" When the message finally ended, Dipper turned to the other teams. "Okay everyone, we all know what to do!" he announced raising his flashlight skyward. "For Pacifica!"

"For Pacifica!" the others shouted before finally dispersing across the forest. All except for Wendy who stopped her younger friend and snatched the trapper cap from his head, replacing it with the pine tree hat she took to remember him by last summer. "Wanted to do it when you first came back, but I guess I lost track of time." she said before running to catch up with the elder Pines, Kid and the Thompsons. And so, the great quest for Pacifica Northwest that would last them through the night finally began.

Meanwhile with Lord Death, he had just ended the call before turning to gaze around his special room, pondering about their current situation. "So Asura's back, just as I feared." he reiterated in a hushed fearful tone unlike his usual wise eccentric personality. "I wonder if it's finally time I tell Kid."

"Is something wrong sir?" a blue-skinned zombie entered the room without Death knowing. "Oh it's nothing Sid, I'm just concerned for my son." Death answered sheepishly. "Oh, you mean Kid? I'm sure he's doing fine in Gravity Falls." Sid replied. "No Sid, not just him." the Shinigami corrected him. "The other one as well."

* * *

Owls hooted loudly as Dipper's team, consisting of himself, Mabel, Maka, Soul, Crona and Waddles wandered through the forest in search of a good pathway to the former Northwest mansion. "Are you sure we should be out when it's this dark? I don't know how to deal with this." Crona moaned hiding behind Maka. "It's gonna be okay Crona, you got us sticking by you all the way." Mabel comforted him before Ragnarok popped out of the Demon Swordsman's back. "Yeah, all that mushy power of friendship crap or something!" the Black Blood blade shouted giving his Meister a noogie. "Hey, quit it Ragnarok!"

Just then, Waddles started oinking in fear and dashing toward Soul. "What's up little guy, you look like you've seen a ghost!" the Demon Scythe tried to soothe him before the group spotted a snake slithering before them. "What are you all scared about, it's just a snake." Dipper said. "That's not just any snake Dipper," Maka exclaimed. "look at its scales!"

The Pines brother nervously stepped forward to examine the reptile and much to his surprise, there were various arrows adorning its body. "That is definitely nothing like any snake I've seen!" he shouted as it snapped its jaws at him. "Correct child. In fact, I'm not just a snake at all." the snake suddenly spoke to him in a female voice terrifying the Meisters in the twins' group. "No, that's impossible!" Maka cried preparing for a fight as Soul's scythe form flew into her hands. "Oh it most definitely is Maka-chan."

The snake began morphing into a young woman of fairly average build with black dotted tattoos winding down both of her arms. She had yellow eyes with matching hair and was clad in a sleeveless black cloak but was barefoot, revealing black nail polish. To the Pines twins & Waddles she was a frightening sight, but to Maka, Soul and Crona, she was none other than Medusa Gorgon.

"Is that supposed to be Medusa?" Mabel wondered clinging to Maka's overcoat as the young Meister prepared for a rematch with the snake witch. "Yes, but I just can't believe she's still alive!" Maka replied readying her scythe. "Well then, why isn't she turning us to stone?" The clearing suddenly became deathly quiet as Medusa tried to comprehend the little girl's question. "What...did you just say?" she asked increduously. "I mean, isn't Medusa supposed to be like some kind of crazy snake-haired lady who can turn anyone looking at her into stone?"

"Wow Mabel, I honestly didn't know you were that into Greek mythology." Dipper gasped in astonishment. "Well to be honest Dipper, I mostly got it all from that movie from '97 we watched a lot when we were little." Mabel said. "We had to replace the VCR three times because I had a crush on Herc-"

"SILENCE!" Medusa shouted interrupting their random conversation with an arrow that gashed Mabel's cheek and blew her back. "I've had enough of your meandering chatter little ones, now I must assassinate you for my new master Kishin Cipher!" she declared summoning more arrows from her person. "Oh my gosh, are you okay Mabel!" Dipper howled worrying for his sister. "I'm fine bro-bro, just go get help." his sister groaned reeling from her injury. The boy immediately reached for his flashlight to contact the others before it was suddenly destroyed by one of the witch's arrows. "You won't be needing them now little Pine Tree."

"Oh my gosh, someone help us!" the boy began screaming for help as Maka and Crona engaged Medusa in combat.

* * *

"So if your dad's Lord Death, then where's Lady Death?" Stan asked as his group, also made up of Ford, Wendy, Kid, Liz and Patty, ventured through their neck of the woods. "To be frank, I never knew my mother or if I even had one at all." Kid said. "Small world, my mom's not around either." Wendy added wrapping her arm around the young Shinigami's shoulder. "She died when I was like a kid and it still really affects my family even to this day."

"Ditto, we all know what happened with me and Patty's folks." Liz affirmed before an arrow whizzed past them and landing on a nearby tree. "What was that?!" Patty cried. Racing over to where the arrow had landed on the tree, it suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Just where did that come from?" Ford wondered. "I think it came from over there everyone, we should contact the others!" Stan cried picking up his group's flashlight and flashing it four times, signaling the others to their side. "We got your message Stanley, what's up?" Stein wondered. "We were just talking about moms and then an arrow just flew by our faces!"

"An arrow? Oh geez, not her!" Black Star cried. "Her who boy?" Gideon wondered. "You'll know when we show you Gideon, now follow us!" Stan exclaimed leading everyone else on the arrow's path.

* * *

"I'm shocked you're still siding with Lord Death's cronies my child." Medusa stated after defeating Maka and Soul while the Pines twins hid in fear of the witch. "And where is Ragnarok? I don't suppose you made him into part of those tacky clothes, haven't you?" Crona was enraged by his mother commenting on his current outfit and let out a mighty battle cry as he dashed towards her with Ragnarok in hand. "SCREECH RESONANCE!"

"Seriously, defeated again?! I thought we were stronger than this!" Soul shouted rubbing his head in pain. "It's not that we're getting weaker, I think Medusa's gotten stronger since we last saw her." Maka guessed watching the mother and son clash. "You think it has something to do with Bill?" her partner asked. "Possibly, that would also explain the change in wardrobe."

"Kids, we're coming!" Stan cried as he and the other groups raced towards them. "Grunkle Stan!" the twins cried rushing to their great uncle who simply glared at Medusa. "So you're the hussy that was a terrible mom to Crona, aren't you?!" he snarled brandishing a pair of brass knuckles. "And I suppose you must be Pine Tree and Shooting Star's great uncle, right Mackerel?" the witch said putting on an evil grin that distorted her entire face. "How are you even alive Medusa?! You were supposed to have been killed by Maka's Genie Hunter!" Tsubaki cried changing into Black Star's chain scythe.

"Why it's simple you all. I can never truly die, plus we all know about the deal I made with Bill. In exchange for helping to morph Crona into a killing machine, he offered to make me into one of his loyal minions!" Medusa summoned a snake-like creature made out of her own tattoos to her side. "You may call me the Madness of Wrath!"

"Oh I'll show you some madness and wrath!" Stan hollered charging towards the witch and hitting her with a left hook. "Come on, who's with me?!" Just then, Ford, Soos, Melody, Stein and Black Star joined him in taking on Medusa. "So it has to be that way?" Medusa crossed her arms as a black mass swarmed around her. "Nake snake cobra cobbra. VECTOR ARROW TIMES THREE!"

She unleashed a barrage of arrows towards her opponents but unfortunately for her, they all swiftly dodged them. "Have some of this!" Soos socked her in the eye with his hammer and Melody slapped her with her shock gauntlets. Meanwhile, Black Star tied her up with his chain scythe leading Stein to send an electric shock just by gripping the sides of her head. "That children, is called Soul Menace. Where you can literally weaponize your Wavelength to create a concussive shock."

"Brag all you want, but you forgot one thing." Medusa smirked bringing forth her snake creature. "Light Serpent, now!" The monster grew to a gargantuan size and snatched up the entire party in its jaws, flying high into the sky above the forest while the others cried for help. The only member that wasn't captured was Crona who trembled in fear as he watched his friends on the verge of being dropped to their doom. He became so furious at his mother that he screamed at the top of his lungs and sprouted wings of Black Blood from his back and chased the Light Serpent down.

"Hey is it me or are we being made to look like idiotic weaklings?!" Black Star shouted trying to break out of the serpent's jaws. "Especially me, the man who's gonna transcend God someday!" Then Dipper proposed a hypothesis. "I think it's like what Maka & Soul said, it's possibly because she's become way too powerful for us!" he said. "Very good observation Dipper, but can we plan on how to escape without dying here!" Gideon exclaimed. "Hang on everyone, we're coming!"

Suddenly, the group all spotted Crona flying after the Light Serpent, keyword being flying as he now had wings. "Wait, Crona can fly now?!" Melody exclaimed. "I recognize those wings from anywhere." Kid declared. "He gained this ability after devouring every soul aboard the ghost ship Nidhogg with the Black Blood." he explained. "Great, that's cool and all but how is he gonna save us with that?!" Wendy wondered. "Like that."

"BLOODY SLICER!" Crona screamed cutting his wrist, allowing blood to fly out & form into a curved projectile. This attack whizzed toward the Light Serpent and sliced its head off, causing it to vanish and its prisoners falling to the ground.

Just then, Crona swooped in and picked up all his friends within the wings and gently set them down on the ground. "I can't believe it Crona, you saved our lives!" Dipper cried gasping for breath. "Yeah, you totally did it!" Mabel added before everyone started singing Crona's praises. The Demon Swordsman shed a small tear at how much love they all showed him before Medusa finally cornered them. "So you destroyed my Light Serpent? Very good job on that one."

"You leave her alone you crazy snake lady!" Soos firmly stated while he and Melody rushed to the child's defense. "No Soos, let me handle this one." Crona declared making the two move out of his way. Stepping forward to face Medusa, the boy put on a determined scowl on his face as he summoned Ragnarok. "You dare challenge me Crona? And I thought I trained my son to obey me!" the snake witch scoffed. "No, I am not your son anymore and I refuse to be called that! A mother is supposed to love and cherish their children, not abuse them into becoming weapons! From this day forth, my name is no longer Gorgon. Instead, call me Crona Ramirez!"

Soos put on a small smile as he and the others watched Crona stand tall against his former mother who just groaned and simply said "Vector Plate." Just then, large arrows pointing in different directions away from Medusa sent all four teams flying away from one another, with Crona being shunted back to Dipper, Mabel, Waddles, Maka and Soul. "Stan, Ford!" the twins cried out for their great uncles. "KIDS!"

"Where's she sending us to?!" Wendy cried as her group tumbled through the forest. "I do not know, but I sure hope it doesn't get any worse!" Kid exclaimed before they started screaming again, fearfully awaiting what would happen to them.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in the forest rested a small cave in which its entrance masked by the surrounding flora. There was a large body of water winding all the way from that entrance to a pedestal, which rested a sword that was illuminated by the moonlight coming from a large hole in the cave's ceiling. The sword was the cave's only inhabitant.

Along with a few fairies who's faces were contorted in pure disgust.

* * *

 _That's all folks! Hope you're all ready for the next chapter when the Stans, Wendy, Kid and the Thompsons happen upon a certain Holy Sword. Hilarity ensues. Until then..._

 _FOOLS!_


	8. The Excalibur Filler

_AN: Last time on Gravity Soul, our heroes begin their search for Pacifica but suddenly an old enemy of Maka and company makes her dastardly debut! After a hard-fought battle, Medusa splits the team apart and sends them tumbling towards different parts of the forest. The team consisting of the Stan twins, Wendy, Death the Kid and his Demon Weapons the Thompsons find themselves upon a particular cave where they meet a certain annoying Holy Sword. Hilarity ensues._

 **Gravity Soul**

 **Chapter 7: The Excalibur Filler, Are We All Fools?**

 _6-15-15-12-19!_

* * *

"Ugh my head, where are we?" Stan groaned rubbing his head as he got up from his fall. "Anyone okay here? Use the hand signal if yes!" Suddenly Ford rose up shaking his head as well. "Now what was that signal again?" the scientist wondered. "Oh, I know!" Patty cried getting up. Rather than making an OK symbol, she clapped her hands, formed her hand into a peace symbol, then into an OK symbol before putting it over her eyes. "I think that was the "I can see your underwear" one."

"Dammit, be serious everyone!" Ford exclaimed in frustration. "No egghead, she's right. Your underwear is showing!" Liz stated pointing to his pants, in which they began to drop down a bit. "Oh my goodness, thanks for the heads up!" Ford hastily pulled them up and secured them with his belt. "Now where are we?"

"I think we're somewhere near a cave." Wendy guessed pointing at one hidden behind a waterfall and a few bushes here and there. Although it did look gorgeous, there was still the task at hand. "Do you think it might lead us to something useful?" Death the Kid asked examining the cave entrance. "I dunno, let's get in there!" Stan began marching into the cave with the others following close behind, except for Kid who was clinging onto a nearby tree branch. "Hey, this is no time to climb up trees!"

"No, I simply refuse to walk into that cave. I'll get wet." Kid stated continuing to grab onto the branch. "Okay then, climb onto my back." Wendy offered. The young shinigami complied leaping down and jumping onto the redhead's back before they finally proceeded. "I have a bad feeling about this." he said.

* * *

Traversing further into the cave, the team felt an air of mystery surround them as if something fantastic would await them. But Kid on the other hand felt a heavy amount of deja vu smack him in the face as he watched the fairies fly about. "Something seems awfully familiar about this cave." he mused trying his hardest not to fall off of Wendy. "Almost like we are in for a world of pure obnoxiousness."

"Oh please Stripes, I got enough of that from Gideon last summer." Stan sneered smacking a fairy onto his back. "But we seem to be close, these winged things seem to be spreading." Suddenly one fairy flew before them with a benign expression on her face. "Greetings travelers, what happens to bring you here?"

"Yeah Crysta, you know where we can find something that can help us kill a merged monstrosity?" Wendy asked. The fairy's face then contorted before them, her eyes darting to one side, gritted teeth showing, her nose completely vanishing only leaving behind the nostrils and wrinkles appearing all over before she flew away in a hurry. "Wait a minute Kid, didn't you and Black Star make that face before?" Ford asked Kid, who was now frozen in fear. "Oh no, not him! Anyone but him again!" he began panicking before making his decision. "That is it, we are leaving right now!"

He then leaped off of Wendy not even caring about getting wet and stomped back towards the cave entrance before Stan grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Oh no you don't squirt, you're coming with us whether you like it or not!" he yelled dragging him through the water while Liz and Patty led the way. "I already told you I'd get wet!" the symmetry-obsessed boy cried. "Who cares, we are finding this whatsit and getting outta here!"

Finally making it to a domed chamber with a small stone platform in the middle and a sword implanted in it, Stan immediately got excited. "Neato, a sword! We could definitely use one of these!" he cried walking onto the platform and pulling on the weapon. "Good grief this is tough! Someone give me a lift here!" he called before Ford stepped up and grabbed the handle of the sword as well. "Now what could a sword be doing here?"

"Yo when you get that out, can I have it as a souvenir?" Wendy asked. "No Wendy, no one's taking it as a souvenir unless you value your sanity!" Kid shouted pointing at her before trying to make a mad dash for the brothers. "DOOOO-OOOON'T PUUUU-UUULL IIIII-IIITTTT!"

But he was too late. Stan and Ford finally pulled the sword free and it shone heavenly upon them. "CONGRATULATIONS TRAVELERS! I AM EXCALIBUR, THE GREATEST AND MOST STRONGEST WEAPON OF ALL!" a voice boomed for everyone to hear. "AS A REWARD FOR PULLING ME FROM THE STONE, I SHALL NAME ONE OF YOU MY NEW MEISTER!"

The light descended upon the twins and gave way to reveal a small white creature standing before them. The creature had no mouth to speak of, his only facial features being a rather long nose and a pair of eyes staring blankly at the Pines. He wore a white top hat on his head with a matching frilled ruff & jacket and held a cane in his non-existent hand. "That's it, this is Excalibur?! Kinda expected him to be taller!" Stan commented trying to hold back laughter while his brother gazed in awe. "I cannot believe it, the sword of King Arthur himself, and we pulled it out of the stone!"

"FOOL!" Excalibur shouted spooking the twins. "Why yes, I am indeed Excalibur, the strongest weapon in the world formerly wielded by King Arthur. And I see you've brought an old friend too." He then turned his gaze to Kid, already cringing at the sight of him. "Please Excalibur, I insist that I interview you!" Ford exclaimed dropping to his knees in excitement. "I want all the details, like Merlin, the Knights of the Round Table, the Holy Grail-"

"FOOL! You're asking too much sir." the sword stated smacking Ford with his cane, making his nose jiggle. "So what makes you so afraid of him Kid? Other than actually being pretty rude." Wendy asked. "He must have some kind of latent power to incite anger in those he comes across!" Kid deduced pounding his fist into his palm. "Plus, he is of course disgustingly obnoxious. But I don't know what he is doing here, he's supposed to be in the Eternal Cave."

"Why this is my summer home, it is very nice this time of year." Excalibur stated spinning around in a circle. "Now then my six-fingered muchacho, you said you wanted to hear my story?" he asked pointing his cane at Ford. "Why yes! Please tell us sir." Ford sat down on the platform and began listening intently to the sword's tale while the others did their own thing. "My legend dates back to the 12th century. It began on an intensely hot midsummer's day. Wait, it was a chilly autumn's day..."

* * *

"Grunkle Stan, Ford, Wendy, Kid! Where are you?" Dipper called for the aforementioned people as he, Mabel, Waddles, Maka, Soul and Crona scoured the forest for them. "They couldn't have gone far. We gotta get them back before we can continue on to Kishin Cipher." Maka declared. "Yeah but at this rate, what chance do we have? I mean, we've seen how strong Medusa's gotten thanks to him!" Soul replied. "Chances are whatever else he's gonna throw at us is gonna waste our asses!"

"Don't say that Soul," Crona said. "even if the odds are against us, I know we can win in the end." he said before Ragnarok interjected. "Now that's my boy! You've grown much braver!" he shouted harshly rubbing his head. "Hey, stop it Ragnarok!"

"But how can we contact anyone else now? She destroyed our flashlight and now we're separated from the others." Mabel wondered before she suddenly got an idea. "Wait, I think I have a sweater for that!" She took off her current shooting star sweater before swapping it with a lightbulb design that actually functioned as a light source when she pressed it. "Wow, that's really efficient!" Maka exclaimed. "Though don't you think it might become a fire hazard?"

"No, it's a fun hazard." Mabel boldly declared. "Now let's get the band back together!" She raced off deeper into the woods before the others followed in hot pursuit. "We're coming guys!"

* * *

In another dark part of the forest, Soos, Melody, McGucket and Stein were trying to find a way out while Spirit panicked for his daughter. "Oh what am I going to do?! What if my little Maka is hurt or even dead?! This forest is just so dangerous, there could be predators or criminals out here!" Suddenly his worrying was silenced by Blair. "Oh don't worry big guy, I'm sure Maka's group is fine!" the sexy Monster Cat assured him. "Besides, she's still super strong!"

"Oh thanks Blair." Spirit gratefully thanked her. "By the way, why were you so quiet lately?" he asked. "I dunno, I just couldn't find the right thing to say." Meanwhile Soos and Stein were trying to contact the others. "So what do you suppose we do doc?" the former handyman asked. "Why don't we just use the flashlight?" Melody suggested. "That is a great idea Ms. Melody. In fact, I'll try it right now." Stein pulled out the tool and turned it on for about a few seconds before it suddenly flickered out and died. "What the?!"

"Sorry 'bout that dude, but if it makes you feel any better I packed spare batteries!" Soos tried to cheer him up by sifting through his backpack but finding no spares. "Oh right, I used up most of them for my radio." He pulled out a radio and turned on some music. " _Am I blanchin'? Girl we blanchin'! I live up in a mansion!_ "

"That actually is quite catchy, but let us not distract ourselves." Stein stated. "I suggest we sit here and wait until someone finds us." Just as he spoke, they spotted a faint light in the distance, which upon further inspection turned out to come from a sweater Mabel was wearing as Dipper, Maka, Soul, Crona and Waddles followed her. "Soos, Dr. Stein!"

"Dudes! You're safe!" Soos cried scooping the twins in his arms. "Thought we lost you there." he said before Melody joined in on the hug and Blair glomped Soul. "I've missed you too Soul! I was worried you were hurt something fierce or-"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka screamed slapping Soul silly. "Okay, enough stalling. Now we need to find the others and proceed on our mission." Dipper stated. "Let's move out everyone!"

With that, the nearly reassembled crew set off to find the other members.

* * *

"The one thousand provisions of the Holy Sword Excalibur. #618. When ordering food at a restaurant, always ask for many plates of breadsticks."

Team Stan and Excalibur were now sitting at a fancy restaurant calmly waiting for their waiter to arrive. "So you brought us here to this place just so you can get some breadsticks?" Stan asked before the stereotypically French waiter arrived at their table. "Allo allo allo, vat can I get you?"

"Okay, I'll have some linguini with a side of tea, Earl Grey, hot." Ford stated. "My scoundrel of a brother here will take some ratatouille. Our dark-haired companion and his fair maidens shall have the escargot, symmetrical of course and finally Ms. Corduroy will have the beef bourguignon."

"Anything else mousier?" the waiter asked jotting down their order. "No, I think that's it." Wendy said before Excalibur hit her with his cane. "FOOL! You forgot one thing." he declared. "All right fine. The little guy here will take some breadsticks."

"Make that 20 plates of breadsticks garcon." the Holy Sword added. "Mon dieu, that many?!" the waiter gasped. "Oh well, I shall make a note of it." He walked away leaving the patrons at their table. "Seriously, twenty breadsticks? Isn't that a little excessive?" Liz asked before she got a cane to the face. "FOOL! Nothing is too excessive."

"I don't want to know what the bill will be like." Kid deadpanned. "Once they come with it, I suggest we say thanks for the food then run for it." Stan suggested.

"#202. I can only accept the grandest of toilets."

"Are you done yet Excalibur?! Other people need to go too!" Stan cried pounding on the door of a large duck where the sword did his business. "In fact, how can a guy like him go to the john when he doesn't have a hoo-ha or uh-oh?"

"I can't take it anymore Grunkle Stan! I have to go now!" Dipper cried behind him doing a potty dance. "Just go behind a tree kid, simple as that!"

"I get he wants his privacy," Ford stated standing before the duck. "but isn't this a bit much?" As it turned out, the duck had taken up a small part of Gravity Falls.

"#75, Excalibur's birthday, which is everyday by the way, shall be celebrated in grand style."

"Wait, everyday?! You must be like really old then!" Wendy exclaimed. "So what kind of cake do you prefer?" Stan asked looking over a catalogue of confectionary treats. "Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, banana, carrot, coconut, devil's food-" Suddenly Excalibur cut him off. "All of the above! It is my birthday after all."

* * *

"Black Star? Tsubaki?" Dipper called out for the ninja and his weapon. "Gideon?! Where are you guys?!"

"Should we search for Stan and Kid first?" McGucket inquired crawling behind them. "You know, you've got a good point McG. Why don't we find them first?" Mabel responded. "We'll save them for last. Right now we need to get Team #4 back." Dipper stated. "Yeah but aren't we going out of order? Three comes before four y'know." Soos added. "Ditto." Soul replied.

"Okay, change of plans. We'll find Stan, Ford and Kid first then Black Star and Gideon." the boy changed his mind and looked onward. "But where could they be?"

Suddenly they heard a faint voice singing. "Excalibur, Excalibur! From the United King, I'm looking for heaven, I'm going to California!" the voice crooned. "What is that?" Maka wondered. "I think I know that voice from anywhere." Stein announced before his face distorted in disgust. "It's Excalibur."

"Wait, the Excalibur?! As in King Arthur's sword?!" Dipper exclaimed cheerfully. "Please, I have got to see it in person, I just have to!" Just then, Stein simply commanded him to stop talking. "I admire your enthusiasm Dipper, but just so you know Excalibur can be very abrasive which explains why he doesn't have too many Meisters."

"Yeah I have to agree dude, that face he made really gives me a bad feeling about this." Soos agreed with the strongest Meister before attempting to imitate the Excalibur face. "Y'know for some reason I can't make it myself." he stated. "Well we got no time to waste, let's find the others and get back on track!" Melody declared walking away from the group before the others followed her.

* * *

"#452, attendance of my five-hour story telling party is absolutely mandatory."

Every character that has and will eventually appear in this story were now gathered around Excalibur while he told a story that went on for quite a while. As he continued narrating, the audience grew smaller over time until only Ford and Dipper were left. "That is all!" the sword declared to his two-man audience applauding his tale.

* * *

"Now if I were a wrinkly old man in a dark forest, where would I be?" Gideon pondered as he, Ghost Eyes, Black Star and Tsubaki searched the woods for the rest of the Mystery Meisters. "Probably taking a whiz, what else?" Black Star answered. "Or perhaps he just gave up and went back to the Shack." Ghost Eyes added. "I don't really think so guys. Mr. Pines may be old, but he most certainly isn't a quitter." Tsubaki disagreed with them. "Besides, did you see how he fought Medusa?! And he's only like fifty-something years old!"

"Yep, a fifty-something year old man who found a way to ruin my reputation last summer." Gideon snarked before he pulled out their flashlight and flickered it twice to signal help. Suddenly it began to give out and finally died. "Uh, did we pack any batteries?"

"Actually, I think Soos used up most of them." Black Star guessed before he randomly bumped straight into Soul, who was already with the twins, Maka and Crona. "Wait, Soul?!" he exclaimed staring at his friend. "Black Star?"

"SOUL!" Black Star cried as the two ran towards each other with tears in their eyes and cherry blossom petals flying around before hugging tightly, still crying. "I thought you were a goner bro!" the last of the Star Clan sobbed. "Me too buddy!" Suddenly, the two of them were shot in the head by none other than Death the Kid. "Oops, finger slipped again. My mistake."

"Kid? Then that must mean..." Mabel gasped before her great uncles and Wendy came into view behind him. "Hey kids, sorry it took so long." Stan nervously apologized before Dipper and Mabel rushed into their arms. "We were worried sick, where were you two?" the alpha twin asked. "Well we found this cave that had all these little fairies and this little annoying thing in a hat." Stan replied. "Oh look, here he comes now!"

"Wait, little annoying thing in a hat? Oh no!" Black Star panicked before he found none other than Excalibur stepping out of the night shadows of the forest. "Long time no see!" the sword benignly greeted the party. "OH HELL NOOOOO!" Black Star screamed at the top of his lungs, echoing throughout the forest before Tsubaki stuck her hand over her partner's mouth. "Be quiet Black Star, Kishin Cipher could still be watching us."

"So why did you bring him with you?!" Black Star demanded incredulously removing his weapon's hand and glaring at Excalibur. "FOOL!" Excalibur shouted as usual. "Why it's actually the other way around. In exchange for learning my 1000 provisions, I would help your companions find you guys and here we are."

"I can't believe it, the very Excalibur wielded by King Arthur! I have like a jillion questions for you!" Dipper exclaimed getting incredibly excited before he finally collapsed. "Hey Dipper, you all right?" Wendy asked waking him up. "Oh I'm fine Wendy. So how was meeting Excalibur?" And that was when she, Stan, Ford and Kid all made the Excalibur face. "Painful." they answered. "And I guess we're pretty much stuck with him." Liz added transforming back into her human form. "And trust me, I've dealt with Patty's childishness and Kid's disorders to know how to survive this."

"No time to waste everyone, let's find Pacifica!" Patty shouted transforming as well and pointing onward. "Yes, follow me everyone!" Excalibur exclaimed letting his cane lead the way. "For your information Excalibur, Dipper and I are supposed to be the leaders." Maka stated before she got a whack to the head from the Holy Sword. "FOOL! I actually know this town from top to bottom for some reason, so let me be the leader."

As the Mystery Meisters dreadfully followed the Holy Sword onward to the former Northwest Mansion, a wolflike creature with a frog perched on its head watched them from behind a tree, its left eye glowing a hellish red and fangs showing as it snarled.

* * *

"Master Kishin Cipher, the enemy has now been led astray. There is no doubt your master plan will go uninterrupted." Medusa reported back to a large sack hanging under the hole in the roof before a crystal ball appeared from out of nowhere and showed the Mystery Meisters now reunited and on their way. "I greatly apologize for failing you oh great God of Weirdness and Madness, please tell me what I should do to redeem myself."

There was dead silence until Kishin Cipher telepathically installed a new order within the witch's mind. "Understood." she accepted and walked over to the now lowered cage containing Pacifica Northwest. "Wake up little one."

The former rich girl awoken and rubbed her eyes to find the witch towering over her with a cold frown on her face. "W-what are you going to do with me?" she whimpered curling up into a ball and trying to scoot away from her. "Why it's simple Llama," Medusa answered, her stoic expression turning into a manic grin. "we're going to prepare you."

* * *

 _And that was Chapter 7, the aptly named Excalibur chapter! Just what is Medusa going to prepare Pacifica for and will our brave band of heroes save her in time while surviving Excalibur?! Find out on the next chapter of Gravity Soul! Review or I'll take your soul._


	9. Last of Medusa's Minions

_AN: Well after some fun with Excalibur, why don't we follow it up with some of our characters being put in mortal danger by being pitted against Medusa's minions?! Yeah, I won't be very kind to our ragtag group of heroes going forward and trust me, it won't be pretty._

 **Gravity Soul**

 **Chapter 8: Last of Medusa's Minions, The Pines vs the Witches?**

 _20-8-5 6-18-15-7 9-19 1 3-15-23-1-18-4_

 _20-8-5 23-15-12-6 9-19 1 13-15-18-15-14_

 _20-8-5 13-9-3-5 1-18-5 19-9-14-7-12-5-13-9-14-4-5-4_

 _25-5-20 1-12-12 15-6 20-8-5-13 1-18-5 5-1-19-25 20-15 3-15-14-20-18-15-12_

* * *

"I usually start off my mornings with a cup of coffee with cream." Excalibur stated as the Mystery Meisters continued on their way to Kishin Cipher's lair, much to their displeasure. "Then in the afternoon, I sit down with a cup of tea. And then in the evening-"

"Booze? Seems right for an old guy like you." Stan snarked before he was cut off. "FOOL! For your information, I change into my pajamas and settle down for some well-deserved sleep." Excalibur cried. "Does he ever shut up?" Soos asked Black Star, who simply replied by putting on the Excalibur face and declaring "Unfortunately, no."

"So what is Excalibur exactly?" Dipper asked Stein. "He can switch between a sword and some weird looking animal thing, but is he a demon weapon or not?" Stein simply mused for a moment before giving an answer. "Why it's simple Dipper, he actually inspired their creation and modeled after him by the sorcerer Eibon."

"Who's Eibon?" Mabel added just as inquisitive. "Another one of the Eight Shinigami Legions and the Great Old One of Knowledge." Maka stated. "He once helped us against Asura but now it seems he's gone MIA." Kid added. "One has to wonder where he's gone now."

"Wait guys, be quiet!" Wendy shouted making everyone stop. "Did anyone else hear a frog croaking?" They all scanned the area for any amphibians before the chittering of mice was heard along with a wolf howling. "I don't like the sound of that." Liz stated before she felt Blair's cat form clinging to her leg. "I'd remember that chittering from anywhere!" the Monster Cat cried before a small childlike person with pink hair, black-and-white striped clothing and a hat resembling that of a mouse's head stepped into view, followed by three similar looking ones.

"Are those the Mizunes?" Soul wondered. "Then that must mean the others aren't too far behind!" Crona added before two more people came out. One was a girl with silvery hair, a black dress with a white polka dot pattern & an orange hat and the other was a muscular man with fangs, black-and-white striped pants and a red glow in his eye. "Well look who we have here. We've been following you all for quite a while." the girl said. "Yeah, what she said!" the taller man cried. "Don't think you're gonna get away so easily!"

"Hey, isn't that the big muscly man from the Skull Fracture?" Mabel asked. "What do you want with us now?" Tsubaki demanded answers as to why they're here. "Simple, after Kishin Cipher fired us we decided to win his favor again by getting rid of you!" Free declared. "Not all of you, but the two kids and the old guys."

"Is-is he talking about us?" Mabel fretted clinging as she and her brother clung to one another. "Well if you want us, then no dice big boy!" Stan declared putting up his fists while Ford pulled out a magnet gun. "Don't worry Mr. Pines, we'll stand by you!" Soos added. "We already said we only want the Pines!" Eruka reiterated her comrade's demands. "Now Free!"

"You got it!" the werewolf shouted and began to wave his arms around. "Wolf, wolves! Wolf, wolves!" he chanted before clenching his fists and spread them out. "Frigid Jailhouse!" With those two words alone, the very air around everyone sans the Pines turned cold and began forming into some sort of a prison cell.

"Well what do you know, trapped behind bars again." Gideon snarked. "This is no time for jokes Gleeful, we have to help Dipper & Mabel before we're put in cold storage!" Kid reprimanded the boy unaware of his own pun. Looking around, the Shinigami spotted Excalibur and picked him up by the torso. "Dipper, catch!"

Kid then tossed the Holy Sword over to the young Pines twin before Free's attack completely froze them all solid, only leaving the family and the weapon to face the minions of Medusa. "Wait, Excalibur?" Dipper wondered staring at the annoying sword. "Didn't you say you wanted your own weapon like a sword?" Ford reminded him of Stein's explanation of Demon Weapons. "Besides, we might need him more then ever, regardless of how annoying he is!"

"FOOL! You are indeed right Sixer, I might be an valuable asset to your crusade against Bill and Asura!" Excalibur shouted in his usual loud arrogant tone to which everybody in the area, even those frozen in the Frigid Jailhouse, responded by making the Excalibur face. "Well what are you waiting for boy, grab onto me!" the Holy Sword demanded leaping into Dipper's hands. "But don't I need to be worthy to wield you?"

"It doesn't matter now, do it!" Dipper finally relented and grabbed Excalibur by the hat and he transformed into his weapon form. The other Pines gazed in awe before turning to face the witches. "Before we begin, why don't we make things more fair?" Eruka offered before looking at the Mizunes.

The mice witches started snapping their fingers & chittering in harmony before two of them stacked on top of each other & forming a child-like figure around Mabel's height while the other three took on the form of a girl wearing clothes patterned after the Mizunes' attire and still wearing their mice hats.

"Wait, they can do that?" Ford exclaimed scratching his head. "Now then, charge!" Free ordered and the two groups ran at one another ready to fight, Dipper against Eruka, Mabel against Free and the Stans against the Mizunes.

* * *

Meanwhile high in the treetops sat Giriko and Mosquito spying on the action. "Didn't Bill already fire those losers? What are they doing here?" the chainsaw wondered. "I suppose this is their attempt at winning the master's favor, especially at how they managed to contain the rest of their party." the former steward of Arachne pointed out staring at the subzero prison of the remaining Mystery Meisters.

"Who knew such a fool could be strong enough to contain the son of Death and some of his strongest Meisters?" Giriko commented. "In fact, why did we need to be here? Let's just get outta here and let those guys murder them!" He was then quickly shushed by Mosquito. "Of course you gotta ruin my fun."

"It's likely those five will lose anyway, especially when the boy has Excalibur in his hands." Mosquito stated eyeing the sword in particular. "Wait, that's Excalibur?!" Giriko gasped as the battle finally began. "Don't they know that he's too goddamn annoying to fully synchronize with?!"

"I suggest we save the conversation for later my boy, but right now we watch." the Bloodsucker declared ending their debate and watching the witch's lackeys face the Pines.

* * *

Returning to the fight, both groups were evenly matched. Dipper & Excalibur faced Eruka, Mabel against Free and the Stans versus the Mizunes. "Why are you even after us? Do you have something to gain from working with Kishin Cipher?!" the boy cried clashing the sword with the frog witch's tadpole staff. "He promised us freedom from Medusa when we originally met him in exchange for taking you out." Eruka explained smacking her foe in the face with her staff. "But we were wrong. He was just so utterly cruel and petty that he fired us just because Free lost an arm-wrestling contest."

"Hey, that ninja kid was tough!" Free exclaimed as he tried to grab Mabel, who dodged him by swinging in the air with her grappling hook. "But how did you meet him anyway?" Ford asked while he and the tall Mizune fusion tried to push each other back while gripping each other's fists. "It all began one day..."

* * *

 _Gravity Falls, May 2013_

It has been a few weeks since Maka Albarn had defeated Asura with the power of courage and now with Medusa potentially deceased & nowhere else to go, Eruka Frog, Free and the Mizunes decided to travel the country in search of a new purpose. Their newest destination was a town in Roadkill County, Oregon surrounded by a large forest that proved to be the perfect hiding place.

"So glad we're all getting into nature." Free said roasting a kebab made out of acorns, mushrooms and a few dead squirrels over a campfire. "Yeah, the scenery really brings a nice atmosphere, wouldn't you agree Mizunes?" Eruka remarked and the Mizunes chittered in agreement. "But I just don't know what that thing is doing here." She pointed to a nearby statue of a triangle object wearing a top hat and sticking its arm out. "Probably just some dumb tourist attraction."

"Why does it have an eye?" Free wondered also looking at the triangle while munching on his dinner. After a while, the group decided to turn in for the night. "So who gets to put on the fire?" the frog witch asked. "Allow me!" the werewolf made the campfire go out with his ice magic before closing his eyes and laying on his back. "Night gang!"

And so the former witch's goons all fell asleep as the stars shone brightly over them. But mere hours later, Eruka woke up and glared at the statue of the triangle still with its arm out. "Okay, what is up with you?" she exclaimed trying her best to not awaken the others. She marched over to the triangle and took a knee to face its eye. "Seriously, what's your deal? Are you some kind of ancient relic or just some tacky photo op? Give me an answer!"

"I'm sorry, what did you just call me?" a deep voice furiously rung out scaring the witch. Suddenly, a pale-skinned figure with golden hair and three eyes appeared in front of her and she started screaming in fear of this new being. "Hey, you got some nice pipes there girly! Perfect screaming volume!" the stranger complimented her. "And those shrunken pupils are a nice touch too!"

"Free, Mizunes, help me!" Eruka ran away & cried out for her comrades but they couldn't hear her and continued resting. "Sorry Kermit, they can't hear you! Wanna know why?!" the monster said. " **BECAUSE YOU'RE ON MY TURF NOW!** " The entire area turned monochrome and Eruka was pulled back. "I suppose you must be wondering who I am?"

"You're Asura, aren't you?" the witch whimpered. "Close but no cigar Slippy, call me Kishin Cipher!" he proclaimed. "While Asura was in some random void after Scythe punched him with courage, he ran into yours truly, Bill Cipher!"

Kishin Cipher then transformed into that exact triangle statue only it was yellow and had a bow tie. "You may remember me from when Lord Death and his eight butt buddies beat me up and locked me in the Nightmare Realm or when I unleashed the apocalypse on this little town. But sadly all good things had to come to an end when some old man punched me in his mind."

"So you both came back by fusing?" Eruka asked. "Exactly cheeks, and I've got a plan." Cipher stated putting an arm around her neck. "You see, there are these couple of kids that I want dead so that they won't interfere with my schemes. So I want you and your idiot friends to find me one of these three journals and bring them to me." He then spawned a flaming image of a damaged book with the number 3 on it. "So do we have a deal?"

"But wait, what do I get out of it?" Eruka wondered contemplating Kishin Cipher's offer as he shifted back into his regular form. "Simple Michigan. Freedom." he declared. "Think of it, no longer will you have to be Medusa's punching bags, I can give you anything you want! Money, fame, riches, infinite power, even your own galaxy!"

"Come to think of it, that does sound enticing." the frog mused tapping her chin in deep thought. "Okay, it's a deal." She finally took Kishin Cipher's hand and they shook, sealing the deal. "Welp, that takes care of it! Well what're you waitin' for?! But if you fail me, there will be consequences!" he exclaimed preparing to disappear before stopping to make one final statement. "Okay just a second. Strike that, reverse it. Thank you."

He finally disappeared leaving Eruka standing alone in the dark forest before Free appeared from behind, spooking her. "Hey, what're you doing up and out here so late?" he asked. "Was it about the triangle?" His cohort sighed and finally confessed. "I made a deal with the guy that statue was supposed to be. It turns out he was some kind of demon that unleashed some kinda bizarre Hell on Earth last year and fused with Asura."

"So wait, you actually shook hands with this thing?" the Immortal Man asked stepping up to the statue and touching it. "Yoohoo, Mr. Statue Man! You awake in there? My name's Free, a friend of the girl you made a deal with!" he cried tapping on the stone shape and accidentally cracking its eye. "Oops, I am so sorry Mr. Statue Man! Let me fix that for you!" He used his own saliva to fix the crack, but to no avail. "Apologies for using that to help you out there."

"Can you pay attention Free?!" Eruka shouted. "When I spoke with Kishin Cipher, he told me he had a plan that involved a book he needed to gain more power." she explained. "Oh, you mean the one Doug has?" Free remarked. "Wait, who's Doug?" the witch asked. "He's just some guy I met that got that book from a bake sale. Reviews movies in his spare time."

"Well, let's go see this Doug then. C'mon Mizunes, we got a job to do." Eruka woke up the mice and went on their way to perform their mission.

* * *

"So you actually made a deal with him?!" Dipper cried continuing to clash Excalibur with the frog's staff. "It was the only way we could finally have freedom!" she responded. "Besides, I wished we could be as tight-knit as you are."

"Get back here you!" Free cried trying to catch Mabel, who kept swinging away from him with her grappling hook. "Try and catch me first!" she shouted pulling a candy bar out of her sweater pocket and throwing it in his face. "Oh hey, I was getting' hungry. Thanks kid."

"You're welcome, but I'm still gonna have to beat you anyway." Mabel answered walking up to him and delivering a small punch before taking notice of his unique eye. "Hey, why does it say 'No future' above your eye, and why is it a different color from your other eye?" she asked. "Oh yeah, that." he stated sitting down. "This eye actually used to belong to the Grand Witch Mabaa and I stole it because a bunch of my friends dared me to."

"So what happened? C'mon, you can tell me." Mabel asked smiling sweetly at him. "Wait, why you being so friendly with me? I mean, I froze your friends solid and I think my co-workers are gonna kill your family." Free said with a surprised expression. "I just want to be a nice person, even if some people are jerks to my friends." the girl stated sitting down next to him. "Now tell me more about that Grand Witch lady."

"Okay, so I did succeed in stealing that eye but instead of killing me, since I was an immortal werewolf, Mabaa instead locked me up for the next hundreds of years where I even forgot my own name until Eruka freed me under Medusa's orders." Free explained. "And before that, I tried to escape by digging my way out with spoons like in the movies!"

"It didn't work?" Mabel remarked. "It didn't work because they all served chopsticks." Free responded. "Now anyway, after I was bailed I served Medusa for quite a while until she bit the dust. We all thought she was gone for good until she came back in the body of a little girl, long story, and we were all forced to work for her again until she died again."

"I know Medusa's a pretty terrible mother from Crona but how terrible of a boss was she?" Mabel wondered. "Just as awful. Makes me wish I was indebted to someone else now, preferably less abusive toward their minions." That was when Mabel got an idea. "I have a suggestion, why don't you hang out with us? I promise we'll be much kinder to you guys."

"That sounds like a great idea! But I'm not sure about it since you're friends with the Academy's brats." Free remarked. "Promise me big guy, we can make it work."

* * *

"Tiny little bastard, ain't ya?!" Stan cried trying to dodge the two-body merged Mizune while Ford clashed with the three-body merged Mizune. "We need to create a diversion so that one of us can melt our companions' ice prison. Got any ideas Stanley?" Ford asked. "Okay, how about I face these Mousekewitzes while you do the melting part?" the con artist suggested. "But that leaves the question of how."

"Simple, I crank my magnet gun up to eleven to meddle with its melting point." Stanford stated. "Did you simply get that off the Internet? That sounds like something out of one of those fact sites that says can openers are good for opening doors!" his brother commented. "Just trust me on this one Stan, our friends might catch hypothermia if they're stuck in there longer!"

"Well, if you say so Sixer." Stan gave in before facing the pair of Mizunes. "Hey Speedy, Itchy!" he called distracting the mice witches and beginning to run around in circles. Meanwhile Ford got to work on melting the Frigid Jailhouse by stabbing the bars in the opening into the ice and cranking its power to its highest level. Pulling the trigger, Ford activated the gun's magnet pulse and it began to make quick work of the ice, to the point where he could barely see Waddles wiggle his snout. "Bingo, it's working!"

"Wow Ford, guess the web is useful for something after all." Stan commented before he suddenly started screaming in pain, looking down to notice a thin, small laser jutted straight through his chest coming from the Mizune's face. Covering his wound, the great uncle turned to notice that the two fusions were no more and in their place had merged into something taller and dressed more revealing. "One of the old men is down. Now onto the rest of the family."

"Stanley no!" Ford cried rushing to his brother's side. "Please speak to me, did that thing shoot you through the heart?" he asked. "No, none of my organs were stabbed." Stan said weakly while his older brother cradled him in his arms. "Just keep melting 'em Sixer and hopefully the kids will come back to save us." He finally passed out just as Dipper rushed to his side as well. "What's happened to him Ford?!"

"That mouse thing struck him down while his back was turned and he's bleeding out! But thankfully she missed his vital organs." Ford stated beginning to shed a tear for his brother. "But still, if only it were me that took that laser." Dipper put a comforting hand on his shoulder as Eruka stepped forward. "So you care for each other that much?"

"More than anything. What about you guys?" Dipper answered. "We only saw each other as coworkers, barely having enough time to relax especially when working under Medusa." Eruka stated. "Makes me wish we could have someone that we could call a family." She remorsefully looked down at the ground before Dipper took her hand. "How about we be your family?"

"You really mean it? But we tried to kill you guys!" Eruka and Mizune were both taken aback by the boy's offer. "You did tell us about how bad of a boss both Medusa and Bill were, but Soos is a much better boss than they ever will." Dipper explained. "Speaking of which, think you can help us unfreeze our friends?"

"We'd be happy to help, but we're gonna need to wait for Free to come back, since this is his doing." Eruka answered before suddenly, they heard bushes rustling followed by the Immortal Man stepping out with Mabel on his back. "Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Meet my new friend bro-bro!" Mabel exclaimed jumping down to hug her brother. "Let me guess, is it because he's a big muscular wolfman?" Dipper snarked. "Kinda actually, but despite being an evil minion he's actually a total dork." the sweater girl stated. "And he loved that candy bar I threw at him as well!"

"Who doesn't love chocolate?" Free added munching on his sweet. "So anyway, think you can help us get our friends out of that ice?" Dipper asked the werewolf. "Sure, just give me some time on this one."

Stepping up to the partially melted ice block. Free wound up his fist and shattered it with a single punch, freeing its prisoners who were now shivering as a result. "Oh man, thought we were all gonna become ice sculptures in there!" Wendy exclaimed before spotting Free. "Hey, you look familiar."

"Hands, or paws, in the air Free. We have you surrounded now that you've sealed your own doom." Kid coldly stated aiming Liz & Patty at the wolfman while the others took up arms when Dipper & Mabel rushed to defend their new friend. "No wait guys, don't fight them!" Mabel cried. "Are you kidding us Mabel, he tried to freeze us!" Black Star exclaimed before Dipper shushed him by pointing Excalibur at him. "Let us explain."

* * *

"So you're saying they all got screwed over by Bill and want to join us for revenge?" Spirit wondered as the crew were gathered around a makeshift campfire to warm themselves. "Yes, I originally made a deal with him to give us freedom in exchange for a journal he wanted but we were fired thanks to a certain someone!" Eruka stated before glaring at Free. "Oh come on! I just wasn't trying that hard!"

"Incredible, a witch and a werewolf!" Ford muttered to himself writing down about the two in Journal 4. "One swiped the eye of a being known as the Grand Witch and the other is gifted in some form of mathmatics-based spells." Finishing his entry, he looked forlornly at his brother who was being taken care of by Stein. "Now hold still Stanley, this injury went pretty deep."

"Yeah I know Frankenstein. Just be gentle, will ya?" Stan asked. "So sorry, this happened to you Mr. Pines. When I heard about it, I thought you would've died!" Soos cried feeling concerned for his father figure. "Yeah, must've been pretty nasty." Wendy added. "Thanks guys, nice to know you're still sticking by me." the con-artist thanked them with a hug.

"I still can't believe it! Have we all gotten weaker or our enemies stronger?" Soul wondered aloud. "It's most likely the latter Soul. Kishin Cipher is not holding back from here on out and we're going to need to try our hardest to stop him." Maka answered. "Which would also explain why that taxidermy monster from the Northwests' home was able to knock me out mid-resonance."

"FOOLS! We can't say for sure whether he is getting stronger, but I can assure you his forces definitely are." Excalibur commented. "Besides, have any of you ever seen Free pull off a move like that?" he asked the DWMA students and they replied with a nod. "Excalibur's got a good point everyone, we should watch ourselves." Kid reiterated the Holy Sword's point before grimacing. "I can't believe I just said that about him."

"We can only camp here for a few more minutes, then we can get back on track." Tsubaki announced walking over to the fire to put it out. "Tsubaki's right, if we stay out here longer Bill could be invading our minds." Ford agreed. "Now then, let's get moving!"

"Not so fast friends!" Mosquito announced with he and Giriko stepping into view. "Well, it seems Medusa's flunkies have finally betrayed them. I'm honestly not surprised given her personality." the Bloodsucker commented before a large golem rose up from behind. "Just when we thought tonight couldn't get any worse, of course more of you guys had to show up!" Stan exclaimed as everyone took up arms. "Now what do you want?"

"Simple, to eliminate you all and take the old man & the scythe." Mosquito proclaimed. "We have been watching you all this entire night, particularly your battle earlier." he explained. "Now then, shall we begin?"

"We won't back down this time Mosquito, and we aren't going to be detained like last time!" Maka shouted grasping onto her weapon and the Mystery Meisters began charging at the duo, ready for another battle.

* * *

 _Sorry to keep you waiting! Again, writer's block. Hopefully this will keep you tided over while I get back on one of my other stories that I've kept under the bus for a while. Oh yes, we're finally returning to my One Punch Man/Villainous crossover Black Fist! Until we meet again Fanfiction, take it easy._


	10. To McGucket Mansion We Go

_AN: And so ends the Quest for the Northwest arc! From here on out, things get pretty dark and angsty as our heroes' lives are put at risk, their sanity about to teeter off the edge and relationships put into jeopardy. Also, just wanna say I'd really like some of my works get their own pages on TV Tropes someday so if anyone can make that possible, I'd be honored. Now then, on with the chapter!_

 **Gravity Soul**

 **Chapter 9: To McGucket Mansion We Go, Drawing the Line in the Sand?**

 _23-8-5-14 1-12-12 9-19 12-15-19-20 1-14-4 25-15-21'22-5 16-1-9-4 20-8-5 16-9-16-5-18_

 _20-8-5 13-15-19-20 8-1-21-14-20-9-14-7 15-6 1-12-12 9-19 23-8-1-20 3-15-13-5-19 1-6-20-5-18_

 _9 15-14-12-25 8-1-22-5 15-14-5 17-21-5-19-20-9-15-14 20-15 1-19-11, 25-15-21 19-5-5_

 _4-9-4 25-15-21 1-12-12 18-5-1-12-12-25 13-9-19-19 13-5?_

* * *

When we had last left the Mystery Meisters, they had set off on their night-long mission to save Pacifica Northwest from the alliance between Asura and Bill Cipher. They have already battled Medusa Gorgon and made peace with her former minions but now they had a new opponent to face, the Bloodsucker Mosquito and his partner Giriko.

"So you wield Excalibur now brat?" Giriko wondered clashing the sawblade on his glove with Dipper's weapon. "Yeah, but are you working with Kishin Cipher too?!" Dipper shouted slashing at the Demon Saw. "Of course we are, we signed a deal with him to bring back our master Arachne!"

"Who's Arachne?" Mabel called riding on Free's shoulders as the two dodged a squadron of his golems. "Medusa's sister, their old master that got killed by Asura!" Maka answered fighting Mosquito, who has now bulked up his upper body considerably. "And it seems they've gotten stronger as well since we last saw them!"

"Speaking of which, group up with me everyone!" Ford commanded to his teammates and they all gathered around him. "I have a plan guys. Me, Stan, Spirit, Stein, Kid and Free go after Mosquito while everybody else is against Giriko. What do you think of that?" he explained. "Question! Doesn't that seem a bit unfair for both of us?" Patty wondered. "I don't care, we don't have enough time left before Cipher pulls off whatever they've got planned!"

"If you say so Mr. Pines." Soos obliged as he and the others charged toward Giriko's golems leaving the Stan twins, Spirit, Stein, Kid and Free with Mosquito. "So it's just all of you now, huh? Well, guess I should finally whip out a form that I sadly didn't get a chance to try out." the Bloodsucker stated before he swapped out his more top-heavy form for something more insect-like, befitting his name.

Mosquito's legs started to become more animalistic, his toes touching the ground and his nose significantly longer. "Behold, my form from 200 years ago!" he declared. "Wow, that's one giant bug." Stan quipped with a smirk. "We're gonna need a bigger flyswatter."

"Police Stinger!" Mosquito cried out before his body began rotating incredibly fast except for his head and his schnoz grew longer. "I'll have you know this form is both my fastest and features the most finest nose!" he explained zooming towards his opponents, but they were quick to narrowly dodge him. "He wasn't kidding when he said he was fast!" Ford exclaimed. "How do you think we should beat him?"

"I got a plan! Free, you can do all those ice things right?" Stan asked the wolfman. "Of course I can old man. Why?" Free wondered. "Think you could use them to help us out here?"

"Of course I can! Just get him distracted first while I work my magic." The elderly brothers and son of Death complied with a nod and charged at Mosquito with their weapons. "Take some of this!" Stan shouted socking the Bloodsucker in the eye while Kid fired at him with his guns. "And a little bit of that!"

"Ingrate!" Mosquito growled in a deeper voice grabbing Stan and tossing him into a nearby tree. "Stanley!" Ford cried out for his brother before turning to Free. "Any minute now Free!" Amusingly enough, the werewolf was too busy cracking his knuckles to get ready to pay attention. "Free!"

"Oh, sorry Mr. Pines." Free readily apologized before preparing one of his spells. "Wolf, wolves! Wolf, wolves!" he chanted waving his arms around again. "Ice Pillars!" Just then, a series of frozen columns began rising from the ground to surround Mosquito. "Now!"

"You got it! Ice Bind!" the Man with the Demon Eye called further restraining Mosquito long enough for Kid to knock him down a peg and completely disable him. "He's finally down, now's our chance!" Ford declared aiming his magnet gun. "Anything you got Kid?"

"Yes, yes I do." the Immature Death God replied. "Are you ready girls?" he asked his pistols. "Yes Kid!" the Thompsons cried before they declared in unison, "Let's go Soul Resonance!" Just then, a large round blue aura bearing the stripes in Kid's hair surrounded him, no doubt that this was his soul. The twin pistols then converted into a pair of metallic arm cannons forming over Kid's arms before he took aim.

"Prodigious, I suppose this must be the Soul Resonance that Maka & Soul attempted. I have to conduct further research." Ford muttered to himself before he noticed Free changing into a more wolf-like form and an eye appeared in front of him. "And this must be one of Free's special abilities as well!"

"DEMON EYE CANNON!" Free shouted before the eye unleashed a laser beam towards Mosquito simualtaneously with Kid's Death Cannon and Ford's magnet gun, seemingly disintegrating the Bloodsucker once and for all. "Well that was easier than expected."

"I was awoken by the sound of lasers, what'd I miss?" Stan wondered now unexpectedly unharmed after getting tossed away. "Did you guys just blast that bug to bits and not invite me to watch?! What kind of people are you?!" he jokingly chastised his brother. "Thank goodness you're alive Stan. Now let's go help out the others against Giriko." Ford became relieved knowing his brother was okay when suddenly they heard a faint rumbling.

"You know in any other circumstance, that might've killed me." Mosquito commented rising out of the ground now looking more like a normal handsome man. "But that wasn't even my final form. Cause I have more where that came from!" he declared charging at the team.

"What even is that?! He never displayed this form when we first fought him!" Stein gaped before they attempted to dodge. "That doesn't matter now, he's headed for the kids!" Ford cried and they ran after him, hoping the others are doing alright against Giriko.

* * *

"Dipper, are you all right?!" Mabel cried to her brother who was busy running from one of the Golems carrying Giriko's chainsaw form. "Does it look like I'm alright?!" he replied screaming before Crona came to his rescue with a mighty slash of Ragnarok. "Thanks Crona."

"You're welcome Dipper." Crona replied before stabbing another. "Dammit you're resilient kids." Giriko snarled getting up and wiping some blood from his mouth. "But you'll never compare to our master Kishin Cipher! With the combined powers of a dream demon and a Kishin, he is unstoppable!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it, we'll save Pacifica and stop you guys!" Eruka cried before sicking a small tadpole-like creature on him. "Get him Tadpole Jackson!" she commanded and the creature readily obeyed and pounced Giriko, trapping his head within its jaws. "What the hell is this thing doing with my head?!" the former minion of Arachne cried struggling before he felt something round in his hand. "Wait, what am I holding?"

The orb exploded in his hand, blasting Giriko back and sending Tadpole Jackson flying off his head into Eruka's arms. "You did good little guy." she gently cooed to him before Mabel gasped at the two. "You have an animal sidekick too?! Waddles would totally want to be friends with your tadpole thing!"

"Thank you Mabel." Eruka smiled before the two of them spotted the Stan twins & their group rushing toward them. "Guys, Mosquito's comin' for you all and we gotta go, fast!" Stan cried as the Bloodsucker got closer to them. "Get ready you guys!"

"I see the children are here as well! Allow me to purge them for you!" Mosquito exclaimed going faster before he dug his hand into Soul's chest like claws, scarring him. "Soul!" Maka, Crona, Dipper, Mabel and Black Star all cried out for their friend rushing to his side. "Are you alright Soul, please wake up!" Soul's meister cried as he clutched his wound. "I'm fine Maka, just gonna need tons of medical attention after this."

"Lovin' the new look there old fart. Or should I say middle aged fart?" Giriko mock-complimented his partner's more handsome form. "We can argue later my boy, the old men managed to outsmart me." Mosquito firmly stated. "There's no hope for us here with their combined numbers, so I say we just deliver the blood and return to base." he suggested. "Master said to inject it into the one with the fez, and I think I know how to do so."

"How bad is it guys?" Wendy asked Stein and Fiddleford as they examined Soul's wounds. "Good news, Soul will be fine. Bad news, we might be here a while to take care of him." McGucket gave his diagnosis.

Meanwhile Stan turned to find Mosquito reverting back to his shorter form and leaping into the air. "Uh guys? We still got him to contend with." he cautioned before the butler spun his body like a rotor and zoomed downward towards Dipper and Mabel. "Kids, watch out!" he screamed jumping in front of the twins and putting himself in the Bloodsucker's path, falling victim to his Stinger.

"Grunkle Stan!" the kids cried out. "Mr. Pines!" Wendy, Soos, Melody and the denizens of Death City added. "Stanley!" Ford screamed catching his brother in his arms. "Stanley, please wake up! I've already lost you once, I don't want to do it again!"

"Guys, I'm okay. Just got this hole in my chest from the bugman." Stan groaned struggling to get up, only to cry out in pain from the wound. "Oy, must've really hit hard."

"Well, looks like our job is done. See you all when the apocalypse comes!" Giriko casually bade farewell before he, Mosquito and his Golems walked away from them toward the mansion, leaving the Mystery Meisters alone in the forest.

* * *

Mere hours later, the crew remained to concoct one final attack on Kishin Cipher and help Stan & Soul recuperate from being assaulted by Mosquito. "Okay, now hold still knucklehead." Ford cautioned his brother as he tended to the large hole in his chest. "Hey, at least Stein ain't tendin' to me this time. He's an absolute madman I tells ya!" Stan commented glaring at Stein who was already taking care of Soul.

Just then Dipper and Mabel walked up to him. "I can't believe you let yourself get in the way just for us." his great-nephew said. "We're so sorry you ended up like this as a result."

"It's all right kids. I still did it for you two." Stan warmly stated hugging them both before his pain came back. "Aw hot Belgian waffles, that still stings!" he cried. "Like I said Stan, stay still!" Ford ordered his brother laying him down again. "Hopefully we're close to where Kishin Cipher might be hiding, I can feel it!"

"Could it be over there in the horizon?" Liz asked and they all turned to find the mansion exactly where she pointed at. It was what was once the Northwest Mansion, but there was a menacing atmosphere surrounding it. "Well I'll be darned, that's gotta be mah Hootenanny Hut!" McGucket exclaimed before everyone else turned to stare awkwardly at him, no doubt confused about his choice of name for the building. "C'mon guys, calling it a mansion just sounded too fancy for me!"

"We got no time to waste, Pacifica is in there and so are Bill & Asura!" Dipper announced. "If we don't stop those two soon, who knows what havoc they'll wreak upon the world!" Maka added with a recovering Soul by her side before he transformed into his scythe form. "The line must be drawn here, this far! No further!" she declared plunging the blade into the ground and literally making a line. "So are you ready as you'll ever be?"

"Are you sure about this guys? There's a very good chance this is where we die." Eruka fretted gripping Blair's arm tightly. "Then perhaps today is a good day to die." Ford stated taking a stand next to Dipper and Maka. "Now who's with us?!"

"We are!" the rest of the team all cried out raising their fists in the air before marching toward the Hootenanny Hut, ready for the final showdown against Kishin Cipher. But little did they know that they'll make a huge mistake.

* * *

Finally making it to the mansion's courtyard, Dipper & Mabel peeked from behind the gate to discover the water in the fountains were replaced with lava and the peacocks were now reptilian beasts. In place of the statue of Pacifica was one of Bill & Asura shaking hands while both Gravity Falls and Death City burned beneath them. And standing guard at the front door was none other than the Madness of Sloth.

"He's got some tight security here!" Mabel exclaimed in a hushed tone before they were joined in snooping by Maka & Soul hovering over them, their heads inexplicably forming a column. "And he's got the cave troll formerly known as Mr. Northwest over there." Soul added before the column got taller until the entire party were spying on the courtyard. "Wait, how are we doing this?"

"We're gonna need a distraction if we want to break into there. Got any ideas?" Kid asked the others. "Just use food to drive him away, then beat him over the head! That usually works in cartoons." Soos suggested. "Or maybe we could fake surrendering and sacrifice ourselves for the greater good." Crona added deadpanned, to the shock of everyone else. "Wow, way to bring the house down kiddo!" Ragnarok jeered popping out of his meister's vest to noogie him. "Why don't we use a decoy instead?!"

"That's...actually a good idea Ragnarok." Tsubaki stated. "But which one is the real question." Just then Mabel and Black Star stood up with brave faces. "Our time has come."

The Madness of Sloth thought he heard voices coming from outside the gate. Stomping away from his position to investigate, he turned his head to discover nothing there. Turning around to return to his post, Sloth then spotted Mabel covered in some red substance lying on the doorstep. "Oh the pain! All of this pain is so painful!" she cried out. "If only the master of this house would give me shelter from all the atrocities of humankind!"

"What is your game commoner brat?" the Madness snarled looming over the girl. "This is no game my good sir! My family has shunned me for crimes so unspeakable, they are almost apocalyptic!" Mabel feigned shattered innocence. "I insist that I speak with your lord and become his ward! And he better have a double life as a nocturnal animal-themed crimefighter who has cool gadgets, his own cave and tons of mental issues!"

"NOW!" The beast that was once Preston heard someone cry before he was suddenly tied up with a chain scythe. "Great acting there Mabel, you pulled off quite the overdramatic facade!" Blair congratulated her licking away the fake blood. "Thanks Blair. I think it was the ketchup that made it work."

"You dare trespass on the lair of the omniscient Kishin Cipher?!" the Madness roared. "Prepare to be executed!" He summoned his giant bell and smashed it onto the ground, sending them flying back. "Guess it's finally time I put this feller to good use." McGucket stated pulling out his sonic banjo and playing a tune, repelling the bell's shockwaves. "Hey, it's actually working!"

"Quick, while he's distracted!" Tsubaki commanded and they all raced to the door to try & open it. "Come on, open up you damn hunk of fancy wood!" Black Star shouted trying to push it down. "If I have to guess, whatever's behind this door has to be where Kishin Cipher is hiding!" Ford remarked before he gave up on the door. "How can we break it down now?"

"I think I have an idea!" Patty chirped. "Anyone got something priceless I can use?" she asked. "I think I have one! Now where is it?" Stan responded before digging through his clothes and pulling out a large diamond. "Here we go, the Klopman diamond!"

"Wait, THE Klopman diamond?! As in the cursed jewel that took the lives of many a rich woman's husband and served as a Saturday morning cartoon running gag?" Gideon cried in awe. "Wait, you actually took the damned diamond from that temple in Argentina?!" Ford scolded his brother. "The legends said it was associated with some kind of curse!"

"Hey, those three bird spirits convinced me to search for it with a really catchy song!" Stan tried to defend his rather foolish actions. "I especially liked the one that looked like some duck in a sailor suit, kinda reminded me of you Sixer." Suddenly his brother shushed him while scowling. "Not another word Stan, now put that thing to good use."

"Okay then bro." Stan answered resignedly before standing up and waving the diamond around in his hands. "Hey ugly, lookie what I got!" he called out to the Madness of Sloth. "A priceless cursed diamond, all for you!" The Madness turned to glare at Stan & the diamond before charging at the group, allowing time for McGucket to escape and join the others as they left the diamond in front of the door for Preston to smash through.

"This is either your most brilliant idea or your stupidest. Though I guess there must be some middle ground." Ford commented before Preston crashed through the door, creating an entrance for the Mystery Meisters. "Can't believe that actually worked." Ghost-Eyes said before he gazed upon the beast now lying down on the ground. "You think he's dead?"

"Doesn't seem like it, probably unconscious from bashing the door in." Spirit answered as they made their way for the door. "Well, guess there's no turning back now."

"Seems like it Spirit." Ford declared before turning to the others. "Now does anyone have something to say before we go in there for the fight of our lives?" he asked. "I'd like to do one." Dipper said. "It's been a honor being your sister, great-nephew and friend everyone."

"I really hope we can save Pacifica, if she's even still in there." Mabel added. "No matter what happens, we'll always stick together." Maka declared gripping Soul and Crona's hands tightly. "Bill and Asura won't stand a chance against the man who's gonna surpass God!" Black Star boasted as usual.

"We will fight in the name of my father and the DWMA." Kid soon added. "And I'm gonna wear Bill's butt like a rhinestone slipper." Wendy stated. "Gonna be honest guys, maybe a few of us won't make it out alive." Soos admitted trying to be real. "Quick question, which one of you is a side character?"

"Not now Soos, save the side character talk for later." Melody said. "Well we plan on redeeming ourselves for our past actions." Gideon said confidently, to which Ghost-Eyes, Eruka, Free and the Mizunes added with a nod. "And I want my house back!" Fiddleford exclaimed before spitting

"Okay then, we're off." Ford announced quietly stepping into the mansion with the others following him. Dipper and Mabel took a moment to look over the unconscious Madness of Sloth and how they could save him. "What are we gonna do with him?" Mabel asked her brother. "We'll find a way for him to get better, I'm sure of it." Dipper assured her before they turned and continued on, fearful of what's to come.

* * *

Carefully stepping into the ballroom, the team noticed it didn't look that much different, the only exception being tapestries of people bowing before Bill, an image of Kishin Cipher's wheel carved into the floor and most of all, a large sack with a singular eye hanging below a giant hole in the roof.

"This must be it everyone, this has got to be where Kishin Cipher is hiding!" Ford declared as they took shelter in the shadows of the room. "Now whatever you do, no one make a sound. Are we clear?" he ordered before he heard someone suddenly fart. "Okay, which one of you was it?!"

"That may have been me dudes. I sometimes get nervous when we're in a creepy dark place and I'm told not to make a sound!" Soos confessed to the scientist before they suddenly discovered something glittering in the dark. "Hey, what's that over there?" Dipper wondered stepping closer to the object until he realized it was actually a gilded cage. "Guys, I think that may be where they're holding Pacifica!"

"Why do you think that kid?" Spirit wondered as the others followed Dipper. "Because it seems like her entire life was like this before meeting me and Mabel." the boy added. "Now can someone help me lower this cage?"

"I got this squirt!" Black Star boasted before he tossed his chain scythe at one of the cage bars, tied it up and lowered it to the ground. When the kids thought they would see their friend again after so long, they instead discovered the cage was now empty. "What the?! Where is she?" Maka exclaimed. "You think Bill had done something to her?"

"Indeed we did Maka-chan." an all-too-familiar voice answered, that voice being none other than Medusa. "You again! What do you want with us now?" Ford shouted preparing his magnet gun. "And we won't let you beat us this time!"

"Is that so my friends?" Medusa remarked putting on a fake innocent smile. "Well after I sent you all away, my master had assigned me to work on a particular project. Can you guess which one?" she quizzed the group, who all feared the worst while turning to gaze at the gilded cage. "If you're thinking about the girl, then you are indeed correct."

Medusa stepped aside to reveal Pacifica, but she looked much different than when everyone last saw her. She was dressed in her usual clothing but her most peculiar feature was a metal helmet with a pair of three holes on both sides of the front and incredibly pointy teeth.

"Is that you Pazzy?" Mabel muttered fearfully taking a few steps toward her friend. All was silent for a few moments until Pacifica harshly slapped the Pines sister aside, to the shock of everybody. "Mabel!" Stan screamed running toward his great-niece while the rest of the Pines tried to contemplate on what had just happened.

"What's happened to Pacifica? Does it have something to do with that helmet she's wearing?" Dipper cried before the heiress summoned a katana blade and charged forward, about to stab the boy before he suddenly clashed her weapon with Excalibur. "Fool! It seems she is under our foe's control!"

"The annoying blade is right child. I have experimented on the child hoping that she would come under the control of the Black Blood like her father, and it was a success." the witch explained proudly. "That helmet of hers allows us to make her our puppet by injecting the substance into her brain."

"We gotta break that helmet and save her guys!" Dipper stated. "Here's the plan. Me, Maka, Kid, Wendy, Eruka, Free, Ford & Crona take care of Pacifica & Medusa. Black Star, Gideon, Ghost-Eyes, McGucket & Melody will rescue Mrs. Northwest. Finally, Soos, Blair, Mizune & Stein will try to help Mabel. Are we all clear?"

"Roger roger!" Patty replied before she & Liz formed into Kid's pistols. "Can't believe I'm taking orders from someone I tried to kill last summer." Gideon growled before his team began searching for Pacifica's mother. "Don't worry dawg, we're here to help!" Soos exclaimed racing to Stan's side to assist Mabel. "And as for you." Dipper glowered at Medusa as his team took their battle stances and prepared for an epic showdown.

* * *

"Mabel? Mabel! Hey Mabel, wake up!" Stan exclaimed lightly smacking her great-niece on the side of her face. "Maybe if I try shaking her."

"I don't think that's gonna work Mr. Pines." Soos commented before trying his hand at awakening his younger friend. "Hey hambone, if you wake up we'll get you pizza! With stuffed crust!"

"S-stuffed crust?" Mabel moaned beginning to regain consciousness. "Yeah, you can eat it in reverse dude!" Soos continued on much to Stan's chagrin. "I can't believe we're having this conversation." he groaned before Mabel finally woke up in his arms. "Mabel, you're finally awake pumpkin!"

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel exclaimed hugging her grunkle. "Wait, what just happened?" she asked. "It's about Pacifica. She's been brainwashed by Medusa using the Black Blood and is already fighting your brother." Stein recapped for her. "She did WHAT?!" Mabel screamed angrily before glaring at Medusa who was currently fighting Dipper's team. "Oh am I gonna give her a piece of my mind for messing with my friends!"

"Not so fast!" the familiar sound of Mosquito's voice called as he barreled toward them in his 100 years ago form with a Golem carrying Giriko's chainsaw form following behind. "Now is the time for us to finish the job!"

"Heads up dudes, he's back!" Soos exclaimed running from the duo before Stein stabbed Mosquito in the shoulder with Spirit. "Don't try to run away now Soos, we still got these guys to handle!" Spirit exclaimed. "Right dawgs, for Pacifica!"

Meanwhile Black Star's group was busy searching for Priscilla Northwest around the only part of the ballroom that wasn't caught in the midst of combat. "Now where could she be?" Gideon wondered looking around harder. "If I were a formerly rich women, where would I be?" Black Star added before McGucket suddenly got an idea. "Hey I know where she might be! There's this little trapdoor near that there lever that I use to keep my banjos!"

"Excellent, let's see if we can open it." Tsubaki replied before they began searching for the trapdoor. Suddenly among the screams of battle, they heard a faint voice under the floor followed by some pounding. "Is anyone up there? Please help me!"

"That must be the door!" Ghost-Eyes exclaimed before he felt around for the door. Finally discovering it, he bashed it in revealing the Northwest matriarch below, albeit with messier hair and nearly smeared makeup. "Oh thank you so much. You have no idea how torturous it was to be in there against your will!"

"Ah don't mention Mrs. N, you can thank me, Black Star!" the young ninja declared. "The man who's gonna-ooh, mini-sandwiches!" He immediately became distracted by what the panic room contained. "And there's a coloring book as well!"

"Listen, we've come to rescue you and your family from those guys. Is there any way we could get you out safely?" Melody asked. "I don't think that's important right now, just break the window over there!" Priscilla stated and Black Star, now out of the panic room with some mini-sandwiches in his mouth, smashed it. "Okay miss, now get out of here!"

"Not so fast!" Medusa shouted firing a Vector Arrow at them. "Master Cipher shall not let you leave here alive!" she declared cornering the rescue team before she was bearhugged from behind by Free. "Oh no you don't ex-boss! This is for beating us up whenever we failed you!"

"We're dona serving you Medusa, and Kishin Cipher as well!" Eruka added tossing a few Tadpole Grenades at Pacifica, who simply destroyed them all with her katana before charging at the frog witch when suddenly Dipper clashed blades with her again. "Listen Pacifica, I know you're still in there!" Dipper cried for his friend. "You got to fight it, just like how you fought against your family's reputation!"

Pacifica once again still didn't speak before their blades started to clank against one another. "Fool, it seems giving her the cliched 'I know you're in there' speech won't work right now! It seems the only way to free your friend is to destroy that helmet!" Excalibur stated. "Right, but how?"

"Get away from my experiment brat!" Medusa screamed getting between the two. "Any moment now, Kishin Cipher will reawaken and finish the job for us!" She then fired a Vector Arrow at Dipper who deflected it with a swipe of Excalibur before charging at the witch with a war cry. Then suddenly he was sent flying backwards with a Vector Plate into a wall before his barely conscious form was met with a disapproving glare from Medusa. "Pathetic."

"I seriously need help here Excalibur! What do you got that can break Medusa's control over Pacifica?!" Dipper cried struggling to get back up. "Hm, I suppose I do have quite the trick up my sleeve. But you'll have to rap with me here boy." the Holy Sword stated bringing himself back to his temporary Meister's side and began to glow. "Here goes nothing."

"Hey guys, what's happening to Dipper?" Wendy asked Kid. "I can't believe my eyes, he's actually doing it!" the son of Death declared in astonishment. "Doing what?" Ford inquired. "Accessing the power of Excalibur himself."

The boy floated in the air with wings made of light forming out of his back while holding Excalibur aloft. "Impossible..." Medusa muttered before Dipper unleashed the full power of the sword. "Hero..." he prepared to zoom towards the witch and her puppet. "THE ATOMIC!"

With a mighty slash, Medusa lost half of her torso & Pacifica's helmet was reduced to metallic shards, leaving the two of them to fall flat on their faces. "D-did he just-" Crona stuttered before the boy rushed to Pacifica's side and flipped her over on her back. "Come on P, wake up!"

"You think she's...dead?" Priscilla asked beginning to shed a few tears. "FOOLS! I feel she is simply unconscious. I know because this isn't the first time I used that move." Excalibur stated. "Dipper, I think I know what'll work!" Mabel cried. "Try true love's kiss, that always works in the movies!"

"What?! Mabel, this is no time to invoke cliched movie tropes, we don't have enough time left before Kishin Cipher wakes up!" Dipper exclaimed incredulously. "Just do it kid and let's get outta here!" Stan added. Everyone watched in anticipation as Dipper let out a long, exasperated sigh and puckered his lips, finally planting them on Pacifica's own pair causing her to finally awaken. "Oh, what happened? How long did I sleep?"

"Uh for your information, they made me kiss you." Dipper tried to talk his way out of it before Mabel screeched in joy. "What did I tell you all?! It did work like in the movies!"

"There's no time! We got Pacifica, now we just flee and find a way to cure her father!" Maka exclaimed trying to gun for the door until she was suddenly assaulted by Medusa. "You are far too late little one. He's finally waking up." She gestured to the large sack which started trembling a bit. "Better hurry before he slaughters you all."

"She's right, let's go!" Eruka cried in fear before she was suddenly sent flying towards Kishin Cipher's wheel sitting below the sack as it fell down to the floor. "But before we can truly get things started, there must be sacrifices first. Like you, you filthy traitor."

"What is even happening right now?!" Stan exclaimed as the sack began taking on a more humanoid shape. "That sack is really Kishin Cipher!" Kid replied fearfully before its transformation completed and clumsily stepped toward Eruka. "I'm coming Eruka!" Dipper cried out rushing to the witch's side before the creature took a knee and stared at the two with his hands clasped together...before he let out a loud, bone-chilling shriek.

Dipper & Eruka started screaming as well in fear of Kishin Cipher before his screaming turned into insane laughter. "Oh you should see the looks on your faces, just priceless!" he cackled. "And your screams of terror were something else too, right guys?!" Kishin Cipher then tore off a portrait of a younger Pacifica with her parents to reveal an interdimensional tear colored dark purple, red & yellow that had a distinct smell of burnt hair. Ford immediately knew what this was. "The Nightmare Realm?!"

"Rightio Sixer, hats off to you for getting it right!" Kishin Cipher complimented with a tip of the hat, also flipping the house upside down and back again. "My my my, what a main cast we got here!" he exclaimed menacingly. "And we even got my old friends the Pines family back for another round! Can I get a round of applause here nightmares and monstrosities?!"

Sounds of an applauding crowd emitted from the entrance to the Nightmare Realm before a large red-faced creature with a permanent smile peered out of the opening, frightening the team all except for Ford who was determined to put Bill out to pasture once and for all.

"You can't scare me anymore Bill! We still have the journals, which means we have access to your weakness!" the scientist declared pulling out Journal 3 but he was too late to realize it wasn't the real book. "Mushroom omelette. For this recipe, you will need any kind of mushroom, eggs, butter, wait just a tick. This isn't the journal..."

"IT'S A COOKBOOK!" Stan screamed in terror. "Game over man, game over! Close the beach, women & children only, oh the humanity!" Black Star panicked before scooping up Liz in his arms. "Okay that does it! Screw you guys, we're going home!" the elder Thompson sister cried and the two rushed toward the entrance screaming until the Madness of Sloth, now having regained consciousness, halted them.

"What did you do Kishin Cipher?!" Dipper shouted furiously but the fusion of Bill & Asura replied with a haughty sneer. "Lookin' for these?" he taunted summoning the original three journals from out of nowhere. "If you wanna get outta here alive, you'll have to give me what I want!"

"And that would be?" Soul asked preparing for a fight before he felt himself picked up and dragged towards Kishin Cipher along with Stan. "Why you two of course! How does joining my Horsemen of the Apocalypse sound?!" the beast offered. "Over my dead body triclops! The day I side with an idiot like you is the day I die!" Stan argued back trying to free himself. "You guys get outta here, Bill here is mine!"

"I don't think so!" Kishin Cipher mocked the old man before he let a few of his bandages capture Dipper, Mabel, Ford & Maka. "Either surrender yourselves now, or they pay the price!" he threatened strangling the four of them. "It's your choice."

"Don't do it Stan, I'd rather die than lose you again!" Ford tried to reach out to his brother. "But then you'd still lose me because you'll be dead and not me." Stan rebutted just as Kishin Cipher tightened his hold on their loved ones. "So, what's it gonna be you two?"

The two of them looked at one another, then at their family & friends before sighing in defeat. "Fine, you can take us. Just leave them alone." Soul declared. "Good choice Piano Keys." the monster congratulated the Demon Scythe before dropping the six of them and shoving Stan & Soul on the wheel. "Mosquito, the Morality Manipulator!"

"With pleasure master." Mosquito said bowing before he pulled a level that dropped a glass dome over the two. "I'm so sorry kids, but I'm doing this for you!" Stan cried pounding on the glass. "Promise that you'll come back for us you guys!" Soul added as Kishin Cipher hovered over the dome. "And now, the finishing touch."

"Get your filthy hands off my friend!" Kid screamed firing at him with his pistols and prepared a flying kick to the face before the Dream Kishin stopped him mid-attack. "Tsk tsk tsk. Stupid little brother."

Kid froze in fear upon hearing Kishin Cipher call him his brother. Who really was Asura and how are they connected? He made a mental note to speak with Death about the matter as he fell to the floor. "Now where were we? Oh yeah!" the monster exclaimed before tapping on the dome sending an electric shock downward. "Now this is where the magic begins!"

"Indeed. This version of the Morality Manipulator reacts to Black Blood which takes form by traveling through the holder's bloodstream to their heart & brain, warping their minds and their souls." Mosquito exposited as the painful transformation began.

Stan howled in agony as his five o'clock shadow turned into a full beard and felt himself covered in head to toe in golden armor. Soul was in as much agony with his skin turning red, horns growing out of his growing head and his white hair disappearing. Their loved ones could only watch in shock & sadness over this until the shock disappeared signifying the end of the process and the dome ascended back to the ceiling, revealing the two's new forms.

"Zoo-wee mama, you two are looking sharp!" Kishin Cipher exclaimed putting hands on both their shoulders. "I think I'll call you the Madness of Greed and you the Madness of Envy!"

"Soul, please tell us there's still a bit of you in there." Crona whimpered tiptoeing toward his transformed friend before the new Madness of Envy grabbed him by the wrist. "There is no Soul, only the Ogre!" he hissed before punching Crona in the face. "Seems like the prophecy is down three mortals!"

"Three mortals? But we still haven't cracked the bell yet." Dipper mused. "Unless it actually represents..." That was when he came to a realization. "The bell is Preston Northwest!"

"Ding ding ding, you're our grand prize winner! Medusa, show him what he's won!" Kishin Cipher screamed imitating a game show host before the witch, now in a fancy red dress & an unamused expression, stuck her arm out with another on her hip toward the mansion entrance. "You my friends get an all-expenses paid vacation to my newer, funner world! Have a good time and never come back!"

With a hearty cackle, Kishin Cipher finally tossed all of them out of the mansion, sending them screaming all the way through. "You know, it's times like this where I feel like singing!" he shouted rubbing his hands together before gesturing to Giriko at a piano. "Maestro?"

The Demon Saw played a few notes on his instrument beginning a song. " _Today's just so wonderful, I feel like chuckling_ ," Kishin Cipher began singing before adding in a chuckle and pulled out a baby duck. " _I feel all fuzzy inside like a duckling, full of tarantulas! And now that I'm here,_ " He then prepared to snap his fingers making the portal to the Nightmare Realm grow bigger. " _Tonight, it's gonna get...weird!_ "

With that, he snapped his fingers causing the tear to split wide open large enough for all the interdimensional criminals and nightmares he called his friends to escape.

Among them were a goblin with a pair of eight-balls for eyes, a literal walking set of teeth, a strange blue creature with a large keyhole shape in his forehead, a geometric shape resembling Bill only he was a blue rhombus, a pink demoness covered in white flames, a large demonic baby, a red hexagon wearing a bowler hat, a monster made up of various colorful squares connected together, a giant walking purple loaf of bread wearing a party hat, a lava lamp-esque demon also wearing a bowler hat, various eyes flying using bat wings and an army of odd human-shaped metallic beings led by four demons.

The first demon wore a white top-hat and vaguely resembled a human but with distorted eyes. The second demon was a female that almost appeared nude with various markings on her bare front and a fur cloak. The third had no resemblance to a human and had a waning crescent moon for a head. Finally the fourth monster was all black with multiple sheets on top of one another as clothing.

" _Look at these creatures, not enough features!_ " Kishin Cipher continued picking up a kitten. " _Cats should breath fire, bears should sing choir!_ " Squeezing the feline between his fingers making it spit fire, he then turned to a trio of bears who harmonized reluctantly for him. "Hm, very nice!"

" _Look at this tower, under my power!_ " The next act of insanity the Dream Kishin committed was turning the water tower into a sentient being with sharp teeth before he turned to the town of Gravity Falls itself, to the horror of the townsfolk. " _Look at these people, puny and feeble!_ " Kishin Cipher then jumped down to town square to corner the fleeing populace and sat down on a nearby building.

" _Look, I'm just an abomination that's trying to save you._ " he falsely assured them. " _From the delusions society gave you!_ " He emphasized that line by reversing gravity itself. " _Gravity's a lie and so is the sky! Trust in the all-seeing, all-knowing,_ _ **EYE!**_ "

With that, Kishin Cipher then telekinetically made giant portions of land rise from various parts of Gravity Falls to form a large pyramid to serve as his lair before zooming inside to continue his song.

" _Look at this money, who's that honey?!_ " he crooned making his own face appear on a dollar bill rather than George Washington. " _Look throughout history, how could you miss me?!_ " He then made a grand gesture toward pictures of various historical events with Bill hastily scribbled into them. "Seriously, I'm like all over the place!"

" _Look at this weather, I could do better!_ " he then boasted stepping outside to mess with reality some more. " _Mandelbrot rainbows, screaming tornados!_ " Kishin Cipher harmonized drawing an oddly colored rainbow over his pyramid like the logo of a certain film company and spun his finger around to create a perpetually screaming hurricane. " _Look at this loser, drinking coffee!_ "

The monster then glared at a brown-haired man dressed in red flannel sipping some joe, blissfully unaware of the chaos around him. _"Now it's decaf_!" With a wave of Cipher's finger, the man spit out his drink in shock.

" _Look at these people, calling me evil!_ " Kishin Cipher reached the conclusion of his song as he faced a group of citizens trying to fight back against him before he carelessly petrified them. " _Right back at you, now you're all statues!_ "

Rising up from the ground to take in the insanity around him, Kishin Cipher celebrated his victory as his friends wreaked havoc around the Oregon town. " _Everything you know has disappeared, it's gonna get weird!_ "

Meanwhile with the Mystery Meisters, they were recovering from being kicked out of Kishin Cipher's lair before they looked up at the sky in terror as Kishin Cipher began cackling victoriously. There were no words spoken from them all except for Dipper who had only one thing to say.

"Weirdmageddon."

* * *

 _And so concludes Quest for the Northwest. Our heroes may have rescued Pacifica, but Kishin Cipher has won both the battle AND the war before either of them started! That's right ladies and gents, we've finally reached the endgame! This party will never stop, so join us next time for the dawn of Weirdmageddon II!_


	11. Weirdmageddon Take Two

_AN: And so begins Weirdmageddon once more. Greetings loyal readers to the final arc of Gravity Soul. With Gravity Falls now no longer safe from the madness of Kishin Cipher, the Mystery Meisters now fresh off of rescuing Pacifica must find another place to hide from him and pull off one last plan to stop him. Also in this arc will feature the usage of the Vigenere cipher which means whatever word that is highlighted in bold in the author's notes will be the key needed to decipher it. But enough for now, let's all return to the_ _ **BUNKER.**_

 **Gravity Soul**

 **Chapter 10: Weirdmageddon Take Two, Gravity Falls No Longer Safe?**

 _TIZOXZNYF DLV EUEUIJU MRMVVUM JOVV UBBEKYU NB LI CPMG_

 _LYK GCANMEH NUOQ TPGRC EK B WBCX_

 _KIY XOIGFL AOZVS CADIEEYQ DLVN NB LI WPOAN_

 _FLU HBG MK'T NUO SKIYE GEP BLBERU_

* * *

They thought it was impossible. They thought they would come out of that mansion with at least a few physical scars.

But no.

They received mental scars instead from what the fusion of the dream demon and the Kishin inflicted on them.

The rescue party looked upward at Kishin Cipher cackling maniacally with his head tossed back and hands in the air. He had won and Weirdmageddon began anew.

"W-we lost." Kid stuttered in sheer disbelief, at both the monster's victory and his previously unknown connection to Asura. "And did he just sing a big musical number about how everything has gone to hell now?" Black Star wondered. "I mean, it honestly was a catchy tune, but was it necessary?"

Stanford and Maka on the other hand had their backs turned away from the others and mourned the sacrifices of the people they cared for the most. Ford had lost his brother, his best friend, the very person who had spent thirty years trying to rescue him and now in a cruel twist of irony, he was the one that needed saving now. Maka had lost her weapon, her partner, the boy who had put his life on the line for her own safety, and now he was gone.

"Soul..."

"Stanley..."

It wasn't long before the two of them embraced while breaking down into tears as the others looked on. Dipper tipped his hat in silence & Mabel cried as well and Crona & Spirit, the only family Maka had left now, tried to comfort the girl.

"So where do we go from here?" Wendy asked. "FOOLS!" Excalibur cried breaking the silence. "There's no use in staying here now that Kishin Cipher's reigning supreme, so I suggest we find somewhere to hide." he declared. "But where? Pretty sure we can't go back to the Mystery Shack right now." Soos answered before the Holy Sword cut him off. "FOOL! Isn't there some kind of secret hiding place in these woods?"

"Oh that's right, there's Ford's secret bunker!" Wendy suddenly realized. "We just gotta find it, rest up in there for a while and then form a plan!" she stated. "Good plan there Wendy, but where is it?" Tsubaki wondered. "The entrance's disguised as a tree, so we just gotta keep knocking on wood until we hit metal."

"Yeah, Wendy's right." Dipper agreed wiping the tears from his eyes. "If only we still had Journal 3 with us, then we'd navigate it easily." he added glumly. Suddenly they all heard a rumbling noise that quietly erupted through the forest before an entire stampede of cryptids from across Gravity Falls charged right through them.

"Hey pigtails, move it!" one of the gnomes shouted. "We're fleeing here!" a unicorn snidely added. "Whoa, what are they all running for?" Patty wondered. "And was that a unicorn?!"

"You should get going too little one, Weirdmageddon is back!" a large bear with multiple heads stated before staring off into the distance with fear. "My lord, they're coming!"

Just then, a group of demonic looking bears bounced across the trees with their teeth bared and eyes full of primal hunger. "Oh no, they're bouncing here and there and everywhere!" Soos cried. "Mass chaos that's beyond compare!"

"Well what're we waiting for, to the bunker!" Dipper exclaimed preparing to lead everyone out of the forest before turning back to find Melody, Ghost-Eyes and Pacifica's mother still standing there. "Wait, aren't you coming?"

"Sorry Dipper, but I think this might be too dangerous for all of us." Melody said. "We'll all still be here when you get back, hopefully."

"Be safe out there Gideon." Ghost-Eyes said to his fellow ex-inmate. "You too old friend." Gideon replied and they fistbumped. "Pacifica, I want you to know that no matter how you feel about your father and I, we'll be there cheering you on against that monster." Priscilla said hugging her daughter. "And remember to thank your friends for saving us as well."

"I will mother." Pacifica replied before they broke. "I promise I'll come back for you." Soos promised Melody. "I know you will dude." his fiancee replied and then they kissed.

"All right, let's get moving everyone." Maka commanded and thus the remaining Mystery Meisters set off for the bunker.

* * *

"Anything yet guys?" Mabel asked as Black Star kept knocking on the trees hoping that one would lead them to the bunker. "Seems like we've been walking and hiding forever."

"Nothing Mabel, we're getting in a rut." the ninja replied before they hid behind one of the trees away from the gaze of an Eyebat. "We need to be very very quiet everyone. Kishin Cipher's forces could strike at any minute." Ford stated quietly and they continued on their way.

As the party snuck around the forest, they found numerous monsters unknowingly on their tail, such as a large humanoid vulture creature that made a strange whimpering sound, a strange dark blue android with a green symbol on its chest & red fins sticking out the back of its head, a bipedal jackal wearing a silver mask, a muscular humanoid beast with flaming facial hair & a burn scar over his left eye and many more, all looking to kill on sight.

"Yeesh, these are nothing like what we've faced before." Dipper commented examining all the new beasts that had been unleashed when suddenly, he laid eyes upon a strange being whose body seemed to be made of various pipes. "And what even is that thing?"

The boy felt himself edging into insanity little by little before he quickly covered his eyes in fright. "Hey guys, I think we found it!" Liz called pounding on a strangely metallic tree. "This seems like a good place to hide."

"This is the exact place where I found Journal 3." Dipper stated. "I was only told to put up signs for Stan one day and then there it was. Where it all began." he explained. "We can recap last summer later, let's open this baby and get inside!" Wendy exclaimed preparing to scale it with her axe. "Wait, you're going to do it like that?" Black Star wondered. "Of course dude, it's how we opened it in the first place." the cashier said. "There's this little branch that's hiding a lever all the way up there."

"Well there's no need for climbing, let a ninja handle this!" Black Star boasted using his ninjitsu skills to race up the tree and jump, grabbing onto the aforementioned branch and pulling it, causing the grass surrounding it to collapse into a spiral staircase leading to the entrance. "Boo-yah!"

"Well hornswaggle mah goat-knees, just like old times!" Fiddleford exclaimed doing a quick victory jig. "Now come on sprouts, I can show y'all around!" With that, the hillbilly forgone taking the stairs and jumped down the entrance to the door. "Now come by, it brings back memories!"

"Just as long as there's no dust to make me asymmetrical." Kid flatly stated walking down the stairs with the Thompsons behind him and soon, everyone else all except for Ford who was looking off into the distance with a solemn frown. "C'mon Mr. Pines, Kishin Cipher's minions could be coming any minute!" Eruka called for him.

"Oh, terribly sorry everyone!" Ford stuttered trying to hide his emotional pain as booming footsteps sounded from afar. Luckily they were all able to get in and close the entrance behind him before one of Bill's henchmaniacs did indeed come across the bunker.

"Uh boss, those mortals are gone!" the beast announced scratching his head with one of his eight-ball eyes becoming crooked. "Oh hush up 8-Ball, we can find them later!" Kishin Cipher said floating down to meet his minion's gaze as the other monsters roaming the forest gathered around their new master. "We'll focus on terrorizing all those stupid humans for now, but the reason why I broke you all out of the Nightmare Realm," the fusion stated before he stabbed a finger into his temple and rapidly drilled into it. "IS REVENGE!"

The abominations cheered and chanted Kishin Cipher's name as one of the new monsters stepped forth. "Oh yes master, we are forever at your command!" the female beast cried bowing before him. "My pelt is now your pelt!"

"Aw shucks Kaguya, you're just too kind!" Kishin Cipher complimented stroking her head and making her purr. "But my lord, what about those children?" a sharply-dressed humanoid being with a deformed face wondered. "Oh don't worry White Rabbit, I already got a few guys after them." Cipher answered before he projected an image of a snake, a spider and a scorpion crawling around.

* * *

Stepping further into the bunker, the Mystery Meisters finally came across the shelter which contained various weapons, food supplies and a small bed. "Wow, did you build this for some kinda apocalypse? If so, then I should've really brought a fire-shooting guitar along!" Patty exclaimed amazed at the room but Kid on the other hand wasn't as happy. "Did you even take symmetry into account Stanford?! Everything here is horribly unorganized!" he screamed trying to clean everything up. "Just messy, messy, messy!"

"Looks like we're gonna be here a while. Who's up for some High-Flying Beans?!" McGucket asked rifling through their rations before he came across a familiar candy. "Hey waitaminute, is this my Smez dispenser? So that's where it went!"

"Fiddleford's right, we might be in here for quite a long time, which is why I've gathered rations to last us until 2070." Ford explained. "In case any of us go hungry after like twenty years tops, we might have to resort to cannibalism." he remarked. "Wait, so we're gonna stay down here while all those monsters run amok?" Dipper asked. "We haven't lost yet Ford, we just need to think of a-"

"WE HAVE LOST, WE LOST EVERYTHING!" the surviving great uncle suddenly exploded spooking his young partner and realized just what he had done. "Oh my goodness, I am terribly sorry Dipper! I didn't mean to blow up in your face!"

"It's okay Ford, I know where you're coming from. It's horrible we lost Stan, but that's not important right now." Dipper reassured the older man. "Right now, we just gotta find a way to stop Kishin Cipher."

"Thank you for that kid, but I think I should just sit down for a while." Ford stated taking a seat on the bed. "I still can't believe it, Bill took my brother after he spent years trying to bring me back." he mumbled. "Somehow I feel that is just cruelly ironic."

"You talking about your brother?" Maka asked sitting down next to him. "I feel you Mr. Pines. In fact, I lost my weapon & best friend at the same time yet I'm not randomly screaming in everyone's face." she said. "I know Maka, but I've known Bill far longer than any of you." Ford said starting to choke up before crying. "In fact, I thought he was my friend."

"Wait, what?!" Black Star shouted dropping a crate he was moving onto Spirit's foot. "You and Bill were actually bros once?!" he asked. "How long ago was it? Please elaborate." Stein said taking a puff of his cigarette. "It was when I was much younger, around Spirit's age, when I first met Bill." Ford stated beginning to reminisce on less traumatizing times.

* * *

"It was when I hit a roadblock in my research of Gravity Falls, and I thought there was nothing else left to discover until I met him in my dreams." Ford narrated picturing his younger self resting under a tree in the forest before the greenery turned into something bizarre.

Examining his new surroundings, Ford then came face to face with a peculiar triangular creature who greeted him in a polite yet screechy tone. "Hiya smart guy!" the shape said, his voice echoing throughout the strange realm. "Whoa, don't have a heart attack! You're not 92 yet!"

"Who are you?" the young scientist asked. "Name's Bill, and you're Stanford Pines, the man who changed the world! But I'm getting ahead of myself, let's relax." the creature, now named Bill, stated making a teapot and a chessboard appear out of thin air. "Have a cup of tea!"

"He claimed to be a muse that chose one brilliant mind once a century to inspire. But of course it was all a lie." Ford continued in the present day. "I allowed him to take control of my body whenever he pleased. I trusted him like a research partner until I got a glimpse of Bill's true plans."

Much later on, Ford and Fiddleford stood in front of the universe portal that they unknowingly helped Bill Cipher construct with a crash dummy for testing. "Are we clear Fidds?" the younger Pines asked his lab partner, who was unaware his foot got tangled with the rope tying the dummy down. "I'll take that as a yes! Ready and..."

Suddenly Fiddleford felt himself sucked in along with the dummy when they released it, only saved by Ford at the last moment before the portal would swallow him whole. "I got ya buddy!" Ford shouted tugging the rope and pulling his partner back to the ground. "What is it? Is it working, what did you see?!"

The only words that came out McGucket's mouth was complete gibberish before he rose from the ground, his eyes widened in horror. "When gravity falls and earth become sky, fear the beast with just one eye!" he chanted to Ford's confusion. "Fiddleford, get a hold of yourself! You're not making any sense!" Stanford cried trying to put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder before he jerked away. "This machine is dangerous! You'll bring about the end of the world with this!" a now paranoid Fiddleford screamed. "Destroy it before it destroys us all!"

"I can't destroy this, it's my life's work!" Ford tried to argue but his words fell on deaf ears as his partner stormed away. "I fear we've unleashed a great danger on the world, one that I'd just as soon forget. I quit!"

* * *

"I never learned just what he saw on the other side, but speaking in present tense I can only assume it was one of Bill's hangouts." Ford concluded his story. "Well is there anything in this bunker that can help us?" Tsubaki wondered. "Maybe if we can go deeper we'll get some answers!" Free replied tearing off a porthole that led to another room, this one consisting of various metal cubes lining every last corner.

Going through the porthole, the room seemed almost normal except for a particular design on one of the tiles. "This security room is designed to crush intruders who don't have a code to reverse it. Now be sure to not step on that tile." Ford explained before he pointed to that specific tile. "That is the tile that could seal your dooms if someone presses it. Got it memorized?"

"You got it." Free stated before he tried to step on the tile. "Ooh, what's this button do?" he asked and Soos grabbed him by the arm, keeping him away from the tile. "Sorry dude, you don't wanna press that. Might kill us all."

Progressing further, they discovered a surveillance room connected to what seemed to be a laboratory given the presence of various cryogenic tubes, one of which was heavily damaged. "Seriously, how the hell did you build all of this without anyone noticing? And where did you get all the supplies too?" Black Star wondered before noticing something odd on one of the screens. "Hey, get outta there spider!" he said trying to squish it and realizing that it wasn't resting on the screen, but inside the lab itself. "Uh, Ford!"

"Something the matter Black Star?" Ford asked the ninja. "You ever got any giant spiders in here? Cause I've already found one." he pointed out, much to the scientist's shock. "My word, how did that thing follow us in here?!" Ford cried racing to grab a rifle. "That thing could be one of Kishin Cipher's monsters, so I'm gonna need some help!"

"You can count on me Sixer! Like I said before, just like old times!" McGucket declared arming himself with his sonic banjo. "We're with you as well Stanford." Stein added already commanding Spirit to transform into his scythe mode. "Okay then, let's move out!" Ford declared before Crona stopped him. "Wait, what about us Grunkle Ford?"

"The rest of you stay in here and keep watch while we're gone! If anything happens, be on your guard." Ford stated before he, McGucket, Spirit and Stein departed the observation room to hunt down the spider, leaving the kids, Soos, Wendy, Blair, Excalibur, Free, Eruka and the Mizunes behind.

"So what do we do now? The grownups all leave to kill spiders and we're stuck here doing nothing." Patty wondered unknowingly leaning on a red button on the console, causing one of the tubes to deactivate. This tube in particular contained what looked like a frozen Dipper screaming in terror that was ready to melt. The real Dipper gasped in horror, realizing just what this other him was. "Patty, what did you do?!"

"What did I do?!" the Thompson asked. "You just released an evil experiment that tried to kill us when we first came here dude!" Wendy answered. "You sure about that guys? Looks like a frozen Dipper to me." Liz commented. "Exactly, that thing's a dangerous shapeshifter!"

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go kill it!" Black Star shouted picking up Tsubaki and charging through the door that led to the lab, pretty much knocking it down. The rest of the party followed him behind ready to take on the beast.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ford's group, he, Fiddleford, Spirit and Stein crept through a long & winding tunnel system in search of the spider. "I don't think I remember ever digging such an elaborate passageway in here." Ford commented. "Did you Fidds?"

"Nope, not the slightest clue!" McGucket replied before he dropped down and sniffed the ground to track its scent. "Think it went thataway!" he shouted pointing in the next direction like a dog. "Good work McGucket, though I'm not sure if that was really necessary." Stein stated and they moved onward.

Going deeper through the caves, the four finally found the spider in a large open space that made it ripe for the squishing.

"Okay everyone, be silent. I've only got one shot at this." Ford whispered aiming his rifle at the giant spider. "Ready, aim..." Just then, a snake loudly hissed breaking his concentration and firing, sending the bullet flying across the area. "What was that?!"

"I think that was a snake!" Stein exclaimed. "Wait a minute. Spider, snake." he muttered then coming to a startling conclusion. "Oh no!"

"Something the matter Frank?" Fiddleford asked before his mouth was hastily shut by the Meister. "Don't make a sound, they might hear us!" he cautioned them. "And yet you're making a sound right now!" Ford replied. "Kinda hypocritical much?"

"Touche." Stein responded and just then, they heard a woman say "Vector Plate.", spawning an arrow under them & sending them flying toward the snake & spider. "Is this the scientist you told me about dear sister? I never seen someone with six fingers before." the gargantuan arachnid remarked before it transformed into a beautiful pale-skinned woman wearing a long black sleeveless dress. Spirit & Stein knew exactly who this was. "Arachne?!"

"That's Arachne? And they're sisters apparently." Ford commented getting up and dusting himself off. "I don't see that much of a family resemblance."

"Hello again Meister scum. And I see you've brought some new blood for us." Arachne greeted Stein. "It certainly has been a while Stein, pity that you abandoned me when you fell to madness." Medusa added. "Listen to me Stein, don't fall for her games!" Ford cautioned the Meister. "From the looks of it, she could trick anyone and then backstab-"

It was then Ford came to a startling realization. A genius scientist that became close with a manipulative creature colored in black & yellow that was slowly toying with him. Why did that seem so familiar? It was almost like reliving the time he spent working with Bill, believing him to be a kindred spirit.

"Weren't you all supposed to be dead?" Spirit asked. "I was until my sister requested that our new master bring us back to life." the elder Gorgon sibling answered. "Wait, what do you mean 'us'?" Ford wondered fearing if she was talking about someone else. His suspicions were confirmed to be true as another witch, this one looking much younger than the other two with a bizarre covering on her head that resembled a scorpion's tail at the end. "Meet our youngest sister, Shaula."

"Wait, there's three of them?!" Ford exclaimed turning to Stein and pointing an accusing finger at him. "You only ever mentioned the two!" he shouted. "Well to be fair, how she was defeated was pretty embarrassing." Stein tried to defend himself. "I mean, she was killed by students of the NOT class!"

"Silence!" Shaula boomed glaring at the pair of geniuses. "Kishin Cipher has resurrected all three of us to be his loyal servants and our mission right now is to kill all of you & those brats as well." she declared. "And as for my humiliation, he made sure it won't happen again and made me stronger."

"Heads up y'all, looks like we're in for a rumble!" Fiddleford exclaimed picking up his sonic banjo as the others took up arms against the Gorgon sisters.

* * *

Back in the lab, the remaining Mystery Meisters were now face to face with a currently defrosted cryogenic tube and out of it, came an exact double of Dipper looking furious. "You!" it shouted in a deep voice pointing at Dipper, Mabel, Wendy & Soos. "You forced me into that contraption and left me to perish!" As it spoke, the Dipper clone transformed into a white-skinned insectlike creature with misshapen arms, one more slender with three fingers & the other swollen with a claw. "And I see you brought some fresh new faces for me as well."

"That's what that shapeshifter looks like? I would comment on how horribly asymmetrical it is, but I'm too horrified beyond words!" Kid squeaked fearfully as the Shapeshifter took on the form of Maka. "Now then, which one shall it be?" it wondered emphasizing each word by transforming into Crona, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz & Patty in that order. "Why not everyone?" it emphasized some more by turning into Eruka, Free and Mizune before its form changed into a terrifying amalgam of everybody he previously transformed into making them scream loudly in terror.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Pacifica hollered grabbing Liz, turning her into her weapon form and fired repeatedly, but the creature dodged the bullets by zooming off.

"Where'd it go?" the formerly rich girl panted dropping Liz to the ground. "More importantly, where did you learn to fire like that?" the cowgirl weapon asked. "Got it from all my experience playing Bloodcraft: Overdeath." Pacifica answered boastfully. "PLATINUMPAZ level 100 to be precise."

"You're PLATINUMPAZ? That's why I always get creamed whenever I face you!" Black Star exclaimed. "We can talk about video games later dudes, anyone know where that shifter guy went?" Soos inquired. "And more importantly, did I always have two big sisters?" Patty added remarking upon the sudden appearance of another Liz.

"That is utterly preposterous Patty, our Liz isn't nearly as busty!" Kid stated clutching both of their assets. "As we should know, you aren't very symmetrical! Especially your chests!" This observation earned him a good smack on the head from Liz. "Well this is something only the real Liz would do!"

"Wait, if that's the real Liz, then who's-" Tsubaki asked before she came to a shocking conclusion. "Oh no." she muttered frighteningly as the second Liz laughed before it transformed back into the Shapeshifter. "You discovered me far too easily!" it said. "But enough about you, I think it's about time I get revenge on you Dipper!"

"Get back everyone, I'm going in alone!" Dipper ordered bravely picking up Excalibur. "Are you crazy Dipper?! Let me come too!" Wendy exclaimed pulling out her axe. "And us too, since we're going for a whole sharp weapons thing here!" Ragnarok added forming into Crona's sword. "Ah, we engage in a swords and sorcery type battle, I see. In that case!" The shapeshifter then formed a pair of its own swords out of its arms. "So be it!"

"Okay change of plans. Me, Wendy and Crona will take on the shapeshifter while the rest of you take cover!" Dipper explained. "You got it broseph!"

The others raced back into the adjacent room as Dipper made the first move, clashing Excalibur with the Shapeshifter's makeshift sword while Wendy scarred its other arm and Crona stabbing it in the back.

* * *

"I'm like really sorry for letting this happen guys." Patty hurriedly apologized dropping to her knees. "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, just say the word!"

"Hey chill out sis, it was just a button." Liz assured her younger sister. "And besides, it's not like you gave away something that could end the universe as we know it." Her comment accidentally sent shivers down Mabel's spine as she turned away nervously stroking her hair. She knew she couldn't keep mum about a certain event last summer no longer, but feared that if she spoke up about it right now it would result in being ostracized from her family.

"Uh, are you okay Mabel?" Maka asked her. "What, no! I'm fine, perfectly fine!" Mabel exclaimed shyly, still not wanting to give away that secret she was keeping for months. "You know what would be great dudes? If we had some popcorn with us, cause this fight is heating up!" Soos exclaimed bringing attention to the fight going on next door. "Kinda like a fighting game!"

"Yeah, get 'em Crona!" Black Star cheered the son of Medusa on. "Yeah, give that thing what for DP!" Pacifica added. "You can do it Wendy!" Soos exclaimed waving his arms around. "C'mon guys, do the wave with me!"

Everybody complied doing the wave, all except for Mabel who remained silent in the corner and Eruka, Free & the Mizunes who had transformed into their animal forms and snuck away.

* * *

The four-way battle raged on with Dipper now getting a better grip on the sheer awesome power of Excalibur as he clashed with the Shapeshifter. "Look man, we don't want any more trouble then we've already caused, we just want to find shelter in here away from the flipping apocalypse!"

"You have denied my freedom to roam the outside world and seek revenge, and now I shall deny you and your comrades the freedom of life!" the Shapeshifter roared before it suddenly heard a croak coming from the dark corner. It then immediately snatched Eruka from her hiding place and held her hostage. "Surrender now or this little toad gets it!"

"Hey, let my little buddy go ya stupid Xenomorph!" Free shouted tackling the experiment from behind. "Think you can copy a werewolf like me big boy?! I'd like to see you try!" he challenged only to be smacked aside. "You are insignificant to me now. Leave or face death."

"Well we're outta here! Dipper, we're gonna go look for Mr. Ford." Eruka explained hopping away to find the author. "And if you don't make it out, we'll tell him you're sorry."

With the traitorous minions of Medusa now gone, the battle restarted with the Shapeshifter now preparing to attack Crona, but Wendy was quick to put herself in its path and slash the monster's mouth off, causing green blood to spew everywhere. "Always wanted to do that."

"All right, go Wendy!" Ragnarok exclaimed. "Makes me wonder how that old man is doing."

* * *

Speaking of Ford, he was currently backed into a corner by Arachne, his rifle now out of ammo. "Seriously, what even kills you?!" he screamed deciding to just beat her over the head with the empty weapon itself. "I would say, but it would be foolish of me to do so." the spider witch snidely answered slashing him across the face with her fan. "AGH!"

"Stanford!" Stein cried out temporarily distracted from Medusa, which led her to stab him from behind with an arrow. "Why continue to show concern for these fools when you can return to my side Stein?" she asked the bleeding genius picking him up by the shirt collar with a seductive, manipulative smirk on her face. "You are the most powerful Meister there ever was, and yet you continue to serve as Death's flunky."

"Well at least I actually care for people. The only person you ever show concern for is yourself, everybody else you just lie to and use for your own gain." Stein wheezily remarked with a bold expression. "I know someone who has been through almost the exact same situation and I refuse to go through this again! Let's go Spirit!"

"Right old chum!" Spirit replied being picked up by his Meister and activated their Soul Resonance. This caused stitches to appear at the three sisters' feet and tying them down to the ground. "Whoa nelly, they're knitted at the soles!" McGucket shouted enamored at the duo's techniques, using it as an opportunity to smack Shaula in the face with his banjo. "Quit hitting me you oafish hillbilly!"

"Get down Fiddleford, I'm coming in for the kill!" Stein exclaimed preparing to land the final blow on the sisters before he felt something soft and squishy be stabbed on his scythe. "Uh oh."

The object exploded revealing it to be one of Eruka's tadpole bombs and blowing him back, much to the frog witch's embarrassment. "Oh my God, I'm terribly sorry sir! I didn't notice you were already attacking, I just believed you needed help! Oh please forgive me!"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the kids?" Stein asked them. "We thought you needed help against that giant spider but it turned out she's the sister of our ex-boss!" Free stated laughing nervously. "And speaking of the kids, your great-nephew is kicking the ass of some weird alien thing alongside the redhead and Crona."

"Weird alien thing?" McGucket wondered. "Hey, I think he's talkin' 'bout Shifty!" he realized with a snap of his fingers before becoming scared. "Oh no, I think he's talkin' 'bout Shifty!"

"Wait, that's what you called that monster? It transformed into all of us when we accidentally unfroze it and is now after Dipper, Crona & Wendy!" Eruka exclaimed. "I can explain later. Now let's move!" Ford commanded preparing to race back to the lab before he felt his feet slip off the ground. "Oh right, almost forgot about her."

"We don't have time for you anymore Pines, but we'll keep on watching." Medusa threatened and the trio faded into the shadows cackling, their eyes being the only thing visible before finally vanished. "Well that was...ominous." Spirit remarked. "Now then, you were saying?"

"Right, let's get outta here!" Ford stated racing out of the cave and the others followed.

* * *

"Any final requests brat?" the Shapeshifter snarled despite it having lost its mouth, now pinning Dipper against the wall as the boy tried to attack with Excalibur. "You can't stop me! I have the single most powerful weapon in the world!" Dipper declared holding the sword in the air before it was snatched out of its hands. "No!"

"The most powerful weapon in the world? Doesn't seem to look like much." the experiment commented examining Excalibur before the Holy Sword spoke up. "FOOL! I'd think twice before insulting the legendary weapon of King Arthur himself!" he declared to the monster's shock. "It can talk?!"

"Yes indeed. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Holy Sword known as Excalibur, sought after by Meisters far and wide to gain my ultimate power." Excalibur rambled. During his long-winded speech, not even the Shapeshifter was safe from making the Excalibur face, despite again losing its mouth. "Is he seriously this obnoxious?"

"You have no idea." Dipper replied. "Now's our chance!" he exclaimed, giving Wendy & Crona an opening to strike the beast down, making him drop the young detective and the sword. "Are you ready Excalibur?!" he asked. "As a matter of fact, allow me to take this one boy." Excalibur said turning into his weapon form and hovering high in the air. "Holy Explosion!" he shouted zooming towards the Shapeshifter and stabbing him in the remains of its head and emitted a powerful explosion, finally killing it for good.

When the dust cleared, all the three of them could see was Excalibur silently dusting himself off next to the green blood-covered remains of the Shapeshifter. "Where did that explosion come from?!" the voice of Free exclaimed running closer to the lab. "It came from here! Hopefully the kids are okay!" Ford replied finally entering the battle-damaged laboratory where they found Dipper panting and the Shapeshifter's corpse rotting. "Shifty..."

"I am so sorry I had to do this Ford. But he tried to kill us once and we couldn't let him do it again." Dipper apologized putting a comforting hand on his great uncle, now mourning the death of the creature. "I accept your apology Dipper, but I feel like this is partially my fault as well." Ford stated remorsefully. "When Fiddleford and I raised it, it slowly became dangerous for some reason which led me to try and imprison it."

"And we all know how badly that failed!" McGucket exclaimed killing the dour mood. "Oop, sorry. Carry on y'all." he then quickly apologized. "Now where the others at?"

"That was totally wicked!" Black Star screamed in excitement as the aforementioned rest of the party burst out from the security room to congratulate Dipper, Crona & Wendy. "I mean, the way you weaponized Excalibur's annoyingness to kill him off was alphanumeric!" he shouted. "Try and guess which word I made up?"

"We can all talk later. What happened to Mabel?" Dipper asked. "She's still with us, but she's been rather quiet for some reason lately." Kid stated. "No matter, now we have to contact my father! Maka?"

"Right Kid." Maka obeyed stepping up to the cryogenic tube, fogging up the glass and writing the number needed to contact Death. "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." the girl Meister chanted causing the glass to turn into an image of Lord Death. "Oh hello there everyone! I see you've got Pacifica back, good show!" the Shinigami applauded the Mystery Meisters before he realized something was wrong. "Hey, what smells like dead alien body? And where are Soul & Stanley?"

The party was silent for a few moments before Dipper put his hat over his chest. "They're gone." he revealed. "They gave themselves up to Kishin Cipher to save us and got turned into monsters like what happened with Pacifica's dad."

"And then the guy unleashed all sorts of fresh hell all across Gravity Falls, complete with his own big showtune!" Patty shouted, much to Death's horror. "No, it can't be!" he gasped. "In Layman's terms Mr. Death, we're gonna need somewhere to hide until we're ready cause Gravity Falls is definitely no longer safe!" Soos said. "You got any place for us to stay sir?"

"Oh yes, you can room with my students in Death City and train to stop Kishin Cipher." Lord Death suggested. "Thank you old friend, but first I would like to have a word with my new Meister." Excalibur said. "Mason Pines, please step forward."

"Wait-what-how did you know my real name?!" Dipper exclaimed in confusion before the sword cut him off. "FOOL! I shall answer later, now take a knee my boy." he commanded, making the young man think he was being knighted. "His real name is Mason?" Pacifica tittered, causing Excalibur to silence them as well. "And you shall stay quiet as well!"

"Yes sir." the rest of the Mystery Meisters complied bowing before the boy and the sword. "Mason Pines, for your sudden expertise in mastering the art of the sword, learning how to properly resonate with me and using my abilities to stop a great evil. I hereby anoint you as my newest Meister." he announced knighting Dipper with his cane. "May I wish good fortune upon you my friend."

"Aw look, you made a new friend Excalibur!" Death exclaimed cheerfully before he began musing on how to move everyone to the Academy. "Now how can I create a way outta there?" he pondered before Eruka spoke up. "I believe Free and I can help out."

"Oh, a witch helping us out? The last time that ever happened, we were quickly betrayed." Stein commented as the witch and the wolfman began combining their magic to create a gateway to Death City. With various mathematics symbols beginning to circle around a green entryway, the entrance began giving off a heavenly glow that left the duo exhausted.

"Now before anyone says we pulled it out our butts, it's partially true." Free panted giving a thumbs up. "Spatial Magic and Magic Calculation, an unstoppable team." Eruka wheezed in reply. "Excellent, thank you for your assistance. Now come along, to Death City we go!" Ford exclaimed charging into the portal before Stein, McGucket, Spirit, Gideon, Black Star, Tsubaki, Blair, Waddles and Pacifica ran in after him.

When almost everyone had exited the bunker into the portal, Dipper, Mabel, Maka and Crona were the only ones left to find that the witch's former cronies were being put back up on their feet by the Mizunes.

"Aren't you coming with us too?" Mabel asked Eruka. "I would like to Mabel, anything to get away from this hellhole, but your town is in trouble and without you around, we might as well stay behind." Eruka answered reassuringly hugging the human girl. "And I just want to say, thank you both for helping us."

"Yeah, we're gonna miss you little rascals!" Free exclaimed nearly crushing Dipper in a bear hug. "Gonna miss you guys too, now please stop crushing me!" Dipper groaned before being dropped to the ground. "And thank you for helping us get home." Maka stated gratefully. "Now good luck on protecting Gravity Falls while we're gone."

"Uh guys, I think the portal might close any minute now!" Crona warned his friends as the gateway to Death City began to slightly fizzle out. "Oh right! Thanks for reminding us Crona." Dipper exclaimed before he ran into the light followed by his sister and Maka. "We'll see you guys later!"

The last one to step into the portal was Crona, but only after he gave Free & Eruka one last hug. "I hope you'll all be okay when we get back." the Demon Swordsman whimpered. "Don't sweat it squirt, we got the skills to survive." Free assured Crona pushing him into the light. "Now go on, be with your friends."

Crona put on a final smile before he faded into the light and the portal finally gave out, leaving the room almost deserted. "Well then, let's get crackin'!" the wolfman declared preparing to move out. "C'mon you three-eyed bastard, Papa Free's ready to get the belt out!"

The Mizunes chittered in agreement scurrying behind and Eruka, turning back to examine the room hoping that her new friends safely escaped to Death City, being the last to leave, the only current occupant of the room being the decomposing corpse of the Shapeshifter.

* * *

Mere hours after the bunker was left completely empty, Kishin Cipher suddenly appeared and forced the Gorgons to kneel before him. "So, let's set a few things straight." he said in a polite yet livid tone. "I assigned you all to follow the Pines and those moronic Meisters into the bunker to kill them all." As Kishin Cipher continued, his voice grew deeper and his body turned a haunting crimson signaling that he was furious. "AND YET YOU ALL FAILED TO DO THAT TO EITHER OF THEM! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN YOU IDIOTS?!"

"Please forgive us master, Screw was about to kill us when one of my former minions intervened and still they won over us!" Medusa begged for mercy. "Which one, the brain-dead mutt, the whiny frog or those pesky little mice?" Kishin Cipher sarcastically asked returning to normal. "And speaking of which, you might as well found me a new one!"

Kishin Cipher then hovered over to the remains of the Shapeshifter and brought him back to life, albeit still with his mouth & an arm missing and various scars. "Good old Shifty! I've read a lot about you in Fordsy's journals, but I never thought we'd meet in person one day!"

"Bill Cipher I presume?" the newly revived experiment asked. "Close but no cigar Stitch! Call me Kishin Cipher, the God of Weirdness & Madness and new master of these lands!" the Dream Kishin declared causing reality to spin around like a carousal and then stopping. "So, how'd you end up like this?"

"There was this boy with an annoying sword who had put an end to me." the Shapeshifter answered to the horror of Kishin Cipher. "Wait, Pine Tree has Excalibur now?!" he exclaimed in shock. "I may be an utter pain in the ass to every one of my victims, but even I know where to draw the line!"

"I need revenge! Make me your slave and I promise I shall be your greatest ally!" the creature begged him. Kishin Cipher contemplated for a few moments before finally accepting. "Okay then buddy, you're now mine!" he exclaimed. "But first you're gonna need some new threads."

With a snap of his fingers, the Shapeshifter felt itself transform from a bizarre alien creature to a black chameleon-like beast with white markings lining its body, blood red eyes and a large heart-shaped hole in its chest. "So how's the new look dahling?" Kishin Cipher inquired with a proud look on his face admiring his work. "I feel so reinvigorated master! Please tell me when we can kill the Pines?!"

"Up bup bup, don't get excited so soon! We still got other things to do." Kishin Cipher declared before he created a portal that he, the Shapeshifter and the witch sisters stepped into, no doubt to somewhere to plot their next scheme.

* * *

 _And so Weirdmageddon commences. With our heroes now being forced to retreat and the villains gathering forces, me the author and you the readers are left on the edge of our seats to learn what happens next. Will Ford make peace with his inner demons? What will happen when Mabel's secret gets out? Is there any way of stopping Kishin Cipher now?! Tune in next chapter, same Soul time, same Falls channel!_


	12. Escape to Death City

_AN: Hello again ladies, gentlemen and every other rainbow in-between, welcome back to Gravity Soul! Last chapter our heroes were forced to flee after losing to Kishin Cipher, and their chosen hiding spot? None other than_ _ **DEATH CITY**_ _! New bonds are built and our heroes decide to get stronger in order to properly take the monstrosity on. Some of these I've been wanting to tackle for a while ever since I even started conceptualizing so I hope you'll love them as much as I do._

 **Gravity Soul**

 **Chapter 11: Escape to Death City, Home of the DWMA?**

 _HZEG PP LXQSIRTAG VXCG JOK H JQWGQK PEHEM,_

 _BL EITPLGV RMXV ETYU, BAC PSSM PP LTLJIR BZ VPTR VTAVL_

 _PMP KHQOKPGA TLG JRBLPLLFLTS YVTOXB_

 _EYT MOG BKSWL WBSN MOCQXUTSNG UC GMSZVTOXB_

* * *

All was quiet in Death City, Nevada. The 1800s-esque cobblestone streets were empty for mere moments until a green portal decorated with various arithmetic symbols shined into view and out of it came the Mystery Meisters, now fresh off their departure from Gravity Falls. "So this is Death City!" Ford declared in amazement. "Have to say, really admire the rustic feel of it."

As the crew gazed around the city with wonder, Dipper on the other hand was more mindful of the suddenly anthropomorphic sun, which sported a wide smile emitting a booming laugh. "Hey, I got a question!" he exclaimed. "Why is the sun suddenly alive here yet normal in Gravity Falls? Is it some kind of magic or something?"

"It's best that you not think about it." Death the Kid stated before he looked onward. "Let's get going everybody, the Academy shouldn't be faraway." He led everybody else through the streets of Death's turf, giving them a tour of it along the way.

"Whoa, everything looks so creepy!" Mabel exclaimed gazing through a shop window. "Makes me wish we brought some cameras to take pictures of the place." Wendy added joining her in staring through the window. "Lord Death's face is everywhere. I know he owns the place, but I feel like this is too much." Dipper stated before his eyes wandered to find a nearby ice cream shop. "And is that some kinda parody of Baskin-Robbins?"

"Here it is, our faithful school!" Maka declared after some more sightseeing gesturing towards the school itself high above the rest of the city with flights of white stairs below. It looked more like a macabre funhouse once again with Death's face with red spire roofs, candles jutting out of the building and a group of three skulls anointing the entrance. And above the school was a group of three black orbs mysteriously floating in the air.

"Talk about some bizarre architecture dude! This is definitely going up on my list of inspirations for my dream house!" Soos remarked pulling out a piece of paper with some crude drawings of buildings on it. "It's gonna have a water slide, a bouncy house for an elevator, and trees that can turn into giant super fighting robots!"

"So do we have to climb all these steps?" Pacifica wondered putting a foot on the first stair. "Yeah pretty much." Patty said just as she immediately bolted for the entrance. "RACE Y'ALL!"

"Patty, this is no time for games!" Maka exclaimed racing after her. "We still need to talk with Death and get his help in stopping Kishin Cipher!"

"We literally just got back from nearly dying Maka, can you lighten up a bit?" Black Star said zooming up the stairs. "How can I lighten up when I just-"

"Lost Soul, we know." Tsubaki interrupted her. "We all miss him too but I don't think that's a very healthy way to express your feelings." she stated. "Speaking of losing someone, where's Mr. Pines?"

"How much longer Soos?" Ford moaned as he, Soos and Pacifica became tuckered out from climbing the stairs. "I think we're still in the tens Mr. Pines." the manchild answered. "Well by the time we join the others, I'm going to punch whoever constructed this place. After I throw up."

* * *

The hallways of the Death Weapon Meister Academy proved themselves to be very grandiose. As far as the Mystery Meisters could see, they were surrounded by fancy corridors with arched ceilings that almost seemed like a maze.

"Wow, this place is so fancy!" Mabel exclaimed in awe. "And these must be all your classmates too!" She began waving to everyone that passed by until she unexpectedly bumped into a strange blue man. "Oh sorry mister! Didn't mean to run into you like that."

"It's fine missy." the man answered turning to meet the Pines twins, revealing his pupil-less eyes and piglike snout. "Say, aren't you those kids Death was talking to a while ago?" he asked. "Oh my gosh, it's a zombie!" Dipper exclaimed. "Quick, did we pack any formaldehyde and cinnamon in case we run into situations like this?!"

"Hey calm down guys, he won't eat your brains!" Black Star calmed them down. "Speaking of which, we'd like you to meet Sid Barrett. He helps out Lord Death round these parts and is also my dad." he introduced the zombie. "Wait, he's your father? Guess your mom must be some kind of necrophile!" McGucket remarked, which earned him a smack on the head. "Okay I'm sorry! Maybe she's a necromancer instead!"

"Actually, I'm his adoptive dad." Sid answered. "His real dad was a maniac who had to be put down." he added. "I would later raise the kid as my own until I died and came back to life. I couldn't bring myself to kill a baby, cause that's the kind of man I was."

"Y'know, I actually was a zombie once!" Soos remarked. "But I'm not sure if I looked anything like you sir." he stated. "Thanks for your observation, but this is no time for chit-chat. Shinigami said he wants to see you." Sid declared. "Especially the kids."

"Thank you very much Sid, we'll make a note of that." Kid stated before starting to move again. "Come along everyone, his room should be close." he said leading the others away.

Many steps through the labyrinthian halls later, a strange door with a skull face at the top stood before them. "This should be the place." Stein announced beginning to open the door. "Now right this way."

* * *

Within moments, the denizens of Gravity Falls found themselves underneath a series of guillotines lined up like a tunnel. "Are any of these going to chop off our heads?" Dipper wondered fearfully gazing up at the tunnel's ceiling. "No it won't you guys, you just still need some adjusting to things!" Spirit claimed. "Now come on, Death shouldn't be kept waiting."

A strange looking room greeted them at the end of the guillotines. The walls almost looked like the sky and a large platform where Death's mirror was situated was surrounded with many crosses planted into the ground that resembled a desert. "Hello, Lord Death? It's us, the Pines family!" Dipper called, but he received no answer. "Where is he anyway? Sid said he should be here to greet us."

"Salutations kiddos!" Lord Death loudly greeted them suddenly appearing on the mirror, shocking them all. "Oh I am terribly sorry, please forgive me for startling you." he apologized exiting the mirror to see them all face to face. "No, we should apologize for being so impatient!" Dipper exclaimed dropping to his hands & knees and bowing his head. "And also failing to stop Asura & Bill."

"Greetings Death, it is a pleasure to meet you face to face." Ford greeted the Shinigami with a respectful bow. "It's good to meet you too Stanford." Death gingerly greeted back before his tone became solemn. "And I am also terribly sorry about what happened to your brother."

"Hey there man!" Wendy casually greeted Death much to Maka's displeasure. "Shouldn't you be more respectful?" she chided the cashier. "What, you mean like this?" Wendy asked before she bowed as well. "Yeah, that's good enough."

"And I assume these must be your friends as well!" Death exclaimed. "So let me get this straight. This place is run by the literal Grim Reaper itself?!" Pacifica gasped in shock. "Why yes indeed young lady." the Death God answered before making his voice deeper and more menacing. "And I should be expecting your soul very soon."

The blonde girl trembled in her boots before Death chuckled in his regular voice. "Just kidding miss!" he assured her with a pat on her head, making her shiver. "So what is this place anyway? I know it's some kinda school but what's it for?" Gideon wondered. "That is a very good question little one!" Lord Death answered before clearing his throat. "Allow me to explain."

"Welcome to the Death Weapon Meister Academy, also known as the DWMA or Shibusen." he began expositing in an announcer's voice. "It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into darkness & drag humanity to the very depths of fear and madness, the demons known as Kishin and their insatiable hunger for destruction."

"To ensure the Kishin never regained their hold on this world, this academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself!" He then switched back to his normal voice. "So basically, we're an organization that exists to protect & preserve peace!" Death exclaimed. "I guess it's not exactly a typical school. Oh well, that isn't important!" he said forming his hands out of his cloak, clasping them together and pointing at the Mystery Meisters. "For now, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!"

"Work on what sir?" Soos asked as the speech ended. "Why, getting you all ready to face Kishin Cipher! That's why I plan on temporarily enrolling you all at my academy." Death announced to the shock of the party. "We're actually going to become students here?! That sound awesome!" Mabel exclaimed hopping up and down but Wendy only groaned. "Aw man, I seriously wanted to get away from school. Well, at least this place will be less boring."

"Which reminds me, you should all be assigned students to room with." Lord Death said pulling out a tall stack of paperwork and examining it with a pair of glasses. "Let's see, the Pines shall share Maka's apartment. Ms. Corduroy & Mr. Ramirez shall sleep with Black Star & Tsubaki and finally Mr. Gleeful, Ms. Northwest and Mr. McGucket shall move in with my son."

"Uh how did you get our names? We didn't even introduce ourselves yet!" Dipper wondered. "That's also unimportant. Now go along and retreat to your assigned living spaces." Death answered. "I'll see you all soon for your first classes!" With that, the Death God vanished back into his mirror leaving his platform empty.

"Guess that's his way of saying we should get moving." Stein stated with a puff of his cigarette. "I'll see you later. Gonna need to take care of some business." He began leaving the Death Room as the party began going their separate ways. "I'll have you know I live in a very fine & symmetrical mansion." Kid warned Pacifica, Gideon & McGucket. "So if any of you dare disrupt that symmetry, there will be serious consequences."

"I hope you can make yourselves comfortable at our place you two." Tsubaki said to Soos & Wendy. "I can only assume you have some sorta Japanese aesthetic goin' on?" the rotund ex-handyman asked. "I'm asking because y'know, you're both ninjas."

"I wonder if your place is large enough to hold two young girls, two boys, a cat lady, a pig, a sword and an old man like myself." Ford mused preparing to leave as well. "Just make yourselves at home while I take care of my own business." Maka muttered before Spirit suddenly appeared behind her. "Have fun with your new roommates sweetie! And if Dipper tries to make a move on-" Without another word, Maka chopped her father in the face.

"You know what, you can go on ahead kids. I'd still like to speak with Death about Bill." Ford suggested. "Okay, see you soon Ford!" Dipper exclaimed as the children finally exited the Death Room, leaving the scientist alone with the Shinigami, who popped out of his mirror to speak. "Is there any thoughts you want to share with me Mr. Pines? I'm all ears!"

"It's about Bill Cipher sir. You claimed you faced him hundreds of years ago, but how did he manage to find you?" Ford asked as the two of them sat down to some tea. "You almost seem bound to this place, so there's no way you could've gone outside of it to meet him."

"It was actually eight centuries ago when I had first come to blows with Bill." Death explained sipping his tea. "He had actually originally appeared to me, claiming that if we struck a deal, he could help me purge the world of all evils forever and ever. But of course, that was all a lie."

"You did what?!" Ford exclaimed in terror, spitting out his tea. "Sincere apologies for startling you Stanford. I suppose you may have dealt with Cipher as well." Lord Death contemplated. "Indeed I have Shinigami," the six-fingered great uncle confirmed. "for similar reasons as you. He called himself a muse that said I was one of many brilliant minds he chose each century to assist. But obviously, he used me for his own plans as well."

"And according to you, he has returned and fused with Asura as well." Death continued on. "Oh yeah speaking of which, when we left Gravity Falls I heard Asura call your son his 'pesky little brother.' What did he mean by that?" Ford asked again, this time the question made Death nervous before he finally accepted what has now happened. "I've been keeping this secret for ages now, in which only a very small few know it as well, but it's finally time I admitted it." he sighed. "Asura is actually my son."

"My God, it cannot be." Ford gasped. "Though I guessed there may have been some form of connection between him and Kid beforehand, especially due to the similar stripes in their hair, but I never guessed they would be your actual children." he stated. "And another thing, if you're their father then who's the mother?"

"I actually never married. Asura & Kid are just chunks of myself I pulled out and made their own beings. Asura represented my fear while I just wanted a free-roaming Death God which resulted in Kid." Death continued on. "I worry that if I reveal this to him, he wouldn't trust me anymore since I'm basically the father of the ultimate evil. And as for Asura, while I detest him for what he's done in the past, I'm also concerned for what Bill could do to him since he's a completely insane monster."

"I see." Ford commented looking up at one of the windows in Death's room, noticing that the sky was turning red. "I hate to run sir, but the kids should be expecting me to return soon." he stated preparing to return to his great-nephew & niece. "But I promise that your secret is safe with me."

"Good on you Ford. The only others that know it are Sid, my Death Scythes, Excalibur and a few others associates of mine." Death said as Ford finally left. "But I feel the secret won't be kept between us all for long."

* * *

"I'm back everyone!" Ford announced stepping into Maka's apartment. "It took me a while to actually find this place, but thankfully Spirit was there to lend me a hand." he stated. "So kids, how are you adjusting?"

"We're doing great Grunkle Ford, this is a great new experience for us!" Mabel exclaimed stepping out of a bedroom. "By the way, you're gonna get Soul's room while Dipper & I sleep on the couch." she added. "Plus Dipper & Maka are already doing nerd stuff in her room."

"Well it's good you're getting used to things. Now what's for dinner?" Ford wondered. "I know, why don't have some smoked sausages?" Blair asked suddenly appearing wearing only an apron with a wiener dog in her hand, much to Ford's alarm as he covered Mabel's eyes. "Don't you have any form of decency furball?!"

"Oh cut me some slack Sixer, with Soul gone I gotta have someone to have fun with." Blair stated defensively. "And besides you are a bit of a silver fox yourself." she playfully cooed before going her own way, leaving Ford aghast and Mabel's innocence preserved. "Seriously, what is a silver fox?!"

Meanwhile in Maka's room, Dipper & Maka were busy chatting and looking through her various books. "Wow, so you have your own weapon form as well? That seems utterly ridiculous and impossible." Dipper commented now sans his vest & shoes while Maka was also dressed more casually in a tanktop and sweatpants. "I agree, but it seems it can only appear when I'm knocked unconscious."

"Ooookay then." Dipper nervously replied before he spotted a framed postcard sitting on her desk. "Hey, what's this supposed to be?" he asked picking it up. "This actually came from my mother, which what inspired me to defeat Asura once and for all." Maka explained. "Everywhere she went, she made sure to send me a postcard of whatever destination she was in. This one in particular contains the Persian word for courage."

"Your mom must've really meant a lot to you if she keeps sending you postcards. Speaking of which, what caused her to not be present in your life?" the boy continued. "My dad was simply too much of a pervert, lusting after far too many other women which worsened our relationship." the Scythe Meister said. "In fact with Soul gone, he's probably the only Demon Scythe that I can use right now."

"Aw chin up, I'm sure you and your dad can patch things up somehow." Dipper assured Maka before Ford came calling for them. "Soup's on everyone! We're having smoked sausages tonight!"

"Let's just eat and later get ready for bed. Tomorrow's going to be your first day at the Academy." Maka stated hoisting Dipper onto her shoulders and carried him to the main room. "Wow, you're really strong for someone your age!"

* * *

"Thanks for the sushi dawg, feels like I haven't eaten anything in hours!" Soos thanked as he, Wendy, Black Star and Tsubaki sat down to some sushi she made. "Why thank you very much Soos. It's the best I can do for our guests." Tsubaki replied. "Yeah, make yourselves at home I guess." Black Star added. "So what are your lives like back at your home?"

"Well you probably know how my family is. I'm living with my abuelita, my dad just up & disappeared and my mom died too. But look at me now, still a jolly dude who's everyone's friend!" Soos exclaimed.

"And as for me, I got my dad and three bros, Marcus, Kevin & Gus." Wendy said pulling out a picture of herself and her aforementioned brothers when they were young. "We may get on each other's nerves a lot because manliness and all that, but we all still love each other."

"At least none of your brothers ever felt inferior to you to the point of wanting to become a Kishin!" Tsubaki nervously laughed before her expression turned somber, mourning the fall of her own brother.

"Good lord, look at you in that picture!" Black Star exclaimed staring at the picture, particularly the younger Wendy's hiked-up pants, pigtails & braces. "I'd say the years have been very kind to you Wendy." he complimented, making the lumberjack's daughter blush. "Oh, uh t-thanks Black Star."

"Oh, is that blush I spy Wendy? You got a thing for him?" Soos playfully mocked. "What, no she doesn't!" Black Star screamed. "My heart only belongs to one woman, and her name is The Path to Godhood!"

"Can you not Soos? I know you're only joking, but you're making everyone else nervous." Tsubaki gently scolded him, beginning to blush as well. "Sorry about that Baki." Soos retracted his earlier joke before he made an observation. "Hey, you're getting all red too! You perhaps jealous?"

"Oh just shut up already Soos." Wendy giggled with a sigh. "So you got any places for us to sleep here you guys?" she asked. "Oh I'm sure we could pull out a few spare mats." Tsubaki answered. "Wait, you're being serious? We're actually going to sleep on the floor?"

"It's okay Wendy, it's kinda like being in a sleeping bag. I looked it up on the Internet, and it says the Japanese always sleep on the floor." Soos assured her. "Which reminds me, you got any that can fit me?"

* * *

At Death the Kid's mansion, Pacifica, Gideon and Fiddleford were busy making themselves at home as well, sitting down in the dining room with Kid and the Thompsons. "Let us set some house rules everyone. Rule #1, everything must be kept absolutely symmetrical no matter what." the Immature Death God announced. "That especially goes for your Mr. McGucket, with your very looks and all."

"Well if you say so Kiddo, imma keep myself as sym-meteorite as possible!" McGucket claimed boldly, though the children he was now living with weren't so sure of it. "Now you got anything to eat here? I'm starving!"

"Pretty sure I can cook something up." Pacifica stated. "You can trust me, I've been working at Gravity Falls's local diner so I know my way around the kitchen."

"Yay, thanks Pazzy!" Patty exclaimed cheerfully. "It's honestly felt like ages since we had that gumbo at the Shack, I'm famished!" Liz added patting her stomach. "We are truly grateful for you offering to help us with dinner tonight Pacifica." Kid stated leading the younger girl to the kitchen. "So what do you think we should have anyway?"

* * *

The next day, far away in the outskirts of Death City, a young man dressed as a clergyman wearing a pair of headphones with Death's face on them bobbed his head to the music playing in them pulled up before the city in a dune buggy resembling a hearse and gazed at the Academy.

At the same time, a man wearing a large bear head appeared out of a coffee shop with a monkey wearing a backwards baseball cap clinging onto his shoulders.

A tall & large Russian man with a large nose wearing heavy winter clothes stepped out of an alleyway followed by another slimmer man with a bearskin hat and duffle coat.

A darker-skinned fellow stepped toward the Academy as well with white war paint on his face in the shape of a keyhole. Along with him was a taller man with a large afro, a pleated sarong and nothing covering his torso.

Another man appeared, his clothing much more loose and a turban covering his entire face. Beside him was a beautiful young woman dressed as a belly dancer.

Finally another lady made herself known, an Asian woman in formal attire who pushed up her glasses with a stern look on her face.

"Lord Death, all your weapons have arrived." Stein confirmed to Death in his room. "And this time, everyone is here."

"Excellent Stein," Lord Death replied. "tell everyone to meet here and we shall make preparations for Operation: Apple of Discord."

Meanwhile at Maka's apartment, the Pines were getting ready for their first day as temporary students at the DWMA. Mabel put the finishing touches on a scabbard she had made for her brother, which was pink in color with a silver metal tip, various ornate gold decorations and a pine tree symbol in the center. "C'mon Dipper, we don't wanna be late! Plus I got a surprise for you!"

"Be with you in a bit Mabel, just gotta do a few more pushups for Excalibur." Dipper groaned struggling to do more warmups under the guidance on the Holy Sword while Blair innocently waved a flag around. "Keep moving Dipper, I don't know what I've been told but all that glitters isn't gold!" Excalibur barked. "You do realize that those two sayings don't make any sense together, right?!" his new Meister panted before his arms finally gave out. "Can we please be done now?"

Pulling out a stopwatch, Excalibur examined it for a bit before giving his answer. "Yes indeed, you have completed all exercises in the allotted time." he answered. "Great, cause lookie what I got for you bro-bro!" Mabel exclaimed revealing her scabbard to Dipper. "Oh yeah, that looks uh, great Mabel."

"FOOL!" Excalibur cried smacking Dipper with the end of his cane. "I sense a bit of nervousness in your tone my boy. Could it perhaps be the color?" he suggested. "Don't let any gender stereotypes bring you down, just accept that your sister has made you a lovely gift."

With that, Excalibur changed into his weapon form to allow Dipper to insert him into his new sheath, which he hung over his shoulder. "Come along kids, the Academy can't be kept waiting!" Ford called about to step out of the door. "Trust us, you're going to love it there!" Maka added and the twins joined them and Crona on their way to the school, leaving Blair and Waddles behind.

Much later, the group had arrived at the front doors of the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Each of them, especially the Pines, knew this would bring them one step closer to stopping Kishin Cipher, rescuing their loved ones and saving Gravity Falls.

Just then, Kid & the Thompsons stepped towards them with Pacifica, Gideon & McGucket in tow along with Black Star, Tsubaki, Soos & Wendy. "Mornin' dudes, you ready for your first day of school?" Soos asked them. "Well since we're coming here during the summer, I guess this would sort of count as summer school."

"You're going to be in the EAT class with us." Black Star stated. "Just as a fair warning, things can get pretty crazy in there so try to keep your heads down."

"Thank you very much Black Star." Ford said pushing open the doors. "Now come along children, we've got work to do!" Suddenly he was interrupted when he opened it to find Stein already inside waiting for him. "Death wants to see you Stanford."

"Oh, me?" Ford wondered. "I am terribly sorry to come and go everyone, but I am needed elsewhere. I'll see you all later!" he quickly apologized stepping through the entrance and walking away with Stein, leaving the kids, Soos & McGucket to wonder what he was needed for.

* * *

"So what is your reasoning for pulling me aside Franken?" the author wondered as he was led by Stein back to the Death Room. "Lord Death wants you to join in on a little meeting he's holding with some of his colleagues." the Meister answered letting him inside the room where the Death God was standing before Sid & Spirit along with a host of other colorful characters. "I can only assume these are the other Death Scythes?"

"Indeed they are Stanford." a dark-skinned woman covered in bandages replied. "Mira Naigus, school nurse and DWMA CIA commander at your service Mr. Pines." she introduced herself shaking the scientist's hand. "They are Justin Law of Western Europe, Tezca Tlipoca & Enrique of South America, Tsar Pushka & Feodor of Russia, Dengu Dinga & Alexandre of Africa, Djinn Galland & Zubaidah of West Asia, Azusa Yumi of Oceania and finally...alright, where is she?"

"Where's who?" Ford asked. "Let me guess, Marie is lost again?" Tsar Pushka wondered as if he had experienced this before. Enrique the monkey chattered excitedly while hopping up & down which made Tezca cackle rolling on the floor. "You're right little buddy! Maybe it is because of that eyepatch!"

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" the voice of another young woman cried rushing into the Death Room. This woman in particular had blonde hair & was clad in a black dress with a large yellow zigzag pattern on it and an eyepatch with a lightning bolt symbol. Just the combination of the color scheme and choice of accessory alone made Ford both suspicious & nervous. "Again, sorry I'm late Death! Just got a little lost, as usual."

"Oh don't be Marie." Death stated. "Now then, we have gathered you all here today to discuss a new threat that has emerged and wreaking havoc upon the world. To further elaborate, I'd like to introduce you all to our guest Stanford Pines." he explained introducing Ford to the Death Scythes. "Greetings everyone. As you may know, I hail from a town in Oregon known as Gravity Falls that is currently undergoing serious peril."

"Could you please explain more about this threat Stanford?" Azusa asked. Before Ford could answer, Spirit hurriedly rushed to his side. "I'd try to keep my mouth shut around her if I were you." he whispered. "While she is very respectful, she's also a total bossyboots as well, which earned her the title Queen of the Committee Chairman."

"Excuse me Albarn, but Mr. Pines is trying to speak." Azusa scolded Spirit with a snap of her fingers. "Now please, return to your spot." Much to his chagrin, Spirit obliged as Ford continued to speak. "Anyways ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Bill Cipher." he announced making the triangle appear on Death's mirror. "A powerful dream demon originating from the second dimension, Bill is currently merged with the Kishin you may know as Asura and the two have made Gravity Falls their domain, hoping to extend their madness across the globe and potentially the rest of the universe as well."

"Are you serious, we're going up against some triangle?" Djinn Galland commented. "Do not be fooled by his simplistic appearance. Bill is a conniving, sadistic monster who can trick or possess anyone to get his way." Ford stated. "He is also highly intelligent, preferring to make deals with his victims to further his own evil deeds."

"Although he can't do much in the mindscape, in our physical realm he is pretty much omniscient. Telepathy, manipulation of things like time & matter, reality warping, the whole nine yards!" Death added. "Combined with Asura's own abilities and godlike Soul Wavelength, the two of them combined are nearly unstoppable."

"What do you mean by nearly sir?" Dengu Dinga asked. "Through some careful research, I was able to deduce that only a zodiac made up of twenty symbols representing 23 souls can create a force strong enough to terminate him." the polydactyl professor stated. Just then he noticed Justin Law barely paying attention and instead listening to his music. "Excuse me young man, we are currently having a discussion that we'd be happy to have you join in on."

"What?!" Justin shouted in Ford's face, much to his surprise. "I said, please take off your earphones and pay attention!" Ford shouted back. "Oh, I am terribly sorry, please proceed." the young Death Scythe politely apologized removing his earbuds. "As I was saying, we must organize a plan of attack on Cipher. One group shall go on ahead & distract him while another shall progress and finish off both him and his four Madnesses, Sloth, Wrath, Greed & Envy."

"Horosho, should be easy." Feodor remarked. "We just go in, wait for you to go after us and everything will be all fine and dandy." he stated. "Don't be so casual. As I stated, Bill can do pretty much anything when in the physical realm, so we must keep ourselves sane if we want to survive." Death said. "However there aren't many ways to keep him from going into our minds."

"I would suggest outfitting our skulls with metal plates since it's the only method we have on hand, but it's very painful." Ford stated. "Are you serious?" Sid wondered and the scientist only replied by knocking on his head, producing a loud clanging noise. "Okay, maybe I could use one of those."

"Oh great googly-moogly, it's almost time for class!" Ford exclaimed looking at his watch. "I hate to come in and run folks, but the twins should be waiting for me!"

"Very well then. Everybody here is dismissed!" Death declared clapping his hands, signaling for his weapons to disperse. As they began leaving the Death Room, Stein stepped up next to Ford. "Hey, I've got an offer for you." he said. "How do you feel about becoming a guest teacher today?"

"Why I'd be delighted Stein!" Ford exclaimed cheerfully. "I actually do have a few degrees so I might know my way around things." he added. "Excellent, I'll be there to assist you along with Marie here." Stein stated introducing him to the blonde woman.

"Oh hey, don't think Mira introduced me! I'm Marie Mjolnir from Oceania, pleased to meet you." Marie greeted, but Ford only returned her greeting with a cold glare. "Are you okay? Why are you giving me the stink-eye?"

* * *

In a large classroom filled with multiple academy students, Dipper & Mabel took their seats waiting for the teacher to appear. "What's taking Ford so long? Whatever business Death's got with him, I hope he isn't too preoccupied." Soos wondered sitting down with the twins. Just then a door opened and Stein appeared sitting backwards on a swivel chair and rolling backwards before he fell over. "Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor Stein." the students replied in unison. "Hiya Mr. Stein!" Mabel cried before she was met with a scalpel launched in her direction, only managing to hit the desk behind her. "Oops, sorry sir."

"Anyway, today we have a special guest to lead the class today." the Meister announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you all to meet Mr. Stanford Pines." Ford then stepped into the room waving as the class applauded, with Soos cheering loudly. "Woo, we love ya Mr. Pines!"

Another scalpel flew in Soos's direction, again only managing to hit a nearby desk. "I'll keep my mouth shut." he squeaked ducking down. "Now then, let's get down to business." Ford announced writing his name on the board. "My name is Stanford Pines, a professional in the field of investigating cryptids and other oddities."

"What kind of cryptids did you meet sir?" a young man with thick glasses and horn-like hair asked. "Well that is a very good question young one." Ford answered. "Among the creatures I have researched are gnomes, unicorns, vampire bats, a squash with a human face & emotions, leprecorns, the Hide-Behind and cursed Egyptian super-termites."

As Ford continued speaking, Dipper & Kid decided to strike up a conversation. "So what did your father want my great uncle for?" Dipper asked. "I do not know, but I feel this requires some investigating. Want to join me after class?" Kid offered. "Are you kidding, I'd love to!"

"Hey, don't you want to train with me & Tsubaki on how to swordfight?" Black Star asked. "I would like to do that as well, but I think I'm gonna have trouble balancing it all." Dipper answered. "I could find a way to make another me to do one thing while I do another, but the last time I tried that went horribly wrong."

"And that's how I wound up who I am today." Ford concluded a speech. "Now then, are there any more questions?" he asked. "I got one." a somewhat familiar sounding voice said. "Yes, what do you have to say sir?"

"You ever tried giving up?" Suddenly the classroom turned monochrome as the voice began cackling. "I know that laugh." Ford angrily declared. "Come on out Bill, or keep hiding like a coward if you like!"

"Try turning around to your right Sixer." Ford did as Bill said and much to his horror, he found Marie taking off her eyepatch to reveal the eye of someone who would be possessed by the dream demon. "Did you really think you could escape me old chum? I thought we were best friends!" he exclaimed with a loud "OHOHOHOHO!"

"Quit laughing Bill! You've made my family suffer for far too long!" Ford screamed angrily grasping Marie's shoulders and shaking her back and forth, though Bill only laughed again. "Quit your fighting Stanford, even if you move yourself away from Gravity Falls I'll always be watching you!"

"No you won't, because I've got help!" Ford declared preparing to strangle Marie. "But how can you say that when you're already choking one of your "little helpers?" Toodle-oo!" Suddenly Bill disappeared leaving only the Death Scythe hailing from Oceania in his place, choking as the scientist tightly grasped her neck. "W-what are you d-doing?"

"Come back here you bastard and fight me! I could do this all day!" That was the last thing Stanford would say before he felt Stein punch him in the back. "Three-Fold!" the mad Meister exclaimed. "Gi, Go, Shoku!"

After being punched three times, Ford started bleeding from the mouth and lost his grip on Marie's neck before falling down in front of the stunned students. "Class dismissed." he coldly announced turning his screw and slinging Ford over his shoulder to carry him off, the classroom still deathly quiet.

* * *

Minutes later, Dipper and Mabel patiently waited in the school's dispensary for any news on their grunkle's condition. He laid there unconscious in the hospital bed, blood spilled from his mouth and his eyes shut. "What do you think prompted Ford to attack the eyepatch lady?" Mabel asked her brother, who stopped jotting down all he had learned in class to answer. "I don't know. But come to think of it, she does kinda remind me of Bill."

"What do you mean by that?" Mabel continued. "Well her primary colors are yellow & black and she has an eyepatch; but she looks in no way the type that would affiliate with him." Dipper analyzed. Just then, Maka opened the door to find the twins already in the room. "Hey guys, sorry about what happened with Ford."

"It's all right Maka, it's just that Bill hurt him so much that anything reminding him of the guy might trigger him now." Dipper said before Stein & Mira appeared as well with notes on his condition. "Good news children, your great-uncle shall be fine." the bandage-covered nurse announced. "Bad news, we may have diagnosed him with a mild case of PTSD."

"Tell us something we don't know! He's already suffered enough at the hands of Bill before, but what happened when Kishin Cipher has made things even worse for him!" Dipper exclaimed just as they heard moaning coming from Ford. "Hey, he's waking up!"

At the same time, Marie suddenly barged into the dispensary. "I am so sorry about what happened to Stanford! I didn't realize I would make him so mad, yet I don't know how!" she exclaimed before she suddenly tripped over and fell on Ford's body as he awakened. "Oh my back. What happened?" he groaned. "Kids?"

"Ford!" the twins cried in unison hugging their great-uncle. "Kids! Please tell me what happened." the genius said. "You were just standing there talking nerd stuff when you started rambling about Bill before strangling the eyepatch lady." Mabel explained. "Then Mr. Stein punched you so hard that you started bleeding from the mouth!"

"Wait, I did what?!" Ford exclaimed trying to comprehend what his great-niece had said. "Like I said, I'm truly sorry if I made you mad Stanford." Marie said getting up and dusting herself off. "And I assume you must be his great-nephew & niece?" she asked the twins. "Yes m'am! I'm Mabel and this is my brother Dipper!" Mabel introduced her and Dipper. "What's your name eyepatch lady?"

"My name's Marie Mjolnir. Very nice to meet you." Marie said shaking the kids' hands. "I have some apologies myself Marie. I am deeply regretful of what I've done earlier." Ford apologized. "Hopefully you can find a way to forgive me as well."

"Oh it's all right Ford." Marie replied before a crow suddenly flew by the window, squawking "Ahou! Ahou! Ahou!" much to the confusion of everyone in the room. "What the hell is that crow doing outside?" Ford wondered. "We have no idea either." Mira said. "It's been flying around the Academy for weeks, often appearing whenever someone would make a fool of themselves."

"Unrelated topic, but shouldn't you be assembling with Sid, the Scythes and Mifune to move out to Gravity Falls?" Stein wondered. "That's right, I just wanted to make some last arrangements before departing." Mira stated before walking out of the dispensary. "I shall see you all again soon."

With the nurse now leaving the room, the Pines then turned to meet Maka's gaze. "So what brings you here Maka? Well, other than my condition of course." Ford wondered. "I actually came to tell you about a big party Kid is throwing at his mansion to welcome you all to Death City." Maka announced.

"The whole school is invited actually, faculty included!"

"That sounds delightful Maka, I'll make a note of it." Stein commented turning to Ford. "And as for you, I think we should get you back home to recover. Which might mean you can't go to the party."

"Aw man, this could've been the perfect chance for you to find someone to love!" Mabel groaned in disappointment before she felt Marie tap her shoulder. "Did you say love? Are you like some expert matchmaker or something?" the Death Scythe asked. "All I ever wanted to do is find a man to love and we could retire together & have some beautiful children! I'm so desperate I might as well marry a toilet!"

"Well you could find a plumber to hook up with." Dipper snarked. "Preferably one who doesn't wear a tie and beats up evil turtles for a living."

"Mark my words Marie, I'm going to find you a man tonight or my name isn't Mabel Danielle Pines! And it is!" Mabel heroically declared. "Now then, gimme some info. For an possible dating site profile." she said leading Marie out the door. "Well I was born on June 8, 1984 in Oceania. I'm interested in surfing, Norse mythology, kangaroos, biking..."

"I can already tell they're going to be an unstoppable duo." Dipper declared as the two's voices grew fainter. "Speaking of teams, I have some business of my own to do." he said leaving the room as well. "Which one, training with Black Star or investigating with Kid?" Maka asked. "Both of them. We all decided to reach a compromise. See you tonight Maka!"

Soon Maka departed as well leaving Stein & Ford alone in the dispensary. "Okay, now that the children are out of the way, let's get to bringing you home." the stitched-up scientist declared helping Ford out of the hospital bed and leading him by the hand to the exit before Spirit suddenly appeared on the other side. "Hey Stein, you done with your business yet? I've been thinking we should go to Chupa-Cabra's later and-what are you doing?"

"He's simply helping me up, don't take it the wrong way Spirit!" Ford exclaimed nervously taking his hand away from Stein's. "And what is this Chupa-Cabra's place?" he wondered. "Oh it's just great Pines! I mean, you won't find any other place in Death City with babes and booze!" Spirit explained. "You gotta come with us!"

"Okay I'll bite." Ford gave in. "I think I might need a break from all this emotional suffering."

* * *

"Thanks for clearing up your schedule and helping us compromise on how to spend your time Dipper." Tsubaki said gratefully as they, along with Black Star, Excalibur, Kid and the Thompsons traversed the halls. "You're welcome Tsubaki. But is there anyone in this school that could tell us where to go from here?" Dipper wondered. "There actually is, and he should be coming up right now." Kid stated just as they came across a tall man with a chin-curtain beard, closed eyes and a rather large forehead drinking some coffee. "Hello again Joe."

"Oh hey kids, good to see you again. How's Oregon been?" the man asked them. "We actually brought something home from there!" Patty exclaimed bringing Dipper to his attention. "We'd like you to meet Dipper Pines!"

"What's up kid, name's Joe Buttakaki." Joe introduced himself shaking the boy's hand. "So what brings you here to Death City?" The Pines brother was silent for a moment before he answered, his voice firm with resolution. "I want to know about the Kishin Asura, and Lord Death's relationship with him."

Joe was silent and then he turned around. "Follow me." he simply stated leading the party away. "I knew the day when someone would ask about them would come. I just thought it would've been just Kid instead of you."

"Well that's the thing Joe, Asura called him his pesky little brother. What the hell is up with that?!" Black Star exclaimed as they moved from the academy interior to its underground hallways. "This was a secret Lord Death has sworn me to keep since I graduated from the academy." the DWMA's tech expert explained. "But word on the street is he's roped another person into his little inner circle of secret keepers."

"Another person?" Dipper wondered scratching his chin to deduce who this individual could be before Excalibur smacked him upside the head. "FOOL! It's most likely he's talking about your great-uncle." he declared to his new Meister, to his shock and exasperation. "Seriously?! We've already kept enough secrets from each other last summer, but this is getting ridiculous! I mean, what other stuff could we be in the dark about?!"

* * *

"I-I don't know, I'd prefer t-t-URP-to put the lime in the c-c-coconut and then eat the candle." Ford drunkenly remarked as he sat in Chupa-Cabra's with Spirit & Stein along with Blair, a pair of beautiful women and stacks upon stacks of beer mugs. "Very glad you're enjoying yourself Mr. Pines! Terribly sorry about what happened to your brother too." the first woman, named Risa, said comforting the elderly genius. "Yeah, I can see you're just utterly heartbroken by that." her partner Arisa added pouring Ford another drink. "Here, have another."

"Thank you ladies. You're such nice people." Ford thanked them putting his arms on their shoulders. "You're both absolute babes, but you Risa are just a beautiful butterfly." he slurred putting their faces uncomfortably close to one another and lightly gripping her chest. "I can definitely see that age has been insanely generous to you."

"Hey Ford, buddy?" Spirit interjected putting a hand on his shoulder. "I think all this booze is getting' to you. Listen, I get you're still super depressed over what happened to Stan, but you can't just waste your time just drinking your troubles away."

"You're one to talk scarlet, you'd rather waste your time here than be a good father!" Ford spitted at Spirit, much to his chagrin. "Dude, harsh!" he exclaimed in defense. "But I'm gettin' ahead of myself you're all the best people God ever crapped onto his dumpster fire of an asteroid! Drinks on me ladies and gents!" Ford shouted, leaving everyone stunned and concerned for him. "But how are you going to pay for all this?" Stein wondered. "You probably don't have that much money."

"OfcourseIdoKarloff!" Ford stuttered, his statement barely understandable as he fished some odd currency out of his pockets. "Lemme see I got zeni Beli woolongs Bison dollars bits bells gold rings gil munny rupees bolts lien schmeckles bottle caps all that jazz!"

"Wait, as in literal bottle caps? Where did you get these?" Stein wondered picking up a bottle cap. "Just another post-apocalyptic wasteland that I ran into across the multiverse somewhere!" Ford exclaimed spreading his arms wide. "There were giant roaches everywhere and I was accompanied by the cutest little dog who loved running into forcefields!" He then suddenly dropped to his knees with a crestfallen look on his face as he raised his arms up and screamed "DOGMEAT, NOOOOOO!"

"Seriously Fordsy, you need to chill out!" Blair sternly declared trying to stop Ford's drunken ranting, but was met with being lovingly gazed at by the great-uncle. "Can you hear my thoughts?" he began monologuing to himself. "My buddy from a distant star, I'm not sure I even know who you are. Look at me, like a kid out of school hanging out with a fool. A fool who I think is actually kinda cool."

"Are you okay there Stanford? You're slobbering all over the floor." Stein asked. "Why am I starting to drool?" Ford mused as saliva began pouring from his mouth before he finally fell over on his face, on the verge of a hangover. "We're trying to help you, you've had enough!" Spirit tried to pull him up but his hand was slapped aside. "I KNOW WHEN I'VE HAD ENOUGH YOU BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS!"

With that, Ford slipped into unconsciousness in a pool of his own drool and the stacks of mugs about to fall on him. He could barely make out the sounds of him being picked up off the floor and a door opening.

* * *

"Will this give us the answers we've been looking for?" Dipper asked as their group stood outside a large door deep within the academy's underground. "Yes indeed Dipper, welcome to the academy's Secret Vault." Kid declared pushing the door open to reveal a plethora of bizarre machinery lying around. "This is where we keep the various Demon Tools created by Eibon, whom as we discussed a long time ago during our rescue mission, created the Demon Weapons inspired by Excalibur."

"Whoa, Ford would've loved to see this place! Can't wait till I tell him at the party!" the younger boy gasped in amazement examining the various devices the sorcerer created. "There's just so many of them, I probably can't think straight over what they can do!"

"I know what'll help you think, some much needed sword training!" Black Star declared. "Once Tsubaki & I show you the ropes, you'll be an ace in no time! Though obviously not on par with yours truly."

"I'll give him the basics and you'll deal with some of the more complex stuff." Tsubaki suggested picking up a wooden bokken and taking a stance while Dipper prepared as well, summoning Excalibur to his side. "Now then Dipper, everything starts with your stance." she instructed her student as their weapons lightly tapped each other. "Keep your stance wide and your body lowered as you're moving forward."

"Balance is the key, right?" Dipper asked. "Correct." the shadow weapon answered. "Next is your right foot, then your left foot." she continued lecturing as they sparred. "Now go even faster. And as you're moving backwards, keep your eyes on me."

"Hey guys, I think I found something!" Patty shouted from afar, popping up with a large key in hand. "Doesn't this seem a little familiar to you guys?" she wondered turning it around to reveal that the teeth were in the shape of an E. "How can this be possible?! It disappeared along with him!" Kid exclaimed in shock taking the key out of his weapon's hands. "This has to be some kind of trap devised to keep intruders away from the Vault!"

"Nope, looks like the real deal to me." Joe guessed gazing at the key as well. "What are you guys talking about and why is that key so perplexing to you?" Dipper asked. "Let me take a look at it."

With the mysterious key handed to him, Dipper observed it looking for clues on what to do. "Maybe I should try rubbing it?" he suggested doing just that. "Sorry kid, but this doesn't look like any magic lamp." Liz snarked. "Or maybe it can open a door to the heart of all worlds!" Black Star chirped. "And it can also be used as a weapon to fight evil shadow creatures with no hearts!"

"Wait, I think I know one thing it can open." Kid announced looking towards a strange cube with ancient writing scribbled on it placed on a pedestal. "What is that thing?" Dipper wondered walking toward the cube. "That my friend is BREW, the legendary Demon Tool that can merge two things into one or create whatever the user desires." Excalibur answered. "If used incorrectly, it can bring about utter destruction as we know it."

Dipper then slowly inserted the key into BREW but unfortunately, nothing happened. "Is this going to be like in the movies and shows where it seems like something doesn't work but then after a few seconds it actually does?" Patty wondered and she was indeed proven right as BREW began to glow and flash wildly, causing debris from all around the room to fly around it. "Called it!"

"Everybody get down!" Dipper screamed before everyone ducked their heads down, all except for Excalibur, who only said "Fool." before BREW stopped shining and dust began forming, leading a large silhouette to appear.

When the dust settled, all that was left was a humanoid man whose appearance was concealed by a simple mask and extravagant robes. "What happened? Where am I?" the man wondered in a panic, unaware of his current surroundings. Just then he heard footsteps and found a young boy standing before him, looking up at his mask. "Excuse me sir, but are you Eibon?"

"Yes, indeed I am little one." Eibon answered quietly. "And you are?" he asked back, though the boy only replied by collapsing on the ground. "Dipper!" the Sorcerer heard a familiar voice. 'Dipper?' he thought. 'What an odd name.'

"Wake up Dipper, are you all right?!" Kid exclaimed trying to wake his younger companion up. "Why yes Mrs. Lincoln, and how was the play?" Dipper woozily asked barely putting his train of thought back on track. "What just happened?!"

"Hello again, old friend." Excalibur greeted Eibon. Although they couldn't see it through his mask, he was most definitely making the Excalibur face.

"Am I in the Secret Vault? How long was I out? Did we win?" Eibon asked still in the dark about current events. "Yes you are, about a few weeks and yes we did." Joe answered all three of the Sorcerer's questions. "That's quite a lot to take in. And who is this boy still?" Eibon continued. "Very few people are allowed in the vault!"

"My name's Dipper Pines Mr. Eibon." Dipper introduced himself shaking the giant's hand. "Very nice to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too young man." Eibon replied accepting the child's handshake. "But still, what kind of name is Dipper?" he wondered. "Oh yeah, that's what most people call me because of this." Dipper replied taking off his hat and pushing aside some hair to reveal his birthmark. "My word, the Big Dipper! Now it makes more sense!"

"That would explain quite a bit. I just thought your folks hated you or something." Black Star added. "So tell me Dipper, what brings you to this vault?" Eibon asked. "I simply came because I want more info on Lord Death and Asura."

"I knew the day would come when someone would ask." the Sorcerer muttered. "Yes the rumors are indeed true, Asura is Death's son." he stated. "Which would make Kid here..."

"My-my brother." the young Death God finally realized. "How has Father kept this from me for centuries?!" he screamed, desperate for more answers. "He simply didn't want you to feel betrayed!" Eibon stated. "I am sorry we couldn't tell you all this time, not just me and your dad."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Black Star wondered. "It wasn't just me that held his secret. All his Death Scythes were in on it as well, and Excalibur too." Eibon revealed, causing everyone to look at the Holy Sword in annoyance. "What, I suppose you're going to get mad at me for keeping quiet as well?"

"What else is he keeping from us? I suppose something related to a certain triangle." Dipper asked, writing in his journal. "I presume you've encountered Bill Cipher as well. As have Death and I." Eibon continued preparing to reminisce on that time. "He came to us claiming that he can help him purge the world of evil, but of course it was all a lie."

* * *

"Aw come on Death, we can still work things out! Honest!" Bill Cipher urged the Shinigami as they fought in the Nightmare Realm. "Silence you three-sided scum, or I'll dip you in magma and eat you alive!" Death threatened in a much more menacing voice glaring at the demon through his realistic mask. "You thought your wily words could swindle me, but I shall be tricked no longer!"

"I know you're in there somewhere best buddy! The four of us actually made a good team." Bill stated with a chortle. "You, me, Eibon and Arachne, we would've been unstoppable together! But NOOOO, that little tattletale of a Holy Sword just had to rat me out!"

"It was for the greater good!" Death shouted before he felt his cloak being incinerated by Bill's azure flames. "AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

As the Shinigami screamed in pain, Bill pulled out a stopwatch counting down how many seconds it took for his anguished crying to stop. "Wow, 42 seconds! That's gotta be a new record!" he commented applauding as the Death God's cloak regenerated, Death himself looking more furious than ever. "Death Claw!" he screamed summoning four black tendrils bearing his face to grab Bill by the arms and dragging them towards each other, allowing Death to deal the final blow. "REAPER CHOP!"

With a mighty slap, Bill shouted in pain clutching his eye. "You damn idiot, that was one of my weaknesses!" the demon screamed. "All right, you win you idiot!" he added finally surrendering. "It's about time you golden beast. Now leave this realm and never return, unless you want me to tear you to shreds." Death snarled menacingly sticking his bony hand toward him. "AM, I, CLEAR?!"

"Oh you may have won this time bonehead, but I'm not done with your puny world yet!" Bill cautioned him casting him out of the Nightmare Realm. "And when that day comes, I won't be the only one you'll be worrying about. Until then, I'll be watching you! I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!"

* * *

"So you and Lord Death actually worked together with Bill at some point? Gee that totally doesn't sound familiar!" Black Star exclaimed rolling his eyes. "Hey speaking of which, I wonder how Ford is doing?" Dipper wondered before his phone started ringing. "Well speak of the devil." he muttered picking it up. "Go for Dipper!"

"Who is it? And what is that strange contraption you're holding?" Eibon asked as the boy hung up. "It's Mabel sir, something's wrong with Ford!" Dipper exclaimed. "Ford? My word, we've been down here so long I've lost track of time!" Kid fretted exiting the Secret Vault. "We need to get ready for tonight!"

"Aw geez you're right! C'mon Tsubaki, let's get cracking!" Black Star shouted, the two racing ahead of them. "A party, you're having a party? Can I come!?" Eibon asked getting excited. "As much as I hate to say this, but it's best that you stay down here for now." Joe answered. "Hopefully we can meet each other again!"

When the door finally closed leaving Eibon all by himself in the vault, he took a moment to look around, examining all the various Demon Tools he created being stored there. Stepping toward a large machine with a clockwork key inside it, he opened it and found a small plaque with his and Death's signatures on it. "Why must there be so many secrets?"

* * *

By the time Ford began regaining some form of thought, everything around him was still incredibly blurry. It felt like he was submerged in some nice-smelling liquid and something round & soft was right in front of him. He could also hear a female singing about pumpkins and magic.

"N-no wire h-hangers, ever." he slurred finally coming to. Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself in a bathtub with Waddles right in front of him. "Waddles? What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"Oh goody, you're finally awake!" a familiar cadence exclaimed. With a rub of his eyes, Blair sat right before him in the tub completely nude. "Goodness gravy!" Ford screamed stumbling out of the tub before unfortunately falling on his face, causing his nose to bleed. "I have asked this once, I've asked this a thousand times! Is shame just nowhere to be found in your dictionary?!"

Waddles oinked twice turning his head in amusement. "Oh don't you start!" Ford scolded the swine. "Look at me, I'm a mess!" he exclaimed. "Then what state were you in earlier?" the Monster Cat snarked, making the scientist realize just what he had become. Gazing deeply into the bathroom mirror, staring back at him was a man completely broken by loss, desperate to relieve himself of his grief even though it was completely fruitless.

"Stanford Filbrick Pines, what happened to you?" he groaned in regret before he pulled a drenched photo of him and Stanley as children posing with their shipwreck the Stan O' War. It wasn't long before all those times where he had begged to relieve himself of the pain, first losing his brother, then making a scene in front of an entire class and finally falling into a hangover, came crashing down and he finally broke down in tears. "Why me?! Just why?!"

"Oh don't cry Forddy." Blair said getting out of the tub to comfort him. "And yes, I am wearing a bathrobe this time. Now come on, let's get you some coffee."

One towel over the scientist's head and a cup of coffee in his hand later, Ford sat down on the couch utterly miserable while the Monster Cat gently massaged his back. "Thank you very much Blair, but I feel it's pretty much hopeless for me. My family's torn apart and Kishin Cipher is running amok back in Gravity Falls." he sighed deeply. "Hey I've always wanted to know, what's your story? Well, other than being a promiscuous cat with magic powers that happens to resemble a witch."

"I wasn't able to tell anyone about it my entire time in Death City, but my past isn't all sunshine and rainbows." Blair answered lying down and resting her legs on his lap. "I did originate from the Witches' Realm, but their destruction loving ways are seriously boring. I just love ditching them and hanging out in Death City, which is where I first met Maka & Soul."

"Interesting. Could you perhaps further elaborate on Witches?" Ford wondered beginning to show a bit of his old self pulling out a notepad to jot down on. "Well, they're like super powerful when it comes to magic and also can live a really long time!" Blair explained. "There are also maybe a few wandering around in Death City keeping themselves hidden using Soul Protect, which they can use to disguise their souls as normal humans."

"Disguising their souls. Gonna have to look further into that." Ford mumbled writing down notes. "Speaking of which, where did the kids run off too? I'm sure they couldn't have gone far." he wondered. "Oh yeah, they went to a party at Kid's place after coming back here to check up on you." the cat answered, to Ford's alarm. "My goodness, the party! I should best get ready! Blair, is there anything around here I can wear?"

Just then, Waddles oinked as he waddled in, wearing a small hand towel on his head as he pointed to Soul's room. "Thank you oh so much Waddles. And I should really dry out my clothes too."

Stepping into Soul's empty bedroom and closing the door behind him, Ford came out moments later in a simple suit with a black jacket with matching shoes, tie & pants and white undershirt. When he turned around to examine himself in the mirror, Blair's slender hands grasped his shoulders. Turning around, the author found the cat dressed up for a night on the town herself in a purple dress with a single slit on the side showing some leg and her hair in a ponytail. Waddles on the other hand wore a tiny bowler hat and a bowtie.

"I suppose you're coming along as well?" Ford asked. "Of course I am, just to keep you grounded. And Waddles is coming too!" Blair answered, and Waddles added with an oink. "That'd be delightful. Now let's get moving!" While opening the door, Ford felt Blair start holding his hand and he held hers with a grin, the three of them finally walking out together.

* * *

"I can't believe it, we haven't found you a man all day!" Mabel exclaimed as she and Marie helped themselves to some punch at the buffet table at Kid's party. "And to add insult to the coffin, no hits on your dating profile yet!"

"I know right? At this rate I might as well marry a toilet!" Marie replied. "But which kind would take me, cause I'm leaning toward a porta-potty. At least we can go anywhere together!" Just then Dipper walked up to the buffet table. "What was that about toilets?" he asked with a nervous look. "Oh nothing broseph, we're just talking about Ms. Marie's love life."

"Hey everybody, I got some more mineral water for you if you're thirsty!" a blonde young man with bright blue eyes exclaimed racing into the main hall with platters of wine glasses filled with water. "Hey thanks Hiro, I was getting thirsty!" Marie thanked the boy taking a glass. "And how are those lambchops with applesauce coming along?"

"Doing good, I'll bring them out in a sec!" Hiro replied before he began groaning to himself. "If only I had my own weapon that would make people stop pushing me around. Well other than Excalibur anyway." he muttered. "What's his problem?" Dipper wondered beginning to snack on some hors d'oeuvres. "TL;DR, he's a total wimp that people treat as their servant because he doesn't have a weapon." Mabel answered. "But where can we find a good one for him?"

"Maybe he'd match up well with Mai Thi Hoang from the NOT class over there. She's real nice and could probably treat him well." the Death Scythe suggested pointing to a young Vietnamese girl with red-framed glasses making small talk with Gideon. The two of them then put on their own glasses before menacingly tenting their fingers and declaring "Jackpot." while their lenses shined.

"For the last time Fiddleford, stop pigging out on all that spaghetti! Were you raised on a farm or something?!" Kid complained to McGucket. "As a matter of fact Stripes, I am!" the genius hillbilly replied. "And this ain't spaghetti, it's linguini!"

Kid only responded by briefly gazing at the plate before he snatched it out of Fiddleford's hands and chucked it at the wall. "Now it's garbage." he coldly declared just as he realized the mess he made and hastily cleaned it up, desperate to keep the symmetry of his home intact. "Whew, close call!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Oh, that must be Ford! Wonder what took him so long?" Maka said opening the doors to find not only Stanford, but also Blair & Waddles as well. "Hello there miss, sorry I took so long." the author sheepishly said stepping inside. "And I've also brought a few plus-ones."

"Oh my gosh, you all look amazing! And Waddles is dressed like a little man out for a night on the town too!" Mabel squealed racing towards the three of them. Maka on the other hand couldn't help but find Ford's suit familiar. "That's the same outfit Soul wore to the Anniversary Eve celebration."

"Oh, I didn't realize! If it's okay with you, I could go back and find a different suit." Ford stated before Maka stopped him. "It's fine Mr. Pines. It's fine." she sighed, still hurting over losing Soul. "Aw don't feel so blue Maka, mama Blair can make you feel all better!" Blair assured the young Meister. "Thank you Blair. I can't believe I just said that."

"Yo old man, how are you recovering?!" Black Star exclaimed rushing up to Ford. "I'm doing fine Black Star. And please don't call me old man!" Stanford said. "Okay then old man." the young ninja replied. "Good grief."

"Black Star, Mabel, can I pull you two aside for a bit?" Dipper asked them. "I want to talk with Ford and I don't want anyone to notice us." he said. "Oh, you mean that stuff about Asura?" Black Star said. "Wait, what's this about Asura?" Mabel wondered. "We'll explain later. Right now, I'm gonna need you to provide a distraction." her brother ordered. "Any ideas?"

"Ooh, I got one!" Mabel chirped. "Why don't we get the orchestra to play a new song, one that's less boring?" she suggested. "Okay, which one?" Dipper wondered to which she replied by pulling out a music sheet, making the boy facepalm. "Seriously, that one? That is just so 2004!"

"Oh man, I love this song!" Black Star exclaimed. "And yes, I know it's hilarious that I, a super manly man, adore a song written by a boy band loved by young girls at the time." he added. "Now what are you waiting for, get them to play it!"

Mabel stepped up to the orchestra with the sheet in hand and shoved the piece they were playing aside in favor of hers. "Hey, can you play this instead?" she asked. After some careful consideration, the orchestra shrugged and played the new song, which Mabel & Black Star began singing along to. " _Quit playing games with my head! I'm a sport but I'm not a toy,_ " they harmonized to the high-class remix of their song. " _Let's not analyze what I just said! I don't want to be a complex boy!_ "

Faster than anyone could notice, they all started dancing before Patty leaped onstage with the two and joined in. " _I can't tell if you're serious when you are so delirious! I'm just playing it baby, is that a yes, no or maybe?! YES!_ "

As the trio continued, Ford sighed sitting by the punchbowl. "I swear, youth is wasted on the young." he mused taking a sip. "Indeed, look at them so young and naïve." Azusa Yumi added standing next to him. "And yet sometimes I feel the adults are guilty of this as well, like your hobo friend for example." She then pointed to McGucket pigging out on finger sandwiches while Marie desperately tried to get Hiro & Mai to chat. "He's just too busy absorbing the entire buffet table."

"Now for your information Yumi, my friend is a scientific genius! He helped me build my portal and also constructed various machines that he mostly used to wreak havoc whenever someone wronged him!" Ford hotly argued. "And what do you have to accomplish, aside from being a Death Scythe?!"

"I actually helped defeat Asura for your information sideburns!" Azusa shouted back. "How so, did Death find a way to weaponize your bitc-" Ford prepared to insult right back at her before Dipper pulled on his leg. "Excuse me for a moment, great-nephew."

The two stepped into another room far from the festivities when Ford finally decided to ask what was up. "So what did you pull me aside for?" he wondered. "It's about Asura." Dipper sternly answered crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. "Is it true that you've been told about his relationship with Lord Death & Kid yet didn't tell anyone else about it?!"

"Look, Death has sworn me to keep this secret; and I'm not the only one either!" Ford exclaimed. "Tons of people were in on it, Stein, Spirit, Sid, the other Death Scythes, even Excalibur!" he added. "The last one I know about, but seriously! Remember the last time someone kept a secret from the rest of their family? The entire universe was nearly destroyed!" the boy argued. "Twice even, all because Stan made the stupid decision of ruining your science project!"

"I'm not even sure Stanley was the one who broke it! He said he fixed it yet when I presented it, it was an utter mess!" Ford yelled. "And speaking of family, you don't have to bring Stan into this especially after we just lost him yesterday!"

"Gee, this is totally sounding familiar!" Dipper screamed. "Someone keeps a dark secret from their family which tears them all apart!" Suddenly they heard a knocking on the door before it slightly creaked open. "Mabel, I can see you from the other side. Come on in."

"You too Blair." Ford added and Blair stepped into the room carrying an exhausted Mabel in her arms. "I'm sorry Dipper, I couldn't keep singing forever!" she panted before being dropped on the floor. "But silver lining, everybody loved it when I sang with Black Star and Patty."

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Dipper asked folding his arms. "Yeah pretty much! And I gotta say, what a twist!" Blair answered brightly. "I mean, the whole 'villain is secretly related to the hero' thing has been done everywhere, yet I still didn't see it coming!"

"So was that the reason why you told me to sing? You could've easily done without it." Mabel asked. "I know sis, but that still was a good distraction." Dipper replied spreading out his arms. "Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug." Mabel accepted and they hugged before saying "Pat pat!" in unison. "Dipper, I am truly sorry about not telling you about Death and Asura beforehand." Ford apologized getting down on a knee. "Let's promise that there be no more secrets within our family, no ifs ands or buts!"

"No ifs ands or buts indeed!" Dipper answered. "Now come on guys, the party's still going on!" he shouted walking back to the shindig. Ford and Blair soon followed behind, but not Mabel as she gazed at the wall. "Aren't you coming back with us Mabel?"

"I'll be with you in a bit." Mabel answered not even turning to her brother. She continued staring at the wall in front of her, still conflicted on whether her own secret should get out. On one hand, she'd finally get some closure but on the other, her family would be furious for her playing an important part in the beginning of a certain event.

"I will tell them, no matter what." Mabel solemnly declared, her fists clenched in determination before she turned around and returned to the party, adamant on her decision.

* * *

 _And that's it for this chapter! Now, I was originally going to end off on a fight between Dipper, Mabel & Wendy against Ox, Kim & Killik, but then I decided to just reduce it to a scene where Ox challenges the three of them because the chapter was packed enough already until I finally decided to save it for next time. Speaking of which, next time Mabel gets stuck in the feels wringer as Kishin Cipher plots to drive the Pines apart for his own misdeeds. But just what does he have planned for her, and who knew emotionally torturing your favorite characters was so much fun?!_


	13. Mabel's Confession

_AN: Well, this is going to be pretty painful for me to write. I mean,_ _ **MABEL**_ _is my favorite Gravity Falls character, not going to lie. But I'm starting to get the hang of angst ever since I finished Secret Wars so I guess I have no choice. Anyway, now onto the eventual heartwrenching breakup._

 **Gravity Soul**

 **Chapter 12: Mabel's Confession, A Rift Between Siblings?**

 _IHFR L BIOI EDEF FFDNT_

 _E DTOPXTZG TXLD LFECZS_

 _XLLF IT OPBT DSYOEBPPP_

 _BFGZYET LLLASHZGS XLPZ RFZPMLFH_

* * *

In the hellish landscape ruled by Kishin Cipher that once was the sleepy Oregon town of Gravity Falls, various ogres, giant bats, snakes, gargoyles and various other monsters ran amok wreaking havoc wherever they could while their new master towered above them partying in his Fearamid.

There was little hope of resistance as most of the townsfolk had been abducted & petrified by the Eyebats with the rest nowhere to be found. But today, that was all going to change.

"Keep moving everyone, Kishin Cipher could be watching us at any moment." Sid commanded his squadron as they infiltrated the Fearamid, trying to be as quiet as possible to avoid detection. "We should be nearing his throne room at any moment. The monsters hanging out with him are too busy throwing a party to notice us, so we should be safe."

"So what's this guy's game?" a blonde-haired young man with a casual expression on his face asked. "Didn't you pay attention to the mission briefing Clay?" his partner, a black-haired fellow wearing glasses and a jacket with Death's face emblazoned on them, stated. "Kishin Cipher is actually Asura after he made a deal with a dream demon named Bill Cipher."

"We should be at the entrance right about now." Justin declared with his back against the wall turning his head to examine the satanic festivities. Various demons of all shapes and sizes laughed, danced, drank some bizarre refreshment and played a spin-the-bottle like game with a petrified townsperson.

"This is an utter nightmare." Tezca commented fearfully, a far cry from his typical humorous behavior. His simian partner Enrique tried to lighten the mood with some chattering, but was shushed by his Meister. "Shush Enrique, we gotta keep a low profile!"

"That's not all, look over there!" Mifune stated turning the group's attention to Kishin Cipher's throne. It seemed to be made out of stone but upon further inspection, that stone material was actually the terrified population of Gravity Falls pieced together to form it. "That is just terrible! What kind of monster would be sick enough to do this?!"

"Kishin Cipher, that's who." Djinn replied. Just then, a dark blue android marched past them with a cup of punch in hand. "The hell even is that thing?" Tsar wondered getting more nervous by the moment. "I don't know. But I got a plan!" an excitable soldier working under Sid declared marching out of their hiding spot to face the robot. "Gavin you moron!" Sid cried out. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"Don't worry boss, I watched way too much TV to figure this one out!" Gavin stated tapping the machine on the back. "Ex-squeeze me my good mechanical abomination!" he said to the automaton as it turned around to glare at him, green eyes glowing menacingly. "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong!" Gavin politely greeted while making a series of bizarre hand signals, ending it with extending his open palm to the robot. "I think it's working."

Unfortunately he was wrong as the android quickly grabbed him by the wrist and raised him up for Kishin Cipher to see. "Master, we have an intruder!" the android announced in a British accent. The other beasts ceased their celebrations and stared at the man being held hostage. "I said the universal greeting, that always works!"

"Well well well, what have we here?" Kishin Cipher snidely asked before looking at the back of Gavin's uniform. "The DWMA, huh? Ooh, I'm really scared!" he shouted with a laugh. "C'mon out you guys, I won't bite! In fact, I'll probably swallow you whole!"

Suddenly Kishin Cipher was trapped in a guillotine, the blade hanging above him with Justin Law's face appearing as a reflection on its surface. "In the name of Lord Death, you shall be executed you beast!" he declared bringing the blade down when suddenly, Cipher let out an explosion that freed him from the young Death Scythe's grasp. "That the best you can do squirt?! I've seen twelve-year olds hit me harder than that!"

When Justin recovered from being blown back, part of his face was badly scarred and his left shoulder almost singed off. He groaned in pain grasping his shoulder as Kishin Cipher towered above him, ready for the finishing blow. "So brat, where is your god now?"

Justin replied by getting down on one knee and reciting a prayer. "O God who dost abide in the city of death, hear our prayers. Let thy holy name be righteousness." he muttered as his soul began getting larger. "Hear me O Lord...make me a servant of thy holy peace...I shall be a pillar of righteousness...a blade of faith...in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost..." He bounded high above Kishin Cipher and prepared to fire a mighty beam of light. "LAW-ABIDING SILVER GUN!"

The beam went straight to Kishin Cipher's neck but instead of decapitating him, reality warped around the Dream Kishin to divert the beam away from him and right through Justin's torso, causing him to fall down on the floor of the Fearamid hard. "You know kid, I quite like you. Can't believe someone actually came close to killing me!" he applauded sarcastically hovering over the wounded Justin as an Eyebat turned his bloodied form to stone. "Which is why I got a very special place for you on my throne!"

With an irritating cackle, Kishin Cipher slammed Justin on the back of the throne directly over his head. "Now then, anyone else want a round with me? Or are we all just chicken?" he challenged as Kaguya, White Rabbit, Moonlight and the Black Clown appeared at his beck and call.

"I just want to say, from the bottom of my heart, sorry for screwing this all up." Gavin sincerely apologized as he was petrified and added to the throne as well. "Well this has become FUBAR!" Dengu commented preparing to run away. "Indeed, we should retreat somewhere where he can't find us and wait for the Pines to come!" Zubaidah added making her escape as well when the Clowns blocked the way. "Or not."

"That's right gang, round them all up! I wanna send a message to old man Death!" Kishin Cipher announced as his minions surrounded the remaining spies. "Uh, K.C., we have a bit of a situation." Giriko announced to his master. "Okay, what is it Buzzsaw?" the overlord asked, his expression changing from sadistic to unamused. "There seems to be more intruders coming for us." the Demon Saw stated. "And I think you might recognize them."

Just as Giriko finished, a pterodactyl came flying in through the window behind the throne with a familiar werewolf & witch riding on its back. "You two?!" Kishin Cipher screamed in shock. "I believe now's the time we bring out the belt!" Free declared preparing his magic. "Wolf, wolves! Wolf, wolves!" he chanted. "Ice Bind!"

Ice began forming around Kishin Cipher's feet, its sheer weight trapping him on the ground. "Good one Free!" Eruka shouted as the pterosaur landed in front of Sid's group. "Holy crap, is that a pterodactyl?!" Tezca shouted in amazement. "I think that looks more like a pteranodon." Feodor replied. "Hey wait a minute, you are Medusa's goons, da?"

"We were." Eruka said stroking their flying steed's beak for a job well done. It was here that Sid began to take notice of the question mark shirt Free was now wearing. "I know that symbol! You wouldn't happen to know any strange hairless gopher manchildren?" the zombie asked. "Gophers? Don't think I ever met any gophers?" the Man with the Demon Eye answered. "Though I think that would be awesome!"

"He's talking about Soos Free! And yes, we know him and his friends, the Pines family." Eruka said. "They freed us from Medusa and we returned the favor by helping them save their friend and escape town."

"But isn't that against witch law?" Djinn wondered. "We don't got no time, let's make like the wind and begone!" Free commanded before they all saddled up on the pterodactyl and it flew out of the triangular opening in the front. "Now why didn't we enter through there?"

As the group retreated, Kishin Cipher became so furious that the ice imprisoning his feet rapidly melted and he literally exploded in anger. "THEY DARE RUN AWAY LIKE THAT?! NOT ON MY WATCH!" he screamed. "AFTER THEM!" At his command, the Henchmaniacs, the Four Madnesses & the Clowns flew off with an army of Eyebats behind them.

The pterosaur flew as fast as it could away from the Fearamid before the army of monsters finally caught up to them. "We're going to need to go long-range! Zubaidah, now!" Djinn ordered his Meister transforming into a small oil lamp with an ornate design. "Soul Resonance!"

When the belly dancer rubbed the lamp, out came a puff of smoke that formed into a genie folding his arms with a firm glare. Suddenly Kryptos fired a laserbeam that the genie punched away with a loud "ORA!", blinding one of the Eyebats. "ORA! ORA!" the genie continued screaming taking out more of the Eyebats. "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA-ORA!"

Eventually when the Eyebats were all plucked off, the genie began setting his sights on Kishin Cipher's main minions. He started with the Henchmaniacs, punching out Xanthar, Amorphous Shape, Keyhole and Lavalz, making them scream like a crocodile bit them or they were shot off a ledge as they fell towards the forest.

In one desperate move, Teeth grabbed onto one of the pterodactyl's wings and bit down hard, causing the creature to lose balance and Djinn's lamp form to fall out of his Meister's hands. "Galland!" Zubaidah cried out for her weapon, but he was more accepting of his fate. "My dear, it has been an honor." he calmly thanked her before his fall was broken by a recovering Eyebat petrifying him as payback.

The pteranodon meanwhile made an emergency landing somewhere far away from the Dream Kishin's soldiers. "Aw, did the bad tooth man hurt you Princess Buttercup?" Free cooed to their steed. "Don't worry, a few kisses will take the ouches away!"

"You can cut it with the baby talk, it won't be long before they catch up to us." Mira interrupted tending to Buttercup's wound. "Think you might have spoke too soon!" Eruka cried looking up into the sky as the remaining beasts touched down on the ground to corner them. "Three down, and the rest of you to go!" the Madness of Envy snarled with a wide toothy grin. "Now which one goes first?"

"We shall hold them off, you go run for cover!" Mifune ordered the rest of the group as he, Tsar, Feodor, Tezca and Enrique prepared for battle. "And Sid, watch over Angela for me." the samurai said regretfully as he set his young witch companion down, as if he knew he wasn't going to make it.

With that, the rest of the party ran off away from the monsters while more of them appeared and the fates of the others left unknown.

"Mr. Sid, what's gonna happen to Mifune?" Angela asked the zombie. Sid was silent the whole way through as they fled.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Death City, the Pines twins were sitting in Class Crescent Moon while Stein gave another lecture. Mabel was aimlessly drawing pictures on her paper while Dipper was hard at work, his stacks of notes almost reaching the ceiling. "Mabel, can you pay attention please?"

"Aw come on Dipper, we've already heard most of this stuff from back in Gravity Falls!" Mabel replied. "Is that so? Tell us, what did Stein teach you?" a voice belonging to a young man wearing thick glasses who seemed to be bald except for a pair of horns on his head. "He taught us lots of cool stuff, like wavelengths and resonances and all that junk!" the sweater girl said. "Hey, hate to trail off but your hair looks kinda funny."

"For your information, they are my pillars!" their fellow student hotly declared. "Wait, pillars? Are you serious?" Wendy asked suddenly butting in. "I think we should all just keep quiet, including you Ox." Maka added. "Ox? That seems like a fitting name." Dipper remarked before the five of them were interrupted by Stein throwing a scalpel just above Mabel's head, cutting off a few strands of hair. "Whatever you were talking about, I suggest you finish and then get back to work."

"Very well then. The three of you meet me after class, where we shall settle things." Ox declared returning to note taking. The twins nodded in agreement, eager to test their skills against an established Meister like him. Wendy on the other hand just looked on in confusion just wondering what she got herself into.

* * *

"So you guys are gonna fight Ox?" Black Star gasped after class. "You guys have your work cut out for you, he's one of the top students of our class!"

"Yeah, all because he got mad at Mabel for insulting his hair." Dipper answered. "I'm sorry guys, just thought I could point that out!" his sister added. "And by the way, those pictures I was drawing during class were of cool battle outfits for all of us." With a grin, she pulled out that paper with all her designs on it.

"Am I wearing a ninja suit?" Dipper wondered. "Loving the flannel skirt on me!" Wendy added. "You really got a knack for designing kid! Want some help making those?" Liz offered. "Sure, the more the merrier you guys!" the younger girl gratefully replied. "And I'll come along as well. Trust me, you're gonna need someone with a sense of fashion like mine." Pacifica interjected. "All right, fashion team is a go!"

After a long montage of clothes-designing, the combat uniforms were completed and ready to be modeled. "Okay gang, you all ready?" Mabel asked to Dipper & Wendy while they were inside a pair of changing booths. "I don't know sis. Hate to admit it, but our outfits look kinda ridiculous in real life." Dipper confessed. "I mean, my suit is just a bit too skintight and what's the point of this scarf?"

"Dude, this is Mabel we're talking about. I'm sure these will look good in action." Wendy answered. "Well, here goes nothing."

Finally stepping out of the booth, Wendy was now clad in a pine green high collar halter top with a pair of black straps crossing over her chest with a snowflake symbol connecting in the middle. Beneath the red flannel skirt that went down to her knees were a pair of black shorts with matching thigh-high stockings to go with her regular boots. She also had an orange over-shirt that opened to reveal her snowflake badge and her hair was in a ponytail. "Dude, this is killer!"

Dipper finally relented and stepped out as well, revealing a dark blue ninja suit with a white pine tree symbol on the chest, a red scarf covering his mouth, black boots and Excalibur's custom scabbard resting on his back. "This isn't as bad as I thought I would be."

"They do look quite good on you." Death the Kid commented. "I agree! The clothes do bring out your respective personalities." Tsubaki added. "And I've already made a uniform for myself! Wait here everyone!" Mabel stated before she ran off. After a few more minutes, she returned wearing a magenta top with black string holding it together, a dark pink undershirt, pink belt, purple skirt with her famous shooting star pattern, white stockings and black boots. Overall, it was a fancier version of her usual attire.

"You think a scythe would go well with this look?" Mabel asked pulling at her skirt. "Aw who cares? I did a pretty good job on it anyway!"

"Now then, let's settle things with that Ox guy." Dipper declared sheathing Excalibur. "You ready Excalibur?" he asked his sword. "FOOL! Of course I'm ready boy, whether you wear a ridiculous outfit or not!" Excalibur declared, much to the boy's embarrassment.

* * *

Later that day outside of the academy's entrance, the fight was about to begin with Ford, Stein, Spirit, Marie & Azusa present as per school rules and the other Mystery Meisters spectating. On one side were Dipper, Mabel & Wendy in their new combat uniforms.

On the other side was Ox along with another black-haired student wearing a red-tinted visor & a permanent frown. The other Meister-Weapon teams with the two boys was a black male with two much smaller youths dressed in matching overalls with colored caps standing below him and a pink haired girl in a sailor uniform standing beside a similarly dressed brunette lass.

"Who are all those other guys with Ox?" Wendy asked. "Those are some of our other classmates." Maka answered. "That's Ox's weapon Harvar D. Eclair right next to him, then there's Kilik Rung & his twin weapons Fire and Thunder, and finally Kim & her weapon Jackie."

"I don't know about this Ox. All this because one of the new guys insulted your pillars?" Harvar commented. "I know this may seem petty my friends, but I feel I have been dealt a great injustice." Ox stated. "Harvar's right, we should just call this off." Kilik agreed. "But then again, they could use some training."

"So which one of us should go first?" Mabel asked. "We could draw straws, pull out a wheel to spin or maybe rock-paper-scissors." she suggested. "Let's go with rock-paper-scissors." her brother declared pounding his fist into his palm and the girls did the same before tossing their hands out while chanting "ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"

The trio's game of roshambo began as the three continued chanting, much to the confusion of the audience. "Are they for real?" Kim deadpanned staring blankly at their three opponents. "Whatever, I call dibs on the one with the flannel skirt."

"I shall challenge the girl with the braces." Kilik replied. "Guess that leaves me with Dipper." Ox stated as the game ended with Dipper winning out. "Yes, I get to go first!" he cried in excitement before he prepared for battle. "So then, you ready Ox?"

"You bet I'm ready." his opponent stated as Harvar transformed into a spear with a lighting bolt shaped tip in his hands. "Let the battle between Dipper Pines and Ox Ford & Harvar D. Eclair begin!" Azusa announced. Within seconds, the two went from staring each other down to charging with battle cries as their weapons clashed. "For someone who's new to being a Meister, you aren't too bad!" Ox commented.

"And I see you're talented at it!" Dipper replied. "But the only difference, my weapon is the strongest in the world!" he boasted, much to Ox's surprise. "Wait, you mean your sword is..." It wasn't long before the pillar boy put on the Excalibur face.

"Do not let your hatred of Excalibur distract you Ox! Find an opening and strike!" Harvar exclaimed. "Try using anything metal on his person as an electrical conduit!"

"Okay, you do realize that explaining your strategies in front of an opponent is a bad idea, right?" Dipper remarked being pushed back by the Lightning King. "In that case, here's some of my own!" Within seconds, the boy disappeared & reappeared behind his opponent, giving his a mighty jab in the back. The two clashed once more to the point of exhaustion and they panted heavily, taking a knee.

"You're wide open!" Ox shouted and he & Harvar declared "LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" in unison, turning the blade into a powerful cutting tool that went at Dipper at the speed of light, but the boy was quick and leaped upward, preparing one final attack. "HERO THE ATOMIC!"

With a mighty zoom, Excalibur made contact with Ox causing him to explode and knocking him to the ground. "Ox Ford and Harvar D. Eclair are no longer able to fight, marking Dipper Pines as the winner of the match!" Asuza announced gesturing to the aforementioned victor. The young detective jumped for joy in celebration before he noticed Ox struggling to get up, and offered his hand. "You fought well Ox. Sorry about what we said about your hair."

"Apology accepted." Ox replied taking the Pines brother's hand. "But how are you able to wield Excalibur and not get so pissed off by him?" he asked. "Trust me, I've dealt with a lot of people like him." Dipper said slinging the Holy Sword over his shoulder. "Okay, who wants to go next?"

"I'll take a shot." Wendy accepted getting into a fighting stance with her left hand holding her axe behind her and her right in front. "You ready Jackie?" Kim said to her weapon as she transformed into a lantern. "You bet I am Kim!"

"Let the battle between Wendy Corduroy and Kim Diehl & Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre begin!" Ford declaring taking his turn as referee before Kim made her first move, pulling a metal bar with a chain attached to it out of the lamp and taking herself sky-high like she were riding a broomstick.

"Damn, she's got a good advantage!" Wendy muttered trying to think of a way to bring her back down to the ground. She then looked at her axe and smirked, tossing it at the Meister hoping to send her crashing. But suddenly Kim made the flames spouting out of her weapon erupt, knocking the axe back to its owner and hitting Wendy on the arm. "Someone's playing dirty!"

"Quick, while she's down!" Jackie exclaimed as her Meister returned to the ground. As quick as the girl could run, she whipped out her lantern and used it as a flamethrower on Wendy, causing her to start screaming like crazy and rolling around to put out the fire. "Wendy Corduroy is no longer able to fight, making Kim Diehl & Jacqueline O'Lantern the winners!" Ford announced. "Are you okay there Wendy?!" Dipper called out to his teenage friend. "I'm fine everyone, just a few probably/hopefully first-degree burns."

"I think I can help with that. Just stay still for a bit." Kim said putting her hands on her opponent's arm. "Are you really sure about this Kim, especially in front of academy staff?" her weapon fretted. However the Lantern Meister didn't listen as she began to chant. "Tanucoon, Raccoon-coon, Ponpon, Ponkitanu."

Within seconds, Wendy's burns vanished and she was completely back to normal. "Whoa, what did you just do?!" she exclaimed. "Are you a-"

"Witch, I know." Kim stated resignedly. "Aha, she was right!" Ford exclaimed triumphantly. "That's one witch in hiding down, now who else could there be? I'm getting mighty suspicious of those two ladies from Chu-" Ford then realized everyone glaring at him before he fell silent. "Terribly sorry."

"It's all right if you're a Witch or not Kim, cause you're still our friend." Maka stated warmly. "Okay peoples, let's get the final round over with!" Mabel exclaimed. "I suppose you might be the last guy?" she asked Kilik and his twin weapons. "Indeed I am. I wish you good luck Mabel." Kilik answered arming himself. "Let the final round between Mabel Pines and Kilik Rung & his Pots begin!" Marie announced.

"Okay, she doesn't seem like much. Unlike her brother, she doesn't seem to have a weapon besides that grappling hook of hers." Kilik examined his brightly-colored foe while she aimlessly twirled a bit of her hair. "This could perhaps be an easy match."

"Heads up!" Mabel called firing a pair of Nyarf darts at Kilik's glasses, blinding him. "What the?!" the Pot Meister exclaimed taking the darts off his eyewear to find Mabel spinning a pair of yo-yos around before she started playing with them like a pair of clackers.

"That was only a wakeup call, my next trick ain't gonna go easy on you! This is what I call my Yo-Yo Volley! HWAH!" However when Mabel tossed them in the air, they instead clashed with her head causing her to exclaim "OH NO!"

"What is up with her?" Sid exclaimed in awe of the girl's perceived foolishness. "This must be her preferred fighting style, making herself look childish to distract her opponents and going in for the kill!" Stein suggested. "That is pretty accurate." Soos responded as Kilik became more befuddled at his opponent's antics.

"Is-is there anything else you got for me?" Kilik asked before Mabel rapidly stuck a sweater over his head while shouting "SWEATER TOWN!", blinding him once more. "How does she even function?!" the Dominican boy exclaimed taking it off and preparing a Soul Resonance with his Pots. Jumping up into the air, Kilik prepared a powerful vertical strike with the left Pot now brimming with electricity.

But Mabel was quick and simply ran away from the Meister readying her grappling hook. "GRAPPLING HOOK!" she shouted hooking to his shirt and sending herself flying towards him. Kilik soon noticed the girl and slapped it away, causing her to fall down. "Still got one more shot!" she struggled to get one last attack in & fired her hook once more, managing to grab Kilik's glasses and snatch them off his face. "I can't see! I can't see!"

Finally the match was over as Mabel touched down to the ground while Kilik landed flat on his face. "Kilik Rung, Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder are no longer able to fight, making Mabel Pines the winner!" Marie declared. "And with two wins under their belt, Dipper's team is victorious!"

"Woo, we did it!" Wendy celebrated. "We all did great out there, didn't we?" Dipper said giving his sister a high-five. "And you were pretty good too you guys." Mabel added to the three Meisters. "Thank you very much, though you still have a lot of training to do." Kim replied. "And you know what would make great training?!" Black Star suddenly chirped in. "Basketball!"

"That's a great idea Black Star, an opportunity to hone our coordination and reflexes." Ford agreed putting a hand on the ninja's shoulder. "However, I get to make the first shot. Are we clear?"

"Yes Mr. Pines." the kids chorused. "Come with us, we'll show you to the basketball court." Maka stated leading the Pines twins to their usual court.

* * *

"Okay dudes, time for some b-ball!" Soos announced at Death City's local basketball court as everyone got ready to play while Stein, Spirit, Marie and McGucket sat on the sidelines. "Okay as we promised everyone, I get the first shot. Capishe?" Ford reminded them dribbling the ball. "Good. Now heads up!"

He tossed the ball at Black Star who immediately made a break for the hoop. However Dipper was even faster and blocked the ninja before he passed it to Wendy. "Hey, I'm open!" Pacifica cried getting in Crona's path.

"It's times like there that make me long for something like the old days, wouldn't you two agree?" Spirit sighed nostalgically longing for anything similar to times long past. "Yeah, makes me wish I were a student again, where I wasn't as concerned about my age." Marie responded. "Speaking of which Stein, remember back when you would beat the snot out of anyone regardless of who they are?"

"Don't remind me." Stein stoically answered preparing to leave and taking a smoke. "Poor little Georgie, that boy simply couldn't keep hold on any longer. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to do some more important business. Catch you later."

Meanwhile the game was still in full swing with the basketball now in Mabel's hands. "Just try and get me you guys!" she challenged hoisting it over her head. "Now Mabel, dunk it!" Dipper shouted to his sister and she complied, tossing it at the hoop. But unfortunately it hit the backboard instead and whizzed toward the girl, much to her displeasure. "Oh crud."

With a mighty slam, Mabel's face made contact with the ball and she was out cold. "My word, Mabel!" Ford exclaimed as everyone stopped what they were doing to check the girl out. "Is she okay?" Tsubaki asked worried for the younger lass. "She'll be alright, just taking a dooze." McGucket stated feeling her pulse. "Has Mabel ever played basketball before?" Liz pondered. "No, I don't really think so." Dipper said. "She mostly just watches the games for the players, if you know what I mean."

While everyone was talking, Mabel continued to slumber with a large bruise on her cheek from the impact of the ball. But what she didn't expect was that this coma would change her forever.

* * *

When Mabel opened her eyes, she couldn't find her family and friends anywhere. In fact, she wasn't in Death City at all, rather in a small room inhabited only by a few chairs and a table. One of these chairs in particular was being sat on by a rather familiar being with his hands folded and head turned downward mumbling to himself "Vklqljdpl lv qrw zkdw kh vhhpv. Vklqljdpl lv qrw zkdw kh vhhpv."

"Uh, excuse me gibberish man, but where am I?" Mabel wondered looking around the room before she stared at an imitation of Michelangelo's David with Bill as the statue's head. "And why does that statue of the naked man have Bill's face on it?" Suddenly the statue became offended and came to life to shout at her. "Hey for your information pintsize, I am a work of art that looks like a naked man!"

"Vklqljdpl lv qrw zkdw kh vhhpv." the figure in the chair garbled one last time before he eerily looked up at Mabel, revealing himself to be none other than Kishin Cipher. "Why hello there Shooting Star." he politely greeted her with an equally eerie grin. "How nice of you to stop by for a chat. Have a seat my dear."

The unoccupied chair then became sentient and scooped up Mabel making her sit on it before it became a normal chair once more. "Could I interest you in some jelly babies?" he offered the girl a bowl of literal miniature infants made out of jelly that began crying loudly to Mabel's disgust. "I see you're not hungry right now kid, especially since you're now unconscious."

"Speaking of which, where am I and how did you get in my head?!" Mabel cried trying to flee but instead had numerous belts holding her down. "Oh I have my ways my sweetest Mabel." Kishin Cipher stated bringing their chairs closer together so that he could mockingly pinch her cheek. "Thing is, I'm not really here at all! And no I don't mean like this is a dream, I am simply projecting myself into your thoughts."

"Okay, you gotta stop that!" Mabel snapped taking the Dream Kishin's hand away from her face. "Oh you little starlight, never change! In fact, you kinda remind me of my own sibling." Kishin Cipher said. "Ah, I remember my baby brother Will fondly. A total square and a crybaby too. Tis a shame I had to burn him alive along with the rest of the second dimension."

"What are you implying?" the sweater girl asked nervously, fearing what he was going to say. Kishin Cipher simply grinned and gave his answer. "Do Pine Tree and Sixer know yet?"

"About what?"

"About the rift."

Suddenly the lights shorted out leaving the two completely in the dark. When they came back on, Mabel was now in a movie theater surrounded by clones of Kishin Cipher filling the seats, with two more atop a balcony. "Gotta say, we got a full house here tonight!" the first clone on the balcony remarked. "Doesn't seem like it, it's only one guy!" the second replied before they laughed loudly.

"What are we even doing here?" Mabel asked once again trying to escape. "Stay in your seat and be quiet during the movie you!" a Kishin Cipher dressed as an usher commanded shining his flashlight to make her stay seated. Finally the movie began, which turned out to be a B-movie style recap of the buildup to Weirdmageddon.

"Wiggity wiggity what's up Mabel, you would not believe how that big-nosed idiot grandpa forced me to leave my family behind and become just like him!" a more radical version of Dipper announced on the big screen stepping into the scene. "What?! You're telling me you'd rather pursue your dreams than return home with your insanely selfish sister!?" a unicorn that was supposedly playing Mabel shouted, but the real Mabel was not amused. "That is not a good choice of actor and an even worse impression of me."

"But not inaccurate! DOHOHOHO!" the Kishin Cipher clones on the balcony chortled before the main Kishin Cipher fired a blast that destroyed them and the balcony with them. "Why would you say she's a horrible choice?! Celestabellelabethabelle utterly nails the part with how horrendous she is, just like you!" K.C shouted. "Now keep quiet!"

"Yo take a chill pill sis, I'm only following my dream of being a closeted dick of a nerd! Not everything has to be about you brah!" movie Dipper argued. "It should be, I love everyone and they should love me back despite the fact I treat them like garbage!" movie Mabel shouted back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to deliberately take the wrong backpack and cause the end of the world! Catch you later!"

"So, what do you think so far tin-teeth?" Kishin Cipher asked his mortal companion. "Have your eyes been opened yet?"

"Okay, maybe I can be a bit selfish but how you portray me here is totally not true!" Mabel critiqued. "I most definitely don't treat the people I love like trash!"

"Oh really, then think about all the "good times" you had with your brother!" Kishin Cipher angrily stated folding his arms in disgust. "Let's see, making fun of his height, manipulating him to give up all his romantic advances to fulfill your own desires, ignoring him in favor of some creep who makes out with puppets, and last but not least handing over the one thing that would ensure my dominance over the entire universe! Speaking of which, the best part should be coming up right about now."

"Oh woe is me! I have been ostracized for completely justifiable reasons!" the movie Mabel began crying in the forest. "If only there was some way to make summer last forever without the consent of everyone else!" Suddenly an actor playing Bill dressed in an insanely poorly made disguise that was literally just the time traveler Blendin Blandin with a mustache appeared. "Hello, my name is TotallynotBillCipher, and I'm here to avoid getting blamed for intentionally bringing about the end of the world!"

"That director sure picked the right guy to play that handsome devil!" Kishin Cipher praised the portrayal of Bill. "And I should know, the director is literally half of me!" he added as the flick went on. "Why hello there little girl, what can TotallynotBillCipher do for you?"

"Oh I just wish someone could come along and help me not accept the consequences of my actions!" Celestabellelabethabelle complained to TotallynotBillCipher. "I know how! Just give me that rift and I'll show you something really cool!" the other actor offered. "Okay, here is the rift that my brother was forced to not inform me about, now go off and destroy everything!"

"Yay, victory is mine! And I have you to thank for it Mabel, my new god of destruction!" TotallynotBillCipher declared shedding his disguise to reveal a horrendous CGI model of the triangle himself before Celestabellelabethabelle was beaten over the head with a sledgehammer, simulating the creation of Mabel's prison bubble. "Don't worry boys and girls, we only used a stunt double who is probably gonna spend centuries in the hospital! That's all folks, and don't forget to drink more Ovaltine!"

The film finally ended with rounds of applause all over. It was clear they were giving praise to it all except for Mabel who started booing, which ceased the cheering and caused the Kishin Ciphers to glare at her. "Hey, this person has a completely different opinion about this masterpiece from us! Let's mercilessly cyberbully her into changing her mind!"

"Yeah, I bet someone paid her to boo it!" another clone agreed which caused the unanimous praise towards the film to a full-blown riot against Mabel that chased her out the theater. "I fail to see how this is supposed to make me realize I wasn't a good person!"

"Are you really that blind squirt?!" Kishin Cipher hollered. "Perhaps you could use a familiar face to convince you." With a snap of his fingers, the angry mob vanished and in their place was an exact double of Mabel, only her hair tufts were pointier, her regular sweater was powder blue with Bill's symbol on it, sharper teeth and an overall inhumanly lankier figure. "Anti-Mabel?!"

"In the flesh my loathsome copy." Anti-Mabel declared. "Did you really think I was gone for good? Well as it turns out I've been drifting throughout the mindscape plotting my revenge which is where Kishin Cipher discovered me while he was gathering forces for his revenge. And he gave me an offer I most definitely couldn't refuse!"

"And that would be?" the good Mabel wondered before a third eye appeared on her evil counterpart's forehead. "Power in exchange for helping me with revenge on you. And that power?" Anti-Mabel stated. "Why making me into a Kishin of course!"

"Wait, is that why Asura has that weirdo third eye?" Mabel continued asking. "I always kinda thought it was become of some enlightenment nonsense." But suddenly before she could ask anymore, Kishin Cipher made her mouth disappear. "Now then prickly muffin, my newest minion here is gonna be ridin' shotgun for a bit so I want you to keep your mouth shut! Unless it's the words 'I gave the rift to the insanely handsome and intelligent Bill Cipher. I hope you can forgive me.' Understood?!"

The mouthless Pines sister shook her head which brought a smile to the two's faces. "Attagirl, you're so obedient when under pressure." Anti-Mabel grinned. "Whoa, let's not go there braceface!" Kishin Cipher exclaimed making his eyes all screwy and pulling on an imaginary tie before he returned to normal and spawned a basketball in his hand. "Happy trails Shooting Star."

With a single slamdunk, Mabel was knocked to the ground once more and finally returned to the conscious realm.

* * *

"Hey, I think she's waking up!" the familiar voice of Dipper exclaimed hopefully as his sister slowly awoken. "Oh thank goodness you're alright!" he added hugging Mabel. "Thanks Dipper."

"You know, maybe you should just sit the rest of the game out." Ford suggested sitting his great-niece down on the bench. "And maybe we can get an ice pack for you when we get home too."

"Yeah yeah, speaking of home," Mabel said finally about to confess. "there's something that I've wanted to say for ages. Remember when the rift cracked in your backpack Dipper?" she asked. "Yeah, you were still kinda to blame for it but it was just an accident. No harm no foul." her brother stated. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, that's not the whole story." the little girl revealed. "When I got super torn up about you potentially staying in Gravity Falls when the summer ended to be Ford's apprentice, I accidentally took the wrong backpack that conveniently had that rift thingy you two were all hush-hush about."

"How did she know?" Ford gasped in shock. "Wait, a rift? What's going on?" Maka wondered just as puzzled. "Anyway, when I wished for summer to last forever in came a chubby time-traveler Dipper & I met once who said he can use it to do so. But it turned out he was actually possessed by Bill."

"Meaning..." Dipper pressed on. "I gave the rift to the insanely handsome and intelligent Bill Cipher." Mabel finally revealed. "I hope you can forgive me."

"It's fine Mabel." Dipper said quietly, having now learned of what really caused Weirdmageddon. "Phew, glad to resolve that after so long!" Mabel sighed in relief. "Now then, who wants to 1v1 m-"

"I don't forgive you."

"W-w-what?"

The atmosphere of the basketball court soon turned dark as soon as Dipper said those four fateful words. Everyone was at a complete loss over what just happened. Even Soos dropped his usual jolly nature as his blood ran cold. "Oh no."

"I said I don't forgive you. Listen Mabel, I know you can be selfish at times but this is the last straw." Dipper continued, his voice remaining tranquil despite his anger. "You deliberately endangered the lives of millions of people not just across the world, but the whole universe as well, just because you wanted to stay an annoying little brat."

"Now settle down, we can just talk it out and-" Tsubaki tried to calm everyone down before she was interrupted. "We are talking this out, and we don't want any interruptions." Dipper coldly remarked returning to his sister. "You really think that you expect to be rewarded after all the horrible things you've done to the people you claim to care about? If it weren't for you, I could've had the perfect summer with a cool girlfriend and apprenticeship! But you didn't want me to be happy or chase my dreams, you only want what makes you happy like forcing me to screw with time so that you can win a stupid pig, helping you pursue a hopeless crush or making me give up your future!"

"Please Dipper, cease this insulting of your sister at once!" Ford scolded the younger boy. "This is between siblings Ford, go find your own to call out!" Dipper shouted harshly, stopping the grunkle in his tracks and bringing tears to his eyes. "I know you're angry Dipper, but please don't take this out on your family!" Mabel exclaimed. "Besides you're one to talk for me being selfish! Remember Summerween or when you were jealous of me being taller than you?!"

"Okay, you're right on those but at least they didn't lead me to intentionally hand over the one thing that Bill wanted to use to destroy the universe!" Dipper screamed hotly. "Okay, you must break it up immediately!" Tsubaki ordered. "You're better than this Tsubaki, don't side with someone who'll take you for granted like Mabel!" the boy continued ranting. "Well then stop making everyone go against me!" Mabel replied just as furious. "You'll only abandon them because you love ditching the ones who care about you!"

"We aren't taking sides, we just want you to resolve this peacefully!" Kid shouted. "But how can we..." the twins said in unison. "WHEN YOU'RE BENT ON RUINING MY LIFE?!"

All was silent in the court once more until Dipper made one last declaration. "For someone who claims to be a good person, you sure are no better than Bill."

"I was going to say the same to you." Mabel choked before she ran off crying. "Mabel, please come back! I'm sorry for what I said, I was just blind!" her brother exclaimed giving chase. "Please just listen!"

Again the basketball court was deathly calm, everybody remaining staring in disbelief over what just occurred. It was only that the silence broke when Soos said two words he never thought he would say. "Holy shit."

"Wait, did Dipper say 'screw with time'? What did you do last summer?!" Maka exclaimed. The author remained silent for a few more moments to collect his thoughts, no doubt believing he was the only one at fault for making Dipper keep the rift's existence between the two of them, before he sighed.

"I think it's time we had a talk." He, Soos and Wendy sat down on the bench as the DWMA kids gathered around them like grandchildren excited to hear stories from their grandpa. "Now our story begins like most stories do with an attractive youth dreaming of more. This one in particular is about a strapping young genius and his perpetual motion machine."

"I'm truly sorry Mr. Pines, but what just transpired reminds me. I must have a word with my father about something." Kid said racing back to the academy. "What's he running off for?" Crona wondered. "That's another story entirely," Ford answered. "but for now, let's focus on this one."

* * *

"Just listen Mabel, we both have every right to get mad!" Dipper exclaimed as he lost track of Mabel more and more. Eventually when he ran out of breath, he stopped in the middle of the street and sat on some steps to silently cry over the ruination of their bond. Suddenly a door opened followed by a familiar voice. "Something the matter Dipper?"

"Oh, hello Professor Stein!" Dipper hurriedly exclaimed rising to his feet, getting a good look at his current location, a rather blocky grey-colored building decorated with stitches and arrows. "How did I get so far away from the city?" he wondered to himself before turning to the mad scientist. "Uh, is this your place sir?"

"Why yes, it's my lab." Stein answered throwing away a burnt out cigarette. "Would you like to come in?" he offered the lad. "Why of course doctor, your lab must seem really cool!" Dipper excitedly accepted following Stein inside. "Thank you Dipper. And please, just call me Frank."

The interior of the lab looked very ominous representing the Meister's emotionless love of science but also seemed a bit homely at the same time with sofas and a coffee table. But the most peculiar furnishing was a pair of disembodied hands being pickled inside a jar labeled "George R", much to Dipper's confusion as he picked up the jar. "Uh, who's George?"

"Don't touch, don't ask." Stein coldly ordered him taking the jar away. "Understand?" Dipper wordlessly nodded before he laid down on the nearby couch. "Now tell me, what is happening between you and Mabel?" the scientist asked displaying a surprisingly warm, even fatherly nature while sitting on the couch across. "I've heard what you said from inside when you found my lab. Is something the matter?"

With a deep sigh, Dipper began his story. "It all started late last summer a few days before our birthday on August 31st. After I saved Ford from an abandoned alien spaceship, he offered to make me his apprentice when the summer was over, but that meant leaving Mabel behind. It was absolutely suffocating to see her so sad like that. But then everything changed with that giant X in the sky that marked the beginning of Weirdmageddon."

"So it's like when that event began while we were in Gravity Falls rescuing Ms. Northwest." Stein commented. "I suppose judging by how panicked you were, Mabel didn't truly reveal what happened until today?"

"Yep. Turns out that when Ford returned to our universe through a portal he built that Stan used, the creation of a dimensional rift came with." Dipper continued. "He made me promise that I would not talk to anyone else about it except for him, not even Mabel. But now that proved to be our undoing and here we are."

"I see." Franken stated turning his screw. "You know Dipper, you kind of remind me of myself when I was a boy. Clever, determined, hungry for answers. But unlike you, I was a bit unstable in my search which often lead me to maim my fellow students. And yes, that is indeed where those hands came from."

"They were from that George guy, right?" Dipper asked. "Indeed, but thankfully he's still alive and with a pair of prosthetics that I helped build." Stein answered. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that while our mistakes can define us from time to time, they can also help us grow as human beings. I should know because like your family, I've made a few rash decisions involving yellow-colored manipulators myself."

"You're talking about Medusa, right?" Dipper continued. "Indeed. She actually beckoned me to side with her using my weakness of madness." Stein explained. "Thankfully I was able to come back thanks to Maka and Marie, but hearing what happened between you and Mabel just can't stop reminding me of that time."

"You know, you actually aren't as nuts as you claim to be." the boy remarked rising from his spot on the couch. "Maybe you've got a few screws loose, no pun intended, but when it all comes down to it, you're a surprisingly understanding guy."

"Thank you Dipper, and good to see a fellow genius sit down with me for once without fearing for his life." Frank replied tousling his hair. "Hey speaking of which, where did that big screw on your head come from? And how did you get all those stitches too?" Dipper wondered to which Stein replied with a sinister snicker. "Now that's a funny story."

* * *

Meanwhile with Death the Kid, he was set on asking his father about the connection the two of them shared with Asura. Marching toward the Death Room, he opened the door and went through the guillotine lined path to find Lord Death standing in front of his mirror with Eibon of all people next to him, even though they told the Sorcerer yesterday to stay down in the Secret Vault.

"Do you think he's learned about you-know-what yet?" Eibon asked his old friend. "I am not sure Eibon, but I dread the lad's reaction to it once he finds us." Death responded. "It's like you said, why must there be so many secrets?"

Suddenly Eibon noticed Death's son right in front of the two with his arms crossed. "Uh, my friend?" he stated. "What is it now Eibon?" the Shinigami asked before he realized who had walked in on them. "He's right in front of us, isn't he?"

"Indeed I am father." Kid answered coldly. "Is it true Asura is my brother?" he asked. "And if so, why did you keep this from me for ages?"

"So it's come to this." Death muttered defeatedly. "Indeed, Asura is your brother, created from a bit of myself just like you. But since he turned into such a reprehensible being, I couldn't bear to let you know that you were related to an embodiment of evil."

"And just as importantly, how did you leave the Vault when we specifically told you to stay down there Eibon?" Kid said turning to the aforementioned Sorcerer. "I simply couldn't stay down there any longer. I had to learn what had happened while I was away plus it was awfully dusty in there." Eibon explained. "I am terribly sorry for disobeying you."

"And I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you for eight hundred years. I do hope you can forgive us, especially me." Death stated miserably just as he felt his son hug him. "I'm sorry for not knowing any better father. Though I will accept this family secret more maturely than someone else I know."

"Thank you Kid for understanding." Death responded hugging the younger Death God back. "Wait, who is that someone else who isn't being mature?" he asked. "It's about the Pines twins."

* * *

Speaking of the Pines, Ford was rushing through the Academy halls in search of Mabel, thoughts about how the argument between her and Dipper was basically his fault for swearing Dipper to keep the rift a secret from everyone.

"I was an utter fool to make Dipper promise me! No, I was a fool to even build the portal in the first place!" the polydactyl muttered to himself suddenly skidding to a stop. "Whoa mama! I mean, excuse me miss but could you please tell me where my great-niece is?" he asked a short blonde woman with rather bizarre facial features. "She's about yay-high, mouth full of braces, colorful sweater, tears in her eyes after she was deemed worse than our family's arch-enemy by her own brother?"

"I think I may have seen someone like that." Auntie answered. "She probably went thataway." she revealed pointing to her right. "Thank you so much madame!" Ford exclaimed rushing to that direction, desperate to comfort the younger girl but was too blind to realize he had ran into a familiar woman and their glasses landed on the floor. "Can you watch where you're going miss?!"

"Why don't you watch where you're going? Now where are my glasses?!" the woman exclaimed grabbing Ford's glasses while he grabbed the woman's, and when he put them on he found Azusa right in front of him wearing his glasses. "Well this is awkward." Azusa commented. "Now can I have my glasses back?"

"Terribly sorry, as much I'd hate to say it." Ford apologized taking back his eyewear. "So, what were you up to?" he glowered at the East Asian Death Scythe. "That should be none of your business. How about you?" Yumi asked just as miffed. "I'm simply looking for Mabel. Have you seen her come by lately?" the author inquired. "I did. She was awfully miserable over something relating to her brother so Joe and I led her to the overnight rooms."

"Good, now where are those rooms?" Ford continued, his nervousness alleviating before Azusa made the big reveal. "You wouldn't miss them, they look like a dungeon."

"A WHAT?!" the author shouted as his concern turned to anger at the Death Scythe.

* * *

"So you're telling me these so-called overnight rooms is a goddamn dungeon?!" Ford ranted loudly while being led through the DWMA's underground by Azusa and Joe Buttakaki. "Chill out Mr. Pines, you're getting it wrong!" Joe tried to calm his nerves. "The dungeon is further down with a few torture rooms. Thankfully we barely use those."

"Thank you for your kindness Joe, but that doesn't change the fact that Mabel is so depressed, she locked herself in a flipping prison!" Ford shouted as they reached one of the overnight rooms where they could hear Mabel quietly sobbing while curled up into a ball. "M-Mabel, may I come in?"

Mabel replied with a faint groan before Ford stepped in. "Listen sweetheart, I know you may think you're to blame for what happened last summer, but I'd say the same to myself as well. If it were me instead, I would be just as gullible as you were." he calmly said stroking her hair. "Just please show me your smile again so that I can help you and Dipper make amends."

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Mabel finally spoke up in a shockingly more callous tone. "You're actually caring for your family! But then again, old Pine Tree is beyond saving anyway."

"That isn't the Mabel I know! It can only be-" Ford exclaimed before Mabel rose up and turned around, revealing sharp teeth and the faintest third eye on her forehead. "Long time no see Stanford. It's me, Anti-Mabel!" Anti-Mabel cheerfully greeted him. "Did you really think I was gone forever?"

"How did you come back, and how are you possessing your good self?!" the six-fingered man asked terrified. "You can thank Kishin Cipher for that wrinkles! When he found me drifting through the mindscape plotting my revenge after I was defeated by you and my alternate selves, he made me more powerful than ever! Once I get rid of all of you, I can steal that Kishin soul for him and be paid handsomely!"

"I won't let you Anti-Mabel!" the old man shouted whipping out a laser pistol. "And what Kishin soul are you talking about?" he asked. "Lord Death actually keeps one amongst the crosses in his-" Joe began before Azusa shut him up. "Can you not Joe?"

"Oh come now Sixer, you wouldn't hurt your own family would you?" the evil Mabel said trying to get Ford to surrender. "My foolish other me has already suffered enough from her brother, but now another member of her family decides to ruin her life! It's times like these where Stanley of all people seems like the only Pines that could qualify as a good person."

"Azusa, Joe, get everyone possible and meet me in the Death Room." Ford lividly muttered, his hands twitching before dropping his firearm and reeled his arm back while the two ran away. "Oh look at that, I was right." were the last words Anti-Mabel said before Ford's fist gave her an overtly friendly greeting.

* * *

With the ting of a wineglass, the meeting in the Death Room began. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Ford announced to an audience of the remaining Mystery Meisters, Marie, Azusa, Joe, Eibon, among others while Lord Death stood next to him. "Today the reason I've gathered everyone here is because we have a new crisis on our hands."

He picked up the unconscious body of his great-niece and held it high, revealing the bruise mark on her face. "Mabel here has come under the control of an evil version of herself from another dimension that has allied with Kishin Cipher. Although I have put her to sleep, as much as I hated to, she stated her motives of entering the Death Room to retrieve the soul of Asura."

"Are you sure about that?" Dipper snarked standing next to Stein. "I bet she's only faking it to earn our sympathy." He was then ordered to shush by the Meister. "Anyway, although it may seem there's no way to rescue her, we actually do know of a method to do so." Ford continued. "We must go inside her mind itself and stop the source before it can get any worse."

"Question!" an innocent-looking young girl with mahogany brown hair chimed in with a raise of her hand. "Yes young lady?" Ford said preparing for any questions. "Are we like going to dissect her or something?" the girl asked, much to everyone's confusion. "No we aren't! I think." another girl with deep blue eyes and long blonde hair featuring a headband answered. "What are we going to do sir?"

"Pardon me for being rude, but how does going inside her mind equal dissection?!" Ford exclaimed irritatedly. "Sorry mister, don't mind Meme! She's just a bit out there." yet another girl with indigo eyes apologized for her. Stanford just turned to Death and asked "Let me guess, are they not in the EAT class?"

"Yessir, NOT class." Death answered. "Okay, would anyone like to take the floor for me?" Ford offered to his audience, and they answered by turning to Dipper. The boy just sighed and stepped to his great-uncle's side. "What we need to do is recite a certain incantation that will allow us entry into Mabel's mindscape. But since Bill is already inside it, there's no doubt he's waiting for us. So we need to suit up."

"We can use Mabel's drawings!" Patty exclaimed. "They are meant to be combat uniforms after all." she suggested and everyone agreed.

"Come to think of it, this reminds me of a plan Sid's been thinking of before he left called the Spartoi." Stein revealed. "A group of some of Death Weapon Meister Academy's most gifted students, among others. No offense to Mr. Hero or the girls of the NOT class."

"None taken." the aforementioned students responded. "But if we want to stop Kishin Cipher once and for all, all of the Pines must play an important role." Stein continued. "Now then, time to suit up."

* * *

Another montage of clothes-making later, the rest of the Mystery Meisters now had their own combat outfits.

Ford wore a light-colored buttonless shirt, simple khakis, a belt buckle with a cat symbol on it and a white coat bearing a six-fingered hand on the back.

Soos was now clad in tan overalls with a question mark on the front pocket, a black undershirt and wore his cap backwards.

Pacifica retained her black leggings & cream boots, but in place of her usual attire was a purple dress with a pink button-up frilled shirt that had llama fur cuffs and went down to a white sash.

Gideon had on a baby blue martial arts uniform and a dark blue undershirt with his pentagram symbol stitched onto the left sleeve.

And finally, McGucket wore a white-lined brown & black suit and a pair of green-tinted goggles.

The EAT students, except Hero, all had similarly colored uniforms of blue and white while the NOT girls had their regular clothing on.

"This is it everyone, our last foe before returning home." Soos declared lighting nine candles. "One question, how do we get into Mabel's head? I mean, we can't put our hands on her head at the same time, then there wouldn't be enough room!"

"I got an idea. Why don't one group go in first and then everyone else comes in as reinforcements?" Pacifica suggested. "Good idea there Pacifica." Maka agreed. "Now let's go over who will go first. Dipper, Pacifica, Mr. Pines, Kid, Black Star, Soos, Wendy and Crona will be the first team. Kilik, Ox, Kim and Hero are the second. And finally Gideon, Blair, Stein, Mr. McGucket and the NOT class are the third one."

"Nice idea Bishop 2." Soos complimented to the Scythe Meister's surprise. "Uh, what did you just call me?" Maka asked. "It's your codename dude. We all gotta have cool codenames if we're going on this risky mission. For example, our team is themed after chess, Ox's has a playing card theme and Gideon's is for Arcana."

"I'm not sure if I was told about this earlier, but carry on." Ox commented bluntly. "Well, see you all later." he added as Ford began the ritual. "Now, are we all mentally prepared for this?" he challenged to his teammates. "Make sure you have weapons by your side."

With a resigned sigh, Maka chose her father to be her temporary weapon until Soul was saved. Likewise, Ford and Azusa shared a tense glare before she became his temporary weapon. "Now that everyone's prepared, well; hope our sanities are intact before we fight Bill." He pressed his hand on Mabel's forehead and the others followed before the scientist began chanting. "Videntis omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus."

Ford continued chanting which caused everyone's eyes to glow a bright blue. "Habeus corpus! Inceptus Nolanus overratus! Magister mentium magister mentium magister mentium!" In a bright azure flash, the group fell asleep, meaning they have finally entered Mabel's mind.

* * *

Dipper slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar place. This was none other than Mabel's accursed dream world of Mabeland. "Oh God, not this place again." he moaned before the others got up. "What the hell is this weirdo place? Are we sure this is Mabel's head?" Black Star wondered brushing the back of his head. "Maybe we should ask that black and white person over there."

The team tiptoed towards a monochrome version of Mabel wearing a suit patterned sweater. "There is another dimension, beyond that which is known to man." the Mabel explained. "A dimension not only of sight and sound; but of mind as well. Your next stop, a land of both shadow & substance, of things and ideas. I will be your guide as you cross into: Neo Mabeland."

The monochrome Mabel pulled back a curtain to reveal the Mabeland that Dipper, Wendy and Soos knew, but it was more devastated & gloomy reflecting Mabel's current mindset and Anti-Mabel's dominance over her. "To your left is what was once dubbed Bubblegum Alley, formerly a place of childlike wonder similar to the rest of Mabeland." she narrated. "Now it is a shell of its former self, following a mental coup d'etat performed by an evil Mabel under orders from a certain someone."

"Okay, can someone explain what Mabel's doing here when she should be held captive?" Liz commented. "I am not the Mabel you should recognize, but rather a Mabel formed from her own subconscious that shall serve as your guide through this world. You may call me Twilight Mabel."

"Isn't that kind of like in that old show?" Crona asked. "Indeed it is Crona. Now then, follow me." Twilight Mabel replied leading the others on their path. "This place was once a paradise of color and fun, that is until a certain someone took things too far when secrets were revealed."

"Can you blame me? Mabel full-on intentionally caused the end of the-" Dipper shouted before Pacifica smacked him in the face. "Okay, that's got to stop Dipper!" she interrupted him. "I know you're super pissed about what she did, but who cares?! If you or Ford were in her shoes, chances are the exact same thing would happen!"

"But she had no idea what it was yet handed it over anyway!" Dipper defended himself. "Well, that's pretty much my fault." Ford confessed. "If only I weren't so secretive and untrusting of others back then."

"Yes indeed, the power of trust can be a double-edged sword." Twilight Mabel interrupted. "On one hand it feels good to be trusted, but on the other-"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN NARRATING ALREADY!" Black Star screamed smacking Twilight Mabel on the back of her head. "I am only trying to assist you my friends, and give some important life lessons in a very mentally scarring fashion." she calmly stated. "This Mabel's right, what matters now is finding our Mabel." Spirit stated. "So where to?"

"I believe your first step should be following me." Twilight Mabel replied. "Step right this way toward the ice cream beach." she announced walking towards a seemingly normal beach where a group of cartoonish dogs stood with their backs turned to the group and arms spread out over a sea of orange juice.

The heroes just stared silently in wonder at their current surroundings, contemplating how a little girl's broken heart would affect her this much. Then suddenly they heard a loud moan. "What was that?!" Pacifica shouted pulling out a basic spear. The troop frantically looked around the shore fearing that enemies might be coming. Luckily, none were coming from behind them, but rather rising from the orange water.

"Are those supposed to be from Mabel's imagination?" Tsubaki wondered gazing upon the monsters that took the shape of cuddly animals and many odd beings, led by the being Dipper had dreaded the most ever since he first stepped foot. "Yo, what up brahs! It's me, the new and improved Dippy Fresh!"

"W-what even is that?!" Kid exclaimed resisting the urge to laugh. "I'm Dipper's superior and more supportive counterpart assigned by my master to protect her at all costs." Dippy Fresh stated summoning an exact replica of Excalibur. "FOOL! My power can be imitated, but never completely duplicated!" the real Excalibur cried out in defiance. "Come at us with everything you've got imposter!"

"Sure thing old guy!" Dippy Fresh declared summoning more monsters crafted from Mabel's mind to his aid. "You just had to open that big nonexistent mouth of yours, didn't you?" Dipper groaned sighing. "I think we might need reinforcements!"

"You mean contacting Death? Which one of us brought a mirror?" Black Star wondered before the rest of the team shrugged. "Dammit, we're gonna need a good reflective surface to use!" he muttered. "Or we could use my Shinigami powers," Kid suggested. "but I'm quite preoccupied right now!"

"I think I know how." Dipper said glaring at his radical counterpart who was already waiting for a battle. "Come on lamebrain, I'm waiting!" he called out casually spinning his sword around. His smug attitude was soon immediately broken when Dipper came charging and their blades clashed. "Tell me where my sister is, or else!"

"Fat chance dude! Why would she ever want to see you again after all you've done?!" Dippy chided backflipping away and firing a black beam from his blade. Dipper on the other hand sliced it in two and sent its halves flying towards the nearest beasts. "I may have screwed up on that part, but I can learn! And she can learn too!"

"Learning's for chumps anyway!" Dippy Fresh shouted with a smug grin continuing to seemingly gain the upper hand. "Why can't more people wear their hats backwards, say outdated catchphrases and disrespect authority like me?"

"You know what, you're right." Dipper agreed with his mirror self. "WHY CAN'T MORE PEOPLE LIKE YOU HAVE THEIR HEADS BACKWARDS?!" With a single stab through his mouth, Dippy Fresh's overconfidence became as broken as his neck as Dipper skewered his sword through and twisted his head in a perfect rotation, ending him once and for all. "Must've been dark times, those 90s."

Dipper picked up his fallen dream version's visor and let out a puff of air on it, fogging up the lenses and allowing him to contact Death. "42-42-564, use this to knock on Death's door." he chanted causing Lord Death to appear on the lenses. "Hey Lord Death."

"Howdy and hello my boy!" the Shinigami cheerfully greeted. "Whoa, what happened here? Did you manage to locate Mabel yet?" he asked. "No, we're currently outnumbered by a bunch of monsters that have been summoned, and we need help! Send in everyone!"

"Which ones?" Death responded. "EVERYONE!" the boy screamed out startling the headmaster of the Academy. "Okey dokie then, the rest will be here in a jiffy!" The message cut off just as a shadowy tendril emerging from Dippy Fresh's arm snatched the visor from Dipper's hands and smashed it. "Uh uh uh lamer!"

Dippy Fresh let out a ghastly laugh while his eyes turned blood red, his skin white as bone and his radical attire being replaced with rags. "Not cool how you broke my neck there dude!" he shouted in a menacing deeper voice. "Now let's see how YOU made me feel!"

"You leave him alone!" Ox cried out dropping from above to impale Dippy Fresh with his spear. Kilik & the Pots, Kim & Jackie, Hero & Mai, Gideon, Blair, McGucket, Stein & Marie and the NOT girls soon followed. "Knew you would all come through!" Dipper cheered. "Anything for you kid!" McGucket exclaimed. "So what's all this?"

"We're going to need someone to cover for us while we find Mabel! Are you all willing to help?" Ford explained. "Will do Mr. Pines!" Tsugumi said as she and her three Meisters Meme, Anya & Ao saluted. "Good! I got a new plan!" Dipper announced. "Queen, Bishops 1 & 2, Rook, Knight, Pawns 1, 2 & 3, Jack, Deuce, Ace, Chariot, Empress, Hermit & Hierophant are all coming with me! That tower over there is where I found Mabel last time, so she must be there!"

"I knew those codenames would become a thing!" Soos cheered before their group raced toward a sandcastle while Dippy Fresh reemerged. "No no no, they can't reach the real Mabel!" he shouted angrily. "Xyler, Craz, after them!"

A pair of knights in rusted black armor nodded to their master before giving pursuit, preparing their weapons to kill. The heroes continued racing toward their destination when the knights attacked. "None shall pass bro!" the first knight declared and the second added "Stand down or face our awesome wrath!"

"You really aren't making yourselves look threatening when you're speaking like surfer dudes." Stein remarked smashing their helmets to pieces with Marie's hammer form, revealing a duo of brightly-colored radical young men underneath, one with blue hair while the other was a blonde with a tan. "Xyler and Craz?" Dipper exclaimed. "Don't tell me Kishin Cipher has you under his control too!"

"Kinda brah, we were just LARPing when that evil Mabel jazzed on in and took over." Xyler explained. "But now that you guys are here, we can help you save Mabel!" Craz added. "Actually, this is our mission alone." Wendy politely refused. "But you guys can help out by taking out the monsters chasing after us!"

"Sounds good to us dude!" the dream boy duo shouted picking up a skateboard and a keytar to fight with while the group continued onward. When they finally reached the top of the tower, Mabel stood with her back turned. "Mabel, it's us. We're here to rescue you." Dipper assured putting a hand on his sister's shoulder. "I'm sorry for everything. Think you could forgive me?"

"LOL, forgiveness is for dorks! Everyone loves me because they think I'm silly!" Mabel exclaimed squishing her cheeks. "That's not Mabel!" Ford shouted pointing Azusa at the girl. "Yeah, she can be kinda silly, but I'm pretty sure she would never say forgiveness is for dorks." Pacifica added.

"Naw bros, this is totally what Mabel is like!" Dippy Fresh declared suddenly behind them while performing a goofy dance. "You just have to accept it and-"

"I would let you finish, but YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Dipper finally snapped performing a mighty slash that interrupted his 90s self's free-to-play game-esque jig and sent him falling to the ground below. "Now as for you."

"Oops, looks like my cover's been blown!" Anti-Mabel chirped dropping the act and revealing the real Mabel inside a cage. "You think you're so much smarter, but you'll never be as mature as I am!"

"So is your definition of mature being a really annoying sadist?" Maka snarked preparing Spirit for a battle. "Yeah, kinda." Anti-Mabel hissed before she summoned a large stuffed cat dressed as a judge behind her. "Behold my partner Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartztein! And of course, he shall judge you!"

"Yer all guilty!" the cat shouted pounding his tiny gavel and made them lose their footing. "Court is now in session! And the crime: disrespecting our new lord & master and your own sister as well!"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Dipper screamed stabbing Anti-Mabel with Excalibur. "Can we just put this blaming to rest and let us have Mabel already?!" The boy was on the verge of tears, both from irritation over the inhabitants of Neo-Mabeland and regret from yelling at her earlier. "I promise, the two of us can be siblings and never fight again! We can patch things up, I'm sure of it! Just please, please...give me back my sister."

There was dead silence in the area before Anti-Mabel let out a hoarse, high-pitched, hateful laugh and wiped a tear from her eye. "Gotta say Pine Tree, you are pretty stupid when emotional!" she sighed. "Maybe a little knock on the head will fix things." The feline judge over her readied his gavel for the final blow. Dipper closed his eyes in acceptance of his fate as the hammer just about reached his face.

Until Twilight Mabel, Maka and Spirit blocked it. The weapons struggled against each other as the regretful brother opened his eyes in shock. "Go, save Mabel! We'll take it from here!" Maka urged him. "But what about you guys?!" Dipper asked. "It's okay. She's family, and families always protect each other." Twilight Mabel assured with a grin.

"How could you Twilight Mabel?! I thought Mabels had to stick together!" Anti-Mabel shouted in disbelief. "I think the proper term would be 'Family sticks together.' Don't you have one of your own in your world?" Twilight Mabel coldly inquired. "Of course I did! They were all a bunch of fools anyway." the other Mabel answered. "An incorrigible flirt, a charity obsessed hippie, a wannabe video star & part-time DJ and the first pig to ever be arrested for armed robbery! They were all just as anti-lovable as I am, and I will make sure that I prove love is nothing but for losers!"

"Are you truly sure about that?" Spirit stated. "I'm definitely a pervert who lost his wife because of it, not gonna lie, but I know that deep down my sweet baby girl still loves me! Even with our differences, there's no doubt that I will stick by Maka every step of the way no matter what!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Anti-Mabel retaliated with a negative-colored rainbow that swept Maka & Twilight Mabel off their feet. What she didn't account for was Dipper trying to unlock the cage his real sister was trapped in. "Uh, anyone got a lock pick?"

"I think Ragnarok can help." Crona stated confidently while his Black Blood partner sprouted from out his vest. "This'll be easy-peesy!" Ragnarok declared musing over the cage door before he decided to up and rip the door off, tossing Mabel out with it.

The girl slowly got up before her brother quickly embraced her while bursting into tears. "I am so sorry Mabel! I'm sorry I got so mad, that I said you were no better than Bill, and that I basically got you into this mess! Please just forgive me already! It's okay if you don't, because I'm really stu-"

Mabel shushed him with her trademark tin grin. "Oh quit it bro. You were pretty stupid, but I was too." she whispered hugging him tight. "We can be stupid together."

"Thank you Mabel, I really needed that." Dipper stated as they broke and wiped off his tears. "Awkward sibling hug?" he offered spreading out his arms. "Stupid sibling hug." the sweater girl replied and they finally embraced after so long, with a casual "Pat pat." added in as well.

"Kids!" Ford cried rushing up to hug them. "I am so glad you decided to be stupid together! Now we can-" He was interrupted by Anti-Mabel striking him in the back. He dropped the kids and was brought to his knees, writhing in agony. "We can't...let you win."

"Stanford!" Azusa shouted using her wavelength to guard her current Meister. "Azusa, you saved me." the polydactyl gasped in wonder. "We may have our differences, but one thing's for certain." Yumi declared. "The kids can never be harmed on our watch."

The two, alongside Stein dual-wielding Marie & Spirit, charged at Anti-Mabel ready to defend the children even if it costed them their lives. "If you think teamwork can help you, then so be it!" the anti-lovable Mabel challenged before Shwartzstein merged with her, forming a feral pink cat creature with another eye atop its forehead.

The only sounds coming out of Anti-Mabel's mouth now were loud roars while bearing its grappling hook claws. It lunged at the adults ready to maul them before the Pines twins came to their defense, both wielding Excalibur. "Leave our friends alone!"

"So it's just down to the Pines family now?" the empowered Anti-Mabel snarled. "I can accept that. Just need the rest of the pieces off the board!" With a single swipe of her hand, the rest of the Mystery Meisters were blasted out of the tower, destroying the walls and leaving only Dipper, Mabel & Ford behind. "Come and face me you three! Or are you just going to stay there frightened?"

"You can't scare us any longer!" Ford growled readying his fists in lieu of Azusa before his great-nephew & niece stopped him. "Rest Grunkle Ford, and bring back the others." Dipper commanded him. "We'll take Anti-Mabel from here." Mabel added. "And mark my words, we'll finish this and go home."

Ford simply nodded and raced downstairs while the twins readied themselves. "Oh just cut it! We all know they'll just die anyway no matter what you'll do, and you won't even care!" Anti-Mabel snapped. The twins however gave no response while holding Excalibur together. "Can't say we blame you Anti-Mabel."

The evil Mabel raised a brow in both confusion and fear. "We can be stupid, we can be silly, heck! We can be selfish too!" the prime Mabel declared. "But we're still kids. Well, only post-preteens but you get our point."

"There's still time for us to grow, to change." Dipper added. "And there's still time for us to stop you, save the universe and our loved ones. People can make really big mistakes, but we can't let them define us for the rest of our lives."

"They can help us develop our lives." Mabel concluded while they glimmered with Excalibur's energy. "In other words, it's finally time for us to grow up."

With a mad dash towards Anti-Mabel, the twins shined brighter than they could ever imagine and they finally stabbed her in the chest.

"FAAAAAAMILY FIIIIINISHEEEEERRRRR!"

Anti-Mabel's jaw dropped in complete and utter fear as the Holy Sword's blade slowly dragged itself upwards toward her head. She barely had enough time to scream out loud when it sliced her in half and the resulting explosion consumed her. "NO! NOOOOOO!"

"We...we did it." Dipper gasped for breath. "Yeah. Guess we did." Mabel added before they fell to the ground. Luckily for them, there was no one else except for all their friends when they finally landed. "KIDS!" Ford cried out picking them up off the sand. "Are you two all right? Exhale once if yes!"

"Don't be such a worrywart Ford, we're fine." Mabel stated reassuringly. "Yeah, we stopped Anti-Mabel, saved Mabel and our family bond is stronger than ever." Dipper added. "Indeed it was children." Excalibur commented. "But this can be seen as only the final exam! With her out of the way, our next target should be none other than Kishin Cipher!"

"Excalibur is right. And I shall be behind you every step of the way." Twilight Mabel responded as Mabeland began to fade away. "Well, guess this is goodbye." Dipper bade farewell to their guide Mabel. "Thank you for helping us find my sister."

"You are very welcome my alternative brother." Twilight Mabel smiled before she began to fade to white as well. "We all shall meet again someday, in the magical world of Mabeland."

* * *

Mabel moaned as she opened her eyes and before her was a bright blue sky. "What happened? Where am I?" she groaned rubbing her head and turned around to see her friends' smiling faces. "Everyone."

"You're safe here Mabel. With us." Dipper declared hugging his twin one last time. "And you know who won't be safe?"

"Right." Mabel replied gazing at Lord Death's mirror. "Kishin Cipher."

"Bon voyage children. And when you find Stanley, tell him I said hello!" Death said turning his mirror into a portal. "But what about you?" Ford asked. "You probably can't come with us, so how can it be possible?"

"Oh I have my ways Stanford." Death stated. "Now off you go everyone! Go and save the world!" The Mystery Meisters, plus their six new allies, climbed into the mirror portal that would lead them to Gravity Falls, leaving Dipper and Mabel as the only ones left.

"Ready to head into the unknown?"

"Nope. But let's do it."

With that, the twins disappeared into the portal leaving only Death, Eibon and Joe behind in the Death Room. "Joe, Eibon!"

"Yes Lord Death?" the two responded willing to follow any command he gave them.

"Let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!"

* * *

 _IT! IS! FINISHED! After so long, Chapter 12 is finally completed! And I'm just so happy to finally get this over with since I have been writing it since November. Hopefully it was all worth it my loyal fans and I hope to see you next time on the penultimate chapter of Gravity Soul! But first, a little word from Twilight Mabel._

* * *

"It's amazing how far our heroes have come." Twilight Mabel commented. "What started as teaming up against an Eyebat to saving the universe from the combined forces of their greatest foes. It makes me so proud of our characters for developing so much, our author for staying so dedicated to his tales and you, the audience for staying by all the-"

Suddenly a pair of bandages wrapped around Twilight Mabel's mouth as Kishin Cipher came into view. "So Pine Tree, Shooting Star and their little pilgrimage are coming back huh? Adorable!" he grinned strangling the narrating Mabel to death before he glared at the readers. "Be sure to come back next time for my grand return to the story! And remember, I'M ALWAYS WATCHING YOU!"

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	14. Return to the Falls

_AN: As Doctor Stephen Strange once said, "We're in the endgame now." I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck by me since Thanksgiving 2017 as I laughed, cried, cheered and felt myself die inside while this saga progressed. They always say parting is such a sweet sorrow, and I have a feeling it's going to be even more sorrowful for me since this story holds a special place in my heart as a crossover between my favorite anime and one of my favorite cartoons. But enough sentimentality, let the final battle against_ _ **KISHIN CIPHER**_ _begin._

 **Gravity Soul**

 **Chapter 13: Return to the Falls, Trust No One?**

 _DPW LVQ QN HHRZDG AZ NVPIASC LZWF BA_

 _AQ QUZ, EENA, GY MIGV QBXJ_

 _K LSYSAGAH HTGBWSJPRU, MBIVRMM LOM FVZPUKV_

 _ODWYGGJQCN CFE'DW LDRT SCVAE GQDS KUCVVL_

* * *

There was dead silence in the now red-lit forest of Gravity Falls. Kishin Cipher's fortress the Fearamid continued to hover above the Oregon town that barely had any life left inhabiting it now that the townspeople were either transformed into building blocks for his throne or hiding in the shadows.

However those shadows would finally see a beacon of light shining nothing but hope upon the desolate village in the form of the Mystery Meisters returning to the falls at last. Out of a portal came Dipper and Mabel first, their bond broken and repaired within the span of a few hours after the boy went out of his way to save his sister from the grasp of Kishin Cipher and Anti-Mabel.

Next came Stanford Pines, Maka Albarn, Black Star and Death the Kid along with their respective weapons Azusa Yumi, Spirit Albarn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and Liz & Patty Thompson. "This is it everyone. Beyond these woods, our final battle with Bill and Asura awaits." Ford boldly declared. "Is everyone ready?"

"I definitely am. And I'm ready to save Soul as well." Maka responded willing to risk her life for the sake of her Demon Scythe. "As am I dudes. We're coming for you Mr. Pines!" Soos added also ready to rescue his father figure and former boss Stanley Pines. "We haven't got a moment to lose, but I suggest we find shelter before he finds us." Franken Stein suggested turning his screw while Wendy, Crona, Ox, Kim, Kilik, Gideon, Pacifica, McGucket and the rest of the team followed behind. "Any ide-"

"Mystery Shack." the kids stated in unison before Stein could even finish. "Well aside from the fact that that's where we stayed at last Weirdmageddon, there's also a mystical barrier made out of unicorn hair protecting it from weirdness." Dipper explained. "Wait, unicorn hair?" Black Star wondered. "Tell me more!"

"How about later? We gotta get moving!" Mabel said racing to find the Shack. The group then followed the sweater girl but without their knowledge, an Eyebat peered at the party before flapping its wings and soaring to the Fearamid.

The eye creature entered the pyramid and faced its master Kishin Cipher as he schemed on his human throne. "Okay, gimme reports little guy!" he commanded the Eyebat with a poke of its cornea. It rumbled a bit before a holographic image of the Mystery Meisters running away from him. "Well well well, can't say I'm not surprised!" the Dream Kishin commented with a sneer. "Now we can finally start the welcoming party!"

His minions all assembled before their master and took a bow as Kishin Cipher gave orders. "Okay, I'll need all of you circling the town in search of any survivors!" he stated. "Arachne, Shaula, Mosquito, Giriko, Shifty, you follow those mortals and terminate them! Henchmaniacs, blow that cabin to bits and take out anyone inside! And Horsemen?"

"Yes Master?" the Madness of Greed formerly known as Grunkle Stan wondered planting his sword in the ground while his eight-legged horned possum Shanknir scampered to his side. "I've got a special assignment for all of you. I need the four of you to fight alongside me in the eventual big showdown. You up for it?"

"As always mighty God of Weirdness and Madness." Medusa Gorgon, the Madness of Wrath, answered loyally. "And I trust that you in particular won't try to turn on me and take my power?" K.C told the witch. "I sincerely promise you that I have no ulterior motives."

"Very good." Kishin Cipher smirked, feeling ready to destroy all in the fated clash.

* * *

"We should be getting close everyone, I can smell the cheap money." Dipper stated hiding in the bushes as he spotted the tourist trap from afar. "It feels like it's been so long since we've last seen that old place."

"Really? Cause it felt like we've spent an entire night searching for Pacifica and then a few days in Death City." Mabel added stacking her head on top of her brother's. "Well no matter, we're finally home." Ford continued stepping out of their hiding spot to knock on the door. "HALT! WHO GOES THERE?!" a familiar voice screamed. "Can you shut it Rumble? You'll get us caught!" another exclaimed harshly. "Besides, who knows who it could be?"

"Is that Eruka?" Dipper muttered in shock. "And that other guy sounds really familiar." Soos replied. "But let's barge in just to be safe!"

"That is rather rash and could be dangerous, but okay I believe you." Maka stated preparing to bust down the door. "Let's do this."

Battle cries were all around as the Mystery Meisters charged into the Shack with weapons raised high and a little resistance within the hovel roared as well. There were however a few familiar faces among the resistance's ranks. "Eruka, Free?" Dipper and Mabel exclaimed in unison. "Kids?" the frog and wolf responded just as stunned when the Multi-Bear stepped out of the bathroom. "Just so we're clear, we're all out of toilet paper." he announced amidst the awkwardness. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

"Are you making yourself at home Stanley?"

Stan sluggishly smacked his lips with a grumble and slowly opened his eyes to discover that he was now in a black and red room with a lamp as its only light source and a choppy record player nearby. Stan was bewildered as last he remembered, he & Soul sacrificed themselves to protect their loved ones and converted into minions of Kishin Cipher. He decided to get up from the chair he was sitting in to get a better look, but instead found himself chained to it. "Let me ask you again. Are you making yourself at home Stanley?"

"Hardly!" Stan exclaimed struggling to break out of his chains. "Where am I and who are you anyway?!" he asked. "Oh pardon me sir. Allow me to introduce myself." the voice's owner, a fine-dressed imp with a wide grin on his face, apologized. "I am the little demon now residing in your heart after you accepted the Black Blood within you."

"Hey, doesn't Soul have a weird little man kinda like you inside of him?" Grunkle Stan asked. "And why am I in this Sunday best getup?" He then brought attention to his current attire of a tuxedo with a red bowtie and a diamond ring on his finger. "Though I do like this ring."

"Why it's simple. As a fellow host of the Black Blood, you are one of four people forced to serve your new master. Though only one wasn't unwilling." the Ogre explained snapping his fingers to reveal the other hosts; Preston Northwest, Soul Eater Evans and Medusa Gorgon. Medusa was the only one to not be restrained to a chair, implying that she was the willing one.

"You won't get away with this you crimson cretin!" Preston shouted before the Ogre made a gag appear with another snap of his fingers. "Oh you Northwests don't know when to quit or shut up." the demon commented. "He's right you little twat, the twins will find a way to save us!" Soul added just as defiant. "Just why are we all here?"

"The master simply wants us all to be in better harmony." Medusa explained picking up a violin from a table out of two other instruments. "Make your choice." she commanded allowing the captives to get up from their chairs to choose. "I call dibs on the saxomaphone." Stan declared snatching the brass instrument. "Guess that leaves me with the clarinet." Preston added picking up his chosen woodwind. "But what about the boy?"

A spotlight shone on a grand piano behind Soul. "Of course." the scythe muttered sitting down and preparing to play. "But still, what's with all the harmony crap?" he asked the ogre. "Even though you are completely powerless to stop everything that you're perfectly aware of, there still has to be teamwork amongst Bill's slaves." the imp remarked. "NOW PLAY!"

The three unwilling Madnesses slowly warmed up under the watchful glare of Medusa who began expertly leading the way on her violin. Soul unwillingly but just as beautifully followed up with his piano while the Gravity Falls citizens just awkwardly looked at each other. "Do I see reluctance?" the Ogre snarled viciously electrocuting the two. "PLAY!"

"Okay, keep your pants on Lucy!" Stan growled playing the saxophone while Preston began his clarinet. Although their number was a nice piece, it symbolized how the three males were completely reluctant to serve Kishin Cipher.

* * *

"So that's the whole story?" Dipper asked Eruka while the group sat around a campfire inside the Mystery Shack that the resistance against Kishin Cipher had made their homebase. "Yeah, when we found your weirdo little house, there were already a few other people taking shelter as well." the frog witch answered. "Yeah, and a ton of strange characters too!" Free added. "Like those minotaur guys, the little dwarves, a couple of video game characters and whatever that bear is supposed to be!"

"Hey for your information Bigby, we're gnomes! The dwarves hang around in the mountains." Jeff exclaimed standing up next to Free. "But what of the strike force Death sent in?" Kid wondered twiddling his thumbs. "Most of them didn't make it." Sid stated. "Justin tried to kill that monster, but he was made a part of his creepy throne. Djinn Galland, Tsar Pushka, Feodor, Tezca Tlipoca and Mifune would meet the same fate."

In a dark corner, Zubaidah & Enrique comforted a grieving Angela while Dengu & Alexandre leaned on the wall with Pitt colas in hand. "We're trying to do the best we can to fight back, but Kishin Cipher is pretty much all powerful." Mira explained. "The only thing that can keep us safe from him now is that unicorn hair shield keeping his powers at bay."

Suddenly rumbling footsteps sounded outside the Shack. "Uh guys, we got a situation!" the resistance's lookout, the wax head of Larry King, announced. "Those Henchmaniac guys are heading straight for us! And I am honestly surprised it only took them until now to find us."

"Everybody, battle stations!" the dating simulator character Giffany shouted taking position at a nearby window as the Henchmaniacs finally arrived with Moonlight, Kaguya, White Rabbit and the Black Clown leading the way. "Come out come out wherever you are." White Rabbit chimed in a sing-songy voice. "Your hair shield may not be penetrated by us, but we will find ways to penetrate you."

"NONE SHALL PASS!" Manly Dan screamed putting up his dukes. "You're only just making us want to tear you all to bloody shreds even more." Paci-Fire boomed telepathically. "Why the hell are we only cowering inside the Shack when we could be out there kicking their asses?" Black Star asked. "Also, what kind of monster is that ugly baby?"

"We're just not ready yet. Our forces are strong, but we still need something even stronger to stand a chance." Candy answered. "Candy's right you guys. We need to save Soul, Stan and Mr. Northwest if we want to save Gravity Falls. They're part of that big wheel Ford talked about." Maka responded. "Exactly, but how can we rescue them in their current states?" Stanford pondered. "By the way, do you think they can hear us?"

"Yes, yes we can!" Pyronica called out, causing the polydactyl author to angrily pound the wall. "Dammit!" he groaned agitatedly. "Well, time to cut things short. Kid, Kilik, Wendy & Dipper, you're all coming with us." Black Star declared. "The rest of you hit the deck!"

"Are you truly sure about this kids? These demons may look rather ridiculous, but judging by their apparent connections to Bill they must be insanely powerful." Stein observed. "We have to do this to protect the Shack while the rest of you think of a new plan." Kid replied beckoning Liz and Patty to his hands. "You're right. Stay safe out there." Maka promised the tourist trap defenders.

"Hey Henchmaniacs, we're right here for you!" Dipper announced grabbing Excalibur on his way out the door. "Well look who we have here, the master's favorite Pine Tree." Kaguya purred. "He always has talked about how much he hated you the most."

"Listen you creeps, just tell us where Soul & Mr. Pines are or you'll go from monsters to targets." Kid threatened. "We're basically saying prepare to get wrecked you rejected Pokemon!" Wendy added tossing her axe at one of the demons aiding the monsters. The creatures were silent for a moment and then, roared before charging.

"Incoming!" Kilik declared yanking Paci-Fire's binkie out of his mouth and stabbing him in the eye with it. Kid meanwhile shot right through Keyhole's namesake forehead at Lavalz. The amount of bullets put through the lava lamp creature's body were so plentiful, they put him on the brink of death. "Please boy, I beg you to have mercy!" he begged the son of Death. "I can do whatever you please! I'll be your servant, I'll turn on my fellow demons to assist you, just please don't kill me!"

"You know, come to think of it." Kid contemplated before a shadow rose from behind him. "This was all a trap and there's someone behind me, correct?" he wondered aloud shooting Amorphous Shape in the eye without even turning his back. "Now Dipper!"

Dipper cut Amorphous Shape to pieces while the creature's guard was down and he screamed loudly as he was reduced to just his soul. "Aw snap, he just killed Morphy!" Kryptos shouted. "This one'll be for him you freaks!" Pyronica shouted lighting her fists aflame. The opposing sides charged while everyone else in the Shack concocted a plan of attack.

"So I suggest we try using a human sacrifice." Stein revealed. "I like it!" Soos agreed. "No, I don't think that will be necessary." Maka rejected the idea to everyone's dismay. "We need an approach that'll involve everyone of us working together."

"OOH, OOH, OOH! I GOT ONE!" McGucket cried raising his bandaged hand. "All right, what do you got Fiddleford?" Stein asked the rich hillbilly. "Giant robit! We already did something like that last Weirdmageddon!" Fiddleford answered excitedly. "Funny story, that's almost exactly what we did when we fought Asura." Azusa stated. "Coincidence, I think not."

"But how are we going to get one? Especially in a place like this?" Crona wondered. "We can use whatever we please around town. Like we said, worked last time." Wax Larry King answered. "Is anyone else going to question why this wax head can talk?" Sid offhandedly pondered. "Whatever, let's get moving!"

As for Dipper's group, they were all backed into a corner by the surviving Henchmaniacs. Lavalz, Paci-Fire, Keyhole and Hectorgon had now joined Amorphous Shape in being destroyed, but their friends were now even more furious and taken them all down. "Well Dipper, where does this fit into our battle plan?" Kilik grunted awaiting his fate. "I'm sure something will turn up for us." Dipper replied optimistically. "Is that so?"

Standing before them, Arachne had just joined up with the former Nightmare Realm prisoners alongside Mosquito, Giriko, Shaula and the Shapeshifter. "And where were you this whole time?!" White Rabbit exclaimed hotly. "We were simply biding our time. Besides, it was fun seeing the children try oh so desperately." Arachne added. "And speaking of which..."

"Don't even think about trying anything funny with us or the Shack!" Wendy threatened. "Is that so little redheaded bitch?" Giriko snarled menacingly. "Well let's make a compromise. We'll do something funny with your little friends who are no doubt trying to escape."

And indeed Giriko was right. Maka was leading a group of the survivors out of the Mystery Shack consisting of herself, Bud Gleeful, Thompson, Ox, Sid, Mr. Poolcheck, Tyler, Free & Dengu. However the party would immediately be blocked by the Shapeshifter. "Stop, right, there. Which one of you wishes to die?"

"Hands off you glowing bastard!" Free snarled baring his claws. "Aw, poor little Free. It seems that you couldn't stand being a pariah for what you did to Maba, so you decided to betray your master for these weaklings she wants destroyed."

"For your information Xenomorph, Medusa was kind of a pretty awful boss and we just moved to a different one." the wolfman responded with a stupid grin on his face. "Can you not doom us right now?" Mr. Poolcheck and Thompson said in unison. "As you did serve Kishin Cipher, it is most unfortunate for you that I must slay you to prevent the rebels from gaining any information on him." the Shapeshifter deduced preparing to strike. "Make your last wishes."

"Stop right there!" Maka cried pointing her father's weapon form at the alien creature. "I won't let you harm anyone here today. I bet you won't even last until tomorrow to come back and kill us all!"

"Very well, then we'll strike again within two days!" the Shapeshifter replied. "How about three?!" Black Star butted in suddenly. "Four!"

"Five!"

"Six!"

"Seven!"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka cried smacking Black Star on the head and knocking him out. "Tomorrow it is then." the Shapeshifter declared. "Okay everyone, pack it up! We can start again the next day!"

"Aw man." the rest of Kishin Cipher's present minions groaned like disappointed children. "SUPER anticlimactic." Kaguya complained. "I know right?!" Giriko replied. As the monsters began to leave, the rebels raced back inside the Shack to form a plan.

"So what were you doing out there leading those guys?" Ford asked Maka. "We were coming up with attack plans while Dipper was out fighting and someone made the suggestion of turning the Shack into some kind of robot."

"That's exactly what we did to beat Bill last summer!" Mabel exclaimed. "Exactly!" McGucket added. "Seems like we made it safe to go outside again, so let's get to work." Tsubaki stated. "But where can we find what we need?"

"Don't worry everyone," Dipper announced. "Mabel and I know where."

* * *

One montage of working hard on the resurrection of the automated tourist trap later, the rebels snuggled up underground in Ford's laboratory watching for signs of trouble. "Status update: K.C's forces have kept their word." Tambry announced peering through the periscope disguised as the totem pole outside the Shack. "Good work, we still got time left." Ford applauded. "Time left til we can get Stan and Soul back."

"And my father?" Pacifica asked innocently. "Sure, him too." the scientist answered. "Can't you show her a little sympathy? Her old man is currently forced to fight for an all-powerful demon thing and even showed willingness to help us before that, yet you still have that grudge against him." Liz stated. "Yes I apologize for being a bit insensitive, but the other two are still most important." Ford claimed. "Now then, have we worked any kinks from the last time?"

"Well, definitely got more unicorn hair to fully shield us." Candy stated in the midst of cutting Celestabellebethabelle's mane. "And it can fly now too!" Grenda exclaimed. "Is there anything this town can't do when they come together?" Melody said.

Meanwhile in the attic, Maka gazed out the twins' bedroom window at the blood red sky in silence. "Don't worry Soul, we'll be there for you soon."

"Did we hear you talk about Soul?" Mabel asked suddenly interrupting their older friend. "Gah, you guys!" Maka squeaked. "Aw don't be so skittish Maka, we just got a little feeling you like him." Dipper replied. "As in, like him like him." Mabel added beaming which made the scythe Meister blush like mad. "Oh quit blushing, you know too!"

"Okay, you got me!" Maka finally gave in. "I really do like him. He may be rather distant and cold, but he's just that much of a loyal friend who would do anything to protect me!" she confessed to the twins. "That's why I'll protect him in exchange, and maybe we could finally make music again."

"And you've been hiding these feelings for how long now?" Mabel asked Maka again. "I mean, I've heard that you two often argued like you were married or something."

"But let's try not to hyperfocus on that for now, cause I've also heard that if you do so, you can get distracted a bit too much and even get mad when people try to keep you away from your-" Dipper responded before Maka shushed him. "Okay okay, let's just keep up the fight against Kishin Cipher. Hopefully no one heard us."

"I did." Soos stated suddenly appearing by the door. "Don't mind me dudes, I just knew it from the moment we all first met."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Fearamid, Arachne was forced to give Kishin Cipher the bad news about the results of the attack.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" the Dream Kishin screamed loudly, causing enough vibrations to cause miniature earthquakes. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU LOST MOST OF MY MEN TO A BUNCH OF PUNY MORTALS HIDING IN A CABIN, AND THEY MADE YOU AGREE TO TRYING AGAIN TOMORROW?! HOW STUPID CAN YOU ALL BE?!"

"My sincerest apologies master, we just arrived too late." the Spider Witch revealed bowing to the ground with her two subordinates and youngest sister. "But still, we might as well prepare for the final battle." she assured him. "You got a good point there Rachney." Kishin Cipher agreed spawning a wineglass filled with time punch. "In that case, I propose a toast! First one goes to absent maniacs."

The army of demons began mourning for the fallen Henchmaniacs while holding their own wineglasses. "Morphy was just too young!" Kryptos bawled into Pyronica's cape, blowing his nonexistent nose on it. "Did anybody else catch the lava lamp guy's name?" Moonlight asked Xanthar, who simply replied with a shrug. "This one is for you Keyhole." 8-Ball declared drinking the glass and tossing the time punch away hard enough for it to explode.

"But I would also like to propose another one." Kishin Cipher solemnly stated when his mournful expression turned into a fierce sadistic grin. "TO OUR ONCOMING VICTORY!" he cheered tossing his glass to the ground and smashing it underfoot. "MAZEL TOV TO ALL OF YOU! MAZEL TOV!"

The otherdimensional freaks began cheering for their master as his speech continued. "I'd like to thank all of the following for helping us make it this far!" Kishin Cipher announced splitting himself into Bill Cipher and Asura for the first time in what felt like ages. "First off, I'd like to thank my number one fan here for making a deal with me to exact our revenge!" the Kishin exclaimed fistbumping the dream demon. "And I'd also like to thank that pigtailed scythe-bearing brat for giving my new partner here that stupid courage punch!" Bill responded. "Without her, we wouldn't have met and become an unstoppable team!"

The duo merged back into Kishin Cipher who picked up a microphone while a large projector screen appeared behind him. "And in addition, we are also thankful for all the idiots that led themselves to their doom!" The screen began picturing many of the Dream Kishin's enemies and all they've accomplished in accidentally guiding the monsters to victory while the minions continued cheering. "It brings a tear to all three of my eyes to see so many freaks of nature all under one roof to celebrate the coming end of the universe! Especially you creature with like eighty-eight different faces! There, are you happy now?!"

"Actually, I've grown an eighty-ninth face!" the aforementioned multi-faced trog declared revealing a very handsome face to have sprouted. "Oh my, look at that thing!" Kishin Cipher exclaimed revealing the face's turquoise humanoid form. "Isn't it just dashing?!"

The creatures began oohing and aahing at how bizarrely attractive the new face was before Kishin Cipher returned to his speech. "As I was saying ladies, germs and unspeakable horrors of all shapes and sizes, this is it!" he declared making double peace signs over a podium while the projector screen made a large portrait of himself appear. "Tomorrow is the day that sanity goes completely down the shitter and pure madness reigns supreme! How excited are you!?"

"VIOLENTLY!" his army chanted arming themselves with torches, pitchforks and all sorts of stereotypically uber-violent tools. "And how bloody will our enemies' deaths be?!" Kishin Cipher continued. "INSANELY!" the monsters screamed pumping their fists. "Yeah, that's all I wanted to hear!" the leading abomination shouted raising his arms. "Come on everybody, let's get weird!"

Elsewhere in the Fearamid, the Four Madnesses meditated while their harmony exercises continued. The horsemen sat in utter silence until the Madness of Greed opened a single eye. "Kids."

* * *

The next day, all was silent once more in the forest. That is until a large mechanical being ambled among the trees, casting a shadow over the flora. Metallic footsteps thundered while leaving large car-shaped footsteps behind until finally, the Shacktron 2.0 reached the clearing where the Fearamid was situated. "Are we ready everyone?" Ford asked taking the pilot's seat. The rest of the rebellion nodded in response while preparing for war. "Good. Time to make our claim."

A large megaphone placed at the deck of the Shack was turned on by Dipper before he spoke into it. "Kishin Cipher, this is the Mystery Meisters telling you to surrender now and give back our friends or prepare to fight!" the boy threatened with an amplified voice. However, there was no answer. "D-Did he just give up already?"

"I'll say." Kishin Cipher sarcastically answered while suddenly appearing in front the young Pines brother and giving him a scare. "Long time no see Dipper, been a long while since we had a one-on-one chat!" the Dream Kishin casually greeted his archenemy. "And did you lose weight or is the stupid cosplay just throwing me off?"

"It's not stupid cosplay, my sister had it specially made for me!" Dipper declared defensively clutching onto his scarf. "Oh come on brat! It's too obscure, too ugly! I don't know which is worse!" K.C continued insulting making his hand violently detach itself. "I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughing first!"

"Not if we have the last laugh! NOW!" Dipper commanded allowing the rest of the crew to start firing all sorts of weapons at the Dream Kishin. "You can't break the Shacktron this time, we got unicorn hair from head to toe now!"

"Oh my, you're actually giving me a challenge?" Kishin Cipher quizzed while his forces spawned behind him. "Well what're you waiting for mortals?! Come and get me!"

"This is it everyone, we can do this!" Maka exclaimed taking control of the Shacktron 2.0. "Keep firing at them all!"

"But Maka, we can't just blast cannons at him forever!" Tsubaki advised. "You ready Black Star?" she asked her Meister holding out her hand. "Like Hell I'm not!" the ninja responded taking up arms and leaping outside the Shack, clashing blades with the Madness of Greed. "Been waiting for a proper rematch old man, haha!"

"Bah, you are simply a child dressed in a silly outfit. In fact, you are all children in silly outfits compared to us and our master." the old man in the golden armor scoffed taking out the Shadow Weapon Meister and making him fall to the ground. "NOOOOOT SIIIIILLLLYYYY!" the teen shouted faceplanting into the dirt. "Wait, are these clothes really that stupid?"

"Is there any way we can free Stan, Soul & Mr. Northwest without K.C getting in the way?" Dipper asked Stein. "The freeing our friends part is quite simple Dipper, we call it Chain Resonance where our souls must be on an equal playing field to do great things." the scientist proclaimed. "The keeping Kishin Cipher from interrupting part is much harder."

"How about the important guys, that's you guys, take on the Madnesses while everybody else keep the big guy at bay?" Free suggested warding off the Eyebats with his ice magic. "Good idea Free, and good luck too." Dipper agreed. "Okay everybody, we're gonna tackle the Madnesses ourselves!" he announced to the Mystery Meisters currently not occupied with fighting the monsters while Black Star crawled back up to the Shack. "Any last words before we go?"

"I got one." Pacifica stated turning to her mom. "Mother, I promise we'll bring Dad home."

"I love you." Soos said to Melody. "I know."

"If I don't come out of this alive," Gideon announced to his father and Ghost-Eyes. "tell my widdle ol' story."

"No offense to any of you guys," Azusa said to Ox, Harvar, Kilik, the Pots, Kim, Jackie, the NOT class girls and Hiro. "But you didn't do that much. Like I said, no offense."

"Eh, I'm used to it." Hiro replied giving a salute to the Mystery Meisters. "Now godspeed, all of you."

"Thanks everyone." Dipper said gratefully taking Excalibur by the hand and putting him in the sheath Mabel made for him. "And don't worry Stan, we'll be here."

"Hey hate to interrupt, but do you think these outfits look kinda dumb?" Black Star asked. "We don't have time B-Star!" Mabel exclaimed hurriedly. "Mabel's right, let's get a move on!" Maka announced arming herself with her father.

* * *

In the distance, the Four Madnesses were now benched after Greed's brief clash with Black Star watching their master take on the Shacktron from the Fearamid. "When do you suppose we shall strike once more?" the Madness of Sloth snarled biting on the tail of the eight-legged possum Shanknir. "We'll come back once Kishin Cipher is done with the mortals." the Madness of Wrath stated. "But speaking of which, I can sense a certain few of them coming our way."

"We've got you now Medusa! Release our loved ones, and others, or else!" Ford exclaimed leading the Mystery Meisters in cornering the four Madnesses. "It's absolutely hopeless now for all of you." the Madness of Envy purred menacingly while spinning his scythe. "Soon, Kishin Cipher's madness shall flood this town and once we bypass the barrier surrounding this town, we'll move onto the rest of reality as well."

"Barrier?" Marie asked turning to Ford. "That's the law of weirdness magnetism, whatever bizarre thing comes in can't get out." the author briefly explained. "But it seems that through Kishin Cipher's unlimited power that I'm sure he keeps pulling out of his behind, he won't need a special equation I've memorized to lower the shield around town."

"Doesn't matter if he's able to do that anymore, since our lord can warp all reality to his whims." the Madness of Sloth stated. "But enough about him, let's kill you!" The Northwest-turned-beast summoned his giant bell and slammed it onto the ground, creating a small crack in the floor of the lair that began getting larger. "Just wait til this hole begins to get larger and soon you'll fall headfirst on the ground below! I hear mortal brain-matter is delicious this time of year!"

"Listen daddy, I know it's still you underneath that hideous body!" Pacifica called out. "Please, just do anything to tell you still recognize me! I'll even take you ringing that stupid bell again if it means I'm still seen as your daughter!"

The Madness of Sloth prepared to smack his bell again before the girl's words reached his ears. "Pacifica?" he grumbled mid-attack. "He's open, now!" Maka shouted slashing the monster across his face with her father. "You brat!" the slovenly monster roared. "Black Star, tie those three up and we can begin!" the Scythe meister commanded the ninja who readied his chain scythe and lassoed up Sloth, Greed & Envy. "Dipper, did you bring the journal?"

"You bet I did!" Dipper proudly declared fishing Journal 3 from his backpack. "The three of you into position and get your wavelengths rolling!"

"Okay, this is it." Kid remarked as the three formed a circle around the three captured Madnesses. They began forming a connection with their soul wavelengths that built up a forcefield surrounding them. "No, you won't get away with this!" a frantic Medusa howled trying to stop the Resonance, but the barrier had other plans that caused it to send her flying toward her master's throne.

"Everyone, together!" Ford commanded placing his hand on the combined soul. "Wait, is this even possible?" Crona asked the author. "I honestly have no idea, but let's just improvise." Stanford answered while the rest of the group placed their hands on the soul. "Dipper, if you please."

"You got it." Dipper declared opening the journal with his free hand and beginning to read. "Videntis omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus." he began chanting and everything took on a brilliant cyan glow, from the Mystery Meisters' eyes to the soul surrounding Maka, Black Star and Kid. "Habeas corpus! Inceptus Nolanus overratus! Magister mentium! Magister mentium! MAGISTER MENTIUM!"

In a similarly-colored explosion, all were fast asleep.

* * *

In a pitch black ethereal realm solely inhabited by three pillars with stained glass portraits depicting the trapped trio, Dipper & Mabel landed on the one depicting their lost great-uncle. "This has to be the place, especially with all the quiet Latin chanting around us." Dipper declared adjusting his cap while Ford, Wendy, Soos, Black Star & Tsubaki landed behind the twins. "And that must be Stan over there!"

Indeed, the boy was right. However, Stan has now been regressed in age in this spiritual plane with his only companion being a silhouette of his father in front of them. "Wait, I remember this! It's like when Crona chatted with his shadow in his soul!" Mabel exclaimed trying to walk towards the shrunken Stanley, when suddenly the shadow blocked her path. It remained completely silent for what seemed like hours before pointing at the group with a earsplitting loud, unearthly shriek while the three pillars rapidly drifted apart from one another.

On the pillar inhabited by Soul, he was currently held in a straitjacket with the Little Ogre holding him on a leash when Maka, Spirit, Crona, Marie, Stein, McGucket & Gideon. "What have you done to Soul you scarlet shithead?!" Spirit screamed preparing for a fight. "What have I done you may ask?" the Ogre snickered while the Latin choir was now backed up by a choppy record player. "Why, I'm simply helping your friend follow his destiny."

"Well what kind of destiny is forcing him against his will to serve a monster?" Marie argued. "Why not just ask the boy." the imp chortled letting go of the leash he held on Soul. "Now go on my boy. Show them how much the master has improved you."

"Like hell I-" Soul began trying to resist control before Ogre pulled hard and electrocuted him. "Make it stop! Just make it stop!"

And finally on Preston's pillar, he was tied to a fancy chair with his head forcefully bowed down while faced by his daughter along with Azusa, Kid, Liz & Patty and Blair. "Dad, can you hear us?" Pacifica called for her father. "What brings you here daughter?" Preston glowered in defeat. "Don't you know that I am beyond redemption?"

"Don't be like that daddy, it's like what Grandpa Auldman said! Even the blackest of hearts have a speck of light within." Pacifica tried comforting Preston, but her hand was slapped away by the bandage tendril of Kishin Cipher. "No no no Llama, YOU shouldn't be like that!" a figment of Bill Cipher scolded the blonde. "It was thanks to me your family was able to rise to the top, but then your generation just had to screw everything up! Need I remind you?"

With a clap of his hands, Bill conjured up a giant bell to threaten Pacifica with. He began ringing it violently, forcing the girl to stand down. "Wait, you're afraid of a bell?" Kid asked her. "Pavlovian conditioning." Preston grumbled. "My wife and I basically made her our bitch with that accursed bell. Go on, shoot me now and end this. All of you know I deserve it."

"No, we haven't lost yet!" Pacifica cried trying to resist the bell and slowly marched towards her dad. "Our...family...name is broken!" she growled in her struggling. "And I'm...going...to...FIX IT!"

"How are you fighting back?! It's like he said, you're his bitch!" Bill screamed continuing to ring even louder before Kid and Azusa shot at him. "And you're all pretty much Shinigami's bitches too, having to do the dirty work while he lazes about because his stupid soul protects that even stupider city!"

"I don't think so Bill." Kid scowled. "Now Blair!" he commanded the cat, who let out a loud "Halloween Cannon!" and blasted the bell out of Bill's hand. "This isn't over you all!" the triangle screeched angrily while fading away. "I'm only a figment of his mind, preparing all of you for the real deal!"

As soon as the imaginary Bill faded, Pacifica made a beeline for her father's prison and released him. "P-Pacifica?" Preston stuttered before his daughter hugged him tight. "B-but why? Bill was right, I was a monster!"

"I know you are, but you can be something more." the blonde said softly. Suddenly, the spirits of every Northwest before them appeared lining up beside the two and facing them. With soft smiles, the ancestors vanished just as quickly as they materialized, leaving a fade to white behind.

* * *

"More firing, more! More!" Grenda hollered as the Shacktron soared around the now giant Kishin Cipher like a biplane, continuing to shoot at the monster while he waved his arms around trying to swat them down. "Uh gang, don't think we're gonna last any longer out here!"

"Don't lose hope everyone! The unicorn hair will protect us!" Sid exclaimed while in command of the flying hovel. "Though I'm mostly saying this because I've already died before. The rest of you might not be so lucky, not gonna lie."

"If that's the case." Wax Larry King solemnly declared turning to Hiro and Dengu. "Then gentlemen, it's been an honor." He grabbed a violin with his teeth and began playing it with the bow he bit down on, before a large crashing sound was heard. Appearing from the distance was Death City itself, now with its own set of limbs equipped with larger copies of Death's gloves.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Kishin Cipher began chortling at the walking city. "I mean, what's a literal walking town gonna do to-" Before the Dream Kishin could finish, the Death City Robot gave him a fierce jab to the eyes. "THE HELL?!" he screamed falling to the ground. "Seriously, is that you in there old man?!"

"You bet it is Cipher!" Lord Death called from the Secret Vault where he piloted the machine. "Time for us to settle the score, and this time this shall be the day your madness ends forever!" The mobile city then held out its hands and scooped up Kishin Cipher's unconscious form. "Special Attack:" Death announced. "COFFEE TABLE FLIP!"

"SO AWESOME!" the boy band clones Sev'ral Timez cheered. "Who digs giant robots?!" Hiro exclaimed. "I dig giant robots!" Nate replied. "We dig giant robots!" Chutzpar added. "Chicks dig giant robots!" everyone else answered in unison. "Nice!"

* * *

Back in the mindscape, Soul and Stan were the only ones remaining of the present Madnesses. The shadow form of Filbrick continued his horrible shrieking for another few seconds before abruptly stopping. "Is that your old man?" Black Star asked Ford. "Exactly Black Star. Though he was most certainly a hardass in life and not very kind towards Stan, he was a very mediocre guy very deep down." Ford answered. "Allow me to make peace with him."

The author stepped forward towards the facsimile of his long-deceased father and extended his hand out. "Hello there dad, or at the very least some spawn of Hell taking his form." he greeted Filbrick. "It's me, Stanford. I know this may seem like much, but could you please kindly let my brother go free so that he can join us in saving reality from utter destruction?"

"Not impressed." Shadow Filbrick snarled glaring at his descendants. "Not impressed with what?" the six-fingered genius asked. "With what you've become." Filbrick answered. "Look at you my son. Workaholic, haughty, unforgiving."

"That's all in the past!" Ford argued. "Okay, maybe I'm still a little too focused on my research, but still you have no right to call me out like that!"

"You tell 'em Ford!" Mabel exclaimed before Shadow Filbrick forced a barrier around the others and another over Stan. "They are insignificant, especially to you!" the shadow stated. "Your family is suffocating, correct?"

"No, stop all these lies at once!" Ford continued shouting. "You should watch your tone around your father!" Shadow Filbrick scolded. "I thought your brother was the only ignoramus between you two, but it seems you're just as foolish!"

Stanford didn't say a word after that, except for the growl he let out as he clutched his father's faker's neck tightly. "You take that back about us you faker!" he roared. "I know what you are, you're nothing but a manifestation of our negative emotions!"

Suddenly the barrier lowered around the rest of Ford's party and prepared for a fight. "Get them!" Shadow Filbrick choked commanding an army of duplicates. "Black Star, help me here!" Ford shouted to the ninja. "Yahoo, a chance to show my skills at last!"

"Finally time to put "that" to good use." Tsubaki grinned before they declared in unison, "Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

Tsubaki's weapon form changed from a chain scythe into a katana blade and then into a kunai that Black Star used to create afterimages of himself while running circles around the Filbrick shadows. "Try and catch me suckers!" the man who would surpass God cried out brashly. Sadly for him, the shadows were able to find out which was the real one and apprehend him, snatching Tsubaki away. "Don't worry, I got this!" the Shadow Weapon Meister declared preparing another move. "Ultimate Move: Black Star Big Wave!"

Black Star zoomed in for the kill, elbowing his partner's captor in the back while forcing his palm out, creating a large electrical force in the shape of a star that dissipated the shadow and freed Tsubaki. "And now, onto you!"

Jagged black lines began decorating Black Star's face as his sword finally shattered the shield around Stanley, and the de-aged grunkle looked up. "Black Star, what're you doing back here?!" Stan cried trying to protect himself from the scrambling shadows. "Just saved your life kid. Come with us if you want to live some more!" Black Star exclaimed taking the boy's hand as Stan slowly began returning to his normal age. "Yo Dipper, Ford, we got Stan!"

"Excellent work you two! Now let's finish this." Ford congratulated the pair letting go of his father's impersonator to prepare for the final blow. "Everyone, mobilize!" he commanded standing alongside his returned brother. "Good to be back in the fold poindexter." Stan said with his voice returned to its normal gruff octave. "And thanks for helping me out there kid."

"You're welcome old man!" Black Star replied beginning to charge towards Shadow Filbrick alongside the Stans & Dipper. "Now let's end this!"

"What are you doing?!" Shadow Filbrick cried out in horror before Dipper and Black Star's souls formed a connection. "Twin Blades of Legendary Justice!" the two boys announced their new attack as they stabbed their enemy in the chest while the Stan twins punched him on both sides of his head. "Y-y-y-y-y-you haven't won, YEEEETTTTTTT!"

Those were the final words of the fake Filbrick Pines before he exploded into pure light that covered the entire mindscape, along with similar blasts coming from the other two pillars.

* * *

"Oh geez, what happened?" Stan groaned slowly getting up off the wet ground and noticing the sky was a beautiful blue. "And where are we? Are we dead? I was betting on biting the dust like a hero."

"I don't think we're dead Grunkle Stan." Dipper stated gazing at Tsubaki standing nude, glowing and covered with black stripes in front of a large deer-like creature colored black with white markings. "Everyone, this is the will of my clan." Tsubaki introduced the creature who glared at the three Pines. "I see you have taken on a pupil of your own my camellia blossom." the will of the Nakatsukasa clan remarked gazing at Dipper. "And it seems he wields the legendary sword Excalibur."

"Yeah, good observation there." Dipper remarked. "So are you going to like, bless me or something?"

"Such a modest young man." the Will of Nakatsukasa commented. "Reminds me quite a bit of Masamune before his fall." he added turning to Tsubaki. "A little, I guess." the young woman replied stepping down to look at the boy. "Are you ready for the next phase of training?"

"Uh, uh, yeah?" Dipper stuttered while he face turned red from trying not to look at Tsubaki's spiritually bare form. "Hey guys, am I late?!" Black Star hollered rushing towards the group. "Hey, we gonna knight Dipper or something?"

"Sure, go ahead Black Star." Dipper answered proudly before the ninja summoned his sword and knighted his newfound equal with it. "Hopefully you can be just as badass as I someday."

"You got it." Dipper answered his new brother in arms with a firm handshake and the realm went white once more.

* * *

"Please Maka, just kill me and put an end to this! It's the only way I can be free of him!" Soul begged his Meister as the Little Ogre continued pulling on his leash. "Just do it!"

"No Soul, I can't!" Maka cried. "I won't let you die like this, not after all we've done for each other." she stated letting a few tears fall. "We may bicker a lot, but you've done so much for me. I'm your partner, best friend, closest confidant. And maybe we could be something more."

"Called it!" Marie cheered. "Oh, my baby girl!" Spirit replied feeling proud of his daughter. "Wait, when was that a thing?" Gideon wondered. "Bah, don't think the power of love can stop me!" the Ogre scoffed yanking on Soul's chain even harder, the pain forcing him to change into his Madness of Envy form. "Now my slave, finally destroy them!"

Maka armed herself with her father and got to work on trying to free Soul. However for the latter, he had a scythe of his own that is pretty much an exact double of his weapon form. "So it's come to this old friend. Scythe to scythe!"

"Meister to weapon!" Maka replied clashing blades with Soul. "Soul to soul!" Their weapons collided and ground against each other, causing sparks to literally fly. As for the rest of Maka's group, they were forced to fight more shadows similar to Shadow Filbrick.

"We need to find a way to get Soul distracted so that we can save him!" Stein exclaimed while taking command of Marie and fighting back-to-back with Crona. "Anyone have ideas?"

"Why don't we, I don't know, get 'em to kiss?" McGucket suggested. "But how can we do that?" Crona wondered. "Simple, just gotta shove 'em into each other!" Ragnarok suggested. "But we'll have to take out all these first to make more room and make things go smoothly."

"And where have you been this whole time?!" Gideon asked Ragnarok. "You've barely been useful to us for most of this journey ever since we left for Death City!"

"Hey, shut up kid!" the Black Blood sword argued just as McGucket split them up. "Alright you two, let's just get a move on."

"It's like my master said, the power of love is fruitless against me!" Soul hissed proceeding to gain the upper hand on his former partner. "What makes you believe I can be cured?!"

"Because she's got help!" Crona declared trying to push the Madness of Envy towards her. "Quick old man, start playing!" Gideon cried shoving Maka forward. "You got it!" Fiddleford exclaimed beginning to play a romantic tune on his banjo while Stein cleared out the remaining shadows. "What trickery is this?!" the Ogre yelled as Maka & Soul began slowdancing. "Don't fall for that music, just kill them all!"

"W-what are you trying to do Maka?" the final Madness asked slowly beginning to turn back into Soul. "Remember how earlier I said we can be something more?" Maka asked softly. "Well it's because, I do kinda have a crush on you. I mean, after all we've done for each other I'm surprised you haven't admitted that either."

"Yeah, gonna be honest, I do too." Soul confessed. "Even this music is something we made together, isn't it?" he asked slowly bringing his partner in for a kiss. "Yeah."

"NO! NO NO NO! I can't be foiled by the power of cliches, what will Master Cipher think?!" the suited imp panicked trying to separate the newfound lovers. "Well we think you need to go." Crona snarled shoving him off the pillar and into the inky blackness below. "I know he'll get you for all of this!"

As Maka and Soul finally kissed, the mindscape went completely white.

* * *

"Yeesh, couldn't wait until after we saved the world, huh?"

When the pair broke, they found themselves back in the Fearamid with the entire Mystery Meister crew, plus the recently returned Stan and Preston, surrounding them. Spirit burst into tears about his daughter finding love, Mabel & Marie highfived each other for a match made and Black Star gave his buddy a thumbs up. "My man!"

"Everyone." Soul gasped looking at them all. "And Mr. Pines too!?" he exclaimed staring at Stan. "Yep, in the flesh Sharkbait." Stan cackled and took a deep breath. "Real nice for us all to be back together."

"So where do we go now?" Preston nervously asked and Dipper, Maka, Mabel & Soul looked onward at Kishin Cipher being double-teamed by the Shacktron and the Death City robot. "Kishin Cipher." they declared in unison.

Speaking of which, Kishin Cipher found himself backed into a corner by the two mechanized homes. "So, any suggestions my surviving goons?" he asked the remains of his army. "Well, it seems you can't directly hit the Shacktron." the Summerween Trickster analyzed. "So we must hit something with it!" Wax Sherlock Holmes added. "Like the other robot!" the Flying Dutchman concluded, which gave Kishin Cipher an idea. Shrinking down to regular size, he warped above Death City and extended his arm into its underground to seize Lord Death from his current hiding spot. "Not so all-powerful and all-knowing now, aren't you father?!"

"If this is part of another scheme, that's not going to happen!" Death shouted smacking Kishin Cipher in the face with his glove while being held by the antenna on top of his head. "I'll let you run free, if you hand over my soul." K.C. offered threatening him with an energy blast on his middle finger. "Or perhaps you'd much rather prefer being murdered on the spot in front of your soon to be dead son!"

"I'd never!" the Death God refused. "Well, suit yourself." the Dream Kishin casually answered carelessly dropping Lord Death on the ground from high above before his arm next searched the Death Room, eventually finding Asura's soul buried underneath one of the crosses within.

"Come to papa!" the monster announced swallowing the soul whole and beginning to get more stronger. Tiny bat wings emerged on his head which became more angular & chiseled, his arms more comedically muscular and the bandages forming into demonic wings. "And now for the main course!" he roared excitedly grabbing Death City by the large rock formation underneath and smashing the Mystery Shack into pieces, potentially killing everyone inside. "Oh no, I murdered everyone you love! Ah, don't be a bunch of sadsacks, cause you'll be joining them pretty soon!"

The Mystery Meisters stared in shock, horror and sadness at what just happened. Soos started crying uncontrollably at the possible loss of his fiance, Preston futilely reached out for his wife, Ford dropped to his knees in defeat and everyone else was in mourning.

All except for the Mystery Twins and Maka & Soul, who were absolutely furious at Kishin Cipher. Dipper held Excalibur tightly while tears leaked from his enraged eyes, Mabel stuck to her brother's side, Maka simply glared and Soul clenched his fists in fury.

The final battle for the fate of all humanity has finally begun. And in the distance, a certain clergyman stood atop a tree watching with a wolfman.

* * *

 _Hey there boys and girls, sorry this took so long! I just got tied up with so many things that this chapter took me nearly most of the year. But hopefully this is all worth it, even with some parts feeling rushed in my eyes. Is the resistance truly dead and has Kishin Cipher finally won?! Well, I guess the final line might make it pretty obvious. Join us next time for the epic final clash where the fate of Earth and all reality shall be decided._


End file.
